You and I - Us
by KeiLee's World
Summary: Wonwoo x Mingyu. BxB. YAOI. MEANIE. GYUWON. Cerita tentang hubungan Duo Datar Mingyu dan Wonwoo.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung tiga hari setelah Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling mengungkapkan perasaan. Dan ini juga kali ketiga Wonwoo melihat mobil Mingyu terparkir di depan gang menuju rumahnya. Namja tiang itu bersikeras untuk selalu menjemput dan mengantarkannya kemanapun yang dia mau. Wonwoo mengamati mobil Mingyu yang lagi-lagi berganti. Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan duduk di samping Mingyu.

Mobil milik keluarga Mingyu itu perlahan mulai berjalan menuju Pledis SHS. Selama perjalanan itu tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang sepasang kekasih sekarang tapi bukan berarti keduanya akan pamer kemesraan dimana-mana layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Mereka tetap sama Mingyu yang dingin dan acuh serta Wonwoo yang datar dan irit bicara.

Laju mobil perlahan melambat begitu sampai di pelataran parkir sekolah. Wonwoo membuka pintunya sendiri menolak dibukakan oleh salah satu pengawal Mingyu. Seperti biasa kedatangan mereka selalu ditunggu. Entah sejak kapan banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyukai mereka dan pasangan lain dari kelas mereka. Bukannya tidak mungkin jika ini adalah hasil pengaruh dari trio fujoshi kelas berat Sandara, Seyoung dan Minkyung.

Keduanya memasuki kelas yang masih sepi. Jangan harap ada siswa di kelas mereka yang akan berangkat pagi. Wonwoo kembali mengklaim kursi disebelah Mingyu karena Tzuyu sudah keluar dari sekolah mereka. Entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Tapi menurut gosip yang beredar dia kembali ke negara asalnya, Taiwan dan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana.

Wonwoo membuka tasnya dan mengambil novel dari sana. Beberapa saat kemudian namja emo itu mulai tenggelam dalam kegiatannya. Mingyu sendiri hanya memainkan tabnya melihat perkembangan project perusahaan yang –terpaksa- ditanganinya. Dia memijit keningnya pelan karena ada beberapa masalah yang sulit untuk diatasi dalam proses pengerjaan. Dia ingin memantau proses secara langsung tapi dia harus sekolah. Dia benar-benar serba salah sekarang.

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu karena namja disebelahnya itu tidak berhenti menghela nafas sejak tadi. Dia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di laci meja. Dia menghadapkan dirinya kearah Mingyu dan menatap namja itu dalam. Dia meraih tab ditangan Mingyu kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Mignyu yang terkejut menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Geumanhae." Ujar namja emo itu datar. Mingyu kembali menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya. "Tenangkan dirimu." Tambahnya.

Mingyu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya masih dengan mata tertutup. Mengerti maksud Mingyu, Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya yang dibalas remasan oleh Mingyu.

"Begini lebih baik." Ujar Mingyu, "Tanganmu hangat. Aku menyukainya."

Tangan keduanya terus bertautan bahkan ketika teman-temannya datang dan menggoda mereka. Keduanya baru melepas tautan tangan mereka ketika suara Hwang Ssaem yang mengajar bahasa inggris terdengar.

"Ssaem tahu dikelas ini ada beberapa siswa yang mahir menggunakan bahasa inggris dan beberapa lagi sangat kurang." Ujar Hwang Ssaem ketika waktu belajar sudah berjalan satu jam, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, kemampuan berbicara dengan bahasa asing akan terasah dengan terus berlatih bersama orang yang mahir. Oleh karena itu untuk melatih beberapa siswa dan mengusir kebosanan, Ssaem akan memilih dua dari kalian dengan satu siswa mahir dan satu siswa yang kurang untuk bercakap-cakap bahasa inggris di depan kelas."

Kalimat panjang dari Hwang Ssaem sukses membuat siswa yang kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya masih dibawah rata-rata mengeluh termasuk Soonyoung.

"Waeyo, ssaem?" koor para siswa.

"Kalian tahu sendiri bahas inggris adalah bahasa dunia dan kalian adalah anak dari pengusaha yang mendunia. Bagaimana kalian akan menghadapi dunia luar dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris yang seperti ini?"

"Bukannya ada penerjemah?" balas Minkyung berusaha menolak.

"Kalian adalah anak-anak dari orang yang berpengaruh, kalian akan mempermalukan keluarga kalian jika kalian membawa penerjemah kemana-mana! Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh."

"Aish.. bagaimana aku bisa bercakap-cakap?" gerutu Soonyoung. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jihoon yang duduk disebelahnya, "Aku harap aku maju denganmu."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan kau memiliki kemampuan bahasa inggris yang hampir sama."

"Aish.. menyebalkan!"

"Chaerin dan Minkyung. Kalian bisa maju terlebih dulu." Suruh Hwang Ssaem setelah melihat daftar absen selama gerutuan siswanya berlangsung.

Chaerin melangkah maju dengan santai berbeda dengan Minkyung yang memasang wajah tertekuk. Bibirnya terus bergerak menandakan yeoja cantik itu belum berhenti mengeluh.

"Kalian bisa mulai dengan percakapan dasar."

"Hi, Minkyung." Sapa Chaerin memulai.

"H-hi.." jawab Minkyung setengah gugup.

"How are you?" tanya Chaerin lagi. Selanjutnya mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dengan lumayan lancar. Chaerin sengaja melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mudah dimengerti dan sesekali membantu Minkyung menemukan kosa kata yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Good. Bukankah tidak terlalu susah? Selanjutnya L-Joe dan Soonyoung."

Keduanya maju dengan langkah yang berbeda. L-Joe tentu saja tenang karena dia memang besar di Amerika sedangkan Soonyoung menatap L-Joe memberi kode agar tidak menggunakan kalimat yang susah untuknya. L-Joe hanya mengangguk samar.

"Hello, Soonyoung-ssi." Sapa L-Joe membuka pembicaraan.

"Hello, Joe." Jawab Soonyoung.

"What are you doing?"

"Just strolling." Jawab pemuda sipit itu santai, "And you?"

"Me? I dont know. Wanna discuss something with me?" Soonyoung mengangguk, "What are you interesting about?"

"Dance."

"Ah.. I dont know a lot about dance. Can you tell me anything about dance? Like a kind of dance or how to learn dance as fast as possible or anything you can." Sampai disini Soonyoung mulai memasang wajah bingung. Kalimat yang digunakan L-Joe memang ssderhana tapi cara L-Joe mengatakannya yang membuat Soonyoung bingung. L-Joe yang mengerti kebingungan Soonyoung mengulang kembali kalimatnya lebih pelan.

"Ah.. there's so many dance. I cant tell it all. You just need practicing hardly to learn dance well. I cant tell anything more than this because I dont know how to speak english." Jawaban jujur Soonyoung membuat seisi kelas tertawa. "Errr... how about America?" tanya Soonyoung bertanya pada L-Joe untuk menghindari pertanyaan lanjutan untuknya.

"You wanna know about America?" Soonyoung mengangguk, "America..." selanjutnya L-Joe mulai bicara panjang lebar mengenai Amerika yang hanya dapat dipahami beberapa kata seperti good, amazing oleh Soonyoung. Sisanya hanya lewat dikepalanya tanpa bisa dia pahami.

"Good. Kalian ternyata lebih baik dari perkiraanku. Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Selamat pagi. Ahh.. Yunho-ya. Apa sebentar lagi kalian ada jam Kwon Ssaem?"

"Ne, Ssaem."

"Beliau sedang sakit. Jadi beliau menitipkan tugas ini untuk kalian." Hwang Ssaem menyerahkan tumpukan kertas ditangannya yang langsung diterima Yunho. "Dikumpulkan hari ini juga. Letakkan di meja Kwon Ssaem." Yunho mengangguk kemudian membungkuk kearah Hwang Ssaem.

Yunho berbalik dan mendapati teman-temannya yang mulai bekerja menepikan semua meja dan kursi ketepian kelas. Sudah menjadi tradisi di kelas ini apabila mendapatkan tugas di sekolah mereka akan mengerjakan bersama di tengah-tengah kelas dan duduk di lantai. Yunho mulai membagikan lembaran kertas tugas di tangannya.

"Aigooo... ige mwoji?" keluh Sandara. "Ya! Siapapun kerjakan. Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi aku masuk kelas ini karena orang tuaku bukan karena otakku."

"Na do." Ujar Minhyuk.

"Dan orang tua kalian memasukkan kalian kesini agar kalian melatih otak kalian." Ujar Jinyoung. Sandara dan Minhyuk hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Arasseo. Ajari aku."

Mereka mulai diam mengerjakan tugas tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Sekarang mereka tengah berperang melempar kertas kearah satu sama lain menyisakan dua manusia yang masih tetap serius dengan tugasnya di pojok ruangan menghindari tindakan brutal teman-temannya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menulis deretan angka dan huruf di atas kertas dalam diam sambil sesekali membolak-balikkan lembaran buku untuk mencari rumus. Sebenarnya hanya Wonwoo yang melakukan itu karena Mingyu si jenius sudah hafal semua rumus di luar kepala.

Mingyu yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya kini duduk bersandar di dinding sembari menatap Wonwoo yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Matanya berganti melihat kearah teman-teman sekelasnya yang ribut melempar kertas dan saling mengejek. Tidak hanya sekali beberapa kertas terlempar kearahnya atau Wonwoo. Meskipun merasa terganggu dengan itu, tapi mereka berdua tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena mereka tidak tahu kertas milik siapa yang terbang kearah mereka diantara banyaknya tersangka. Jadi mereka hanya diam menerima. Anggap saja ini adalah kontribusi keduanya dalam permainan aneh teman-teman sekelas mereka tiap jam kosong.

Mingyu menangkap kertas yang melayang hampir mengenai kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu meremas kertas itu kemudian melemparnya ketengah kerumunan dan tepat mengenai kepala belakang Xiumin. Namja berpipi bakpao itu menoleh ke belakang dan kebetulan Chaerin ada disana dengan kertas ditangannya. Xiumin yang menduga Chaerin adalah pelakunya mulai memunguti kertas dibawahnya dan melemparnya dengan brutal pada Chaerin yang juga membalasnya dengan tidak kalah brutal karena tidak terima.

Mingyu menatap keduanya dengan bibir tertarik sedikit. Dia beruntung sekelas dengan teman-teman sejenis mereka. Dia kembali melirik Wonwoo yang mulai menutup bukunya. Dia masih mengikuti pergerakan Wonwoo yang mengikuti jejaknya bersandar di dinding. Dia melebarkan senyumnya. Dia merasa beruntung mendapatkan namja berwajah manis dan cantik tapi dingin itu.

Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Mingyu tapi namja bergigi taring tidak biasa itu lebih cepat mengalihkan tatapannya sehingga Wonwoo tidak sempat menangkap basah dirinya. Dan saat itu dia melihat Minkyung yang menatap kearahnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kalian sudah?" tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah modus yang kentara. Mingyu mengangguk. "Kupinjam." Ujarnya sambil menarik dua kertas dihadapannya. Yeoja itu berlari kearah kerumunan sembari berteriak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Melihat apa yang ada ditangan Minkyung, para siswa bar-bar itu akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas aneh mereka dan mulai duduk melingkar dan mengerjakan tugas sesekali mereka ribut berebut kertas milik Mingyu atau Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa bosan hanya duduk diam disana hendak beranjak mengambil novel yang diletakkannya di laci meja. Tapi belum sempat namja manis itu berdiri, tangan Mingyu menahan tangannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Mingyu yang menatapnya datar. Remasan tangan Mingyu dan tarikan pada tangannya membuatnya kembali duduk.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang duduk tenang dengan mata tertutup. Dia bisa menebak masalah yang dihadapi Mingyu cukup berat. Dia akui namja tinggi tampan bertaring unik itu memang jenius tapi dia tetaplah anak Senior High yang tentunya akan kesulitan menghadapi masalah besar seperti masalah perusahaan yang sedang ditanganinya. Tapi ini memang merupakan tanggung jawab Mingyu sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga. Wonwoo yang tidak bisa membantu apapun hanya meremas tangan Mingyu pelan berusaha menenangkan namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan dengan mata tertutup tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Pasangan baru itu tidak menyadari mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di kelasnya. Bahkan Sandara, Seyoung dan Minkyung tengah sibuk mengambil gambar mereka dengan ponsel canggihnya.

"Aigooo, jinjja neomu kyeopta.." gumam Sandara sambil terus mengambil gambar.

"Sangat sederhana tapi terasa manis." Komentar Minkyung.

"Aiihhhh... mereka sangat mempesona." Yang ini adalah komentar Seyoung.

"Ciihhh... aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi mereka memang manis." Ujar Jinyoung. Namja kurus itu memutar bola matanya jengah melihat seluruh pasangan di kelasnya mulai bermesraan. "Ya! Jangan berpacaran disini!"

"Kau cemburu? Cepat cari pasangan, bodoh!" ledek Jun.

"Kau juga sama sendirinya, Wen!" balas Jinyoung sinis.

"Setidaknya aku punya kekasih. Bukan perjaka tidak laku sepertimu!"

"Ya! Aish.. sialan kau!" Jinyoung melempar gumpalan kertas kearah Jun yang berhasil dihindari oleh namja keturunan China itu.

 **Skip Time**

Bel pertanda berakhirnya jam sekolah berbunyi. Para guru yang mengajar memberi kata penutup kemudian keluar kelas diikuti desahan lega dan teriakan bosan dari para murid. Sandara yang baru saja meregangkan badannya berdiri dan menghampiri meja Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Hei, pasangan baru. Kalian tidak kencan? Cuacanya sangat indah hari ini." Goda Sandara. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya diam, malas menganggapi kegiatan harian Sandara yang baru. Menggoda mereka dengan ide-ide yang bahkan tidak pernah mereka bayangkan.

"Ani." Jawab Mingyu akhirnya karena dia tahu Sandara tidak akan pergi samapi salah satu dari keduanya menjawab.

"Sayang sekali." Gumam Sandara sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Pergilah." Uajr Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ani. Kuantar."

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Dahulukan yang penting." Ujarnya.

Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dalam kemudian menarik tangannya hingga berdiri, "Kuantar."

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu perlahan, "Jangan bercanda. Pergilah."

Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah datar, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Mingyu memasang wajah tidak yakin dan itu membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas jengah, "Aku laki-laki. Jadi aku bisa menjaga diri. Dan selama ini aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Wonwoo. Ya. Sejak menjadi kekasih Mingyu, Wonwoo mulai bicara dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang setidaknya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo tidak yakin selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk, "Arasseo. Kajja." Keduanya berjalan menuju gerbang dengan tangan bertautan.

"Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu terjadi." Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian berbalik tapi baru satu langkah diambilnya, tangan Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dan itu membuatnya mau tidak mau kembali menghadap Mingyu.

"Apa aku perlu menyuruh salah satu pengawalku untuk mengantarmu?" tanyanya.

"Ani. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi. Demi Tuhan, aku merasakan perasaan aneh dan tidak benar meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Mingyu dan meremasnya pelan. "Geokjeonghajimara. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya menyakinkan. Melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang seperti itu membuat Mingyu mengalah dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Arasseo. Pulanglah!" dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap punggung Wonwoo hingga menghilang di belokan. Dan selama itu dia menahan dirinya untuk mengejar Wonwoo. Demi Tuhan perasaannya tidak tenang sama sekali. Dia merasa sangat salah membiarkan Wonwoo berjalan sendirian tanpa pengawasannya.

Sampai supirnya datang menjemput, perasaan Mingyu tidak berangsur membaik tapi dia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya karena dia percaya Wonwoo akan menghubunginya jika sesuatu terjadi pada namja manisnya itu.

"Project resortku yang baru." Ujar Mingyu segera setelah memasuki mobilnya. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai dan memastikan keadaan Wonwoo selepas dia dari lokasi proyeknya. Mobil itu pun melaju menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang diambil Wonwoo. Beruntungnya, lokasi proyeknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Hanya butuh waktu 20 menit mengendarai mobil.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Sampai di depan gang dia melihat kumpulan pria berbadan besar yang sedang duduk sambil tertawa keras-keras. Wonwoo meneruskan langkahnya tanpa takut sama sekali karena pria-pria itu memang biasa disana dan selama ini tidak pernah mengganggunya. Wonwoo dengan santainya melewati gerombolah itu tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Namja itu merogoh kantung celananya ketika dia merasakan getaran disana. Dia melihat dilayar handphonenya tertuis nama Jun memanggil. Dia menggeser ikon hijau di layar ponselnya. Baru saja dia hendak menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya, benda itu jatuh lebih dulu karena Wonwoo kini fokus pada apa yang menimpanya..

"Ya!" teriaknya saat kepalanya ditutupi kain hitam dan tubuhnya diseret masuk mobil. Dia terus memberontak tapi pegangan di lengannya sangat kuat. Belum lama dia berada dalam kendaraan beroda 4 itu, dia kembali ditarik keluar mobil. Tubuh kurusnya ditarik paksa menuju tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Dalam pandangannya kini hanya hitam.

Tubuhnya ditarik kuat dan seseorang memaksanya duduk. Tangannya diikat kebelakang dengan kencang. Dia yakin pergelangan tangannya lecet sekarang. Dia memasang wajah datar andalannya melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan menemukan pria bersetelan serba hitam berbaris disana. Dia yakin mereka yang menyeret dan menahannya karena tidak mungkin manusia di depannya yang melakukannya.

Kim Seolhyun. Salah satu fans berat Mingyu. Dia tahu karena gadis ini cukup terkenal disekolahnya. Dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Dia memang sering diganggu fans Mingyu tapi tidak pernah sampai tahap seperti ini karena kebanyakan mereka takut pada kekuasaan Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggil Seolhyun penuh dengan nada meremehkan, "Namja miskin yang merusak segalanya." Wonwoo menutup matanya dan memiringkan waiahnya ketika air di dalam gelas yang dipegang Seolhyun disiramkan padanya.

"Kau pikir kau pantas untuk Mingyu?!" wajah Wonwoo lagi-lagi terhempas kesamping. Kali ini bukan karena dia sengaja melainkan karena tangan Seolhyun yang menampar pipinya keras.

"Kau hanya namja miskin yang pantasnya menjadi budak!"

 _Plak.._

"Mantra apa yang kau gunakan untuk memikat Mingyu seperti itu?!"

 _Plak..._

"Dasar jalang murahan!"

 _Plak..._

 _Plak..._

Tamparan terakhir dari Seolhyun benar-benar terasa sakit di pipinya. Sudut bibirnya kini mulai berdarah dan dia yakin pipinya memar. Seperti tidak puas menyiksa Wonwoo, Seolhyun menarik rambut Wonwoo hingga namja emo itu mendongak. Kemarahan Seolhyun makin memuncak melihat ekspresi datar yang ditampilkan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Kau menantangku?!" tanyanya dengan smirk di bibirnya. Dia melepas tangannya dari rambut Wonwoo dengan mendorong kepala Wonwoo keras. Dia berjalan menjauh dan meraih balok kayu di pojok ruangan.

"Kau ingin tahu rasanya ini menyapa badanmu?" Seolhyun mengangkat kayu ditangannya mengancam Wonwoo. "Bagaimana kalo dimulai dari kaki?" setelah mengatakan itu, Seolhyun berjongkok disamping kursi Wonwoo dan mengayunkan balok kayu itu keras-keras kearah kaki Wonwoo. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Wah.. kau belum menjerit, ya?" ujar Seolhyun pura-pura kagum, "Selanjutnya perut. Ani. Bagaimana kalau langsung saja?" Seolhyun berjalan ke belakang tubuh Wonwoo dan belum sempat Wonwoo mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Seolhyun, yeoja itu mengayunkan balok kayu ditangannya kearah tengkuk Wonwoo membuat pandangan namja emo itu perlahan menggelap.

"Mati kau, Jeon!" ujar yeoja itu sinis sembari melempar kayu ditangannya.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk dalam retinanya. Dia mengernyit merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tengkuknya dia berusaha menarik tangannya untuk meraba daerah itu tapi dia tidak bisa. Selanjutnya Wonwoo menghela nafas mengetahui apa yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi. Dia benar-benar diculik.

"Sudah sadar, Jeon?" Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Seolhyun yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Aku heran apa yang dilihat Mingyu darimu." Gadis itu mengamati Wonwoo dari kepala hingga kaki. "Apa wajahmu ini?" Seolhyun mencengkram dagu Wonwoo dan sedikit mendongakkan kepala Wonwoo agar dia bisa sepenuhnya melihat wajah itu. Jujur cengkraman Seolhyun membuat luka di sudut bibir Wonwoo yang mulai mengering kembali terbuka dan itu sangat perih.

Seolhyun melepas cengkramannya kasar membuat kepala Wonwoo sedikit terhempas. "Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Seolhyun berjalan menjauh kemudian kembali dengan botol berisi cairan mencurigakan, "Dengan ini Mingyu akan kehilangan alasan untuk menyukaimu." Ujarnya yang secara tidak langsung memuji wajah Wonwoo.

Seolhyun membuka tutup botol ditangannya dan seketika itu membuat Wonwoo menahan nafas sebentar. Hanya dengan mencium baunya saja Wonwoo bisa tau cairan apa itu. Asam kuat yang akan membuat kulitmu melepuh begitu bersentuhan dengannya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal untuk wajahmu, Jeon." Wonwoo menutup matanya melihat Seolhyun yang bersiap menyiramkan cairan itu kearah wajahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara

tumpahan air tapi tidak ada yang mengenainya.

"Ya! Mwo haneungeoya?!" pekik Seolhyun geram. Wonwoo melihat kearah botol yang terlempar jauh dari Seolhyun.

"Jwiseonghamnida, Nona muda. Tapi saya harus menyampaikan berita ini." Kata pengawal itu terengah-engah.

"Mwo? Mwo? MWO?!" jawab Seolhyun masih emosi.

"Kita ketahuan, Nona. Tuan Muda Kim dan Tuan Muda Wen ada disini." Kalimat pengawal itu membuat Seolhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia menatap Wonwoo benci.

"Kali ini kau selamat." Ujarnya mengancam, "Palli!" teriak yeoja itu sebelum pergi lewat pintu belakang.

Beberapa saat setelah Seolhyun pergi, Wonwoo mendengar suara seseorang berlari dari arah depannya. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, orang itu adalah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu dengan wajah khawatir dan kagetnya yang jarang ditunjukkan.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" teriakan Mingyu yang menyebut namanya adalah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum matanya kembali menggelap. Wonwoo kembali jatuh pingsan. Dan itu berhasil membuat Mingyu makin kalap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong.. ini sekuel dari You and I... gimana? Pada sebel ngga Wonwoo gue siksa disini? Huwaaahahahahaha... tapi tenang, ada pangeran Gyu yang bakalan selalu nyelametin Incess Wonwoo..**

 **Ini kisah pas Meanie udah jadian.. buat ke belakangnya bakalan banyak Meanie momentnya walaupun Cuma explicit karena gue juga nyesuain sama karakter Meanie yang diem-diem menghanyutkan.**

 **Gue ngga tau gimana pendapat kalian mengenai sekuel ini. Sengaja gue bikin Chapter karena itu emang kemauan gue dari awal gue bikin ini FF. Kek bikin season duanya gitu dengan konflik yang berbeda dan lebih WOW #spoiler. Kelanjutannya tergantung sama review kalian. Kalo kalian pada ngedukung buat lanjut, berarti gue lanjut. Kalo kaga ada yang ngedukung berarti sampe sini doang. FYI, ini gue make plot yang kedua. Buat rancangan plot pertama, gue mutusin buat jadi FF yang lain dengan cast yang mungkin juga lain.**

 **So, Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeong...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **Previous Story...**

Seolhyun membuka tutup botol ditangannya dan seketika itu membuat Wonwoo menahan nafas sebentar. Hanya dengan mencium baunya saja Wonwoo bisa tau cairan apa itu. Asam kuat yang akan membuat kulitmu melepuh begitu bersentuhan dengannya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal untuk wajahmu, Jeon." Wonwoo menutup matanya melihat Seolhyun yang bersiap menyiramkan cairan itu kearah wajahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara

tumpahan air tapi tidak ada yang mengenainya.

"Ya! Mwo haneungeoya?!" pekik Seolhyun geram. Wonwoo melihat kearah botol yang terlempar jauh dari Seolhyun.

"Jwiseonghamnida, Nona muda. Tapi saya harus menyampaikan berita ini." Kata pengawal itu terengah-engah.

"Mwo? Mwo? MWO?!" jawab Seolhyun masih emosi.

"Kita ketahuan, Nona. Tuan Muda Kim dan Tuan Muda Wen ada disini." Kalimat pengawal itu membuat Seolhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dia menatap Wonwoo benci.

"Kali ini kau selamat." Ujarnya mengancam, "Palli!" teriak yeoja itu sebelum pergi lewat pintu belakang.

Beberapa saat setelah Seolhyun pergi, Wonwoo mendengar suara seseorang berlari dari arah depannya. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, orang itu adalah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu dengan wajah khawatir dan kagetnya yang jarang ditunjukkan.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" teriakan Mingyu yang menyebut namanya adalah hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum matanya kembali menggelap. Wonwoo kembali jatuh pingsan. Dan itu berhasil membuat Mingyu makin kalap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Menutupnya lagi ketika dirasanya cahaya yang masuk ke matanya terlalu terang. Dia meraba ranjang tempatnya tidur. Sangat empuk dan halus. Sudah dapat dipastikan dia tidak berada dirumahnya.

"Kau belum bangun?" Wonwoo membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Mingyu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja nakas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo. "Di apartemen." Ujar Mingyu ketika melihat Wonwoo yang mengamati sekitarnya dengan wajah datar setengah mengantuk.

Wonwoo berusaha bangkit dari acara berbaringnya tapi dia hanya meringis ketika kakinya terasa amat sangat sakit ketika digerakkan. Ahh.. dia lupa seberapa kuatnya Seolhyun ketika memukulkan balok kayu ke kakinya.

"Appo?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng. "Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Bantu." Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mengerti segera membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk. Namja emo itu sesekali meringis merasakan nyeri di kakinya. Ditambah lagi saat bibirnya bergerak, luka disudut bibirnya terasa sangat perih.

Mingyu menyibak selimut Wonwoo memperlihat kaki Wonwoo yang dibalut celana denim pendek. Tapi kaki yang selalu terlihat putih dan mulus itu kini ternoda dengan adanya memar yang amat sangat mengerikan disana. Wonwoo tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Bajuku." Gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Mingyu yang tengah mengambil bubur Wonwoo.

"Kotor dan ada bercak darah. Aku sudah membuangnya." Mingyu melirik Wonwoo melalui ekor matanya dan menemukan Wonwoo masih memperhatikannya tajam. Mingyu yang mengerti hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Dia menyendokkan bubur ditangannya berniat menyuapi Wonwoo tapi namja emo itu menolak. Mingyu menyerah dan meletakkan sendok yang tadi diulurkannya kembali kedalam mangkuk.

"Makan dulu! Setelah itu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ujarnya. Dia kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang langsung diterima Wonwoo. Keduanya hanya diam sampai bubur Wonwoo habis tak bersisa.

"Nugu?" tanya Wonwoo ketika Mingyu kembali dari dapur. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Arasseo, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku yang menggantinya. Apa itu masalah buatmu?" tanyanya. Mana mungkin dia menyuruh orang lain menggantikan baju Wonwoo? Jika dia melakukan itu, sama saja dia mengijinkan orang itu melihat tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah di klaim sebagai milinya.

Wonwoo membelalakkan mata mendengar kalimat Mingyu yang diluar ekspektasinya.

"Neo..."

"Wae? Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Aku benci ranjangku kotor." Jawab Mingyu sinis. Dia melirik Wonwoo dan tersentak melihat rona merah di pipi putih namja manis yang kini menunduk itu. Kekasihnya benar-benar manis.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi lembut Wonwoo. Berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakiti namja itu. Matanya menajam ketka melihat memar di pipi Wonwoo dan luka di sudut bibirnya. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh orang yang melakukan ini.

"Menurutlah!" ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba. Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menanggapi apapun. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Jangan dipikirkan.."

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku..."

"Siapa?" desak Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela nafas kecil.

"Darimana?" tanya Wonwoo membalas pertanyaan Mingyu dengan pertanyaan lain.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo kesal. Dia sadar namja manisnya itu tengah berusaha mengalihkan topik. Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Mingyu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo terlebih dulu. Tapi sebelum itu dia meraih benda persegi berwarna putih dari laci meja nakas.

"Milikmu." Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan handphone ditangannya ke tangan Wonwoo. "Jun mendengar kau berteriak dan meneleponku."

"Bagaimana?"

"Pengawalku." Jawab Mingyu. "Sekarang jawab. Siapa pelakunya?"

"Lupakan." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghela nafas menahan kekesalan. "Arasseo." Tangannya memainkan handphone canggihnya kemudian menempelkan alat elektronik itu ke telinganya.

"Cari pelakunya!" titahnya singkat kemudian mematikan sambungannya. Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Mingyu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Seolhyun besok.

"Wae?" tanyanya ketika melihat Mingyu mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Ada kontak sepuluh pengawalku di ponselmu. Hubungi mereka jika kau ingin keluar. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Terserah." Jawab Wonwoo sebelum bergelung dalam selimut.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat Wonwoo yang terbungkus selimut tebal layaknya kepompong. Dia baru saja hendak merebahkan diri sebelum poselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras melihat isi pesan itu.

Perlahan dia membaringkan badannya di sebelah Wonwoo. Memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada yeoja yang telah menyentuh bahkan melukai kekasihnya.

...

Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang kini tengah sibuk di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ya. Wonwoo memaksa untuk datang ke sekolah mengabaikan larangan Mingyu karena kondisinya yang masih belum bisa dikatakan sehat. Dan karena kekeras kepalaannya itu, sejak satu jam yang lalu Mingyu mendiamkannya. Mingyu memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi namja itu tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Diamnya Mingyu kali ini berbeda dengan diamnya yang biasanya.

Mingyu meletakkan roti bakar di depan Wonwoo dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan namja emo itu. Semua itu dia lakukan tanpa bicara apapun. Bahkan dia tidak melihat kearah Wonwoo sama sekali.

Wonwoo masih diam mengamati Mingyu yang tengah mengunyah rotinya dalam diam. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu melihat kearah Wonwoo.

"Makan." Titahnya yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo."

"Marah?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Mingyu hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Makan. Kita sudah terlambat." Ujar Mingyu. Mingyu memang bicara yang sebenarnya. Keduanya kini hampir terlambat karena Mingyu harus menunggu Wonwoo bersiap-siap.

Wonwoo masih diam selama beberapa saat sebelum bergerak untuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

 **Skip Time**

Jun langsung berlari menghampiri Mingyu dan Wonwoo begitu duo datar itu memasuki kelas. Tapi Mingyu langsung menghalangi Jun yang hendak mendekati Wonwoo.

"Wae?" tanya Jun heran. Wonwoo juga ikut heran dengan tingkah Mingyu.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Ujar Mingyu. Jun hanya mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kenapa kau meneleponnya kemarin?"

"Hah?" tanya Jun bingung. Tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Wonwoo."

"Ahh.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan tugas. Aku sekelompok dengannya." Jawab Jun santai. Jun dan Wonwoo memang menjadi kelompok untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kemarin. Mingyu hanya menatap datar kearah namja keturunan China itu.

"Ah.. jangan bilang kau cemburu?!" pekik Jun setengah tidak percaya. Pekikan Jun berhasil membuat fokus teman-teman sekelasnya tertuju kearah mereka. Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah memapah Wonwoo menuju bangku mereka berdua.

Jun menganga tidak percaya. Untuk saat ini wajah tampannya sedikit dikorbankan karena rasa tidak percayanya, "Ya! Kim Mingyu! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kalau bukan karena informasi dariku, kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo!" ujar Jun. Mingyu hanya bergumam membalas kalimat Jun membuat namja China itu mendengus keras karena kesal.

"Wonwoo-ya, neo gwaenchanna?" tanya Sandara. Wonwoo mengangguk, "Jeongmal? Jangan berbohong! Lihat lukamu! Aigooo... siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Sandara. Kalimat Sandara itu berhasil membuat Mingyu mengingat yeoja yang menjadi tersangka utama atas apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo.

"Seolhyun." Ujar Mingyu.

"Mwo? Seolhyun dari kelas reguler itu? Berani sekali dia." Ujar Sandara.

"Apa dia sendiri yang melakukan itu?" tanya Jihoon. Tangannya menunjuk luka dan lebam di wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Yeoja itu akan mati." Bisik Chunji pada Xiumin yang duduk disebelahnya ketika melihat wajah super datar Mingyu. Xiumin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau harusnya istirahat dirumah. Lukamu benar-benar parah." Ujar Yunho.

Mendengar kalimat Yunho membuat Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang juga melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Seperti yang kukatakan.' Wonwoo kembali mengarahkan tatapannya kedepan menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Mingyu. Namja tampan itu tidak perlu tahu bahwa Wonwoo punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia bersikeras untuk masuk sekolah.

"Apa kakimu juga sakit? Tadi kau dipapah Mingyu." Tanya Minhyuk.

Belum juga pertanyaan Minhyuk terjawab, Park Ssaem masuk ke kelas untuk memulai pelajaran yang paling dibenci siswa. Matematika. Tidak sampai setengah jam, mulai banyak siswa yang menguap karena mengantuk dan memilih menggambar abstrak di buku tulis masing-masing untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Park Ssaem berbalik dan menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah anak muridnya. Dia kembali berbalik menghadap papan dan menulis beberapa soal disana.

"Ini soal latihan. Ssaem akan menunjuk acak dari kalian untuk mengerjakan soal di depan." Mendengar kalimat Sonsaengnin galak itu, para siswa yang tadinya malas-malasan kini sibuk membolak-balik bukunya mempelajari rumus dan materi yang tadi disampaikan. "Untuk permulaan.. Jeon Wonwoo haksaeng. Kerjakan soal nomor 1."

Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak berdiri.

"Mingyu?"

"Dia sakit. Aku yang akan mengerjakan." Ujar Mingyu menjawab kebingungan Park Ssaem. Wali kelas XI-I itu kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau butuh ke UKS, Wonwoo haksaeng?" tanyanya lembut yang dijawab gelengan oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung keluar dari kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Tidak peduli Sonsaengnim yang mengajar belum keluar dari kelasnya. Lagipula siapa yang berani menghentikannya? Dia adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Ya. Mingyu bukan hanya anak pemilik sekolah tapi dia adalah pemilik sekolah. Kakeknya menyerahkan kepemilikan sekolah ini padanya sejak dia junior high school.

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan wajah super dinginnya menuju kearah kelas reguler. Para siswa reguler itu hanya menatap kagum sekaligus heran melihat Mingyu berjalan disana. Mata Mingyu menajam melihat sosok yeoja yang tertawa-tawa bahagia dengan temannya. Dia marah. Amat sangat marah. Berani sekali yeoja itu tertawa setelah mengusik dirinya.

Seolhyun dan temannya melihat kearah koridor karena mendengar bisik-bisik dan pekikan kagum dari teman-temannya. Seketika wajah keduanya berbinar melihat siapa yang berjalan kearah mereka. Dua yeoja yang merupakan dua dari primadona di sekolah itu berjalan menghampiri Mingyu.

"Tuan Muda Kim, anda mencari siapa?" tanya Seolhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat anggun.

"Kim Seolhyun." Ujar Mingyu dingin.

Seolhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut oleh Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan melirik sekitarnya seolah menyombongkan dirinya yang dibalas cibiran oleh semua siswa disana termasuk yeoja yang tadi berbincang dengannya. Untuk sekilas Seolhyun lupa apa yang dilakukannya kemarin pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan senang hati akan mengingatkannya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Seolhyun masih dengan nada yang sama, "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kau lupa?" tanya Mingyu dingin. Seolhyun menampilkan wajah bingung sok imutnya. Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Kemarin."

Seolhyun membelalakkan mata dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ingatannya berkelebat pada saat dia menyekap dan menyiksa Wonwoo.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup. Masih berusaha menampilkan wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Wonwoo." Satu nama yang disebut Mingyu berhasil membuat Seolhyun melangkah mundur. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"A-aku.. aku t-tidak melakukan a-apapun!" bela Seolhyun. Tapi nada bicaranya yang terbata-bata dan wajahnya yang memucat seolah mengatakan semuanya.

Mingyu melangkah maju mengintimidasi Seolhyun yang terus melangkah mundur, "Kau jelas tahu apa akibatnya jika mengusikku, bukan?"

Seolhyun menggeleng kuat, "Jangan! Jangan lakukan apapun padaku!" ujarnya sedikit keras. Demi apapun, dia merasa takut sekarang.

"Kuanggap itu pengakuan." Seolhyun membelalak, "Mulai sekarang, kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" ucapnya final.

"Andwae! Jebal! Jangan lakukan itu padaku. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku, Tuan Muda Kim!" pinta Seolhyun setengah histeris. Tangannya dia tangkupkan di depan dadanya. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

Mungkin bagi kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah bukanlah hukuman yang berat. Tapi kalian harus tahu satu fakta. Jika kau dikeluarkan dari Pledis SHS, maka kau tidak akan diterima disekolah manapun kecuali kau pindah negara. Dan dalam kasus Seolhyun, orang tuanya tidak akan mengijinkannya pergi ke luar negeri jika tahu apa salahnya. Dia akan disuruh memohon pada Mingyu bahkan mencium kakinya bila perlu. Ini dikarenakan perusahaan keluarganya sepenuhnya bergantung pada cabang Kim Corp yang dipegang langsung oleh Mingyu.

"Menjauh!" bentak Mingyu.

"Jebal, Tuan Muda Kim. Aku minta maaf. Aku..." Seolhyun mulai menangis hingga terduduk sekarang. Di dalam pikirannya mulai terbayang ekspresi murka orang tuanya.

Mingyu baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata dinginnya lagi jika saja dia tidak merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kanannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kekasih manis nan dinginnya disana.

"Mwo?" tanyanya datar. Dia melirik kearah Soonyoung yang masih memegang tangan Wonwoo. Dia menduga namja bermata sipit itulah yang memapah Wonwoo kesini mengingat kekasihnya belum mampu berjalan normal.

"Geumanhae." Jawab Wonwoo tidak kalah datar. Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo datar, "Maafkan dia."

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu tidak habis pikir dengan kebaikan hati kekasihnya itu.

"Gwaenchanna."

"Wajah penuh lebam, bibir terluka, perut memar dan kaki membengkak parah. Itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu setengah marah. Para siswa yang berkerumun untuk menonton menganga kagum mendengar Mingyu bicara sepanjang itu. Meskipun dingin tapi penuh kekhawatiran pada Wonwoo.

"Biasa."

"Dulu. Tidak sekarang." Jawab Mingyu penuh penekanan.

"Jangan keluarkan dia." Pinta Wonwoo.

"Itu keputusanku."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Mata tajamnya melirik kearah Seolhyun yang menangis sesenggukan di pelukan temannya. Dia kembali menatap Mingyu yang menolak menatapnya.

"Tatap aku." Pinta Wonwoo sambil menarik tangan Mingyu. Namja tampan itu akhirnya menatap Wonwoo.

"Kumohon." Pinta Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu menatap Seolhyun datar.

"Kau tetap disini." Ujar Mingyu dingin tapi cukup untuk membuat Seolhyun tersenyum.

Yeoja cantik itu berdiri kemudian membungkuk kearah Mingyu, "Terima kasih, Tuan Muda Kim." Ujarnya. Dia menghadap Wonwoo dan tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah pada namja disamping Mingyu itu, "Maaf dan terima kasih, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk masalah kemarin." Wonwoo menahan Seolhyun yang hendak membungkuk padanya, "Kini aku tahu apa yang dilihat Mingyu padamu." Ujarnya tulus. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Puas?" tanya Mingyu sinis membuat perhatian Wonwoo kembali teralih padanya.

Mingyu sontak memeluk Wonwoo dan menyembunyikan wajah kekasihnya itu di dadanya. Demi apapun kenapa kekasihnya itu tersenyum disini? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Mingyu tidak rela kekasih manisnya berbagi senyum teduhnya pada orang lain? Senyum Wonwoo dan semua yang ada pada Wonwoo adalah miliknya. Apa Wonwoo tidak tahu itu?

"Dan aku tahu satu alasan lagi kenapa Mingyu menyukaimu. Senyummu sangat indah, Wonwoo-ssi." Ujar Seolhyun sembari mengusap air matanya.

Mingyu menatap Seolhyun tajam yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Seolhyun. Anak-anak XI-1 yang datang melihat hanya mencibir melihat tingkah Mingyu yang tiba-tiba _Out of Character._ Dan Wonwoo makin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Mingyu.

...

Wonwoo turun dari mobil Mingyu bersamaan dengan dua bodyguard Mingyu yang turun dari van khusus untuk bodyguard Sang Tuan Muda. Mingyu turun dari mobilnya melihat Wonwoo tidak segera bergerak menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu." Ujarnya datar. Dia memang bicara pada Mingyu, tapi matanya terarah pada jejeran bodyguard di belakang Mingyu.

"Harus." Ujar Mingyu tidak kalah datar.

"Aku memiliki kontak sepuluh dari mereka."

"Jangan membantah."

"Aku janji akan menghubungi mereka."

"Hn. Pulanglah."

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu tidak menggubris Wonwoo. Dia malah memberi titah pada dua pengawalnya itu untuk tidak mendengarkan kata-kata usiran dari Wonwoo atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan bantahan terhadap perintahnya.

"Kim Mingyu." Kali ini Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Wonwoo. "Kau berlebihan."

"Jangan membantah. Lihat keadaanmu sekarang!"

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tertatih seperti orang kehilangan kaki!" Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku janji. Sungguh!" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan. Dikawal oleh bodyguard Mingyu adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Dia hanya orang biasa. Dia tidak perlu dikawal seperti Mingyu yang merupakan anak dari orang penting di Korea. Mingyu menatap langsung kedalam mata Wonwoo untuk mencari kesungguhan di mata cantik itu.

"Kuharap kau menepati janjimu." Ujar Mingyu memilih mengalah. Dia memang terbiasa tidak bisa dibantah tapi permintaan Wonwoo adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditolaknya. Selama permintaan Wonwoo itu masuk akal dan aman untuk namja manis itu sendiri.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut halus Wonwoo ketika namja manisnya itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak keinginan Wonwoo. Senyum yang ditunjukkannya ketika keinginannya terpenuhi membuatnya kecanduan.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak bisa mampir. Aku harus mendatangi pesta perusahaan." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Kau juga." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Pastikan kau menepati janjimu." Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Apa kau akan ke kafe setelah ini?"

"Ne. Setelah berganti pakaian." Wonwoo berbalik melangkah menuju rumah sewanya meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia mengawasinya.

Setelah Wonwoo tidak terlihat di pandangan matanya, Mingyu menunjuk salah satu bodyguardnya, "Kau tunggu disini dan kawal dia sampai tempat kerjanya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawab bodyguard yang belum terlalu tua itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ani. Kawal dia sampai dia kembali kerumahnya. Jangan sampai kehilangan dia. Dan jangan sampai dia tahu." Bodyguard itu kembali mengangguk.

Setelah menatap ujung gang tempat Wonwoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Mingyu kembali masuk mobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti van bodyguardnya. Satu bodyguard yang tadi diperintahnya juga mulai bergerak mencari tempat menunggu yang tidak terlihat oleh Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong haseyo.. Chapter 2 sudah datang.. gimana? Puaskah? Biasa sajakah? Atau Mengecewakankah? Atau.. #dibekap**

 **Ini updatenya udah ngga satu bulan lagi... yeeeaaayyy.. tapi dua minggu.**

 **Hehehe.. FF ini baru selesai sampe chapter 3, chapter 4 masih on going. Masih cari ide. Buntu gue. Bingung mau dikasih konflik apa. Apa tanpa konflik? Tapi kaga keren kalo begitu. Ini masih pada penasaran sama dimana orang tua Wonwoo n gimana balas dendam Tzuyu, kaga? Kalo masih ada yang penasaran, sabar yeth! Kekeke**

 **Hehe... kikiki... xixixi... #cengengesan #tiba-tibagila**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Gue lagi-lagi kaga bisa bales soalnya gue sibuk sama tugas. Kalo ada yang kecew sama ini, gue minta maaf. Lain waktu gue usahain buat bales review kalian. Terus review buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya karena itulah penyemangatku untuk terus berkarya #Tjiehhh..**

 **Dan makasih juga buat yang review di FF gue yang "Together or To Get Her". Ngga nyangka responnya sebagus itu. Bahkan ada yang minta sekuel. Keknya kaga bakal ada sekuel. Mau tau kenapa? Karena gue kaga ada ide. Buat ini satu aja ide kaga muncul, gue kaga mau nambah beban.**

 **Btw... gue ada satu FF Meanie Oneshoot. Ada yang minat baca? Genrenya mirip-mirip lah sama ToTGT. Gue udah upload sama FF ini. Jangan lupa baca, Oke? Kalo penasaran, Check my Bio..**

 **At least...**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeong...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **Previous Story**

Wonwoo turun dari mobil Mingyu bersamaan dengan dua bodyguard Mingyu yang turun dari van khusus untuk bodyguard Sang Tuan Muda. Mingyu turun dari mobilnya melihat Wonwoo tidak segera bergerak menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu." Ujarnya datar. Dia memang bicara pada Mingyu, tapi matanya terarah pada jejeran bodyguard di belakang Mingyu.

"Harus." Ujar Mingyu tidak kalah datar.

"Aku memiliki kontak sepuluh dari mereka."

"Jangan membantah."

"Aku janji akan menghubungi mereka."

"Hn. Pulanglah."

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu tidak menggubris Wonwoo. Dia malah memberi titah pada dua pengawalnya itu untuk tidak mendengarkan kata-kata usiran dari Wonwoo atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan bantahan terhadap perintahnya.

"Kim Mingyu." Kali ini Wonwoo menyentuh lengan Wonwoo. "Kau berlebihan."

"Jangan membantah. Lihat keadaanmu sekarang!"

"Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tertatih seperti orang kehilangan kaki!" Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku janji. Sungguh!" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan. Dikawal oleh bodyguard Mingyu adalah hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Dia hanya orang biasa. Dia tidak perlu dikawal seperti Mingyu yang merupakan anak dari orang penting di Korea. Mingyu menatap langsung kedalam mata Wonwoo untuk mencari kesungguhan di mata cantik itu.

"Kuharap kau menepati janjimu." Ujar Mingyu memilih mengalah. Dia memang terbiasa tidak bisa dibantah tapi permintaan Wonwoo adalah hal yang tidak bisa ditolaknya. Selama permintaan Wonwoo itu masuk akal dan aman untuk namja manis itu sendiri.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut halus Wonwoo ketika namja manisnya itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak keinginan Wonwoo. Senyum yang ditunjukkannya ketika keinginannya terpenuhi membuatnya kecanduan.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak bisa mampir. Aku harus mendatangi pesta perusahaan." Wonwoo mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah."

"Kau juga." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Pastikan kau menepati janjimu." Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Apa kau akan ke kafe setelah ini?"

"Ne. Setelah berganti pakaian." Wonwoo berbalik melangkah menuju rumah sewanya meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia mengawasinya.

Setelah Wonwoo tidak terlihat di pandangan matanya, Mingyu menunjuk salah satu bodyguardnya, "Kau tunggu disini dan kawal dia sampai tempat kerjanya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawab bodyguard yang belum terlalu tua itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ani. Kawal dia sampai dia kembali kerumahnya. Jangan sampai kehilangan dia. Dan jangan sampai dia tahu." Bodyguard itu kembali mengangguk.

Setelah menatap ujung gang tempat Wonwoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Mingyu kembali masuk mobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti van bodyguardnya. Satu bodyguard yang tadi diperintahnya juga mulai bergerak mencari tempat menunggu yang tidak terlihat oleh Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap datar kerumunan orang yang ada di depannya. Sekarang namja tampan itu tengah menghadiri acara pembukaan dan peresmian resort miliknya. Meskipun ini adalah acaranya, tapi namja tinggi itu yang paling terlihat tidak berminat. Tangannya meraih segelas jus jeruk yang diantarkan oleh pelayan disana. Dia masih cukup punya kesadaran diri untuk tidak meminum wine atau alkohol lain yang disediakan karena umurnya masih di bawah umur.

Mingyu menoleh ketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Dia melihat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berdiri disana dengan senyuman di bibir mereka.

"Cerialah sedikit, Mingyu-ya. Ini pestamu." Goda Seungcheol. Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan datang karena diajak orang tua masing-masing/ sebenarnya masih banyak lagi siswa sekolah Mingyu yang datang. Bahkan para siswa XI-1 juga datang kecuali Wonwoo. Biasanya mereka tidak pernah ikut, tapi karena ini adalah acara teman mereka dengan suka hati mereka berangkat. Kini mereka tengah menyebar untuk bicara dengan yang lain atau mencari makanan untuk menggantikan makan malam.

"Aku tidak suka." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Tapi kau sekelas dengan anak-anak yang gila pesta." Ujar Jeonghan.

"Ouww... sepertinya kita harus pergi, Jeonghan-ah." Ujar Seungcheol. Dia menunjuk orang tua Mingyu beserta rekannya yang menuju kearah mereka bertiga. Jeonghan mengangguk, "Selamat atas pembukaan resortmu, Tuan Muda Kim." Ujar Seungcheol sebelum pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, ini tuan Zhou. Salah satu relasi bisnis baru perusahaan kita." Ujar Tuan Kim. Mingyu membungkuk sopan kerarah pasangan suami istri dan anak di depannya itu.

"Aigoo... anak yang sopan. Ah, Mingyu-ssi, ini anak kami Zhoi Jieqiong. Dia siswa kelas X di Pledis SHS. Apa kau mengenalnya? Kudengar anakku cukup terkenal disana." Tuan Zhou menatap Mingyu penuh harap setelah menyombongkan putrinya. Mingyu melirik yeoja yang tertunduk malu disamping ibunya. Cantik.

"Aniyo." Tapi sayangnya hanya cantik tidak cukup untuk membuatnya dilihat oleh Mingyu.

Tuan Zhou menampilkan ekspresi kecewa meskipun hanya sebentar, "Ah, mungkin karena dia masih kelas X. Jie, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Tuan Kim.

"Annyeong haseyo, Zhou Jieqiong imnida. Tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Pinky di sekolah."

"Kim Mingyu imnida."

"Aku tahu. Kim Mingyu sunbaenim sangat terkenal di sekolah." Ujar Pinky malu-malu.

"Aku permisi. Aku harus menemui teman-temanku." Pamit Mingyu sesopan mungkin. Setelah membungkuk pada keluarga Tuan Zhou dan orang tuanya, dia berbalik pergi menuju Soonyoung, Jinyoung, Yunho, L-Joe dan Minhyuk yang duduk sembari minum jus jeruk di salah satu sofa melingkar yang disediakan.

"Hei, Tuan Kim. Bersemangatlah di pestamu sendiri." Sapa Soonyoung begitu mata sipitnya menangkap Mingyu yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Membosankan." Ujar Mingyu datar. Dai mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika benda canggih itu bergetar heboh.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar. Dia diam mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan bodyguard yang ditugaskannya untuk mengawal Wonwoo.

"..."

"Tetap jaga dia." Titah Mingyu sebelum mematikan sambungannya.

"Nugu?" tanya Soonyoung. Tangannya kemudian melambai kearah Yunho. "Darimana saja?"

"Berkeliling menjajakan diri." Jawab Yunho malas. Soonyoung tertawa. Dia mengerti maksud Yunho. Menjajakan diri berarti memperkenalkan diri pada semua orang kaya yang ada disana. Tentu saja atas paksaan orang tua masing-masing.

"Ah, Mingyu-ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Wonwoo."

"Apa dia masih bekerja?" tanya Jinyoung. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Hei, harusnya kau melarang!" ujar Jun. Dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo, dan kekhawatirannya ternyata tidak diterima Mingyu, "Yak! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir sebagai teman. Aku sudah punya Minghao, ingat?" Jun mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Dia memaksa." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Waw! Tuan Muda Kim ditaklukkan oleh seseorang!" ledek Soonyoung yang langsung membentuk peace dengan tangannya karena tatapan tajam Mingyu terarah padanya.

"Dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Toko 24 jam."

"Wah... dia benar-benar mengagumkan." Puji Minhyuk, "Dia memiliki Mingyu sebagai kekasih yang jelas akan memenuhi semua yang dia mau tapi dia tidak memanfaatkan itu dan memilih bekerja sendiri."

Mingyu mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, "Kau benar."

"Tuan Muda Kim, sudah saatnya anda untuk naik keatas podium." Mingyu mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Berdoalah semoga acara ini cepat berakhir." Ujar Mingyu yang diangguki teman-temannya.

...

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana pestamu semalam?" tanya Chaerin yang tidak bisa datang karena dia ada di China bersama orang tuanya dan baru sampai di Korea pada tengah malam.

"Membosankan seperti biasa." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Tapi makanannya enak." Ujar Soonyoung.

"Kau sudah memesan?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya. Tadi dia harus ke ruang guru sehingga tidak berangkat bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Dia juga sudah menitip pesanan pada Wonwoo.

"Ne." Jawab Wonwoo singkat dengan nada datar.

Selanjutnya meja itu mulai berisik karena ocehan tidak mutu dari teman-teman keduanya. Tak berapa lama pesanan datang dan barulah mereka bisa sedikit diam. Hanya sedikit. Masih saja ada teriakan kesal karena saling rampok makanan satu sama lain.

Mingyu melihat pesanan Wonwoo. Nasi goreng dan satu kotak susu pisang. Dia merasa lega karena Wonwoo makan dengan baik baru-baru ini. Melihat Wonwoo yang mulai fokus pada makanannya, Mingyu akhirnya memulai makan bibimbap di depannya.

 **Skip Time**

Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo yang terlihat tidak tenang di kursinya. Wajah namja manis itu terlihat merah di beberapa bagian. Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo beberapa saat sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada pelajaran.

Bel berakhirnya jam sekolah berdentang nyaring membuat para siswa terburu-buru memasukkan buku dan alat tulis kedalam tas. Mingyu kembali melirik Wonwoo.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanyanya datar.

Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Kajja." Dua manusia itu akhirnya berjalan beriringan dalam diam menuju mobil mewah Mingyu. Supir Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobil menuju rumah Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Mingyu begitu mobilnya berhenti di depan gang menuju rumah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kafe tutup hari ini. Shiftku hanya 4 hari dalam satu minggu di toko." Jelas Wonwoo begitu menangkap ekspresi minta penjelasan tergambar di wajah datar Mingyu.

"Arasseo. Pulang dan tidurlah." Pesannya. "Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Wonwoo sebelum berlalu menuju rumahnya. Begitu punggung sempit Wonwoo tidak terlihat lagi, Mingyu memanggil satu bodyguardnya dan memintanya untuk terus mengawasi Wonwoo. Dia bukan kekasih yang posesif, hanya saja kejadia dengan Seolhyun dulu membuatnya ekstra protektif pada Wonwoo. Ditambah lagi keadaan Wonwoo tadi tidak terlihat baik.

Esoknya seperti biasa Mingyu akan menjemput Wonwoo yang biasanya sudah menunggu di depan gang. Tapi hari ini Mingyu tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya Wonwoo disana. Mingyu mendial nomer bodyguard yang kemarin disuruhnya menguntit Wonwoo.

"Kau melakukan tugasmu?" tanyanya begitu panggilannya diangkat.

"..."

"Arasseo." Mingyu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Tuan Muda itu turun dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah sewaan Wonwoo. Tangannya mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia bukan orang yang suka menunggu tapi untuk kali ini dia merasa salah jika langsung pergi begitu saja. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia merasa lega telah menyuruh bodyguardnya berjaga semalam.

Dia melangkah masuk perlahan dan tidak menemukan Wonwoo di meja depan televisi atau dapur. Pintu kamar mandinya terbuka yang berarti Wonwoo tidak sedang mandi. Jadi pilihan terakhir adalah kamar. Mungkin namja itu sedang bersiap di kamar, begitu pikirnya. Dia melangkah kesana dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan disana.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" pekiknya. Tangannya spontan melempar tas sekolahnya yang hanya digantung di bahu kanannya. Kakinya berlari mendekati Wonwoo yang mengerang kesakitan dan terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Ada apa denganmu?!" tanyanya panik. Tangannya mengangkat kepala Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Saa.. kkit." Erangan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu memaki dan segera mengangkat Wonwoo bridal.

Bodyguard Mingyu yang berjaga di sekitaran rumah Wonwoo segera mendekat melihat tuan mudanya keluar dengan wajah panik sambil menggendong namja yang diawasinya.

"Biar saya yang menggendong Tuan Wonwoo, Tuan Muda." Tawarnya.

"Ani. Kau suruh Kim Ahjusshi masuk gang!" titahnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Ujarnya sebelum berlari kencang menuju supir Mingyu dan mengatakan titah dari Tuan Mudanya.

Mingyu makin mempercepat langkahnya begitu matanya melihat mobilnya yang berjalan mundur memasuki gang. Bodyguardnya membukakan pintu mobil belakang dan membantu memasukkan Wonwoo kedalam mobil dan menidurkannya disana. Mingyu memang tidak rela Wonwoo-nya disentuh orang lain tapi ini adalah saat-saat genting. Dia tidak akan memikirkan itu.

"Rumah sakit. Secepatnya!" titahnya membuat mobil itu bergerak cepat menuju rumah sakit.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bertahanlah." Gumamnya sembari mengelus wajah Wonwoo dan mengecup keningnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo memberi namja manis itu kekuatan. Rintihan dan erangan yang dikeluarkan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu makin panik. Mulutnya terus membisikkan bertahanlah pada Wonwoo. Apa yang dilakukannya tentu tidak lepas dari perhatian Kim ahjusshi yang mengintip mereka dari kaca depan. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut.

'Semoga Tuan Muda selalu bahagia.' Batinnya. Dia tentu senang melihat anak yang dirawatnya sejak kecil itu akhirnya menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah datar dan dingin yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

...

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mingyu begitu dokter Jang keluar dari ruangan Wonwoo.

"Apa Tuan Wonwoo memiliki riwayat alergi?" tanya salah satu dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarga Jung itu. Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya sendiri? Jawabannya adalah karena rumah sakit ini yang paling dekat.

"Ne. Seafood." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Ini adalah reaksi dari alerginya. Tuan Wonwoo akan merasakan sakit kepala luar biasa dan kesulitan bernafas serta penurunan tekanan darah. Dilihat dari reaksi yang ditunjukkan sepertinya Tuan Wonwoo sudah menahannya selama berjam-jam. Karena ruam-ruam yang biasa dialami penderita alergi mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh." Tutur Dokter Jang.

"Arasseo." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Saat ini keadaannya mulai membaik karena kami sudah memberikan injeksi _epinefrin_. Dan Tuan Muda bisa melihat keadaannya di dalam. Saya permisi." Pamit dokter Jang.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan Wonwoo dan menemukan namja manis itu terbaring dengan masker Oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Wonwoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia mengikuti tiap langkah Mingyu hingga namja tampan itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya. Beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Mingyu datar.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo tidak kalah datar. "Hanya makanan yang kumakan di kantin.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo tidak berbohong karena bodyguardnya juga melaporkan bahwa Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keluar rumah sepulang sekolah, "Hanya itu?" tanya Mingyu yang dijawab anggukan kepala Wonwoo. Membuatnya meringis setelahnya karena sakit kepalanya kembali terasa akibat gerakan kepalanya.

Mingyu mendial nomer salah satu bodyuardnya, "Datang ke sekolah dan periksa nasi goreng disana. Interogasi semua pelayan." Titahnya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari bodyguardnya, Mingyu menutup telepon.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku harus."

"Ini salahku. Aku mungkin tidak melihat makanan itu mengandung seafood."

"Tidak mungkin. Anak-anak yang lain tidak akan membiarkanmu makan seafood."

"Sudah kubilang aku yang kurang teliti."

"Hn." Gumam Mingyu. Malas berdebat dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengamati sekitarnya. Jika dia tidak mengenakan infus ditangannya dan masker oksigen di wajahnya, dia tidak akan sadar jika dia berada di rumah sakit. Ruangan ini sangat luas dan ranjang yang ditempatinya tiga atau empat kali lebih besar dari ranjang rumah sakit yang biasanya. Dan dia akhirnya sadar kalau dia berada di ruang VIP rumah sakit. Ruangan yang tidak pernah terbayang akan dimasukinya. Dia tersentak.

"Aku harus pulang." Ujarnya. Dia berusaha bangkit dari tidurannya tapi ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Wae?"

"Atau pindahkan aku."

"Wae?" ulang Mingyu. Matanya bersitatap dengan mata Wonwoo.

"Uangku tidak cukup." Gumam Wonwoo. Kepalanya menunduk.

Mingyu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur mengangkat dagu Wonwoo. Masker oksigennya sudah dilepas sejak tadi.

"Tenanglah. Ada aku."

"Aku tidak bisa menggantinya."

"Aku tidak minta."

"Aku tidak mau berhutang." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dalam kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Wonwoo.

"Lunas."

"Mwo?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Kuanggap hutangmu lunas. Jadi jangan merasa terbebani. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo ketika Mingyu juga ikut membaringkan diri.

"Tidur. Semalam aku lembur mengerjakan masalah kantor." Jawab Mingyu datar. Dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah kepala Wonwoo. Dia tidur di sisi kiri Wonwoo jadi tidak akan mengganggu infus yang terpasang di tangan kanan namja manis itu.

"Sekolah." Ujar Wonwoo datar. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan dia menyesali itu karena jarak wajahnya dan Mingyu jadi sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajah. Bukan tidak mau, tapi tangan kiri Mingyu menahan pipinya.

Mingyu sedikit memundurkan wajahnya membuatnya bisa memandang keseluruhan dari wajah Wonwoo, "Kau mengagumkan." Gumamnya sebelum memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Hanya kecupan, tidak lebih.

"Teruslah bicara banyak padaku. Aku suka kau yang cerewet. Aku suka suaramu. Dan teruslah tersenyum padaku." Ujar Mingyu lembut. "Tidurlah, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali membuka mata ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua mendengar dering ponsel Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan itu membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadinya menghadap Wonwoo menjadi telentang dan meraih ponselnya di meja nakas. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama Jun tertera disana. Jarinya bergerak menerima panggilan itu dan meloudspeakernya.

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu, Mingyu-ya? Puluhan bodyguardmu berkeliaran di kantin dan itu membuat kami terganggu."_ Gerutu Jun. Mingyu bisa mendengar suara berisik teman-temannya disana. Mingyu hanya diam malas menanggapi.

" _Haish! Jawab pertanyaan kami, Tuan Muda Kim."_ Kali ini suara Soonyoung. Ternyata Jun juga meloudspeaker ponselnya.

Mingyu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

 _Arasseo. Aku akan tanyakan pada bodyguardmu!"_

 _Pip._

Mingyu kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas. Dia kembali menghadap kearah Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar.

"Lagi-lagi kau berlebihan." Ujarnya datar.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugas sebagai pemilik sekolah." Jawabnya santai. Wonwoo menatapnya datar meminta penjelasan, "Tidak ada yang menjual olahan seafood di kantin sekolah kita."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Setiap makanan yang akan dijual harus melalui ijin dariku. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah menerima permintaan untuk olahan seafood."

Wonwoo tersentak, "Berarti?"

"Ya. Ada yang berusaha mencelakaimu." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas berat. Terjadi lagi. Padahal belum ada satu minggu semenjak kejadian dengan Seolhyun. Kali ini juga keterlaluan. Kalau saja Mingyu tidak memutuskan datang langsung kerumahnya, mungkin Wonwoo sudah tinggal nama sekarang.

Mingyu kembali meraih ponsel di meja nakas ketika mendengar benda elektronik itu berdering ribut. Di layarnya lagi-lagi terpampang nama Jun.

 _"Apa benar Wonwoo sakit?!"_ tanya namja China itu begitu Mingyu mengangkat telfonnya. Mingyu seketika memasang wajah paling datarnya. Jika Jun melihat mungkin namja China itu akan menciut.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu datar.

 _"Yak! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Wae'? Kami bertanya mengenai keadaan Wonwoo!"_ kali ini Soonyoung yang menyalak.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Dia tidak sadar bahwa hanya Wonwoo yang bisa mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya super singkatnya.

 _"Kim Mingyu, bisakah kau bicara sedikit lebih panjang? Kami bukan Wonwoo yang bisa mengerti kalimat satu katamu itu!"_ gerutu Yunho.

"Jangan khawatir." Jawab Mingyu akhirnya.

 _"Bagaimana kami tidak khawatir? Kata bodyguardmu dia sakit karena ada yang sengaja mencelakainya."_ Ujar Jun lagi.

"Jangan khawatir. Terutama kau." Mingyu masih memakai intonasi datar di tiap kalimatnya.

 _"Mwo?! Wae? Jangan bilang kau cemburu? Demi Tuhan, aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya sebagai teman. Kami semua disini juga khawatir pada Wonwoo-MU itu. Dan lagi jangan bicara macam-macam. Disebelahku ada Minghao, TUNANGANKU."_ Jawab Jun menggebu-gebu dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Hn." Diseberang sana Jun mengoper ponselnya pada L-Joe sambil menggerutu karena cemburu tidak berdasar Mingyu.

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_ tanya Jinyoung yang masih sedikit lebih waras dibanding teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baik." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

 _"Aish.. kau menyebalkan! Daripada berbicara denganmu, nanti kami akan memastikannya sendiri. Wonwoo pasti dirawat di rumah sakit milik keluargamu, kan? Kami akan datang dan kau jangan coba halangi kami menemui Wonwoo!"_

Pip.

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak setelah omelan Sandara berhenti. Mingyu berani bertaruh yeoja itulah yang mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Rumah sakit keluargamu." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

"Ani. Keluarga Jung. Rumah sakit keluargaku lumayan jauh dari rumahmu."

"Beritahu mereka." Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengacuhkan permintaan itu dan melemparkan ponselnya kearah sofa yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari ranjang. Untungnya ponsel mahal itu mendarat tepat diatas sofa.

"Kim Mingyu."

"Sudahlah. Salah mereka mematikan telfon tanpa memastikan lebih dulu." Ujar Mingyu. Namja itu bangkit dari tidurannya dan melihat kearah jam tangannya. "Ini sudah jam makan siang." Gumam Mingyu.

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka oleh perawat yang membawa troli berisi makanan.

"Ini makanan untuk Tuan Wonwoo dan Tuan Muda Kim." Ujar perawat itu sesopan mungkin. Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Merasa tidak diperlukan lagi, perawat itu keluar.

"Kenapa kau juga?" tanya Wonwoo sembari berusaha duduk. Kepalanya masih sangat sakit.

"Kurasa direktur rumah sakit yang menyuruh." Jawab Mingyu. Dia meraih nampan makanan Wonwoo dan menyerahkannya pada namja kurus itu. "Habiskan dan minum obatmu!" titah Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Keduanya kini fokus pada makanan tanpa ada satupun yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Mingyu menyerahkan obat Wonwoo beserta air yang langsung diminum oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu terus melihat kearah Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu mengernyit bingung.

"Kupikir kau tidak bisa minum obat."

"Mana mungkin." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

"Padahal aku berencana membantumu minum obat itu seperti di drama." Kalimat yang diucapkan Mingyu dengan nada super datar itu pada kenyataannya berhasil membuat pipi Wonwoo sedikit merona.

"Gila!" ledeknya pelan. Mata Wonwoo mulai berat. Dia mengantuk sekarang padahal dia baru saja bangun tidur. Ini pasti efek dari obat, pikirnya. Dia lupa harus minum obat. Tahu begini dia tidak tidur tadi.

"Tidurlah." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk berbaring dan merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurus kekasihnya itu. Tak berapa lama terdengar helaan nafas teratr Wonwoo yang menandakan namja manis itu telah berkelana di dunia mimpi.

Mingyu memilih hanya duduk disana sembari terus menatapi wajah damai Wonwoo yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis saat tidur.

'Like a sleeping beauty.' Batinnya.

Mingyu yang kebosanan memutuskan untuk membuka buku pelajarannya dan mengerjakan beberapa soal di buku kumpulan soal. Mingyu terus berkutat dengan kegiatannya itu selama kurang lebih tiga jam dan selama itu pula Wonwoo tetap tidur.

"Benar-benar sleeping beauty." Gumamnya. Mingyu berjalan menuju sofa dimana ponselnya yang tergeletak disana terus berdering sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan menemukan banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari Soonyoung, Jun, Sandara, Yunho dan lain-lain.

Baru saja dia hendak meletakkan ponselnya, benda elektronik itu kembali berdering. Tertera nama Yunho disana. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, namja tampan itu mengangkat panggilan dari ketua kelasnya itu.

 _"Kau dimana?"_ tanya Yunho _to the point._

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Mingyu datar.

 _"Kau bohong! Kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit tapi perawat bilang Tuan Muda mereka tidak datang kesini!"_ Sandara berbicara dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata.

"Kami dirumah sakit." Ujar Mingyu lagi tidak terima dikatai bohong.

 _"Ahh... jangan bilang kau melarang mereka memberitahu dimana ruangan Wonwoo?!"_ kali ini Seyoung yang berspekulasi.

"Jangan konyol!"

 _"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu dimana Wonwoo, kami akan menggeledah rumah sakit ini!"_

"Kalian tidak akan menemukan kami disana."

 _"Kau..."_ Mingyu bisa mendengar suara Minseok yang mengomeli tiga yeoja itu karena terlalu banyak menonton drama.

 _"Katakan kau dimana, Mingyu-ya? Kau di rumah sakit mana?"_ tanya Yunho.

"Milikmu." Jawab Mingyu singkat sebelum mematikan sambungan. Bukan tidak suka, tapi karena disana sangat berisik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya sampai membuat kebisingan di tempat yang harusnya tenang.

Mingyu baru saja menyelesaikan dua soal ketika Wonwoo membuka matanya. Namja manis itu sudah terlihat lebih baik. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi dan ruam merah di tubuhnya sudah berkurang.

"Minum?" tanya Mingyu yang dijawab gelengan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mengangguk acuh kemudian kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain hanya diam memandangi Mingyu yang tengah serius mencoret-coret kertas. Dia bersumpah Mingyu terlihat lebih tampan saat serius seperti ini. Aish.. memikirkan itu membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

Keheningan di ruangan itu terusik ketika keduanya mendengar kebisingan diluar diikuti pintu yang terbuka menampilkan 11 siswa berpakaian Pledis SHS dengan dua garis emas di kerah baju mereka menandakan mereka tingkat dua dari kelas khusus di sekolah itu. Ya. Inilah teman-teman sekelas Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi sibuk mengganggu Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, gwaenchanna?" tanya Sandara. Yeoja baby face itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Wonwoo. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Alergi." Jawab Wonwoo singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Hanya kami bersebelas yang datang. Yang lain ada acara tapi mereka menyampaikan salam dan permintaan maaf padamu." Ujar Yunho. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Sandara melirik kearah Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Dia mengerutkan kening, "Ya! Kim Mingyu! Kekasihmu sakit tapi kau malah sibuk dengan bukumu! Dasar tidak peka!" semburnya.

"Wae? Wonwoo tidak masalah." Jawabnya datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sandara mendecih, "Kasihan sekali Wonwoo mempunyai kekasih sepertimu."

"Apa yang kau makan sampai alergimu kambuh, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Makanan di kantin."

Jihoon menampilkan ekspresi bingung, "Setahuku tidak ada olahan seafood di kantin sekolah. Kau alergi seafood, kan?" tanyanya memastikan ingatannya. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau mengijinkan menu baru, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Soonyoung pada namja yang masih saja sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Ani. Maka dari itu aku menyuruh bodyguardku menyelidikinya."

"Harusnya kau melakukannya sendiri bukannya menyuruh bodyguardmu. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Dasar tidak romantis." Sembur Minkyung.

Minseok memukul belakang kepala yeoja itu, "Kubilang berhenti menyamkan kenyataan dengan drama!" omelnya. Minkyung menatapnya benci.

Selanjutnya ruangan yang tadinya hening kini menjadi bangsal VIP paling ramai disana. Tentu saja kesebelas orang yang baru datang itulah yang berisik sedangkan yang dijenguk hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas teman-temannya. Mingyu? Jangan tanya. Dia masih betah dengan buku Matematika dan Fisika di tangannya.

...

Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu yang terus memasang wajah super dingin. Namja itu memang bertampang dingin, tapi kali ini auranya berbeda. Saking dinginnya teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya. Bahkan Soonyoung yang biasanya berisik jadi diam seribu bahasa. Tangan kurusnya menyentuh pundak Mingyu membuat namja tan itu menoleh kearahnya. Ini bukan keinginannya untu mengusik Mingyu seperti ini. Dia melakukan ini serta merta karena tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menghujamnya seolah mengatakan 'Wonwoo-ya, tolong sadarkan namja itu sebelum kelas ini berubah menjadi kutub selatan.'

Wonwoo hanya diam menatap Mingyu. Namja tan itu menggeleng kemudian. Chakkaman! Wonwoo ingat ekspresi ini. Ini sama seperti...

"Kau tahu?" tanya Wonwoo. Teman-temannya makin mendekat untuk menyimak. Mingyu mengangguk. "Ani. Jangan lakukan apapun!"

"Hn."

Wonwoo berdecak, "Jangan lakukan seperti kemarin."

Mingyu kembali menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kupegang kata-katamu! Jangan lakukan apapun."

Kedua namja itu akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Wonwoo dengan novelnya dan Mingyu dengan ponselnya. Teman-teman mereka? Oh, mereka tengah saling tatap. Tidak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Harusnya mereka tahu sejak awal, menyuruh Wonwoo bicara dengan Mingyu sama dengan diam tidak melakukan apapun. Karena mereka berdua akan bicara seperlunya di mulut sedangkan detailnya mereka bicarakan lewat hati.

...

Selama dua hari ini tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Itu berarti Mingyu menepati janjinya pada Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo lega bukan main. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ketika masalah Seolhyun dulu. Ah.. sekedar informasi, Seolhyun kini dekat dengannya. Bahkan yeoja itu sering bercerita tentang kekasihnya pada Wonwoo lewat media sosial. Wonwoo yang memang dingin hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat tapi Seolhyun kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Kembali pada masalah awal. Wonwoo lega karena Mingyu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang anarkis pada orang yang menjebaknya. Setidaknya sampai hari ini. Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah yeoja cantik yang masuk kekelasnya. Lebih tepatnya ditarik masuk kedalam kelasnya oleh seorang namja. Dapat dia lihat wajah gadis itu sembab bahkan air mata masih mengalir di matanya. Dia tidak pernah melihat dua orang ini apalagi mengenalnya, tapi kenapa keduanya melangkah kearahnya?

Dia melirik kearah Mingyu yang duduk diam di tempatnya tapi matanya menatap tajam pada dua anak manusia yang asing itu. Dari sini Wonwoo bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Mingyu tidak menepati janjinya. Untungnya sekarang sudah saatnya pulang sekolah, jadi tidak banyak yang menonton.

"Minta maaf sekarang, gadis bodoh!" perintah namja yang Wonwoo tebak adalah kakak tingkatnya jika dilihat dari tiga garis hitam yang ada di kerahnya sedangkan yeoja itu masih tingkat satu karena hanya ada satu garis merah di kerah bajunya.

Gadis itu makin terisak mendengar bentakan itu. Dengan langkah gemetar, dia berjalan menuju Mingyu.

"Hiks.. Mianhaeyo. Aku hiks... benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan hiks.. Muda Kim." Ujar gadis itu disela isakannya. Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat berlutut!" bentak namja yang menarik yeoja itu tadi.

"Oppa! Hiks..." balas gadis itu sambil terisak.

"Geumanhae!" titah Yunho ketika namja itu hendak membentak yeoja itu lagi. Ketua kelasnya itu melangkah mendekat, "Ada apa, Pinky-ssi?" tanyanya. Pinky hanya menggeleng.

"Dia pelakunya." Ujar Mingyu datar. Yunho dan yang masih tersisa disana menatap Mingyu bingung, "Wonwoo."

"Jinjja?" gumam Nami. Matanya menatap merendahkan pada Pinky.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya." Ujar Wonwoo. Intonasinya tidak kalah datar dari Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkannya dari sekolah dan tidak membuat keributan. Itu janjiku. Dan aku menepatinya."

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tuan muda Kim membatalkan semua kontrak dengan perusahaan kami dan itu membuat bisnis kami jatuh." Tutur kakak Pinky. Wonwoo melihat nametag namja itu disana tertulis nama Jackson.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak kunjung berpihak padanya, Pinky akhirnya jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki Mingyu. Dia menangis sejadinya disana. "Mian. Aku melakukan itu hiks... karena aku menyukai.. Tuan Muda."

"Dan ini balasanku." Jawab Mingyu kejam yang membuat tangisan Pinky makin keras.

Mendengar itu, Jackson mendekat kearah Pinky, "Lakukan apa yang Appa dan Eomma suruh, bodoh!"

Pinky menggeleng keras, "Aniyo, Oppa."

"Kau!" bentak Jackson. Wonwoo tersentak mendengar bentakan itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menyuruhku mencium kaki orang lain?! Hiks.." sentak Pinky yang membuat Wonwoo makin kaget.

Namja berkulit pucat itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Pinky. Dia menyentuh pundak Pinky dan langsung ditepis oleh yeoja itu hingga tangan Wonwoo terbentur pinggiran meja.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya, "Ini semua hiks.. karenamu!"

"Kau berani sekali." Ujar Mingyu datar. Tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo yang tadi terantuk dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jackson yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya melihat adik bodohnya kembali mengusik Wonwoo. Dia melangkah makin mendekat keraah Pinky dengan tangan terkepal bersiap memukul adiknya tapi Wonwoo menghalangi.

"Berhenti. Aku yang akan membujuk Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tapi..."

"Perusahaanmu akan baik-baik saja." Jackson menatap kedalam mata Wonwoo kemudian mengangguk. Tangannya menarik tangan Pinky untuk berdiri lalu menariknya keluar. Sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk sopan kearah Wonwoo.

"Jackson-ssi!" Jackson menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Tenangkan dia. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia tetap adikmu dan kau kakaknya." Ujar Haneul yang diangguki Jackson.

Wonwoo berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang malah sibuk dengan novelnya seolah kejadian barusan tidak terjadi. Dengan geram, Wonwoo merampas novel itu.

"Berhentilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sesak nafas, panas tinggi dan tubuh penuh ruam kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau pasti mati jika aku tidak datang." Tutur Mingyu penuh penekanan. Matanya menatap tajam pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia yakin dia akan luluh jika terus menatap Wonwoo.

"Kumohon." Pintanya. Mingyu tak bergeming. "Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku." Tawar Wonwoo yang sepertinya membuat Mingyu tertarik karena atensi namja tiang itu kembali padanya.

"Apapun?" tanyanya memastikan. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Benar-benar apapun?" tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. Kali ini sedikit ragu. Dia baru terpikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk Tuan Muda yang tentunya sudah memiliki segalanya? Apa yang akan diminta Mingyu?

Mingyu mengangguk, "Oke. Kupegang kata-katamu!" ujarnya tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong haseyo.. chapter 3 datang... gimana? Memuaskan? Mengecewakan? Hehe..**

 **Gimana meanie momentnya? Masih kurang? Atau udah cukup?**

 **Mian gue nyiksa uri Wonwoo lagi. Karena gue mikir satu kejadian kaga bakalan bikin orang lain kapok. Jadi gue harus munculin satu lagi karakter jahat disini. Dan akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada Kyulkyung Pristin (ex IOI). Bukan berarti gue kaga suka sama Kyulkyung / Pristin. Ini Cuma fiktif, pemirsah...**

 **Oke.. terima kasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren. Terima kasih juga buat yang nge-fav sama yang nge-Fol. Tanpa kalian gue ngga akan punya semangan buat ngelanjutin ini FF. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, maaf kaga bisa ngebales karena jujur gue sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. FF ini aja baru selesai ampe Chap 5 (OTW chap 6). #spoiler belum lagi FF yang lain dengan cast yang berbeda. Anjir... gue stress sumpah. Belum sama tugas-tugas... untung gue kuat mental. Kalo kaga gue pasti udah gila.**

 **Buat yang minta Tzuyu ngga muncul lagi, Mian karena kaga bisa. Tzuyu adalah kunci utama konflik di FF ini. Sama satu lagi Cast yang masih jadi rahasia author. Hahahaha... buat yang minta tanpa konflik. Maaf juga karena FF tanpa konflik itu berasa kaya sayur tanpa garam #nyanyilagumbakIn*l. Hambar, bruuhhh...**

 **At least, karena gue cool, jadi gue kaga bakalan banyak bacot.**

 **So..**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeong...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya." Ujar Wonwoo. Intonasinya tidak kalah datar dari Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkannya dari sekolah dan tidak membuat keributan. Itu janjiku. Dan aku menepatinya."

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tuan muda Kim membatalkan semua kontrak dengan perusahaan kami dan itu membuat bisnis kami jatuh." Tutur kakak Pinky. Wonwoo melihat nametag namja itu disana tertulis nama Jackson.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak kunjung berpihak padanya, Pinky akhirnya jatuh terduduk di dekat kaki Mingyu. Dia menangis sejadinya disana. "Mian. Aku melakukan itu hiks... karena aku menyukai.. Tuan Muda."

"Dan ini balasanku." Jawab Mingyu kejam yang membuat tangisan Pinky makin keras.

Mendengar itu, Jackson mendekat kearah Pinky, "Lakukan apa yang Appa dan Eomma suruh, bodoh!"

Pinky menggeleng keras, "Aniyo, Oppa."

"Kau!" bentak Jackson. Wonwoo tersentak mendengar bentakan itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menyuruhku mencium kaki orang lain?! Hiks.." sentak Pinky yang membuat Wonwoo makin kaget.

Namja berkulit pucat itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Pinky. Dia menyentuh pundak Pinky dan langsung ditepis oleh yeoja itu hingga tangan Wonwoo terbentur pinggiran meja.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentaknya, "Ini semua hiks.. karenamu!"

"Kau berani sekali." Ujar Mingyu datar. Tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo yang tadi terantuk dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jackson yang baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya melihat adik bodohnya kembali mengusik Wonwoo. Dia melangkah makin mendekat keraah Pinky dengan tangan terkepal bersiap memukul adiknya tapi Wonwoo menghalangi.

"Berhenti. Aku yang akan membujuk Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tapi..."

"Perusahaanmu akan baik-baik saja." Jackson menatap kedalam mata Wonwoo kemudian mengangguk. Tangannya menarik tangan Pinky untuk berdiri lalu menariknya keluar. Sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk sopan kearah Wonwoo.

"Jackson-ssi!" Jackson menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Tenangkan dia. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, dia tetap adikmu dan kau kakaknya." Ujar Haneul yang diangguki Jackson.

Wonwoo berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang malah sibuk dengan novelnya seolah kejadian barusan tidak terjadi. Dengan geram, Wonwoo merampas novel itu.

"Berhentilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sesak nafas, panas tinggi dan tubuh penuh ruam kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau pasti mati jika aku tidak datang." Tutur Mingyu penuh penekanan. Matanya menatap tajam pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia yakin dia akan luluh jika terus menatap Wonwoo.

"Kumohon." Pintanya. Mingyu tak bergeming. "Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku." Tawar Wonwoo yang sepertinya membuat Mingyu tertarik karena atensi namja tiang itu kembali padanya.

"Apapun?" tanyanya memastikan. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Benar-benar apapun?" tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo kembali mengangguk. Kali ini sedikit ragu. Dia baru terpikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk Tuan Muda yang tentunya sudah memiliki segalanya? Apa yang akan diminta Mingyu?

Mingyu mengangguk, "Oke. Kupegang kata-katamu!" ujarnya tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start Story**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tengah memainkan ponselnya membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Seolhyun. Kali ini bukan tentang kekasihnya, melainkan mengenai kejadian tadi. Dia bertanya apa benar Pinky yang menjebaknya dan Wonwoo hanya membalas ya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja itu nanti. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan sontak mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Dia mengarahkan tatapannya pada Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan tabnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Membalas tatapan datar Wonwoo kemudian kembali beralih pada tab-nya lagi.

"Kau tinggal di apartemenku." Ujarnya membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji." Wonwoo mengernyit mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Batinnya bertanya-tanya kapan dia membuat janji akan tinggal di apartement Mingyu? Apa dia bicara sambil tidur?

"Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau. Ingat?"

"Aniyo!" Mingyu menghembuskan nafas dan meletakkan tab-nya di dalam tas. Sudah dia duga membujuk Wonwoo untuk tinggal bersamanya akan sulit.

"Kau sudah berjanji." Ucapnya datar.

"Benar. Tapi tidak ini."

"Ini yang kumau." Ujar Mingyu keras kepala.

"Tapi.."

"Dan hanya ini."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Aku akan merepotkan."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak bisakah kau hanya diam dan menurut padaku?"

Wonwoo melirik tajam kearah Mingyu, "Panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua."

Mingyu tersenyum miring, "Bahkan dari kemarin aku memanggilmu Wonwoo."

"Itu tidak sopan. Panggil aku hyung."

"Tidak mau."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Apa jika aku memanggilmu hyung kau akan menurut padaku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. _'Memangnya aku bisa menolak?'_ batinnya.

"Wonwoo hyung. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Mingyu mendekat kearah Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu spontan mundur, "Jadi bersikaplah baik padaku."

Suara yang sedikit berat itu. Senyum itu. Gigi taring yang unik itu. Dan pemiliknya benar-benar tidak pernah gagal membuat Wonwoo merona.

...

Wonwoo memandangi satu koper besar penuh barang-barangnya. "Kapan?" tanyanya pada Mingyu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baru saja." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sangsi. Jangan-jangan namja itu sudah merencanakannya sejak awal?

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Barangmu hanya sedikit. Tidak akan lama untuk mengangkut semuanya." Ujar Mingyu datar. Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan. Barangnya memang sedikit, ditambah orang yang disuruh Mingyu pasti lebih dari tiga. Jadi mengepak barangnya mungkin hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima menit.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Kosong. Tidak ada bahan makanan apapun disana. Hanya air minum dan beberapa buah. Bahkan kulkas di kontarakan kecilnya lebih lengkap dibanding ini.

"Kosong." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak memasak." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo berdecak kemudian berjalan menuju kopernya. Dia menarik kopernya masuk kedalam kamar tamu di apartement itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"Aku belanja." Pamitnya tapi tangannya dicekal Mingyu.

"Bersama." Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dan menunggu Mingyu disana.

Namja manis itu tersentak saat sebuah benda –kain- putih disampirkan di punggungnya.

"Pakai itu. Cuaca lumayan dingin." Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Punyamu?" tanyanya yang diangguki Mingyu. Sweater putih yang diberikan Mingyu tentu kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang kecil. Lengan sweater itu terlalu panjang membuat jari-jarinya saja yang terlihat. Di mata Mingyu, Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Sweater dan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans terlihat sangat cocok untuk Wonwoo. Ditambah kulit putih dan rambut hitam legamnya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat bersinar sekarang.

Di supermarket, Wonwoo sibuk memilih bahan makanan untuk mengisi kulkas di apartement Mingyu. Si namja tiang itu sendiri hanya mengekori kemanapun Wonwoo pergi sembari mendorong troli. Kini keduanya berada di bagian sayuran setelah berkutat di bagian daging.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang masih sibuk menimang-nimang sayuran di kedua tangannya. Mingyu yang memang tidak suka menunggu akhirnya merampas sayuran dari tangan Wonwoo dan memasukkan keduanya ke dalam troli.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Lama. Ambil saja keduanya."

"Hemat." Wonwoo hendak mengambil sayuran itu tapi tangan Mingyu menahannya.

"Kulkas."

"Rasanya akan berbeda." Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Mingyu dan melaksanakan tujuannya. Setelah mengamatinya beberapa saat, akhirnya Wonwoo mulai menjatuhkan pilihan. Tipikal eomma-eomma. Mingyu tersenyum melihat sisi Wonwoo yang ini. Kekasihnya ini semakin menarik jika dia mengenalnya makin jauh.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau juga tidak punya bumbu dapur." Wonwoo mulai berjalan ke bagian bumbu dapur dengan Mingyu yang masih setia mengikutinya.

"Kau hafal setiap bagian dari supermarket ini. Kau sering kesini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk sembari fokus mencari bermacam jenis bumbu dapur yang dibutuhkannya.

"Aku sering disuruh membeli sesuatu disini oleh tetangga."

Mingyu berhenti melangkah, "Mwo?"

"Tambahan uang. Meskipun tidak banyak."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat bumbu kemudian tangannya terangkat dan mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mengagumkan." Puji Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Ahh.. aku beruntung sekali." Tutur namja tinggi lagi disertai senyum yang tulus.

Wonwoo mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh rambutnya. Tanpa berkaca pun, dia tahu rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Tanpa sadar dia memajukan bibirnya. Mingyu mengerjap melihat ekspresi baru dari Wonwoo. Kepalanya melihat kesekeliling. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan, dia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir pouty Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerjap menerima ciuman tiba-tiba dari Mingyu. Tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak memukul lengan Mingyu.

"Gila." Umpatnya.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh. Tangannya kemudian terangkat menggantikan tangan Wonwoo merapikan rambut namja manis itu.

"Cantik." Gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Wonwoo karena jarak mereka yang tidak tidak terlalu jauh.

"Namja." Balas Wonwoo.

"Yeuppeun namja." Wonwoo menatap datar kearah Mingyu yang masih menunjukkan seringaian tampannya.

Mingyu mengernyit ketika menyadari sedikit perubahan ekspresi Wonwoo. Mata kekasihnya itu terarah pada sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya. Dia baru saja sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sumber kecemasan Wonwoo tapi tangan kekasihnya itu menahan pipinya lebih dulu.

"Pulang." Ujarnya datar masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Bedanya, atensi namja manis itu terarah pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang tidak ingin Wonwoo makin cemas hanya mengangguk dan menggengam tangan yang ada di pipinya. Keduanya pun berjalan menjauh.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan sosok namja yang tengah menatap mereka berdua – lebih tepatnya hanya pada Wonwoo -. Dia tidak mengenalnya. Dia juga tidak peduli. Selama Wonwoo bersamanya, maka namja manis itu akan aman.

Sedangkan namja asing yang menjadi sumber kecemasan Wonwoo masih tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya. Mengamati sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan menjauh bersama orang lain.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Gumamnya. Bibirnya meyunggingkan senyum, "Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu. Semoga aku tidak terlambat." Gumamnya lagi ketika melihat tangan Wonwoo yang bertautan erat dengan namja yang berjalan disampingnya.

...

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu begitu mereka berdua memasuki apartement Mingyu. Wonwoo yang ditanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan menyibukkan diri dengan barang belanjaan mereka.

Mingyu yang merasa diabaikan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan berdiri disamping namja manis yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dari kantungnya, "Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Kau bertingkah aneh sejak.."

"Jangan dikatakan, Mingyu-ya." Potong Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menunduk. Matanya beralih pada tangan kurus Wonwoo yang menggenggam paprika erat. Tidak tega melihat Wonwoo yang setegang itu, akhirnya dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Wonwoo. Mengelusnya lembut membuat rematan tangannya melonggar.

Namja yang lebih tinggi menarik yang lebih pendek untuk mendekat dan memberinya pelukan. Wonwoo diam sebentar sebelum membalas pelukan Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan yang duduk di counter dapur itu menggerakkan tangannya mengusap rambut halus Wonwoo sesekali menghirup aroma shampoo yang digunakan Wonwoo.

"Katakan padaku," Mingyu bisa merasakan gelengan kepala Wonwoo, "Aku kekasihmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Ujar Mingyu datar. Tapi tangannya bergerak mengeratkan pelukan keduanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Mingyu-ya."

"Katakan padaku semua hal yang membebanimu. Jangan simpan semuanya sendiri. Bagi bebanmu denganku. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup mengangkatnya dengan bahumu sendiri, lemparkan beban itu padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengangkutnya untukmu." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin kau sedang tersenyum sekarang," ujar Mingyu tepat membuat Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa hanya wajah datarmu yang kau tunjukkan? Mana senyummu?" Wonwoo kembali menampilkan senyum manisnya membuat Mingyu gemas dan melayangkan ciuman di bibir cherry itu.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan. Aku sangat beruntung." Gumam Mingyu.

"Gomawo." Jawab Wonwoo pelan. Dia masih malu karena ciuman tiba-tiba dari Mingyu.

"Hmm.. katakan semuanya padaku. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri. Jangan biarkan hatimu membusuk karena sesuatu yang memberatkanmu. Jangan pernah biarkan hatimu rusak karena aku ada disana. Jika kau merusaknya, berarti kau juga merusakku."

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara panjang." Ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Wonwoo lagi, "Karena itu kau."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis kemudian melayangkan ciuman di pipi Mingyu, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Aku berjanji. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian mengelus pipi Wonwoo sebelum menarik namja bertubuh kurus itu kembali ke pelukan hangatnya, "Aku akan menunggu. Kuharap janjimu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ditepati."

"Tidak akan." _Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauhiku. Atau yang lebih parah, aku tidak ingin kau tertimpa masalah, Mingyu-ya..._ "Kau bisa mulai menanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui."

Mingyu baru saja buka mulut ingin mengeluarkan beberapa kata, tapi Wonwoo memotongnya lebih dulu, "Kubilang tidak sekarang, Mingyu-ya."

"Terserah." Jawab Mingyu pasrah sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

...

Mingyu, Wonwoo dan teman-temannya yang lain kini tengah berkumpul di kantin. mereka berbincang-bincang dengan amat berisik. Mereka tidak peduli jika ada siswa yang terganggu dengan mereka. Toh, tidak akan ada yang berani protes.

Siswa kelas khusus itu serempak menoleh kearah keributan di tengah kantin. Disana Wonwoo bisa melihat Seolhyun yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Yeoja yang dulu sempat menyiksanya itu tengah berbicara pada seseorang di bawahnya. Dia bisa berpikir begitu karena mata yeoja itu terarah kebawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada siswa yang lewat dekat dengan meja mereka.

"Ahh.. itu. Seolhyun sedang membully Pinky." Jawab siswa bernametag Jaehyun itu.

"Pinky?" tanya Mirae.

"Yeoja yang menjebak Wonwoo." Jawab Jaehyun. Mirae mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Sedangkan Jaehyun yang merasa urusannya sudah selesai segera pergi dari sana.

"Yeoja itu pantas menerimanya." Ujar yeoja itu.

"Kalian berminat untuk bergabung?" tanya Sandara antusias.

"Kajja." Jawab Seyoung dan Minkyung. Ketiga yeoja itu baru saja hendak berdiri tapi suara Wonwoo membuat gerakan mereka terhenti.

"Jangan." Larang namja emo itu. Wonwoo menatap punggung Pinky yang keluar dari kantin. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Wonwoo tahu gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Aku pergi." Ujar Wonwoo. Tangannya meraih susu kotak dan roti yang tadi dibelikan Mingyu untuknya. Padahal dia sudah memesan Kimbab tadi.

"Eodi?" tanya Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo yang hendak pergi.

"Kelas." Jawab Wonwoo singkat kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Tanpa Mingyu ketahui, namja manis itu ternyata tidak berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya melainkan berbelok kearah koridor menuju barisan kelas satu. Tapi belum sampai di barisan kelas satu, Wonwoo melihat orang yang dicarinya duduk di bangku taman jarang didatangi siswa. Dia berjalan kesana. Semakin dekat dengan orang itu, Wonwoo bisa melihat bahu orang itu bergetar dan suara isakan samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Tanpa ijin, Wonwoo duduk di sebelah orang itu dan meletakkan susu kotak dan roti yang tadi dibawanya di pangkuan yeoja itu. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, yeoja itu menoleh dan matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang duduk disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apa kau tidak puas melihat penderitaanku?!" tanya gadis itu. Wonwoo hanya dia menatap kearah hamparan bunga di depannya.

"Kenapa kau diam?! Ah.. aku tahu. Kau sedang berakting disini! Kau membuatku terlihat tengah membentakmu yang hanya bisa diam! Licik sekali kau!" Pinky mengusap air matanya yang menetes di pipi mulusnya. "Kau menghancurkan semuanya! Kau membuatku dibenci semua orang! Kau..."

"Makan." Ujar Wonwoo datar memotong kalimat Pinky. Dia takut kalimat hinaan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh yeoja itu terdengar oleh siswa lain dan berakibat buruk pada yeoja itu sendiri.

Pinky menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. Kemudian atensinya beralih pada roti coklat dan susu rasa pisang di pangkuannya. Dia meremas bungkusan roti itu erat.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sedang berakting menjadi orang baik untuk meraih simpati semua orang?" tuduh Pinky. Kali ini nadanya tidak seemosi tadi.

"Makan. Kau belum makan." Ujar Wonwoo memilih mengabaikan tuduhan tidak berdasar Pinky.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku. Pergilah." Usir Pinky. Wonwoo tidak bergeming, "Kau akan membuatku makin dibully. Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah dibully sebelumnya. Justru aku yang selalu membully. Dan kini semuanya berbalik padaku hanya karena namja miskin sepertimu!"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi memilih diam. Membiarkan yeoja disebelahnya itu melampiaskan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Pergilah! Kau akan membuat mereka makin menindasku!"

"Tidak akan." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Tatapannya masih terarah lurus ke depan. Sama sekali tidak berniat melihat wajah Pinky.

"Tidak akan?! Apa yang tahu?! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku!" bentak Pinky.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Wonwoo membuat Pinky menatap bingung kearahnya, "Aku pernah mengalaminya." Lanjutnya. Dia berdiri setelah mengatakan itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Pinky yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Makanlah!" titah Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Pinky menatap punggung Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh darinya kemudian beralih kearah makanan yang tadi diberikan Wonwoo. Perlahan tangannya membuka bungkus roti di tangannya dan memakan roti itu perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang kulakukan. Tapi terima kasih." Gumam yeoja itu.

...

"Wonwoo-ya!" Wonwoo berbalik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dan disana dia melihat Seolhyun yang berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya riang. Tidak peduli tatapan sinis dari para siswa di koridor yang menganggap Seolhyun tidak tahu diri karena pernah berbuat jahat pada Wonwoo. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Kebetulan kelas mereka satu arah. Meskipun Seolhyun masih harus berjalan lebih jauh menuju kelasnya. Dia anak kelas reguler, ingat?

"Darimana?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Seolhyun. Tapi yeoja cantik itu tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban super singkat dan datar dari Wonwoo karena memang seperti itulah kekasih Mingyu itu.

Lalu Wonwoo ingat sesuatu. "Pinky." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran." Ujar Seolhyun mengingat kejadian di kantin dimana dia dan teman-temannya yang lain membully Pinky habis-habisan.

"Hentikan." Titah Wonwoo. Seolhyun menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Wae? Dia hampir membunuhmu, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Seolhyun tapi dia ingat sesuatu, "Aku tahu aku juga pernah menyiksamu tapi tidak untuk membunuhmu, Wonwoo-ya. Dan yang gadis itu lakukan hampir membunuhmu. Ingat, Wonwoo-ya. Membunuhmu! Bukan menyiksamu! Tapi melenyapkanmu dari dunia ini!"

"Ara. Hentikan." Ujar Wonwoo.

Seolhyun menghela nafas, "Wonwoo-ya, aku tahu kau baik. Tapi ada kalanya kau harus memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berbuat jahat padamu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Wonwoo-ya.."

"Seolhyun-ah." Potong Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi Seolhyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya da tertular Mingyu yang mudah luluh pada permintaan Wonwoo.

"Noona, Wonwoo-ya. Aku lebih tua darimu." Wonwoo hanya menggumam tidak peduli. Dan sekali lagi Seolhyun mengabaikan itu.

"Wonwoo-ya. Sebentar lagi aku ada kencan dengan Zico. Menurutmu apa yang harus kupakai? Style yang biasa kupakai atau yang Zico suka?" tanya Seolhyun.

"Kau." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Style-ku? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka?" tanya Seolhyun.

Wonwoo kadang tidak habis pikir dengan yeoja satu ini. Padahal dia sudah sering berkencan dengan Zico, tapi dia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama pada Wonwoo.

"Dia suka."

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." Seolhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Wonwoo kemudian berlari pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas XI-I.

Namja berwajah emo itu memasuki kelasnya dan melihat teman-temannya yang tadi di kantin sudah berkumpul dikelasnya. Dia juga bisa melihat Mingyu yang duduk di mejanya dengan buku di tangan. Wonwoo berjalan perlahan menuju tempatnya di samping Mingyu.

Merasa ada yang duduk disebelahnya, Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ditangannya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo.

"Darimana?" tanyanya datar. Dia menutup bukunya dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di lantai agar mereka bisa duduk lebih dekat. Wonwoo yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja mengikuti Mingyu.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Kau bilang kau ingin ke kelas. Tapi kau tidak ada saat aku kembali. Kemana kau?" tanya Mingyu.

"Toilet."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tajam sedangkan Wonwoo menunduk menolak membalas tatapan Mingyu, "Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja menurut padaku?"

"Aku menemui Pinky." Jawab Wonwoo akhirnya. Mingyu menegang. Matanya meneliti tubuh Wonwoo takut-takut ada luka di tubuh kekasihnya, "Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Wonwoo yang mengerti tatapan Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah yakin jika Wonwoo-nya memang tidak apa-apa.

"Hanya menemuinya."

"Terserah kau saja."

...

Wonwoo memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dimana Mingyu menunggunya disana. Namja berkulit tan itu memang keluar lebih dulu karena Wonwoo masih harus mengumpulkan tugas fisika milik teman-temannya ke kantor guru.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam menuju mobil jemputan Mingyu. "Aku ada rapat setelah ini. Mungkin akan pulang malam." Ujar Mingyu memecah keheningan.

"Hm."

"Kau akan ke kafe?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ani. Kafe sedang libur." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tidak terlalu peduli kenapa kafe tempat kerja Wonwoo libur padahal hari ini bukan hari libur.

"Convenience store?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih perjalanan mereka. Di kejauhan Wonwoo bisa melihat mobil terparkir disana. Itu bukan mobil Mingyu. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah melihat Mingyu memakai atau dijemput dengan mobil itu.

"Punyamu?" tanya Wonwoo. Keningnya berkerut tipis ketika melihat Mingyu yang menggeleng.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Mr. Kim, supirnya. Seelah mendapat jawaban mengenai posisi Mr. Kim, Mingyu segera mematikan ponselnya dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berbalik.

"Gerbang samping." Ujar Mingyu seolah mengerti kebingungan yang tergambar di wajah datar Wonwoo.

Belum jauh mereka melangkah, seseorang memanggil nama Wonwoo membuat dua insan itu berbalik. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya begitu melihat siapa yang tengah berlari kecil menuju kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera menarik tangan Mingyu menjauh dari sana. Mingyu yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah mengikuti tarikan tangan Wonwoo yang membawanya berlari. Dia mengenal orang itu. Dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang ditemui mereka di Supermarket. Orang yang sama yang membuat Wonwoo bertingkah seperti ini.

Mingyu terus menatap ekspresi yang ditampilkan Wonwoo. Datar. Seperti biasa. Tapi berbeda. Ada sedikit emosi yang terpancar di mata Wonwoo. Antara takut, cemas, dan entah apa lagi. Bahkan saat di mobil, Wonwoo tetap menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu. Namja manis itu juga berkeringat.

Dia harus menanyakan ini pada Wonwoo dirumah. Tentang siapa orang itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Dan dia harus mendapatkan jawabannya dari Wonwoo. Dia akan pastikan itu.

...

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Rapat." Ujar Wonwoo. Jawabannya sama sekali jauh dari topik yang diangkat Mingyu. Dan itu membuat Mingyu sedikit kesal.

"Kubatalkan." Jawab Mingyu, "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Berangkatlah." Lagi-lagi jawaban Wonwoo melenceng jauh dari topik, "Aku harus pergi."

Mingyu menggemeretakkan giginya kesal. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar kearah Wonwoo yang berada di depannya dan menarik tangan kurus pemuda itu kuat hingga membuatnya berbalik.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan topik, Jeon Wonwoo." Gertak Mingyu, "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Matanya enggan menatap mata Mingyu yang menatapnya menusuk.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk mencari tahunya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo akhirnya menatap mata Mingyu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Ada pergulatan di dalam dirinya antara memberi tahu kebenarannya pada Mingyu atau menunggu saat yang tepat. Lagipula kenapa orang itu muncul? Dan kenapa harus saat ada Mingyu bersamanya?

"Kau berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya. Dan aku menagih itu sekarang. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Wonwoo memasang wajah super datar, "Baru semalam aku mengatakan itu."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu lama. Sekarang ceritakan."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan lama sebelum Wonwoo lebih dulu memutuskan kontaknya kemudian menghela nafas, "Dia adalah orang yang membuat Tzuyu membenciku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuhuuuu... I'm kambek. Gimana chap ini? Kekeke... meanie momentnya gimana? Masih kurang?

Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida, saranghaneun uri Mingyu saengil chukkae hamnida... #preeettttttt #bunyiterompet #lemparkonfeti

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI KIMING! Moga makin buluk (?), makin ganteng, makin sekseh, makin bangsadh, dan yang pasti makin berani deketin si Tsundere Wonwoo. bwakakakak.. FF ini gue update buat ngerayain ultahnya si Kiming oppah... kaga nyangka si Kiming udah tua. kekeke

FF ini alurnya lambat soalnya gue fokus buat bikin sifat meanie berubah satu sama lain dan itu butuh waktu lama. Jadi konflik yang bener-bener kita nanti-nantikan baru akan muncul pada chapter 7 #spoiler1. Dan mengenai masa lalu Wonwoo akan mulai terungkap dari Chapter ini #spoiler2. Jadi tetap setia dengan FF ini sampai akhir. Oke...

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa gue kalo apdet lama? Jawabannya adalah karena gue suka bikin orang penasaran. Bwaahhaaaahhhaa... padahal gue juga suka kesel kalo ada author yang apdet lama. Btw gue juga reader. Kekeke

Dan ada satu review yang mungkin readernya salah baca. **Mbee99-ssi** , yang nyuruh Pinky buat nyium kaki Mingyu itu bukan Mingyu sendiri, tapi kakaknya Pinky, si Jackson. Jadi disini Mingyu ngga angkuh. Semua anak kelas khusus itu orang kaya yang merakyat. Tapi semisal gue typo bilang itu Mingyu yang minta, gue minta maaf dan gue klarifikasi disini buat semua reader yang salah paham. Maaf #bow

Makasih buat semua yang review. Ngga nyangka responnya bagus-bagus. Makasih juga buat kritik dan saran yang membangun. Semoga gue bakalan terus lebih baik kedepannya n kalian lebih bisa menikmati tulisan gue. Terus review karena dari situ gue tau gimana tulisan gue. Dimana kurangnya. Dan gue lagi otw bikin novel genrenya fantasy, doain semoga bisa terbit. Oke.. makasih.

At least..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


	5. Chapter 5

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa?" tanya Mingyu begitu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Rapat." Ujar Wonwoo. Jawabannya sama sekali jauh dari topik yang diangkat Mingyu. Dan itu membuat Mingyu sedikit kesal.

"Kubatalkan." Jawab Mingyu, "Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Berangkatlah." Lagi-lagi jawaban Wonwoo melenceng jauh dari topik, "Aku harus pergi."

Mingyu menggemeretakkan giginya kesal. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar kearah Wonwoo yang berada di depannya dan menarik tangan kurus pemuda itu kuat hingga membuatnya berbalik.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan topik, Jeon Wonwoo." Gertak Mingyu, "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa dia?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Matanya enggan menatap mata Mingyu yang menatapnya menusuk.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk mencari tahunya sendiri, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo akhirnya menatap mata Mingyu, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Ada pergulatan di dalam dirinya antara memberi tahu kebenarannya pada Mingyu atau menunggu saat yang tepat. Lagipula kenapa orang itu muncul? Dan kenapa harus saat ada Mingyu bersamanya?

"Kau berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya. Dan aku menagih itu sekarang. Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

Wonwoo memasang wajah super datar, "Baru semalam aku mengatakan itu."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu lama. Sekarang ceritakan."

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling berpandangan lama sebelum Wonwoo lebih dulu memutuskan kontaknya kemudian menghela nafas, "Dia adalah orang yang membuat Tzuyu membenciku."

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.** "Dia orang yang membuat Tzuyu membenciku." Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa disana. Tangannya masih betah menggenggam tangan kurus itu.

"Ceritakan!" titahnya.

 **Flashback On**

 _Seorang namja berwajah datar tengah berjalan santai sepanjang koridor JYP JHS. Sesekali dia akan tersenyum membalas sapaan siswa yang dikenalnya. Dia menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dari belakang. Dia menemukan seorang yeoja cantik berlari menuju kearahnya._

 _"Kau sudah datang?" tanya yeoja itu yang diangguki si namja. "Wonwoo-ya, kau tahu? Semalam aku bertukar pesan dengannya." Ujar gadis itu ceria._

 _"Jinjjayo?" tanya Wonwoo antusias._

 _"Ne. Aku benar-benar senang."_

 _"Itu kemajuan, Tzuyu-ya."_

 _"Ne. Tapi aku sedikit kesal karena dia lama saat membalas chat-ku, Wonwoo-ya. Menurutmu kenapa dia begitu? Apa dia tidak suka bertukar chat denganku?" tanya Tzuyu dengan wajah murung. Melihat itu, Wonwoo mengelus kepala gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu._

 _"Dia juga bertukar pesan denganku semalam. Kelasnya ada ujian matematika, jadi dia bertanya beberapa materi yang tidak dipahaminya. Mungkin karena itu dia lama membalas chatmu." Tutur Wonwoo, "Tapi kurasa dia menyukaimu. Bukankah dia masih menyempatkan untuk bertukar chat denganmu padahal besoknya dia ujian. Itu berarti kau lebih penting daripada ujian untuknya."_

 _"Jinjjayo?" wajah murung gadis itu kini sirna bergantian wajah berseri-seri, "Andai saja aku pandai sepertimu. Aku pasti punya alasan untuk lebih dekat dengannya." Keluh Tzuyu._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau harus belajar, Tzuyu-ya. Aku bersedia mengajarimu."_

 _"Masalahnya aku malas belajar, Wonwoo-ya."_

 _"Kalau begitu jangan kesal karena dia lama membalas chatmu karena sibuk bertanya pelajaran padaku."_

 _"Aish.. kau harus mengajariku, Wonwoo-ya. Kau harus membantuku mendapatkannya."_

 _Wonwoo terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Aku akan mendukung dua sahabatku untuk bersatu. Aku akan mengajarimu trik-trik cepat untuk belajar."_

 _Tzuyu memekik senang kemudian memeluk Wonwoo dari samping, "Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Wonwoo hanya terkekeh mendengar itu._

 **Flashback Off**

"Kau bersahabat dengan Tzuyu?" tanya Mingyu begitu Wonwoo menyelesaikan ceritanya. Keduanya kini duduk bersandar di sofa dengan tangan Mingyu yang melingkari bahu Wonwoo.

"Hm. Sahabat baik."

"Dengan namja itu?" Wonwoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Tapi Tzuyu lebih dulu mengenalnya karena kedua orang tua mereka adalah kolega bisnis."

"Namja itu menyukaimu?"

"Ne. Karena itu Tzuyu marah padaku. Menuduhku merebut dia darinya."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lama, "Kau tidak seperti ini dulu."

Wonwoo menatap kosong kearah dapur, "Ne. Aku takut dibenci lagi. Jadi aku tidak ingin ramah pada orang lain. Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun lagi."

"Apa kau dibully?" tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo masih bertahan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Mingyu bisa menebak jawaban dari pertanyaannya dari itu. Melihat wajah murung Wonwoo, dia memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan. Tidak mengijinkan Wonwoo untuk mengingat pembullyan yang kekasihnya itu rasakan.

"Kenapa kau bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya ketika tingkat akhir?"

"Beasiswa."

"Di sekolahku juga ada."

"Aku telat mendaftar."

Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo lebih erat, "Jadi namja itu menyatakan cintanya padamu dan diketahu Tzuyu?"

"Tentu saja Tzuyu tahu. Karena dia melakukannya tepat di depan mata Tzuyu sendiri."

 **Flashback On**

 _Tiga orang remaja kelas menengah tengah duduk di kafe yang sering mereka datangi karena ajakan dari satu-satunya yeoja disana. Ya. Tzuyu berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada namja yang disukainya. Kenapa Wonwoo ada disana? Jawabannya adalah karena Tzuyu yang meminta dengan dalih jika namja itu menerima perasaanya, maka Wonwoo akan ditraktir saat itu juga. Sekaligus menjadi saksi akan resminya hubungan Tzuyu dan namja itu._

 _"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya namja itu sambil menyeruput strawberry milkshake-nya._

" _Errr.. aku.. aku.. aku.." Tzuyu berujar gugup. Dia melirik kearah Wonwoo yang tersenyum kearahnya seolah memberi semangat. Dan berhasil. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langsung ke mata namja yang disukainya._

" _Aku menyukaimu. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" aku Tzuyu. Wajahnya memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi jantungnya kini berdentum sangat cepat._

 _Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia melirik kearah namja lainnya disana. Ingin melihat reaksi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh namja itu. Tapi senyumnya luntur. Itu bukan ekspresi yang bagus. Wonwoo rasa Tzuyu juga tahu itu karena ketika dia melirik kearah gadis itu, ekspresi wajah Tzuyu perlahan menjadi gelisah._

 _Lama tidak ada yang bicara. Lima menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Tzuyu -yang akhirnya berani mengangkat wajahnya- dan namja itu masih bertatapan mengabaikan Wonwoo yang canggung berada diantara mereka berdua._

" _Apa-apaan ini?" tanya namja itu. Nadanya sangat datar. Wonwoo menatap namja itu kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalimat ini yang akan keluar ditambah lagi kalimat itu dilontarkan dengan nada datar._

" _Aku menyukaimu." Aku Tzuyu lagi. Memperjelas kalimatnya tadi._

 _Namja itu beralih menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa kalian berdua bercanda?!"_

" _Ani. Tzuyu memang menyukaimu." Akhirnya Wonwoo buka suara membantu Tzuyu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya lagi._

 _Namja itu terkekeh tidak percaya sebelum merubah ekspresinya menjad serius, "Tapi aku menyukaimu!" baik Tzuyu dan Wonwoo sama terkejutnya mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh namja itu._

" _M-mwo?" tanya Wonwoo gugup. Dalam hati dia berharap dia hanya salah dengar atau namja itu tengah bercanda sebelum menerima perasaan Tzuyu. Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan._

" _Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sejak pertama kali kau dikenalkan padaku oleh Tzuyu. Aku sudah tertarik padamu. Aku sudah banyak memberikan kode tentang perasaanku padamu tapi kau tidak pernah peka." Wonwoo memasang wajah bingung. Tidak tahu kapan namja itu memberi kode padanya._

 _Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar serius bertanya materi sekolah padamu? Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku benci sekolah."_

 _Wonwoo menganga kaget, "K-kupikir itu karena kau tidak ingin mendapat nilai jelek saat ujian."_

" _Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan nilaiku. Karena orang tuaku sudah menjamin masa depanku. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk dekat denganmu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan meresponku dengan baik jika bukan karena pelajaran!"_

" _Tapi kau bertukar chat dengan Tzuyu! Kalian sangat dekat!" tolak Wonwoo. Dia kembali melirik Tzuyu yang makin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa sangat buruk pada sahabatnya itu._

" _Itu karenamu! Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, karena itu aku bertanya padanya!" jawab namja itu. Dia tidak peduli pada Tzuyu yang kini meneteskan air mata._

" _Kau..."_

" _Cukup!" pekik Tzuyu memotong kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Wonwoo sebelum pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan panggilan Wonwoo._

" _Tzuyu-ya!" panggil Wonwoo lagi tapi Tzuyu tetap menjauh. Dia memberikan tatapan tertajamnya pada namja yang juga menatapnya tajam. Tapi siapapun tahu perbedaan dari arti tatapan itu._

" _Kau membuatku kecewa." Ujar Wonwoo sebelum berlari menyusul Tzuyu._

 **Flashback Off**

"Setelah itu Tzuyu membencimu?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dia langsung membullymu?" kali ini Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Kita semua fokus untuk ujian akhir saat itu. Jadi dia hanya mendiamkanku. Dia mulai ketika kita memasuki SHS."

"Apa namja itu juga disana?"

"Ani. Dia pergi ke sekolah lain."

"Namja pengecut!" hina Mingyu. Kemudian dia ingat sesuatu.

"Namja itu... apa namja yang ada di foto?" tanyanya. Memgingat foto namja yang memeluk kekasihnya dan... dan.. menciumnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bukan. Dia namja suruhan Tzuyu. Kurasa. Untuk menjebak dan mempermalukanku." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeram kesal, tapi dia lebih memilih menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terganggu sejak lama, "Apa dia benar-benar menciummu?" Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu menutup mata kekasihnya itu ketika melihat raut wajah Wonwoo berubah sangat murung.

"Jangan ingat-ingat lagi dan jangan ceritakan apapun lagi." Titahnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat sesuatu yang buruk untukmu. Dan aku juga takut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu dan membunuhnya." Wonwoo menampilkan sedikit senyumnya mendengar kalimat posesif Mingyu.

"Gomawo." Gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu mengelus pucuk kepala Wonwoo yang bersandar di dadanya dan sesekali menciumnya.

"Tapi aku penasaran siapa namja itu. Namja yang menjadi sumber utama penderitaanmu."

Wonwoo diam. Dia bimbang antara harus mengatakannya pada Mingyu atau tetap diam. Tapi lamunannya berhenti ketika dia merasakan dagunya ditarik keatas dan benda lunak serta lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Mingyu baru saja menciumnya.

"Jangan katakan jika kau tidak mau." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lama.

"Ani. Aku sudah berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya." Wonwoo diam beberapa saat. Menguatkan hatinya untuk menyebut nama yang sudah lama tidak disebutnya, "Dia... Dia.. Seokmin. Lee Seokmin." Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo erat berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Dia tahu tidak mudah menceritakan kenangan pahit pada orang lain. Dia tahu Wonwoo terguncang karena satu nama itulah yang membuatnya kehilangan dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya sekaligus kehilangan rasa percayanya pada orang lain dan keceriaannya.

"Aku iri pada Tzuyu dan namja itu yang melihat betapa cerianya kau dulu." Ujarnya.

"Aku akan berusaha seperti itu di depanmu jika kau mau." Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya membuatnya bisa melihat rahang tegas Mingyu.

Mingyu menunduk membalas tatapan polos Wonwoo, "Jangan memaksakan diri." Ujarnya sebelum membawa bibir menggoda di depannya kedalam ciuman lembutnya.

...

Anak-anak kelas XI-I sekarang tengah berkumpul di lapangan outdoor yang letaknya berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Beberapa diantara mereka berbaring beralaskan beton lapangan dan beberapa lainnya memilih saling mengganggu dan berakhir dengan ajang lomba lari.

"Lee Ssaem kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sandara. Tangannya mengipas-ngipas di sekitar leher. Tubuhnya cukup berkeringat karena mengejar Haneul yang dengan kurang ajarnya melempar kerikil ke kepala cantiknya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tahu kemana Lee Ssaem?" tanya Yunho pada Mingyu yang duduk di tepi lapangan bersama yang lain. Bukan tanpa alasan Yunho menanyakan itu pada Mingyu. Anak itu pemilik sekolah ini, ingat?

Yunho menghembuskan nafas ketika melihat kedikan bahu dari Mingyu. Dia mulai berpikir mungkin saja para guru sedang rapat tapi tidak mungkin karena jika memang begitu, mestinya Mingyu tahu. Lelah berpikir dan merasa tidak berguna terus memikirkan itu, akhirnya ketua kelas tampan itu memilih bergabung dengan Minhyuk, Minseok dan Jun yang tengah berman basket. Atau lebih tepatnya lempar tangkap (kucing-kucingan) dengan bola basket.

Yunho hampir melemparkan bolanya pada Minseok jika saja mata tajamnya tidak melihat Gil Soonsaengnim yang berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Siswa XI-I segera berdiri dan memberi salam pada guru pembina mata pelajaran Sastra Korea itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Lee Ssaem tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Jadi kalian dbebaskan melakukan apapun di jam pelajarannya. Tapi tetap ingat peraturan! Tidak diijinkan pergi ke kantin! Karena kalian sudah di luar, maka kalian diijinkan main diluar kelas dengan catatan tidak mengganggu kelas lain. Paham?!"

"Nee..." koor mereka.

"Assa!" pekik mereka girang setelah Gil Ssaem agak jauh dari mereka.

"Ya! Yunho-ya!" kali ini pekikan Minseok menggema karena Yunho yang tiba-tiba melempar bola kearahnya dan kena telak di kepala bagian kirinya. Yunho yang diteriaki hanya tertawa puas dan menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Minseok padanya dengan mudah.

"Wonwoo-ya! Kemari!" panggil Sandara pada Wonwoo yang duduk di bawah pohon agak jauh disana sembari membaca buku. Wonwoo yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali tenggelam pada bacaannya.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak menemaninya?" tanya Mingkyung. Mingyu menggeleng. "Wae? Ini kesempatan untuk berdua. Di luar kelas saat tidak ada guru."

"Ani." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Namja itu lebih memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Lagipula kenapa dia harus belajar di saat seperti ini?" tanya Haerim.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Mingyu lagi-lagi dengan nada datar.

Sandara menatapnya sinis, "Kalau saja aku tidak mengenal kalian berdua, mungkin aku berpikir kalian adalah teman biasa bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Wonwoo serius sekali." Gumam Jinyoung. Mendengar itu, Mingyu juga ikut melihat kearah kekasihnya. Seulas senyum sangat tipis muncul di bibirnya.

"Dia tidur." Ujarnya.

"Ne?!" pekik Sandara kaget.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia tidur, Mingyu-ya?" kali ini Chunji yang bertanya.

"Terlihat sangat jelas."

Sandara, Minkyung, Seyoung dan yang lainnya hanya menatapnya tidak percaya, "Hanya kau yang melihatnya, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantung celana trainingnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah Wonwoo. Seperti dugaannya, namja manis itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang membuatnya sekilas terlihat seperti orang membaca. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. Seolah tahu ada seseorang duduk disampingnya, Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk dan meletakkannya di bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika tidur. Matanya beralih pada buku ditangan Wonwoo. ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kekasihnya itu tidak belajar seperti dugaan teman-temannya. Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya adalah novel bergenre fantasy. Tangannya terulur meraih novel itu dan mulai membaca.

Seperti biasa, keheningan menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selama hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka suka itu.

Di kejauhan sana tiga orang yeoja dibuat menggila oleh pasangan super dingin itu. Sandara, Minkyung dan Seyoung saling merangkul satu sama lain dan memasang ekspresi super gemas.

"Aish.. harusnya ini timing yang tepat untuk Mingyu mencium Wonwoo seperti di drama." Gemas Sandara.

"Ne. Tapi yang kita hadapi sekarang adalah kenyataan, Dara-ya." Timpal Seyoung.

"Ditambah kenyataan bahwa yang kita lihat adalah Wonwoo dan Mingyu." Tambah Mingkyung. Ketiganya memasang wajah pasrah tapi hanya sebentar.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Begini saja mereka sangat manis."

"Abaikan mereka.. abaikan mereka.." rapal Jinyoung yang berada di belakang trio Fujoshi.

...

"Berangkat?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Kuantar." Tawar Mingyu yang tidak bisa disebut penawaran.

"Tidak." Tolak Wonwoo langsung. Sedikit tidak cocok baginya yang bekerja sebagai kasir toko diantarkan dengan mobil mahal milik Mingyu. "Aku sudah menghubungi dua bodyguardmu untuk menemaniku. Jangan khwatir."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lama kemudian dia mengangguk. Namja tiang itu meletakkan kembali kunci mobilnya pada tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hati-hati." Pesannya pada Wonwoo yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Mingyu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menghidupkan TV ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. Dia segera mematikan TV dan menyambar kunci mobil yang diletakkannya di meja kecil di dekat sofa.

Namja tampan itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Bahkan dua bodyguard yang mengawalnya tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun. Hanya berjalan kaki. Terlihat aneh memang. Melihat mobil sport yang Mingyu pakai harusnya bisa digunakan dengan kecepatan lebih dari rata-rata mobil biasa. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu atau misinya akan gagal. Dia sedang membuntuti Wonwoo. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia tidak bertindak mencurigakan.

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya ketika melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan tidak jauh dari posisinya. Namja manisnya itu terlihat dingin seperti biasa. Tidak pernah peduli pada tatapan tertarik yang dilayangkan oleh para yeoja yang ada di jalanan yang di laluinya. Tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu tersentak. Disana dia melihat Wonwoo berbicara pada namja asing. Dan parahnya kekasihnya itu tersenyum. Kekasihnya yang pelit senyum itu dengan suka hati tersenyum pada orang –yang baginya- asing. Dia mempertajam penglihatannya untuk melihat rupa namja asing itu lebih jelas. Bukan. Da bukan Seokmin. Wajah itu berbeda dengan namja yang dilihatnya waktu di supermarket.

Mingyu dibuat lebih terkejut saat tangan namja asing itu terangkat mengelus kepala Wonwoo itu dan kekasihnya memberikan senyuman manisnya yang menggemaskan. Demi Tuhan. Sejauh yang dia tahu, Wonwoo-nya tidak suka melakukan skinship dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Bahkan dengan Mingyu pun, Wonwoo enggan memulai. Tapi ini?

Adegan selanjutnya membuat Mingyu benar-benar tidak tahan. Namja tampan itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju Wonwoo yang tengah dipeluk oleh namja asing disana. Parahnya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak menolak atau minimal sedikit berontak.

Dia segera menarik Wonwoo menjauh dari namja asing itu begitu dia sampai disana. Ditatapnya namja yang menatapnya bingung itu dengan tajam. Matanya mengamati namja itu dari atas sampai bawah membuat yang diperhatikan merasa tidak nyaman. Wonwoo yang mengerti gelagat Mingyu menyentuh lengan kekasihnya membuat namja tiang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo.

"Jangan salah paham." Ujarnya, "Dia Kim Taehyung hyung."

Mingyu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu, "Kim Mingyu." Ujarnya.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ya. Aku teman Wonwoo." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum jenaka di bibirnya.

"Kami tidak bisa lama. Ada urusan yang harus kami kerjakan. Permisi." Pamit Mingyu kemudian berbalik pergi sembari menarik Wonwoo. Taehyung hanya menatap kepergian dua orang namja itu dengan tatapan heran kemudian mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

Di dalam mobil keduanya hanya diam. Mingyu yang tengah berkonsentrasi dan Wonwoo yang sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu. Namja manis itu sesekali melirik kearah Mingyu yang tidak memasang ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Sampai mereka turun dari mobil di pelataran apartement pun, Mingyu tetap diam. Bahkan sampai masuk kedalam apartement, Mingyu langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Wonwoo yang berdiri di ruang tamu hanya menghela nafas. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah kamarnya yang berada bersebelahan dengan kamar Mingyu. Tapi belum sempat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, tangannya lebih dulu ditarik Mingyu untuk masuk ke dalam kamr namja tiang itu.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk diatas ranjang dan membaringkan dirinya sendiri keatas tempat dengan gaya gravitasi paling besar terutama di pagi hari itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menarik namja bertubuh kurus itu untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya datar. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah kepala Wonwoo untuk dijadikan bantal oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Taehyung hyung." Jawabnya.

"Aku tahu. Siapa dia?"

"Hyungku."

Mingyu berdecak. Matanya menatap Wonwoo tajam, "Bisakah kau lebih spesifik menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lama, "Jangan dipikirkan." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu menutup matanya menahan kesal, "Arasseo." Ujarnya kemudian menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah!" titah Mingyu yang segera dituruti Wonwoo karena tidak ingin mendapat pertanyaan lain dari Mingyu yang overprotektifnya sedang kambuh.

...

Wonwoo dan Mingyu masuk ke kelas XI-1 yang sudah hampir penuh dengan penghuninya. Wonwoo terus berjalan dalam diam menuju kursinya. Mengeluarkan novelnya dan larut dalam dunianya sendiri. Mingyu yang sudah duduk disebelahnya melirik kearah Wonwoo lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kegiatan keduanya baru berhenti saat Mrs. Ji masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengajar Kimia.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Wonwoo segera keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. Mingyu yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya hanya menatap tajam punggung Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sandara.

"Toilet." Jawab Wonwoo singkat dan datar.

"Kau juga mau kemana, Mingyu-ya?"

"Kantin." jawab Mingyu datar.

"Tidak menunggu Wonwoo?" tanya Jinyoung. Pasalnya mereka selalu bersama saat ke kantin.

"Dia tidak akan kesana." Jawab Mingyu.

"Wae?" Mingyu menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Harusnya aku tidak bertanya." Gerutu namja cantik itu sebelum berdiri dan berjalan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya menuju tempat dengan gaya gravitasi paling tinggi di sekolah selain UKS.

Seperti biasa kantin akan hening ketika anak-anak orang kaya itu masuk. Keadaan ini akan berubah seperti sedia kala ketika anak XI-1 sudah duduk di tempat mereka dan mulai berisik sendiri.

"Kalian sudah belajar untuk ujian Fisika besok?" tanya Soonyoung membuka percakapan sembari menunggu makanan mereka.

"Ani. Aku bahkan lupa ada ujian jika kau tidak bertanya." Jawab Sandara.

Soonyoung memandang remeh kearah Sandara, "Aku tahu itu akan menjadi jawabanmu."

Sandara mendelik kearah namja sipit itu.

"Aku sudah membuka buku Fisika semalam." Ujar Chunji yang dibalas seruan kagum dari teman-temannya, "Tapi aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Lanjutnya yang membuat wajah teman-temannya berubah datar.

"Setidaknya kau sudah membuka buku." Hibur L-Joe, sang kekasih.

"Aku sudah belajar. Tapi ada beberapa soal yang tidak bisa kukerjakan saat aku latihan soal." Ujar Minjoong.

"Seperti yang diduga dari seorang Minjoong." Goda Minkyung. "Gadis paling pintar di kelas."

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo jauh lebih pintar, bodoh!" tolak Minjoong.

"Kubilang GADIS paling pintar. GADIS, Minjoong-ssi." Ujar Minkyung dengan penekanan di kata gadis. Minjoong hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Mingyu-ya? Kau sudah belajar?" tanya Jihoon yang duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Ani."

"MWOO?!" pekik mereka –selain Mingyu- serempak. Seorang Kim Mingyu tidak belajar? Apa ini mimpi?

"Aku sibuk dengan perusahaan." Jelas Mingyu.

"Tentu saja. Kau Direktur Muda Kim Corp. Tenang, Mingyu-ya. Aku juga tidak belajar sama sekali."

"Tapi Mingyu tetap bisa mengerjakan soal meskipun tidak belajar, Soonyoung-ah. Berbeda denganmu." Ledek Jihoon kejam.

Soonyoung memasang wajah melas, "Benar juga." Namja sipit itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Padahal jika aku mendapat nilai bagus di semester ini, orang tuaku akan membelikan aku apartement."

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya kalau begitu." Goda Amber sambil tertawa bersama yang lain.

Soonyoung menatap benci pada Amber, "Diam kau! Mingyu-ya, maukah kau bertukar otak denganku?" rengek Soonyoung tidak masuk akal.

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Wae?" tanya Soonyoung tidak terima.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung lama, "Itu menakutkan."

"Kau takut operasi?"

"Ani."

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bertukar otak denganmu." Jawab Mingyu yang berhasil membuat teman-temannya tertawa mengabaikan Soonyoung yang sudah memasang wajah super duper mengenaskan.

"Jahat!" gumamnya.

...

"Kau mau kemana, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Yunho ketika teman sekelasnya itu berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka yang akan kembali ke kelas.

"Pergilah." Titah Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho sama sekali.

Yunho mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu."

Sandara yang lebih dulu sampai di kelas berlari mendekat kearah teman-temannya yang tidak ikut ke kantin. Diantara mereka ada Wonwoo yang memilih membaca bukunya dibanding ikut bergosip dengan yang lain. Sandara melompati kursi milik L-Joe dan Chunji untuk sampai di meja Wonwoo lebih cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku milik Jihoon yang duduk di depan Wonwoo. Gadis itu mengintip buku yang tengah dibaca Wonwoo. Tapi kemudian mencebikkan bibir ketika tahu yang dipegang Wonwoo adalah ensiklopedia.

"Apa yang kau baca, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Sandara.

"Ensiklopedia Invertebrata." Jawab Wonwoo singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke kantin?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Merasa Wonwoo tidak ingin melakukan percakapan panjang dengannya –seperti biasa-, Sandara memilih pamit untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati mengijinkan.

Beberapa saat setelah Sandara pergi, Wonwoo dikejutkan oleh sepotong roti yang menghalangi pandangannya dari buku. Dia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu. Namja manis itu menatap datar namja di depannya kemudian kembali fokus pada bukunya setelah menepis pelan sodoran roti di depannya.

Mingyu menghela nafas melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Tatapan tajamnya terarah pada namja emo yang bersikap seolah dirinya tidak ada. Tangannya bergerak merampas buku di tangan Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tahu kau kesal. Tapi jangan abaikan kesehatanmu." Ujar Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo masih menatap datar pada Mingyu, "Kembalikan!" pintanya. Mendorong roti dan susu kotak di depannya.

"Jangan kekanakan." Ujar Mingyu geram. Demi Tuhan, kekasihnya itu memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya.

"Berkacalah!"

Mingyu memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian mendorong makanan yang tadi dibawanya kehadapan Wonwoo lagi, "Makan!" titahnya.

"Kembalikan bukuku."

"Makan, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Kedua anak manusia itu saling tatap mengabaikan fakta bahwa keduanya kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas XI-I. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sebelum tangannya bergerak meraih roti di depannya. Mingyu yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Sandara. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Wonwoo yang tengah makan roti dan Mingyu yang ada di sebelahnya tengah membaca buku yang tadi dirampasnya dari Wonwoo.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi jika dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya asumsimu benar, Dara-ya." Ujar Jinyoung.

"Gelagat yang mana? Kulihat mereka bertingkah seperti biasa. Datar, dingin, tidak banyak bicara. Hanya seperti biasa." Tukas Minjoong.

Sandara menatapnya datar, "Hanya yang peka yang bisa menyadarinya, Minjoong-ah."

Minjoong mencibir, "Kau bicara seolah kau ahli cinta, Dara-ya."

Sandara menggeleng dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu, "Aku bukan ahli cinta, Minjoong-ah. Tapi aku ahli Wonwoo dan Mingyu." Ujarnya absurd yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Terserah."

...

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartement Mingyu lalu masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya dia sudah meminta diturunkan di rumah sewanya, tapi Mingyu mengabaikan permintaannya sehingga dia berakhir di apartement mewah Mingyu sedangkan si empunya harus pergi ke kantornya sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu.

Wonwoo melempar tasnya sembarangan sebelum kembali memungutnya untuk diletakkan diatas meja belajar. Dia membuka kancing baju seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus longgar miliknya. Celana sekolahnya diganti dengan celana jeans selutut yang juga kebesaran di kaki kurusnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Dia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk istirahat karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya. Baru beberapa saat dia tertidur, dia merasakan gerakan pada ranjangnya menandakan ada perubahan tekanan dan beban. Namja manis itu memang tidur menghadap dinding sehingga tidak menyadari ada yang memasuki kamarnya.

Dia merasakan tangan seseorang menarik pundaknya hingga tubuhnya yang tadi miring berubah menjadi telentang. Tanpa bertanya, dia sudah tahu siapa seseorang itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Mingyu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut halus Wonwoo. Namja manis yang masih memejamkan matanya itu tidak menjawab.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggilnya membuat mata tajam itu menampakkan obsidiannya.

"Kau berlebihan." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu." Bela Mingyu.

"Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan kau berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang menggangguku karena tiga bodyguardmu selalu menjagaku. Kau hanya terlalu overprotektif, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tertegun. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Wonwo rangkai. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum karena hal itu.

"Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya." Ujar Mingyu datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Mereka membiarkanmu bicara dengan orang asing."

"Itu karena aku yang memerintahkannya."

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan. Kadang kau tidak tahu bahaya disekitarmu."

"Tapi aku kenal dengan Taehyung hyung, Mingyu-ya. Dia bukan orang jahat." Ujar Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba ingin berbuat jahat? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Mingyu masih keras kepala.

"Tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan kau menyuruh semua bosku untuk memecatku." Sentak Wonwoo kesal.

"Lebih aman bagimu untuk tetap disini." Bela Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan datar setengah frustasi, "Apa kau sebegitu tidak percayanya dengan Taehyung hyung?"

"Aku tidak percaya pada semua yang mendekatimu. Kecuali mungkin anak-anak di kelas kita."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lebih tajam kemudian menghela nafas, "Besok ikut denganku."

Mingyu menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah sedikit sendu, "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ikut saja." Titah Wonwoo sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. "Ini berhubungan dengan masa laluku."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong.. apa kabar? maaf lama update..

gimana chapter ini? memuaskan? membosankan? sumpah lagi sibuk banget..

makasaih buat yang review kemaren. maaf kaga bisa bales tapi selalu gue baca kok..

at least..

Mind to RnR..?

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Us

Author : Keilee

Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)

Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.

So, Check it Out...

.

.

Previous Story...

.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartement Mingyu lalu masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sebenarnya dia sudah meminta diturunkan di rumah sewanya, tapi Mingyu mengabaikan permintaannya sehingga dia berakhir di apartement mewah Mingyu sedangkan si empunya harus pergi ke kantornya sebentar untuk mengurus sesuatu.

Wonwoo melempar tasnya sembarangan sebelum kembali memungutnya untuk diletakkan diatas meja belajar. Dia membuka kancing baju seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan kaus longgar miliknya. Celana sekolahnya diganti dengan celana jeans selutut yang juga kebesaran di kaki kurusnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Dia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk istirahat karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya. Baru beberapa saat dia tertidur, dia merasakan gerakan pada ranjangnya menandakan ada perubahan tekanan dan beban. Namja manis itu memang tidur menghadap dinding sehingga tidak menyadari ada yang memasuki kamarnya.

Dia merasakan tangan seseorang menarik pundaknya hingga tubuhnya yang tadi miring berubah menjadi telentang. Tanpa bertanya, dia sudah tahu siapa seseorang itu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Mingyu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut halus Wonwoo. Namja manis yang masih memejamkan matanya itu tidak menjawab.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Panggilnya membuat mata tajam itu menampakkan obsidiannya.

"Kau berlebihan." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Itu untuk kebaikanmu." Bela Mingyu.

"Itulah kenapa aku mengatakan kau berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang menggangguku karena tiga bodyguardmu selalu menjagaku. Kau hanya terlalu overprotektif, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu tertegun. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Wonwo rangkai. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum karena hal itu.

"Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya." Ujar Mingyu datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Mereka membiarkanmu bicara dengan orang asing."

"Itu karena aku yang memerintahkannya."

"Itulah yang kukhawatirkan. Kadang kau tidak tahu bahaya disekitarmu."

"Tapi aku kenal dengan Taehyung hyung, Mingyu-ya. Dia bukan orang jahat." Ujar Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba ingin berbuat jahat? Kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Mingyu masih keras kepala.

"Tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan kau menyuruh semua bosku untuk memecatku." Sentak Wonwoo kesal.

"Lebih aman bagimu untuk tetap disini." Bela Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan datar setengah frustasi, "Apa kau sebegitu tidak percayanya dengan Taehyung hyung?"

"Aku tidak percaya pada semua yang mendekatimu. Kecuali mungkin anak-anak di kelas kita."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lebih tajam kemudian menghela nafas, "Besok ikut denganku."

Mingyu menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang kini memasang wajah sedikit sendu, "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ikut saja." Titah Wonwoo sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya. "Ini berhubungan dengan masa laluku."

.

.

~ Start Story ~

.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Netranya bergerak mengamati sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa dia tidur di kamar Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian bangun. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Hari ini hari sabtu, jadi dia tidak harus mandi pagi karena sekolah libur.

Setelah merasa lumayan segar, dia melangkah menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Disana dia melihat sosok kurus yang tengah berkutat dengan peralatan memasak. Harusnya dia tahu Wonwoo ada disana karena sejak dia membuka matanya tadi, pemuda itu tidak ada disampingnya. Dipelukannya lebih tepatnya.

Wonwoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kulkas yang dibuka, "Pagi." Ujarnya yang dibalas gumaman oleh Mingyu.

"Kubantu." Tawar Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau bisa?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Fokusnya masih pada sayur yang akan diolahnya.

"Apapun."

"Kupas wortel dan kentang." Titah Wonwoo yang langsung dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menatapnya datar seolah memintanya menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaan itu. "Kau masak banyak."

"Wae?"

"Semua bahan makanan di kulkas habis."

"Kau tidak terima?"

"Ani. Hanya heran. Kita hanya berdua."

"Kau lupa?" tanya Wonwoo datar. Tatapannya terarah pada Mingyu yang masih fokus pada wortel ditangannya. Merasa diperhatikan oleh namja disebelahnya, Mingyu akhirnya menghadap Wonwoo dan meletakkan wortel yang sudah dikupasnya di dalam wadah berisi air.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar. Tatapannya terarah lurus membalas tatapan datar Wonwoo.

"Semalam." ujar Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu berusaha memancing ingatan mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Wonwoo semalam. Dari masalah pekerjaan Wonwoo, laki-laki asing yang dia lupa namanya dan...

"Kemana?" tanyanya begitu mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Wonwoo sebelum namja manis itu meninggalkannya ke dunia mimpi lebih dulu.

"Kau akan tahu." Wonwoo kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada sup yang sudah mulai mendidih diatas kompor. Mencicipi rasanya kemudian memasang wajah berpikir. Dia mengambil satu sendok sup dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Mingyu. Mengerti yang diinginkan Wonwoo, namja tampan itu membuka mulutnya menyesap sup yang dibuat Wonwoo.

"Sudah cukup." Komentarnya. Mendengar itu, Wonwoo tersenyum tipis kemudian mematikan kompornya lalu memindah sup itu ke dalam wadah yang biasa digunakan untuk camping.

Dua anak manusia itu terus berkutat dengan peralatan dapur tanpa banyak mengeluarkan suara. Sesekali Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu untuk mencicipi masakannya, mengupas bawang atau memotong sayur yang dilakukan Mingyu tanpa protes.

...

Mingyu menatap datar bangunan yang ada di depannya. Di sekelilingnya banyak anak-anak kecil bermain dengan ceria. Tawa bahagia terdengar dimana-mana tanpa tahu takdir apa yang mereka terima dan yang akan mereka terima. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Wonwoo mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Panti asuhan. Ya. Kekasih manisnya itu mengajaknya ke panti asuhan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Seoul.

"Kim!" Mingyu tersentak ketika suara Wonwoo memanggilnya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, dia tidak sadar kalau Wonwoo sudah berada sangat jauh darinya. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Wonwoo.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu datar ketika keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang terlihat mulai menua tapi masih tetap terawat.

"Hari ini ulang tahun panti." Jawab Wonwoo tidak kalah datar.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Balas Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum sangat tipis, "Kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti semuanya."

Mingyu berhenti melangkah membuat Wonwoo juga berhenti. "Kau tinggal disini."

"Sampai umurku 15 tahun."

"Adopsi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengadopsi anak berumur 15 tahun."

Mingyu menatap dalam mata Wonwoo. Berusaha menyelami emosi di dalamnya. Dan dia tahu. Meskipun Wonwoo berusaha terlihat datar, ada sedikit kesedihan dan kekecewaan terpancar dari mata cantik itu. Tangan Mingyu bergerak meraih barang bawaan Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di lantai sebelum maju selangkah untuk memeluk Wonwoo.

"Andai aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat." Gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mingyu, "Kau tidak akan mengenalku yang sekarang kalau begitu."

"Aku tetap menyukaimu bagaimanapun kau."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, "Aku lebih suka begini." Gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupmu dulu. Aku juga tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli meskipun aku ingin. Tapi percayalah padaku aku akan membahagiakanmu. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Mingyu. Keduanya terus berpelukan berbagi perasaan mereka. Mingyu sesekali mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo yang ditutupi beanie baby blue yang dulu dibelinya di festival.

Dua anak manusia itu tidak sadar sedari tadi ada yang melihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan sorot mata tajam dan tangan terkepal erat.

"Kau milikku!" geramnya pelan.

...

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Wonwoo sambil membungkuk sopan yang diikuti Mingyu pada sekumpulan yeoja paruh baya yang tengah menata makanan di ruangan yang cukup luas.

Semua yeoja paruh baya itu menoleh dan menampilkan wajah terkejut yang cepat berganti menjadi raut senang, "Wonwoo-ya.. kau datang?" tanya salah satu wanita itu sembari menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab Wonwoo. Mendengar panggilan Wonwoo pada yeoja itu, Mingyu pikir yeoja itulah ketua panti atau apalah namanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

"Aku baik, eomma. Bagaimana dengan eomma dan ahjumma yang lain? Aku sibuk dengan sekolahku. Maaf jika aku jarang datang." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan kening berkerut tipis karena kekasihnya itu bisa bicara dengan nada normal di depan orang-orang itu. Apa kekasihnya itu sedang memakai topengnya?

"Kami baik, Wonwoo-ya. Kami selalu baik." Ibu panti itu menyentuh lengan Wonwoo dan mengamati Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah, "Kau tampak kurus. Apa kau jarang makan?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku cukup makan. Tubuhku memang seperti ini, eomma."

"Ne, kau benar. Aku merindukanmu." Ibu panti kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

"Aku juga." Wonwoo membalas pelukan wanita itu dengan erat kemudian melepaskannya. "Aku membawa makanan untuk kalian."

Mingyu maju dan menyerahkan box makanan yang dibawanya dengan sopan. Ibu panti melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dia siapa, Wonwoo-ya?"

"Kim Mingyu imnida." Mingyu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri, "Aku teman sekelas Wonwoo."

"Kau sangat tampan." Puji wanita itu. Mingyu manmpilkan senyum tipisnya kemudian menggumamkan terima kasih.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengikuti langkah Han eomma menuju meja panjang yang berisi berbagai makanan. Membantu para ahjumma menata meja makan. Mingyu yang tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu hanya berdiri disana dan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Wonwoo. Hal itu tentu tidak luput dari pengamatan para ahjumma disana yang kini tengah sibuk membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Kalian yakin hanya berteman?" tanya seorang wanita yang terlihat paling muda diantara ahjumma-ahjumma itu.

"Maksud noona?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kalian tidak terlihat seperti teman."

"Sebenarnya aku kekasih Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo menatap tajam kearahnya dan ahjumma-ahjumma yang lain menatap keduanya dengan senyum menggoda.

"Itu lebih bisa diterima."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum canggung sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menata piring.

"Annyeong haseyo." Semua –kecuali Mingyu- yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara sapaan seseorang.

"Ah, kau juga datang?" Han eomma melangkah kearah namja yang baru datang dan memeluknya seperti yang dia lakukan pada Wonwoo. Yeoja paruh baya itu berbalik menghadap kearah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau masih ingat Seokmin, kan?" tanya Han eomma. Mendengar nama Seokmin disebut, Mingyu segera berbalik dan menemukan namja yang pernah dilihatnya di supermarket dan sekolahnya ada disana. Dia melirik Wonwoo yang memasang ekspresi tegang. Matanya kemudian terarah pada tangan Wonwoo yang bergerak-gerak mencari tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menggenggam tangan itu.

"Ne, eomma. Aku masih ingat."

"Ah.. bagus sekali kalian bisa datang. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika Tzuyu juga datang." Kali ini bukan hanya Wonwoo yang memasang ekspresi tegang. Seokmin dan Mingyu pun begitu. Tapi ekspresi Mingyu lebih bisa dikatakan datar karena mau tidak mau nama itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang menimpa mereka dulu.

...

"Kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku." Titah Mingyu. Keduanya kini berada di taman belakang panti yang selalu sepi karena disini tidak ada mainan yang menjadi daya tarik anak-anak. Hanya ada taman bunga kecil dan beberapa kursi taman di bawah pohon-pohon besar. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satunya.

"Tanyakan." Gumam Wonwoo. Tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Mingyu.

"Apa kau, Tzuyu dan Seokmin berasal dari panti ini?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Hanya aku dan Tzuyu. Tzuyu diadopsi sejak berumur 6 tahun. Tapi dia masih sering datang kemari. Suatu waktu dia datang bersama Seokmin yang merupakan anak dari relasi bisnis ayah Tzuyu. Sejak itu kami dekat."

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Bayi." Mingyu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Margamu... berasal dari siapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Orang tuaku. Kata Han eomma, nama itu ada di keranjang bayiku." Jawab Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang lebih memilih melihat barisan bunga di depan sana. Tapi dia yakin pikiran kekasihnya tidak terfokus disana. Mingyu melepas genggaman tangannya dan beralih melingkari bahu Wonwoo. Menarik namja manis itu untuk mendekat dan bersandar padanya.

"Pertanyaan terakhir untuk sekarang. Kenapa Han ahjumma bersikap seolah kau dan namja itu tidak memiliki masalah apapun? Dia bahkan menyebut nama gadis sial*n itu." Nada suara Mingyu berubah geram diakhir kalimatnya.

"Karena Han eomma memang tidak tahu. Aku segera pergi dari panti ketika lulus Junior High. Aku tidak ingin membuat eomma khawatir." Tutur Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo membuat namja manis itu makin menempel pada sisi tubuhnya, "Tetaplah bersamaku, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu yang juga menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertaatapan lama sebelum Mingyu memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Aku hanya punya perasaan kau akan meninggalkanku." Gumam Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu, "Tidak akan, Mingyu-ya." Ujarnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Mingyu. Berusaha meyakinkan namja itu bahwa dia tidak akan pergi.

"Jika ada sesuatu terjadi yang memaksamu harus meninggalkanku, ceritakan padaku. Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi jangan pernah terlintas dalam benakmu untuk meninggalkanku." Tutur Mingyu.

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Jawaban yang seharusnya adalah 'Aku janji'. Dan kuanggap jawabanmu adalah itu." Putus Mingyu seenaknya.

"Terserah."

Tangan Mingyu bergerak menyentuh dagu Wonwoo dan mengangkatnya untuk mendongak, "Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo diam membalas tatapan mata Mingyu. Menyelami mata masing-masing. "Na do." Jawabnya.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya berhasil menyentuh bibir tipis semerah cherry milik Wonwoo. Dua bibir berbeda bentuk itu saling bergerak dengan gerakan lembut tanpa paksaan. Saling melumat, memagut, menyesap rasa dari masing-masing bibir tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

...

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasuki aula yang kini sudah penuh dengan pengurus panti dan para penghuni panti dari berbagai usia. Wonwoo dan Mingyu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke bagian belakang aula dimana para alumni panti berbaris. Mata Mingyu terarah pada seorang namja yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Wonwoo. Dia lupa namanya. Tapi dia yakin namja itulah yang membuatnya melarang Wonwoo bekerja.

Namja itu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo membuat Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Wonwoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya memasang wajah super datar sembari melirik Mingyu. Mereka terus berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah namja yang berdiri disebelah namja yang terus dicemburui Mingyu.

"Annyeong, Wonwoo-ya. Kau datang?" sapa namja yang namanya dilupakan Mingyu.

"Annyeong, Taehyung-hyung." Balas Wonwoo, "Ne, aku merindukan panti."

Taehyung menunjukkan senyum lebarnya kemudian perhatiannya teralih pada namja yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, "Wonwoo-ya, kau ingat dia?" tanya Taehyung menunjuk namja manis yang menunjukkan senyum kelincinya yang lucu.

Wonwoo diam berusaha mengingat siapa namja yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba, dia masih tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia.

"Kau benar-benar." Ledek Taehyung, "Dia Jeon Jungkook."

Wonwoo memasang ekspresi terkejut sekilas kemudian mengamati namja yang katanya adalah Jungkook itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Annyeong, hyung." Sapa namja itu ceria.

"Jungkook-ah?" tanya Wonwoo ragu. Namja manis itu memeluk Jungkook begitu pertanyaannya dibalas anggukan.

Mingyu yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Tidak mungkin dia menarik Wonwoo. Disini masih banyak orang. Dia tidak ingin di cap sebagai kekasih overprotektif. Ck.. Mingyu-ya, kau benar-benar tidak sadar diri.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu." Rengek Jungkook.

"Aku juga. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Ujar Wonwoo sembari mengusap kepala Jungkook sayang. Dia masih sangat ingat siapa Jungkook. Dia adalah namja yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Wonwoo pergi sampai ada keluarga yang mengadopsinya saat usianya 5 tahun. Bahkan dia menangis dan memberontak keras saat dibawa pergi oleh keluarga barunya dan baru berhenti ketika Wonwoo berjanji akan sering mengunjunginya dan bermain bersamanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, lebih baik kau berhenti. Berbaliklah dan pedulikan namja yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam di belakangmu itu." Ledek Taehyung yang membuatnya diberi kehormatan untuk mendapat tatapan maut Mingyu.

Wonwoo segera berbalik dan menemukan Mingyu yang memasang wajah super dingin. Ditambah namja itu menolak menatapnya meskipun Wonwoo sudah menarik kemejanya keras-keras.

"Hyung, dia siapa?" tanya Jungkook.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu untuk menghadap Jungkook dan Taehyung, "Dia Kim Mingyu. Teman sekelasku."

"Annyeong, Mingyu hyung." Sapa Jungkook yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya meskipun dia teman sekelasku, usianya sama denganmu, Jungkook-ah." Papar Wonwoo.

Jungkook memasang wajah heran, "Benarkah? Apa kau masuk sekolah lebih awal?"

"Akselerasi." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Jungkook mengucapkan 'Wow' pelan tanda kagum.

"Annyeong, Mingyu-ya. Aku Taehyung. Bisa dibilang aku orang terdekat Wonwoo." Sapa Taehyung yang juga dijawab gumaman oleh Mingyu. Tapi wajahnya sangat datar berbeda dengan wajah yang ditunjukkannya pada Jungkook.

"Salam kenal. Kim Mingyu. Kekasih Jeon Wonwoo." Salam Mingyu dengan penekanan di bagian akhir perkenalannya. Taehyung dan Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya. Wonwoo sendiri hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan maut terbaiknya. Tapi bukan Mingyu namanya jika takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Benarkah? Kau kekasih Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Jungkook memastikan. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Benarkah, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Taehyung. Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakuinya. Lagipula dua namja itu dekat dengannya.

"Pantas kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan sengit, Mingyu-ya. Kau cemburu padaku?" goda Taehyung.

"Jangan konyol." Jawab Mingyu datar.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, "Wonwoo-ya, kekasihmu sungguh tidak sopan." Adunya. Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahu sedangkan Mingyu memasang wajah tidak peduli. Apa perlunya dia harus sopan pada Taehyung?

"Baiklah, biar kuperjelas agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Aku memang dekat dengan Wonwoo tapi dia hanya kuanggap sebagai adik dan Wonwoo juga hanya menganggapku kakak. Tidak lebih." Tutur Taehyung panjang lebar, "Lagipula aku lebih menyukai Jeon yang lain." Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook saat mengatakan itu membuat namja yang diliriknya merona.

Wonwoo memasang ekspresi kaget yang tidak terlalu kentara di wajahnya, "Kalian..." ujarnya menggantung.

"Tidak. Aku belum mencapai tahap itu. Jeon-ku masih betah menggantungku." Sindir Taehyung yang membuatnya mendapat cubitan dari Jungkook.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, "Semoga Jeon-mu segera menentukan pilihan."

"Semoga." Jawab Taehyung. Jungkook yang berdiri diantara keduanya hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah memerah hingga ke telinga.

...

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang ketika pergelangan tangannya ditahan seseorang. Dia membelalakkan matanya begitu tahu siapa pelakunya. Sontak dia langsung menarik tangannya hingga terlepas. Dia baru saja berbalik hendak pergi ketika Seokmin berdiri didepannya menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita harus bicara, Wonwoo-ya." Pinta Seokmin masih berusaha menghalangi Wonwoo yang sibuk ingin kabur.

"Shirreo." Tolak Wonwoo dingin. Dalam hatinya dia sibuk menggumamkan nama Mingyu yang meninggalkannya untuk menjawab telepon dari perusahaan. Baru kali ini dia menyesal melarang Mingyu membawa bodyguardnya. Bukannya dia lemah atau apa. Dia hanya belum siap bertemu dengan Seokmin. Orang selain Tzuyu yang membuatnya enggan mempercayai orang lain.

Kesal dengan Wonwoo yang terus mencoba kabur, Seokmin akhirnya menahan bahu Wonwoo dan mendorong namja kurus itu ke sudut dinding. Wonwoo yang merasa terpojok makin panik meskipun wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Kumohon, Jeon Wonwoo. Kita harus bicara." Pinta Seokmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Shirreo." Tolak Wonwoo dingin. Tangannya mendorong dada Seokmin kuat-kuat. Dia segera menjauh dari sudut begitu ada celah baginya.

"Wae? Apa karena kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Seokmin geram. Wonwoo terus berjalan menjauh.

"Kau tentunya masih ingat apa yang kukatakan waktu itu, Wonwoo hyung. Dan aku bersumpah aku akan melakukannya." Ujar Seokmin agak keras karena posisi Wonwoo sudah cukup jauh darinya.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya erat mendengar kalimat Seokmin. Inilah kenapa dia tidak siap bertemu Seokmin. Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Seokmin sebelum pergi dulu. Kalimat itu benar-benar mengganggunya dan membuatnya gelisah.

"Aku akan terus mengejarmu begitu aku menemukanmu setelah aku kembali. Sampai kau menjadi milikku! Dengan cara apapun!" teriak Seokmin begitu Wonwoo menghilang di belokan koridor. Dia yakin namja manis itu masih mendengarnya.

...

Di lain tempat, Mingyu tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Ne." Ujarnya sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia baru saja berbalik ketika dilihatnya Taehyung sudah berdiri di depannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei, kau ada waktu?" tanya Taehyung, "Aku ingin berbicara padamu."

Mingyu diam tidak menjawab. Bingung harus mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung atau mengabaikannya saja. Mengerti dengan kebimbangan Mingyu, Taehyung segera menambahkan.

"Ini tentang Wonwoo." Tepat seperti dugaan Taehyung, ekspresi Mingyu berubah begitu nama Wonwoo disebut.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu singkat.

Taehyung berdiri dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi serius yang baru kali ini Mingyu lihat. Tentu saja karena dia baru mengenal namja disebelahnya itu hari ini. Tapi dia berani bertaruh Taehyung memang tipe orang yang jarang serius.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau bersama Wonwoo." Ujarnya tulus. Namja yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Mingyu itu tersenyum menghadap Mingyu, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan tapi aku merasa Wonwoo perlahan mulai kembali menjadi Wonwoo yang kukenal dulu."

Mingyu tetap diam tidak menanggapi. Namja tinggi itu menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dia mulai menanggapi orang lain. Mulai menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi. Dan yang paling penting dia mulai bisa tersenyum." Taehyung dam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Awal dia memiliki masalah dengan sahabatnya, Seokmin dan Tzuyu, dia masih bersikap biasa tapi berubah sejak dia masuk jenjang SMA. Dia tidak lagi banyak bicara. Bahkan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Itu membuat Han eomma khawatir. Tapi Wonwoo terus bungkam ketika ditanya. Kita makin sulit menemukan petunjuk karena dia tidak lagi tinggal d panti. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat petunjuk akhirnya kami berhenti mencari tahu. Berusaha percaya bahwa suatu saat Wonwoo akan bercerita atau dia menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya berubah seperti sedia kala."

Taehyung kembali menghentikan kalimatnya dan melihat Mingyu dari atas sampai bawah. Namja alien itu menujukkan senyum hangatnya, "Dan perkiraan kami benar. Dia menemukanmu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena itu."

"Sama-sama." Jawab Mingyu akhirnya karena tahu Taehyung sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Teruslah bersamanya sampa akhir." Pinta Taehyung.

"Tentu." Jawab Mingyu yakin. Tapi kemudian dia menatap Taehyung tajam, "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, "Kau masih menyimpan cemburu padaku? Haha... tenang saja. Aku hanya menganggap Wonwoo adikku. Aku bersumpah."

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Dan lagi sopanlah. Aku lebih tua darimu!" sentak Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung terpaksa harus menahan kekesalannya karena bukannya minta maaf, Mingyu malah melenggang pergi tanpa pamit seolah Taehyung tidak ada disana.

"Salah apa Wonwoo-ku bisa mendapat kekasih sepertinya?" gerutu Taehyung.

...

Mingyu menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo begitu keduanya tiba di apartement Mingyu. Wonwoo yang ditahan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi cekalan Mingyu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilepas. Tubuh kurusnya tidak sebanding dengan tubuh kekar Mingyu.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu datar.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ani. Lepaskan aku." Titah Wonwoo. Bukannya menuruti kemauan Wonwoo, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mendorong namja kurus itu keatas sofa kemudian mengurung Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakan!" titah Mingyu datar dengan tatapan tajam terarah tepat pada Wonwoo yang menolak tatapan Mingyu.

"Tidak ada yang mau kukatakan." Ujar Wonwoo keras kepala.

Mingyu menarik dagu Mingyu menghadap kearahnya. Dia menggeram karena Wonwoo masih enggan menatapnya, "Tatap mataku saat aku bicara, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Lepaskan aku, Mingyu-ya." Mingyu menahan bahu Wonwoo ketika namja manis itu kembali berontak.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan alasan kenapa tingkahmu seperti ini!"

"Ada apa dengan tingkahku?" tanya Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya bergerak ke dada Mingyu menahan namja itu untuk makin mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau memasang ekspresi kosong. Bola matamu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan kau terus meremas tanganku sepanjang perjalanan."

"Aku..." Wonwoo membuka tutup mulutnya. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang bisa dikeluarkannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak!" jawab Wonwoo keras membuat Mingyu makin curiga.

"Katakan padaku, Jeon Wonwoo!" sentak Mingyu.

"Tidak ada..."

"Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja menuruti perintahku?!" sentak Mingyu penuh penekanan.

Wonwoo menunduk. Tangannya saling meremas menandakan dirinya tengah gelisah. Mingyu yang melihat gelagat Wonwoo, akhirnya melunakkan ekspresinya kemudian tangannya yang mengurung Wonwoo bergerak memeluk kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo tanpa ragu membalas pelukan Mingyu yang dia akui selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Katakan padaku. Kumohon. Kau sudah berjanji akan mengatakan apapun yang mengganggumu padaku."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kapan?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang. Kuanggap kau sudah berjanji." Putus Mingyu seenaknya. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu sontak memukul punggung Mingyu.

"Berhenti memutuskan semuanya semaumu."

"Dan kau berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu."

Wonwoo diam sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu, "Seokmin menemuiku."

Mingyu menegang mendengar pengakuan Wonwoo. Dia melepas pelukannya dan memeriksa tubuh Wonwoo. Memastikan tidak ada luka di tubuh Wonwoo. Dan jika memang ada, dia berjanji akan membalas namja bernama Seokmin itu lebih parah. Dan beruntungnya dia tidak menemukan setitik luka pun di tubuh mulus Wonwoo.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Mingyu setelah menarik Wonwoo kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dia.. dia.. dia mengatakan dia akan terus mengejarku sampai aku menerimanya." Tutur Wonwoo pelan tapi cukup untuk di dengar Mingyu.

Mingyu diam mendengar penuturan Wonwoo sebelum terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kekasih emonya itu, "Hanya karena itu kau gelisah?" ledek Mingyu membuatnya mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya..."

"Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu."

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukan Mingyu, "Wae?" tanyanya.

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat, "Karena kau hanya mencintaiku." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri membuat Wonwoo menatapnya sinis.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Ujar Wonwoo datar. Tapi ekspresinya kembali berubah, "Aku hanya khawatir dia akan benar-benar melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Lalu dia akan sadar bahwa Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Kim Mingyu."

"Mingyu-ya, serius!"

Mingyu memasang wajah serius andalannya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo lagi, "Aku serius, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tapi..."

Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Wonwoo lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, "Aku memang pernah bilang aku suka kau yang cerewet. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka kau cerewet karena mengkhawatirkan namja itu."

Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu, "Yang kukhawatirkan itu kau. Kau, bodoh!"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar kemudian menempelkan bibirnya kembali keatas bibir Wonwoo yang selalu terasa manis baginya.

"Kau sudah mencuri ciumanku lebih dari tiga kali, Kim Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo datar sembari menutup mulutnya. Demi Tuhan, Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis sekarang. Dan Mingyu sangat suka itu.

"Baiklah. Sudah malam. Sudah saatnya bagi Princess untuk tidur." Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo bridal style. Membuat nama kurus itu kaget. Wonwoo menatap wajah Mingyu dari bawah. Namja yang menggendongnya ini benar-benar mendekati sempurna. Entah apa yang dilihat namja ini pada dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu terpesona padaku." Goda Mingyu. Dia menunduk dan tersenyum hingga menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang lucu ketika melihat Wonwoo yang merona malu karena ketahuan memperhatikannya.

"Jangan konyol!" sentak Wonwoo masih dengan pipi yang memerah manis.

"Kau mengagumkan." Puji Mingyu tulus. Dia mengecup kening Wonwoo lama, "Aku beruntung memilikimu."

Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu, "Aku tahu. Kau sudah sering sekali mengatakan itu padaku."

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku akan terus mengatakannya kalau begitu." Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar Wonwoo.

"Gila!" ledek Wonwoo sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu.

...

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memasuki kelas XI-1 yang masih terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang rajin berangkat pagi seperti Minjoong, Haneul, Jinyoung dan Haerim yang ada disana. Siswa yang lain tentunya akan datang paling cepat 20 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Annyeong Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo-ya." Sapa Minjoong yang duduk di barisan depan. Dua namja yang disapa hanya membalas dengan anggukan sopan.

Wonwoo membuka buku begitu menemukan posisi nyaman di kursinya. Dia merogoh kacamata yang selalu dipakainya saat membaca dari dalam tas dan mulai serius tenggelam dalam kegiatan favoritnya. Sebenarnya ukuran minus pada kacamata itu sudah tidak sesuai dan sudah seharusnya dia untuk periksa dan mengganti lensa. Tapi lensa kacamata terlalu mahal dan uangnya tidak cukup. Apalagi sekarang Mingyu melarangnya bekerja. Mengingat itu dia jadi kesal pada Mingyu.

Gara-gara namja itu dia jadi harus menunda membeli lensa entah sampai kapan dan harus mengernyitkan kening saat membaca untuk membantu fokus lensa dan harus menahan pusing karena ketidaksesuaian lensa.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya dan memberinya tatapa seperti biasa.

"Keningmu. Ada masalah?" tanya Mingyu memperjelas.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Wonwoo datar. Tapi Mingyu tidak serta merta percaya. Dia masih tetap bertahan mengamati Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Wonwoo merasa tidak nyaman tapi dia malas menegur Mingyu. Jadinya dia harus rela menjadi fokus perhatian Mingyu sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan Park Ssaem masuk kelas.

 **Skip Time**

Wonwoo menatap keadaan di luar mobil yang terasa berbeda dari yang biasanya. Dia terus bertanya dalam hati apa Mingyu akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tapi dia sedang dalam mood malas bersuara, jadi dia hanya diam mengikuti kemanapun mobil ini membawanya. Lagipula ada Mingyu, dia akan aman jika berada di sekitar namja itu. Tepat seperti yang pernah dikatakan Mingyu.

Wonwoo berhenti melamun ketika dirasanya mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Dia hanya diam di tempatnya karena merasa dia tidak harus turun sampai akhirnya pintu disebelahnya dibukakan oleh bodyguard Mingyu.

"Tuan Muda Kim menunggu anda, Tuan." Lapornya. Wonwoo segera turun dari mobil dan membungkuk sopan kearah bodyguard Mingyu sembari mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf karena telah menyusahkan namja paruh baya itu.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kearah Mingyu dan menerima uluran tangan Mingyu untuk menggenggam tangannya. Dia melihat bangunan di depannya dan melihat tulisan Geonjang Hospital yang tertempel di dinding lantai tertinggi. Dia heran kenapa Mingyu membawanya kerumah sakit tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak sedang dalam mood ingin bicara. Jadi lagi-lagi dia memilih diam.

Wonwoo merasa risih dengan banyaknya orang disana yang membungkuk sopan kearah Mingyu dan otomatis juga kearahnya. Dia yang memang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian menjadi gelisah dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada namja dsebelahnya. Mingyu yang merasakan itu melirik kearah Wonwoo dan menemukan namja manisnya itu memasang wajah yang sama seperti ketika mendapat hukuman dari Sandara saat perayaan ulang tahun sekolah dulu.

Merasa kasihan pada Wonwoo, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana seorang dokter wanita yang masih muda duduk tenang disana. Dokter itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada Mingyu.

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya dokter itu.

"Periksa dia." Titah Mingyu sembari menunjuk Wonwoo yang berdiri diam disampingnya. Dokter wanita itu tersenyum lembut kearah Wonwoo lalu meminta Wonwoo untuk di kursi pemeriksaan. Disana namja manis itu diperiksa dengan serangkaian tes mata.

"Tidak ada masalah serius pada organ penglihatan Tuan Wonwoo. Saya rasa Tuan Wonwoo sudah tau mengenai sindrom eye-drynya dan saya rasa minus Tuan Wonwoo bertambah." Lapor Dokter itu setelah semua pemeriksaannya selesai. "Karena itu saya sarankan Tuan Wonwoo harus mengganti kacamatanya agar penglihatannya tidak terganggu."

"Tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Mingyu datar.

"Bisa dengan operasi lasik." Jawab Dokter itu masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Laku..."

"Ani." Tolak Wonwoo dingin sebelum Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak kalah tajam dari Wonwoo. Cukup lama mereka saling tatap membuat dokter yang ada disana menjadi canggung.

"Ani." Ujar Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu masih betah menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak punya cukup uang. Jangan memaksa untuk menggunakan uangmu!"

Mingyu masih enggan bersuara, dia masih bertahan dengan menatap lurus kearah mata Wonwoo, "Kuijinkan kau membelikanku kacamata."

Mingyu mengalihkan fokus tatapannya dari Wonwoo kearah dokter yang tadi sempat mereka abaikan, "Terima kasih." Ujarnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sana diikuti oeh Wonwoo meninggalkan dokter cantik disana yang masih memasang wajah bingung menyaksikan percakapan tidak biasa Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Optical Magic." Titah Mingyu begitu dia dan Wonwoo duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. Supir Mingyu segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang disebutkan Mingyu. Toko optik milik keluarga Jinyoung.

Perjalanan dari rumah sakit keluarga Mingyu sampai ke toko optik hanya memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit. Setelah mengatakan berapa minus mata Wonwoo, keduanya sibuk memilih bentuk lensa yang cocok untuk Wonwoo dan pilihan Mingyu jatuh pada kacamata berframe bulat. Dia hampir saja memeluk Wonwoo saking gemasnya ketika melihat kekasihnya itu mencoba kacamata yang dipilihkannya. Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat sangat imut, cantik, manis dan menggemaskan. Dia makin merasa beruntung memiliki Wonwoo.

Setelah menyelesaikan proses pembayaran, dua namja dingin itu keluar toko dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju apartement Mingyu. Selepas mobil yang ditumpangi keduanya menjauh, kaca mobil yang berada tepat di belakang mereka diturunkan. Menampilkan sesosok yeoja dengan kacamata hitam. Tangannya terangkat menempelkan ponsel canggihnya ke telinga.

"Segera lakukan! Aku tidak sabar melakukan rencanaku. Aku sudah muak melihat kebahagiaan mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku." Ujarnya dingin pada seseorang di sambungan teleponnya.

Dia memutus sambungan teleponnya ketika orang yang dihubunginya memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Bibir yeoja itu perlahan bergerak menunjukkan seringaian kejam.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan kalian. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo!" gumamnya kejam. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya berlawanan arah dengan mobil milik Mingyu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong haseyoo.. reader-ssi..

Lama, ya??? Masih ada yang nunggu, kah? Semoga masih ada. Sebenernya kendala gue buat update itu bukan Cuma writing block, tapi juga karena Wi-Fi lagi error. Update kan kaga bisa lewat HP. Upload ke Doc Managernya sih yang kaga bisa. Tapi sama aja. Mana laptop gue juga sering ngajak berantem sekarang. Mulai dari kursor error, keyboard juga ikut-ikutan error dan belakangan ini baterainya juga latah ikutan error. Gedeg bin kesel gue..

Oke, lupakan masalah laptop gue yang mulai sepuh. Biarkan aku memulai percakapan manis dengan kalian yang mencintaiku #muntahjamaah. Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskankah? Membosankan, kah? Gimana Meanie momentnya? Hohoho... konfliknya udah mulai muncul ini. Kira-kira apakah konfliknya????? Penasaran? Terus ikuti FF ini.

Gue lagi ada masalah sekarang. Sumpah, gue kesel banget. Hahh.. pen marah tapi bulan puasa. Pengen mengumpat-ngumpat ria tapi lagi-lagi bulan puasa. Pen nonjok orang tapi takut ngurangin pahala. Hahh... so frustating.

Gue berterima kasih buat kalian yang mereview, meng-Fav dan mem-Follow ini FF. Maap kaga bisa bales, tapi tetep gue baca, kok. Berulang kali malah. Seneng liat respon kalian. Sejauh ini ngga ada yang ngasih respon buruk. Terima kasih buat kalian semua. Setelah ini gue usahain buat update lebih cepet.

SO..

Mind to RnR????

Annyeong...


	7. Chapter 7

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T (ada adegan yang sedikit dewasa #tutupmata)  
**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada perlu apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya dokter itu.

"Periksa dia." Titah Mingyu sembari menunjuk Wonwoo yang berdiri diam disampingnya. Dokter wanita itu tersenyum lembut kearah Wonwoo lalu meminta Wonwoo untuk di kursi pemeriksaan. Disana namja manis itu diperiksa dengan serangkaian tes mata.

"Tidak ada masalah serius pada organ penglihatan Tuan Wonwoo. Saya rasa Tuan Wonwoo sudah tau mengenai sindrom eye-drynya dan saya rasa minus Tuan Wonwoo bertambah." Lapor Dokter itu setelah semua pemeriksaannya selesai. "Karena itu saya sarankan Tuan Wonwoo harus mengganti kacamatanya agar penglihatannya tidak terganggu."

...

"Segera lakukan! Aku tidak sabar melakukan rencanaku. Aku sudah muak melihat kebahagiaan mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku." Ujarnya dingin pada seseorang di sambungan teleponnya.

Dia memutus sambungan teleponnya ketika orang yang dihubunginya memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Bibir yeoja itu perlahan bergerak menunjukkan seringaian kejam.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan kalian. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo!" gumamnya kejam. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya berlawanan arah dengan mobil milik Mingyu.

.

.

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka pintu apartement Mingyu ketika mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel. Dia memasang wajah datar melihat tukang pos berdiri disana.

"Apa disini kediaman tuan Wonwoo?" tanya tukang pos yang masih bisa dikatakan muda itu. Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun sebenarnya ini bukan kediamannya tapi setidaknya dia memang tinggal disini.

Tukang pos itu tersenyum lalu menyerahkan bungkusan yang ada ditangannya pada Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan bolpoin dari kantung kemeja kerjanya, "Silahkan tanda tangan disini." Pintanya yang segera dilakukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menutup pintu ketika tukang pos itu sudah pergi. Tangannya membolak-balik bungkusan di tangannya. Keningnya mengernyit karen tidak ada nama pengirim disana. Baru saja dia hendak membuka bungkusan itu, suara Mingyu menginterupsinya.

"Apa itu?" tanya namja tampan itu. Tangannya memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Letakkan dan mandi!" titah Mingyu yang dituruti oleh Wonwoo. Namja emo itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan bungkusan yang diterimanya di atas meja. Mingyu meraih bungkusan misterius itu sebelum melemparnya ke dalam laci meja nakas. Dia tidak peduli siapa yang mengirimnya pada Wonwoo. Selama orang itu tidak membuat Wonwoo-nya celaka. Lagipula dia tidak punya hak untuk membuka bungkusan itu karena itu bukan miliknya meskipun Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya.

Tangan namja tampan itu bergerak meraih remot dan menghidupkan TV. Mengganti channel sesuka hati sebelum berhenti pada channel yang menayangkan acara musik. Hari ini weekend jadi dia dan Wonwoo tidak pergi ke sekolah dan mereka juga tidak memiliki rencana untuk keluar, jadilah mereka hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan mandi pada saat hari hampir siang.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Mingyu sudah merasa bosan. Dia mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo. Dia melangkah menuju rak buku yang ada di sudut kamar Wonwoo dan mengambil buku secara acak untuk dibacanya. Dia baru saja membaca kurang dari dua puluh halaman saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan Wonwoo yang mengenakan atasan tanpa lengan dipadu celana kain diatas lutut dengan rambut basah. Mingyu yang melihat itu sama sekali tidak berkedip saking terpesonanya.

Kulit putih dan mulus tanpa cela milik Wonwoo terekspos terlalu banyak dan itu sedikit menggodanya. Ditambah air yang masih sesekali menetes dari rambut basah Wonwoo dan mengalir melewati dadanya dan hilang diserap baju yang dikenakan Wonwoo. Belum lagi wajah datar dengan tatapan tajam menggoda yang dimiliki Wonwoo. Namja cantik itu benar-benar hampir membuat sisi buas Mingyu terpanggil. Untungnya Mingyu sangat pandai menahan diri. Jika tidak, maka bukan tidak mungkin kalau Wonwoo sudah berbaring tidak berdaya di bawahnya sejak tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang merasa risih karena Mingyu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan jujur dia tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan namja yang sudah satu bulan lebih menjadi kekasihnya.

Mingyu yang tertangkap basah segera mengalihkan fokusnya pada buku ditangannya, "Tidak. Hanya ingin bilang keringkan rambutmu atau kau akan sakit kepala." Ujarnya mengelak. Wonwoo hanya menatap Mingyu datar kemudian melemparkan handuk ditangannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang sudah mulai penuh. Mungkin dia harus segera mencuci semuanya, pikirnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju meja belajar dan mengambil buku yang belum lama ini dibacanya dari dalam tas. Setelah mendapatkan bukunya, dia berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Mingyu. Tanpa sengaja tangannya yang tidak terbungkus apapun menyentuh lengan Mingyu membuat namja tampan itu berjengit kaget dan segera beringsut menjauh. Wonwoo yang merasakan keanehan Mingyu hanya menatap namja itu heran sebelum mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli dan memilih tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Merasa posisinya kurang nyaman, Wonwoo bergerak menyusun bantal di sandaran ranjang dan menyederkan punggungnya disana. Kedua kakinya dia tekuk membuat celananya yang longgar turun sehingga kulit pahanya yang seputih susu terekspos makin banyak. Mingyu yang melirik Wonwoo karena namja itu terus bergerak-gerak malah disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu.

'Tidak, Kim Mingyu. Kau harus menahannya. Jaga harga dirimu!' batinnya mensugesti.

Wonwoo baru saja membalik halaman novelnya ketika tangan seseorang merampas novelnya dan melemparnya entah kemana. Dia mengerjapkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba wajah Mingyu sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tangannya sontak terangkat ke dada Miingyu menahan namja itu makin dekat dengannya.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang lebih dalam dari biasanya. Wonwoo menelan ludah gugup. Tapi dia juga bingung karena dia sama sekali tidak merasa pernah menggoda Mingyu. Dan lagipula ada apa dengan Mingyu hari ini?

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya." Bantah Mingyu. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi mulus Wonwoo. Matanya menatap penuh kekaguman akan wajah Wonwoo, "Kau sangat mengagumkan." Gumamnya. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya dia mengatakan itu.

Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu ketika namja itu makin mendekat, "Menjauh, Kim Mingyu." Titahnya yang tentu saja tidak akan dituruti Mingyu. Namja yang berada diatas malah menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari dada bidangnya dan menahannya di dua sisi kepala Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo mulai panik.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah mengecup bibir merah Wonwoo. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Dan yang keempat bukan lagi kecupan melainkan ciuman karena Mingyu mulai menyesap, menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo membuat namja yang ada dibawahnya itu memejamkan matanya erat.

Mingyu mengakhiri ciumannya membuat Wonwoo mendesah lega. Tapi kelegaan itu hanya bertahan satu detik karena detik berikutnya Mingyu beralih mengendusi lehernya. Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan badannya tapi badan Mingyu yang menindihnya menyulitkan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ahh.." desah Wonwoo ketika benda lunak, basah, lembut dan hangat bergerak di perpotongan lehernya.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Wonwoo dan menatap intens namja manis dibawahnya. Mata yang sedikit sayu, bibir memerah basah yang sesekali digigiti dan pipi yang bersemu merah. Benar-benar menggoda.

"Kau benar-benar berniat menggodaku." Geram Mingyu dengan suara beratnya. Dia baru saja hendak menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan aroma manis dan sangat disukainya tapi tangan Wonwoo yang sudah dilepasnya menahan kepalanya. Mingyu menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah menggodamu!" bantah Wonwoo. "Lepaskan aku!"

Tangan Mingyu bergerak menyusuri lengan Wonwoo hingga pahanya yang terbuka, "Kau keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian serba terbuka padahal kau tahu ada aku disini. Tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Lalu kau duduk disebelahku membuat lengan telanjangmu bersentuhan dengan lenganku. Aku juga masih bisa bertahan. Lalu tiba-tiba kau menarik perhatianku dengan terus bergerak dan menekuk kakimu hingga pahamu terekspos. Itu kau sebut tidak menggoda?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya cepat membuat Mingyu gemas dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Wonwoo tapi lagi-lagi tangan Wonwoo menahannya. Dia kembali menggeram kesal.

"Ayolah, Jeon Wonwoo." Geram Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu. Jadi menjauh dariku." Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu menjauh tapi sudah bisa ditebak usahanya pasti gagal.

"Tidak peduli. Yang pasti kau sudah membuatku tergoda." Mingyu kembali menahan tangan Wonwoo membuatnya leluasa mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumi wajah Wonwoo. Mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir adalah bibir ranumnya.

"Hentikan.. Ming.. Akhh.." pekik Wonwoo ketika dia merasa perih di lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberimu tanda." Jawab Mingyu enteng kemudian mengecup bekas kemerahan di leher Wonwoo. Tenang saja. Dia cukup pintar untuk menandai di bagian yang akan tertutup kerah jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat dan Wonwoo-nya tidak akan malu.

"Mingyu.. kumohon." Wonwoo kembali berontak. Posisinya dan Mingyu kini benar-benar sangat berbahaya. Jika ini diteruskan, dia tidak yakin Mingyu tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini.

Seolah tuli, Mingyu malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan lagi-lagi mengecup bibir Wonwoo. "Kau mengagumkan." Ujarnya kagum.

"Kumohon. Hentik... mmhh.." Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu di bungkam oleh Mingyu. Dia berusaha menolak dengan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping tapi Mingyu tetap gigih mengejar bibirnya seolah dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa bibir Wonwoo. Kesal dengan Wonwoo yang terus berontak, akhirnya Mingyu melepas pegangannya pada tangan Wonwoo dan beralih menahan dagu namja cantik itu agar tidak mengganggu aktifitasnya.

Dia terus menciumi bibir Wonwoo. Menghisap, menyesap, melumat, menjilat dan menggigiti bibir yang mulai membengkak itu dengan agresif. Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam tidak membalas perlakuan Mingyu pada bibirnya hingga namja diatasnya melepas pagutannya.

"Buka mulutmu." Titah Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng.

Tidak habis akal, Mingyu menyentuh bibir Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Mengusap bibir merah basah yang bengkak itu dengan sensual kemudian menyelipkan ibu jarinya di kedua belah bibir Wonwoo dan menarik bibir bawah kekasihnya sedikit kebawah. Dengan kecepatan kilat, dia menggantikan posisi jarinya dengan lidah hangatnya. Dan berhasil. Dia mulai mengeksplor gua hangat milik Wonwoo dengan lidah terampilnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa seahli ini. Padahal ini adalah French Kiss pertamanya.

Dia berusaha mengajak lidah Wonwoo untuk bertarung. Wonwoo yang hendak mengeluarkan lidah Mingyu dari mulutnya mulai menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mendorong lidah Mingyu. Tapi namja tampan itu mengira itu adalah gerakan balasan dari Wonwoo sehingga membuatnya makin agresif dan memperdalam cumbuannya.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasanya nafas Wonwoo mulai pendek-pendek. Tapi dia tidak berhenti begitu saja, kepalanya kini bergerak mengeksplore leher jenjang dan mulus milik Wonwoo yang sudah ternoda dengan satu kissmark disana. Melihat itu membuat Mingyu ingin menambah tanda disana. Memenuhi leher Wonwoo dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

Wonwoo melenguh kemudian terbelalak ketika merasa tangan Mingyu mulai menjalar menuju paha atasnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Mingyu yang lengah berhasil terdorong. Dia menatap Wonwoo tidak terima tapi hanya sekilas. Dia tersentak ketika melihat pancaran ketakutan di mata Wonwoo.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat dan membuka tutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia segera memeluk Wonwoo. Menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali tepat di telinga Wonwoo.

"Mianhae." Bisiknya untuk kesekian kali. Dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Hampir saja. Dia hampir membuat Wonwoo membencinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika itu terjadi.

'Harusnya aku menahan diri! Aku harusnya bisa menahan diri! Kau brengsek, Kim!' umpat Mingyu dalam hati. Tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Mianhae." Ujar Mingyu lagi.

Tangan Wonwoo perlahan terangkat membalas pelukan Mingyu tidak kalah erat. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Bisiknya, "Kau membuatku takut."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Aku janji. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Wonwoo lembut, "Maafkan aku." Pintanya tulus.

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu. Mencari ketulusan disana dan dia menemukan sinar itu disana.

"Berhenti minta maaf. Aku tahu kau hanya terbawa suasana."

"Tapi tetap saja. Tidak seharusnya aku.. maafkan aku." Mingyu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan kembali meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Wonwoo. Dia mengecup kening Mingyu dan kembali memeluk namja tampan itu untuk mengurangi penyesalan yang dirasakan Mingyu.

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat." Pujinya.

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu kurang lebih selama sepuluh menit hingga suara deheman Wonwoo merusak suasana romantis yang benar-benar sangat jarang dan sangat sulit terbentuk diantara mereka berdua.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku lapar." Cicit Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mendengar itu terkekeh pelan kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan memasak sesuatu." Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik hari ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, "Lakukan apapun maumu." Mingyu menahan bahu Wonwoo yang hendak bangkit membuatnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Wonwoo. Dia hanya tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba dia mengangkat Wonwoo bridal.

"Mwo?" pekik Wonwoo kaget.

"Ini salah satu pelayananku." Ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. Tapi tersenyum pada akhirnya.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo menuju dapur tapi begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Mingyu berhenti. Dia menatap dalam kedua mata Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo mengernyit heran.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba membuat Wonwoo sedikit tersipu.

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya merasa harus mengatakannya sekarang." Mingyu terdiam masih dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada mata Wonwoo, "Apapun yang terjadi kau hanya harus ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berani melupakannya."

Wonwoo membalas tatapan Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sama kemudian dia menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau juga harus terus mengingat itu, Kim Mingyu. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan terus mengingatnya." Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo lama, "Tetaplah pulang kepadaku, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam sejak Mingyu mencium keningnya, "Tentu. Kau satu-satunya tempatku pulang."

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka hingga bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata Cheesy seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Lebih baik mengatakannya sebelum terlambat, bukan? Karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Apa aku benar?

...

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya melirik kearah jam di meja nakasnya yang menunjukkan jam 7 pagi. Dia meregangkan badannya untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan menguap lebar sebelum beringsut turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Disana dia menemukan namja yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya tengah sibuk memasak. Namja itu berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu kulkas yang terbuka oleh Mingyu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Wonwoo kembali menghadap ke depan dan fokus pada masakan yang dia buat.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo begitu dia selesai membasahi tenggorokannya. Dia berdiri di samping Wonwoo dan mengamati apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Apa yang dilakukannya ini tentu saja membuat Wonwoo risih.

"Bersihkan dirimu!" titah Wonwoo tanpa melihat kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu masih tetap menatap Wonwoo intens beberapa saat sebelum tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut halus Wonwoo dan pergi dari sana.

Wonwoo baru saja selesai menata masakannya di atas meja makan ketika Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang jauh lebih segar. Namja itu segera duduk dan menunggu Wonwoo mengambilkan mangkuk, sendok dan sumpit untuknya.

"Dimana paketku?" tanya Wonwoo begitu dia selesai makan.

"Laci." Jawab Mingyu singkat. Dia tengah membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu. Kemudian membawa semua piring dan mangkuk kotor ke tempat pencucian piring. Jangan berpikir dia akan mencuci piring. Dia hanya membantu Wonwoo meletakkan itu disana agar pembantu rumah tangga yang datang di siang hari bisa lebih mudah untuk mencucinya. Setidaknya begitu kata Wonwoo.

Namja itu kemudian duduk di sofa tepat disebelah Wonwoo yang sibuk mengamati paket di tangannya.

"Buka!" titah Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk. Dia mulai merobek kertas pembungkus paket itu dan membuka tutup kotaknya. Disana dia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat yang ditutupi potongan gabus kecil-kecil.

Dia membuka lipatan surat itu dan mulai membacanya. Mingyu yang ada disebelahnya juga ikut mengintip untuk memastikan itu bukan surat ancaman atau apapun yang berbahaya untuk Wonwoo. Tapi setelah melihat siapa pengirimnya, dia memasang wajah lega karena ternyata surat itu dari Han eomma.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu begitu Wonwoo selesai membaca suratnya.

Wonwoo memasukkan lipatan surat ditangannya kembali ke dalam amplop, "Han eomma memintaku datang ke panti."

"Kapan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Nanti sore."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku diminta membantu karena nanti pemilik panti akan datang." Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"Nanti sore?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Aku ada rapat dengan klien."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa kesana sendiri."

"Bawa bodyguard. Jangan membantah, Jeon Wonwoo!" sentak Mingyu ketika Wonwoo membuka mulut hendak membantah perintahnya seperti biasa. Tapi dia tahu Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa melawan kehendaknya. Dan dia benar. Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan perintah Mingyu.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mereka masuk kedalam panti."

Mingyu diam mempertimbangkan permintaan Wonwoo. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk karena kemarin bodyguardnya juga menunggu diluar dan Wonwoo tetap aman. Dia yakin orang-orang panti juga tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada salah satu anak pantinya. Dan Wonwoo adalah salah satunya. Setidaknya kekasihnya itu pernah tinggal disana dulu.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Titah Mingyu yang diangguki Wonwoo.

"Boleh aku membawa makanan?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa melihat kearah Mingyu. Matanya terpaku pada acara musik yang ditayangkan di televisi.

"Terserah." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Terima kasih." Mingyu hanya menggumam menanggapi ucapan terima kasih Wonwoo. Selanjutnya haya keheningan yang menguasai. Keduanya memilih fokus pada apa yang mereka tonton dan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang tatapannya terpaku pada girlgroup yang tengah tampil di acara musik. Meskipun Girlgroup yang tengah tampil mengusung konsep seksi, kekasihnya masih tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Bukan karena tidak tertarik, tapi karena memang begitulah kekasihnya. Datar dan minim ekspresi. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya berbeda. Itulah yang membuatnya istimewa. Dan itulah yang membuat Mingyu tertarik awalnya hingga perlahan berubah menjadi mencintainya.

Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Wonwoo lembut membuat mata sipit nan tajam Wonwoo terbelalak. Ciuman di pipi itu tidak lama. Tidak lebih dari lima detik. Tapi efeknya berhasil membuat jantung Wonwoo memompa darah kuat-kuat dan pembuluh arterinya seolah terdistribusi dan berkumpul di pipi membuat pipi putihnya memerah tipis.

...

Jam 2 siang Wonwoo sudah berkutat di dapur menyiapkan makanan yang akan dibawanya ke panti. Tangannya sibuk memotong-motong dan mencuci bahan serta mengaduk makanan yang ada di atas kompor. Sesekali dia datang menghampiri Mingyu yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas perusahaannya di meja makan untuk meminta pendapat mengenai masakannya. Harus dia akui, lidah Mingyu sangat peka sehingga namja tampan itu bisa merasakan apa yang kurang di suatu makanan hanya dengan mencicipinya sedikit. Seperti sekarang.

"Tambahkan chilli sauce satu sendok penuh." Ujarnya setelah mencecap kimchi stew yang dibuat Wonwoo. Mendengar saran itu, Wonwoo berbalik menuju dapur dan melakukan apa yang disarankan Mingyu. Dia mengaduk kimchi stewnya dan mencicipinya lagi. Dan.. voilaa.. inilah rasa yang dinantikannya. Kim Mingyu benar-benar hebat.

Wonwoo mematikan kompor ketika dirasa makanannya sudah matang. Dia meletakkan kimchi stewnya diatas meja makan dan menunggunya dingin sebelum dimasukkan kedalam kotak bekal (#kek rantang buat piknik gitu). Dia kembali ke dapur dan beralih untuk membuat menu lain.

"Apa saja yang kau buat?" tanya Mingyu ketika dia datang ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan makanan ringan untuk menemaninya mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaan yang membuatnya pusing. Kalau disuruh memilih, dia lebih suka mengerjakan soal matematika, fisika, dan biologi masing-masing seratus dibanding mempelajari 10 berkas yang terasa mencekiknya itu.

"Kimchi stew, kimbab, japchae, dan samgyettang." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menggulung kimbab buatannya. "Maaf menghabiskan bahan makananmu. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Anggap saja itu sumbanganku untuk pantimu." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya. Mingyu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo hanya untuk mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya yang sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya yang dulu padanya. Dan dia juga berusaha untuk menunjukkan dia yang berbeda hanya pada Wonwoo.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Han eomma. Maaf tidak bisa membantu." Ujarnya yang diangguki Wonwoo. Mingyu menyempatkan diri mengecup kening Wonwoo sebelum beranjak kembali menuju berkas-berkas yang terus meneriakinya untuk cepat diselesaikan.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu beriringan menuju basement setelah keduanya selesai bersiap dan Wonwoo sudah menata masakannya dalam satu wadah. Di basement, Wonwoo bisa melihat dua mobil Mingyu sudah stand by disana dengan beberapa bodyguard di sekelilingnya. Cukup untuk mengintimidasi penghuni apartement lain.

Wonwoo memberikan wadah masakannya pada Mingyu dan merapikan dasi Mingyu yang sedikit miring. Dia juga merapikan jas Mingyu yang terlihat tidak rapi. Mingyu hanya diam melihat apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin dia ingin mengatakan satu kalimat itu terus menerus. Dia hanya ingin Wonwoo mengingat itu sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Mingyu terpesona, "Aku juga." Ujarnya tulus.

Mingyu membalas senyuman Wonwoo dan mengecup kening namja manis itu lembut. Dua anak manusia itu tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi keduanya menjadi tontonan para bodyguard Mingyu. Beberapa diantara mereka yang sudah cukup lama mengabdi pada keluarga Kim menyaksikan keduanya dengan senyuman lembut. Senang karena tuan muda mereka yang dingin menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi lebih mirip manusia. Beberapa yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak sanggup menyaksikan adegan lovey dovey tuan muda mereka dan kekasihnya. Dan sisanya tidak mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dan sesekali berbisik dengan rekan disampingnya.

Kembali pada pasangan yang menyebabkan basement yang hening itu menjadi penuh dengan awan-awan pink.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik." Pesan Wonwoo.

"Pasti. Kau juga hati-hati. Dan ingatlah untuk pulang." Pesan dan titah Mingyu.

"Ne." Jawab Wonwoo sebelum mengambil alih wadah makanan di tangan Mingyu da masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya menuju panti. Dia dan Mingyu memang menggunakan mobil yang berbeda karena arah tujuan mereka berbeda.

Mingyu menyuruh tiga bodyguard yang ditugaskannya untuk mengawal Wonwoo mendekat padanya, "Terus awasi dia. Jaga dia." Pesan Mingyu, "Kumohon." Tambahnya yang membuat tiga bodyguardnya kaget. Tuan muda mereka tidak pernah memohon karena perintahnya pasti akan dituruti tanpa harus dia minta. Tapi kini Tuan Muda-nya memohon hanya untuk namja yang akan mereka kawal. Mereka bisa menebak seberapa berartinya namja itu untuk Tuan Muda mereka. Oleh karena itu mereka berjanji dalam hati mereka masing-masing untuk menjaga Wonwoo. Demi Tuan Muda mereka.

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Jawab ketiganya serempak.

Mingyu mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya ke kantor. Berpisah dengan Wonwoo-nya.

...

Mingyu baru saja selesai menandatangani berkas perusahaannya yang kesepuluh ketika suara dering ponselnya mengganggu keheningan di ruangannya. Dia melirik nama pemanggilnya dan mengernyitkan dahi tipis ketika nama bodyguard yang disuruhnya menjaga Wonwoo terpanpang di layar ponsel. Tanpa memikirkan apapun dan mengabaikan detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memacu membuatnya merasakan sesak, dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Dari sebrang sana dia bisa mendengar suara nafas bodyguarnya yang terengah-engah dan suara teriakan dari orang lain – yang diduga bodyguardnya juga – di latar belakang.

 _"..."_

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar ketika mendengar laporan dari bodyguardnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mematikan sambungan telepon dan beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

"Tuan Mingyu, anda mau kemana?" tanya Somi, sekretaris pribadinya.

"Ada urusan penting." Jawab Mingyu. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk terlihat tenang meskipun dari matanya terpancar jelas kekhawatiran. Somi juga melihat itu dan jujur ini pertama kali baginya melihat Mingyu menampilkan ekspresi lain. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Mingyu pergi begitu saja. Tidak ketika rapat dengan klien penting mereka akan diadakan 20 menit lagi.

"Tapi rapat dengan perusahaan Sun Corp. akan diadakan 20 menit lagi, Tuan. Bahkan perwakilan dari perusahaan itu sudah ada di ruang tamu sekarang." Ujar wanita blasteran itu selembut mungkin.

Mingyu menatapnya datar, "Suruh Namjoon-ssi menggantikanku." Titahnya.

"Tapi Namjoon-ssi sedang berada di Perusahaan Jung untuk membicarakan masalah proyek kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"Hoseok. Suruh dia." Titahnya lagi yang langsung diangguki Somi karena wajah panik di wajah Mingyu makin kentara.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Mingyu segera melesat pergi dari sana. Memencet tombol lift yang tidak kunjung terbuka dengan tidak sabar. Begitu sampai di basement, dia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meluncur pergi menuju suatu tempat dimana sumber kepanikannya muncul.

Dia mengemudikan mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa di jalanan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. Sesekali dia menggeram kesal ketika mobil lain dirasanya menghambat perjalanannya atau ketika lampu merah menyala.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, dia segera turun dan berlari menuju salah satu bodyguard-nya yang terlihat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya datar. Bodyguard yang ada di depannya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu. Menyesal telah gagal menjaga janji mereka sendiri untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagi Sang Tuan Muda.

"Tuan Wonwoo menghilang." Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku tahu. Kenapa bisa?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Saya juga..."

"Bicaralah dengan tegas!" sentak Mingyu membuat bodyguard ber-nametag –mereka tidak memakai pakaian khusus yang diberikan keluarga Kim dengan nama mereka tertulis disana- Daehyun itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Dua bodyguardnya yang lain bergabung ketika mendengar suara Mingyu. Ketiganya memasang ekspresi penuh penyesalan dan panik yang sama.

"Kami tidak tahu, Tuan. Kami melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Tuan yaitu mengawal Tuan Wonwoo. Tapi ketika sampai disini Tuan Wonwoo menyuruh kami menunggu disini sama seperti ketika Tuan Muda dan Tuan Wonwoo kesini. Kami menuruti kemauannya karena memang sebelumnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kemudian salah satu dari kami memiliki firasat buruk. Karena khawatir, kami akhirnya masuk dan mencari di sekeliling panti dan menemukan ini di pintu samping yang selalu sepi. Kami rasa Tuan Wonwoo sengaja lewat disana untuk memberi kejutan pada anak-anak panti." Papar Daehyun panjang lebar. Mingyu melihat kotak bekal yang tadi dibawa Wonwoo ditangan Daehyun.

"Kami sudah bertanya pada semua anak panti tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat Wonwoo atau orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar panti." Kali ini bodyguard yang paling tua yang menjawab. Di nametag-nya tertulis nama Yongguk.

Kalau bodyguardnya benar-benar sudah mencari Wonwoo di panti dan kekasihnya itu ternyata tidak ada disana, maka kemungkinan Wonwoo sudah dibawa keluar panti. Tapi bagaimana? Bagaimana orang itu melewati bodyguardnya tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat. Kecuali jika...

"Apa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang tinggal di gerbang ketika kalian memeriksa?" tanya Mingyu.

Ketiganya tersentak, "Tidak ada, Tuan."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian. Kemungkinan orang yang membawa Wonwoo sudah mengenal lingkungan ini dengan baik." Ujar Mingyu.

"Tapi jika memang Tuan Wonwoo sudah dibawa keluar panti, maka kami akan kesulitan untuk mengejarnya, Tuan Muda." Ujar bodyguard ber-nametag Wonho.

"Minta bantuan pada yang lain." Titah Mingyu membuat Daehyun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi sepuluh bodyguard keluarga Kim bersamaan.

"Aku tahu ini sulit meskipun kalian bertiga belas. Tapi kuharap kalian bisa menemukan Wonwoo."

Ketiganya mengangguk pasti, "Kami akan berusaha semampu kami, Tuan Muda."

Lalu Mingyu tersentak ketika dia ingat sesuatu. Tangannya segera mengambil ponsel di saku bajunya dan membuka salah satu aplikasi di ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas ketika apa yang ditemukannya sesuai dengan harapannya. Disana. Di layar ponselnya tampak tanda merah kecil yang berpendar dan terus berjalan pelan. Itu titik dimana Wonwoo berada. Dia segera menunjukkan itu pada bodyguardnya.

"Aku akan memberi ID Wonwoo sehingga kalian juga bisa melacaknya." Tanpa disuruh, tiga bodyguardnya mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing dan membuka aplikasi yang sama seperti miliki Mingyu. Mereka menginstal ID milik Wonwoo dan di aplikasi mereka kini terpancar 2 titik merah yang berpendar kecil. Satu titik adalah milik Mingyu –mereka direkrut menjadi bodyguard pribadi Mingyu bersama sekitar 47 bodyguard lain- dan satu lagi milik orang yang tengah mereka cari keberadaannya. Wonwoo.

"Aku percaya pada kalian. Kuharap kalian berhasil menemukannya, hyungdeul." Ujar Mingyu sebelum berbalik pergi untuk memulai pencariannya sendiri.

Tiga namja itu tertegun ketika mendengar panggilan Mingyu untuk mereka. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka mendengar panggilan itu. Lima tahun yang lalu mereka adalah teman bermain Mingyu tapi mereka harus berpisah karena derajat mereka. Daehyun, Yongguk dan Wonho merupakan beberapa dari anak bodyguard pribadi Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang ditakdirkan untuk terus menjadi bodyguard Keluarga itu. Sebelum benar-benar direkrut, mereka akan diminta tinggal di mansion hingga berumur 12-13 tahun lalu masuk pelatihan.

"Mingyu-ya." Gumam Wonho.

"Kita harus berusaha menemukan Wonwoo." Ujar Daehyun. "Ani. Kita harus bersumpah akan menemukan Wonwoo."

Dua rekannya mengangguk pasti.

...

Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata sesekali matanya melirik layar ponselnya yang masih menunjukkan cahaya merah kecil yang terus berkedip dan bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan.

Dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat cahaya merah di ponselnya berhenti bergerak. Dia segera memacu mobilnya lebih cepat begitu tahu dimana titik merah itu berhenti. Seoul International Airport.

Mingyu segera melompat turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil memasuki bandara. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sesekali dia berputar untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo. Dia melihat layar ponselnya dan menemukan titik merah itu masih menyala di tempat yang sama. Itu berarti Wonwoo-nya masih disini. Tapi kemudian dia tersentak ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas dikepalanya.

Dia berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan aplikasi di ponselnya. Ruang tunggu bandara.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Wonwoo atau orang mencurigakan yang mungkin menculik Wonwoo. Tapi tidak ada. Dia tidak menemukan apapun. Lalu matanya tertuju pada bungkusan yang ada di salah satu kursi. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang melirik bungkusan itu. Memang ada beberapa tapi mereka hanya berlalu tidak peduli.

Sembari menolak semua pikiran buruk yang ada di otaknya, Mingyu berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Dia memasang wajah dingin dan meremas bungkusan itu erat ketika tahu apa isinya. Ponsel yang mirip dengan miliknya hanya berbeda warna. Ponsel yang dibelinya sepasang untuknya dan Wonwoo ketika di Jeju dulu. Jika ponsel Wonwoo dibiarkan disini, berarti ada kemungkinan kekasihnya itu sudah dibawa pergi dari Seoul atau mungkin dari Korea.

Wonwoo segera menuju kearah seorang petugas bandara yang langsung membungkuk sopan ketika melihat Mingyu.

"Kau lihat orang ini?" tanyanya. Petugas itu melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Mingyu dengan seksama kemudian menggeleng.

Mingyu hendak kembali melangkah ketika namanya dipanggil seseorang. Dia berbalik dan menemukan lima bodyguardnya berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Tuan Muda, kami tidak menemukan Tuan Wonwoo di sekitar bandara." Lapor salah satu dari mereka.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kearah delapan bodyguardnya yang baru datang, "Kami sudah menanyai petugas bandara dan tidak ada satupun yang melihat Tuan Wonwoo." Ujar Yongguk.

"Kami juga sudah memeriksa daftar penumpang tapi tidak ada penumpang dengan nama Jeon Wonwoo terdaftar di penerbangan manapun." Kali ini Wonho yang melapor.

Mingyu terdiam. Jika memang nama Wonwoo tidak terdaftar di penerbangan manapun, ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, Wonwoo didaftarkan dengan identitas palsu. Dan jika memang itu yang terjadi, maka akan sangat sulit melacaknya. Kedua, Wonwoo dibawa dengan pesawat pribadi. Kemungkinan ini terasa jauh lebih masuk akal baginya.

"Antarkan aku ke suatu tempat." Titah Mingyu pada petugas yang tadi ditanyainya.

"Kemana, Tuan Muda?"

"Kantor yang mengurus pesawat yang akan landing." Petugas itu mengangguk kemudian meminta Mingyu untuk mengikutinya.

"Kalian teruskan pencarian." Titah Mingyu ada bodyguardnya.

...

Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Kepalanya sibuk memutar ulang informasi yang diterimanya dari petugas yang ditemuinya. Hanya satu pesawat pribadi yang landing di bandara saat itu. Pesawat pribadi milik Tuan Corp. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki urusan dengan perusahaan itu. Seingatnya perusahaan yang dipegangnya tidak melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan itu. Jadi tidak mungkin orang dari perusahaan itu yang menculik Wonwoo. Lalu siapa? Siapa yang mengambil Wonwoo-nya?

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya begitu sampai di depan gang yang menuju rumah sewaan Wonwoo. Mungkin Wonwoo pulang kerumah ini bukan menghilang, begitu pikirnya. Dia baru saja hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam gang yang merupakan jalan masuk utama menuju perumahan kumuh –menurut Mingyu- tempat Wonwoo tinggal dulu ketika dia mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Disana namja yang dulu sempat dicemburui olehnya tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taehyung begitu jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Mencari Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu datar.

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar jawaban Mingyu, "Bukankah Wonwoo tidak tinggal disini lagi? Dan lagi tadi aku melihat Wonwoo di dalam mobil bersama seseorang, ani beberapa orang. Kupikir itu orang-orangmu."

Mingyu sontak memberikan perhatian penuh pada Taehyung, "Apa dia ketakutan?" tanyanya.

Kerutan di dahi Taehyung makin dalam, "Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada panik dan curiga. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" titah Mingyu tidak sabar.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat tenang. Itulah kenapa aku tidak berpikiran apapun. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo!" terang dan tanya Taehyung cepat.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Mingyu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Otaknya mulai menyusun petunjuk yang didapatnya sejauh ini untuk menemukan siapa tersangka penculikan Wonwoo. Orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam panti tanpa dicurigai siapapun dan tahu seluk beluk panti karena kepergiannya tidak terlihat siapapun. Orang itu juga pasti mengenal Wonwoo karena namja manis itu tidak menolak atau menunjukkan raut ketakutan ketika dibawa. Kemungkinan lainnya adalah orang itu tahu kelemahan Wonwoo sehingga bisa mengancam Wonwoo. Dan kelemahan Wonwoo adalah...

Mingyu tersentak begitu otaknya mendapat kesimpulan dari semua petunjuk yang didapatnya. Orang itu tahu mengenai seluk beluk panti. Dia juga mengenal Wonwoo dan mengetahui kelemahan Wonwoo. Jika memang perkiraannya mengenai kelemahan Wonwoo benar, maka hanya ada satu orang yang paling mencurigakan. Dan dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari orang itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Annyeong haseyo, reader-deul..**

 **Mianhae.. Mianhamnida.. mianhaeyo... #sujud #tampangpenuhdosa**

 **Gue telat banget update.. ini semua karena kemaren gue berada di tempat antah berantah sper terpencil yang sinyalnya kedip-kedip.. and no Wi-Fi. Gue mudik, braayyy...**

 **Jadilah ini FF terbengkalai. Gue bener-bener minta maap... T.T**

 **SO.. gimana chapter ini? Konflik sudah datang.. wahahahahahahaha.. #keselek**

 **Makasih buat yang review, nge-Fav sama nge-Fol Chap kemaren.. review kalian membangkitkan semangatku... :3**

 **Ngga nyangka respon buat FF ini bagus. Gue pikir bakalan ada yang bilang ini FF apalah dan apalah tapi ternyata ngga. Buat yang nanya apa FF ini terinspirasi dari FF lain, jawabannya ngga. Ide ini asli dari otak gue yang kapasitasnya terbatas. Cuma cukup buat mengingat wajah tampan para oppa-oppa tercinta.**

 **And Soo... Kemanakah Wonwoo? Siapakah yang merebut Wonwoo dari Mingyu? Siapakah yang merusak hubungan Meanie? Siapakah tersangka yang ingin dibasmi oleh Meanie shipper? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Si Cantik khas Asia milik Mingyu? Penasaran? Baca terus sampe FF abal-abal ini end. Wakakakakakak #keselekPartII**

 **Okelah.. bacotan selesai.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeong...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya begitu sampai di depan gang yang menuju rumah sewaan Wonwoo. Mungkin Wonwoo pulang kerumah ini bukan menghilang, begitu pikirnya. Dia baru saja hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam gang yang merupakan jalan masuk utama menuju perumahan kumuh –menurut Mingyu- tempat Wonwoo tinggal dulu ketika dia mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. Disana namja yang dulu sempat dicemburui olehnya tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Taehyung begitu jaraknya cukup dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Mencari Wonwoo." Jawab Mingyu datar.

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar jawaban Mingyu, "Bukankah Wonwoo tidak tinggal disini lagi? Dan lagi tadi aku melihat Wonwoo di dalam mobil bersama seseorang, ani beberapa orang. Kupikir itu orang-orangmu."

Mingyu sontak memberikan perhatian penuh pada Taehyung, "Apa dia ketakutan?" tanyanya.

Kerutan di dahi Taehyung makin dalam, "Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada panik dan curiga. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" titah Mingyu tidak sabar.

"Tidak. Dia terlihat tenang. Itulah kenapa aku tidak berpikiran apapun. Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo!" terang dan tanya Taehyung cepat.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Mingyu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Otaknya mulai menyusun petunjuk yang didapatnya sejauh ini untuk menemukan siapa tersangka penculikan Wonwoo. Orang itu bisa masuk ke dalam panti tanpa dicurigai siapapun dan tahu seluk beluk panti karena kepergiannya tidak terlihat siapapun. Orang itu juga pasti mengenal Wonwoo karena namja manis itu tidak menolak atau menunjukkan raut ketakutan ketika dibawa. Kemungkinan lainnya adalah orang itu tahu kelemahan Wonwoo sehingga bisa mengancam Wonwoo. Dan kelemahan Wonwoo adalah...

Mingyu tersentak begitu otaknya mendapat kesimpulan dari semua petunjuk yang didapatnya. Orang itu tahu mengenai seluk beluk panti. Dia juga mengenal Wonwoo dan mengetahui kelemahan Wonwoo. Jika memang perkiraannya mengenai kelemahan Wonwoo benar, maka hanya ada satu orang yang paling mencurigakan. Dan dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mau kemana, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Taehyung. Tangannya menahan bahu Mingyu yang berbalik hendak pergi.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Mingyu malah melepaskan tangan namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu dari bahunya. Dia kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya. Ingin segera pergi menemui orang yang dicurigainya.

"Jika ini berhubungan dengan Wonwoo, aku juga berhak tahu, Mingyu-ya. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Ujar Taehyung membuat langkah Mingyu terhenti. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu terdiam sebentar sebelum berbalik kearah Taehyung.

"Wonwoo menghilang." Ujarnya.

Taehyung terbelalak lebar. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Tapi bisakah hyung mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" pinta Mingyu. Dia tidak pernah meminta bantuan orang lain sebelum ini. Menurutnya itu terlalu merendahkan harga dirinya. Tapi jika dia harus melakukan ini untuk menemukan Wonwoo, maka akan dia lakukan. Apapun itu.

"Jika itu untuk menemukan Wonwoo, maka tentu saja." Dua namja tampan itu berlari kecil kearah mobil Mingyu. Tidak lama setelah itu, mobil mewah itu melaju pergi.

Mingyu dan Taehyung berjalan di sepanjang koridor apartement mewah dengan langkah lebar. Tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Mingyu masih sibuk memikirkan dimana Wonwoo-nya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika memang orang yang dicuigainya itu benar-benar tersangka penculikan Wonwoo.

Mingyu menekan bel ketika dia sampai di depan pintu yang diketahuinya sebagai tempat tinggal orang yang dicurigainya. Dia tersentak kaget saat Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam kini menggedor-gedor pintu itu keras. Bahkan namja yang mengaku kakak Wonwoo itu sesekali menendang pintu tak berdosa di depannya. Mingyu juga melihat wajah yang biasanya bersinar konyol itu berubah menjadi sangat keras. Tanda bahwa namja itu sangat marah.

Setelah beberapa kali membunyikan bel ditambah gedoran dan tendangan di pintu, dua namja yang tengah menahan emosi itu bisa mendengar suara kunci terbuka dan beberapa saat setelah itu, wajah pemilik apartement muncul.

"Sia.. YAK!" teriak si pemilik apartement karena tamunya tiba-tiba mendorong dirinya.

"Berani sekali kau!" teriak Taehyung. Tangannya mencengkram kerah namja di depannya.

"Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya namja itu sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Taehyung.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Wonwoo, Lee Seokmin?!" tanya Taehyung dingin. Tangannya makin menekan Seokmin ke dinding.

"Hyung.." Seokmin masih berusaha keras melepas cengkraman Taehyung di kerahnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuat namja yang dikenalnya sangat ramah itu bisa semarah ini. Seokmin menghela nafas lega ketika cengkraman Taehyung terlepas karena namja lainnya menarik Taehyung menjauh darinya. Tapi kelegaannya hanya bertahan sementara karena..

Bugh..

...pipinya dihantam tinjuan detik itu juga. Dia meringis merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya. Dia mengangkat wajah untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya dan dia terbelalak kaget. Didepannya ada namja yang telah merebut Wonwoo darinya. Namja yang diketahuinya adalah kekasih dari Wonwoo. Seokmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung memikirkan alasan namja itu ada disini. Dan lagi kenapa dia memukulnya.

'Harusnya aku yang memukulnya karena merebut Wonwoo.' Batin Seokmin kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Seokmin.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Taehyung. Seokmin yang mendengar teriakan Taehyung menunjukkan raut wajah bingung sekaligus tersinggung.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?!" tantangnya. Matanya membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Taehyung padanya.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada datarnya. Seokmin berbalik kearah Mingyu. Namja itu memang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah seperti Taehyung, tapi dia merasakan bahwa namja itu sangat emosi. Jauh lebih emosi dari Taehyung. Tapi tunggu! Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Apa? Wonwoo? Kau menanyakan Wonwoo padaku?" tanya Seokmin memastikan.

"Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu, cepat katakan dimana Wonwoo!" titah Mingyu masih dengan nada yang sama. Taehyung yang melihat itu merasa kagum dengan kontrol emosi yang Mingyu punya.

Seokmin memberanikan diri melangkah lebih dekat kearah Mingyu dan menampilkan ekspresi meremehkan di wajahnya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan Wonwoo padaku?" tanyanya menantang.

Mingyu membalas tatapan menantang Seokmin dengan tatapan dingin dan datarnya yang sanggup mengintimidasi banyak orang.

"Dimana Wonwoo?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menanyakan keberadaan seseorang pada orang yang bahkan enggan untuk ditemui orang itu?"

Mingyu menatap Seokmin dingin, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau kekasihnya. Harusnya kau yang lebih tau tentang Wonwoo." Jawab Seokmin, "Lagipula kenapa kau mencari Wonwoo? Apa di kabur darimu?" Mingyu diam mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk mengejek dari Seokmin.

"Wonwoo menghilang. Dia dibawa pergi oleh orang yang tidak kami kenal." Seokmin memberikan perhatian penuh pada Taehyung ketika mendengar kabar itu. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka saking tidak percayanya.

"Apa? Wonwoo kenapa?" tanyanya linglung.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Lee Seokmin. Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan Wonwoo!" Taehyung kembali menyalak.

Seokmin menatap tajam kearah Taehyung setelah kembali dari rasa terkejutnya, "Aku tidak menyembunyikan Wonwoo. Kenapa aku harus menyembunyikannya?"

"Karena kau menyukainya." Kali ini Mingyu yang kembali bersuara.

Seokmin mendengus tidak percaya, "Aku memang menyukainya. Sangat. Tapi itu bukan alasan bagiku untuk menyembunyikannya."

"Katakan padaku, dimana Wonwoo. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau setelah itu." Ujar Mingyu mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Seokmin.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Dan lagi aku bersumpah! Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Wonwoo."

Mingyu menatap ke dalam mata Seokmin berusaha mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak ada. Namja di depannya itu berkata jujur. Itu artinya, keberadaan Wonwoo masih misterius. Keselamatan kekasihnya masih tidak diketahuinya. Tidak ingin mengulur waktu, dia berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun bahkan kepada Taehyung.

"Mingyu-ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya namja yang tadi datang bersamanya itu.

"Pergi."

"Tapi.."

"Bukan dia pelakunya. Aku akan mencari Wonwoo di tempat lain."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau percaya padanya?" interogasi Taehyung. Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia kembali melangkah menjauh sebelum bahunya ditahan seseorang.

Mingyu merasakan de javu. Tadi bahunya juga ditahan saat dia hendak pergi mencari Wonwoo. Tapi ketika dia berbalik, orang yang menahannya bukan orang yang sama.

"Aku akan membantu." Ujarnya. Matanya menatap Mingyu penuh keyakinan.

"Aku.."

"Semakin banyak orang, maka semakin besar kemungkinan Wonwoo akan ditemukan dengan cepat." Mingyu diam tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Seokmin tajam membuat namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu memejamkan matanya berusaha bersabar.

"Kuberitahu. Aku memang rivalmu untuk mendapatkan hati Wonwoo. Tapi untuk menjaga Wonwoo, aku bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada namja yang dengan berat hati kukatakan, kekasihmu."

Mingyu masih diam tak bergeming membuat Seokmin mengerang kesal. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Mingyu. Dan namja itu tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dengan hanya diam tanpa membuka mulut.

"Ayolah.. ak.."

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Seokmin.

"Ne?" Seokmin menampilkan ekspresi bingung. "Aku akan membantumu mencari Wonwoo."

"Hmm. Apa?"

Seokmin masih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi. Tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kim Mingyu.

"Errr.." matanya melirik kearah Taehyung untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi Nihil. Hyungnya itu juga menampilkan ekspresi tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Eerrr.. apa kau bertanya tentang APA yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencari Wonwoo?" tanya Seokmin setelah beberapa saat memeras otaknya mencari jawaban mengenai apa maksud dari pertanyaan 'Apa' dari Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk dan sontak keluar confeti dan tulisan binggo besar imajiner dari kepala Seokmin. Dalam hati dia menggerutu mengenai apa susahnya bagi Mingyu berbicara satu kalimat utuh.

"Aku bisa menyuruh bodyguardku mencari Wonwoo. Dan detektif keluargaku juga akan kusuruh melacak keberadaan Wonwoo."

"Baiklah." Ujar Mingyu.

"Beri aku nomormu. Jika aku mendapat informasi mengenai Wonwoo, aku akan menghubungimu. Dan kuharap kau juga begitu."

Mingyu menadahkan tangannya kearah Seokmin yang dibalas tatapan bingung. Ayolah, Mingyu-ya, tidak semua orang bisa mengerti bahasamu! Seokmin bukan Wonwoo!

"Apa kau meminta ponselku?" tanya Seokmin setelah –lagi-lagi- memeras otaknya untuk mengartikan bahasa Mingyu. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Astaga.. kau benar-benar irit ani, pelit bicara." Gerutu Seokmin tidak percaya sembari melangkah mengambil ponselnya yang ditinggalkannya di sofa. Dan sekedar informasi, mereka bertiga sedari tadi berdiri dan bertengkar di dekat rak sepatu milik Seokmin.

Mingyu mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Seokmin kemudian suara dering ponsel berbunyi. Mingyu meraih ponsel di sakunya kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon di ponsel Seokmin.

"Nomorku." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Seokmin berbalik dan mengernyit heran melihat Taehyung masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Hyung tidak ikut Mingyu?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan mencari Wonwoo bersamamu."

"Wae?" tanya Seokmin heran.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mencari Wonwoo dengannya. Yang ada aku makin gila karena harus membagi pikiranku mengenai dimana Wonwoo dan mengartikan apa yang Mingyu maksud dengan kalimat satu katanya atau bahasa isyaratnya."

Seokmin tertawa. Tapi kemudian tawa itu lenyap mengingat namja yang dicintainya menghilang.

"Kuharap Wonwoo baik-baik saja." Gumamnya yang diamini oleh Taehyung.

...

Mingyu masih terus berputar mengelilingi Seoul untuk mencari Wonwoo. Tidak peduli sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Dia tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum bisa menemukan Wonwoo. Sebelum melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Sebelum bisa memastikan bahwa Wonwoo-nya baik-baik saja.

Di dalam hatinya dia terus mengumpat. Menyesali dirinya yang tidak menemani Wonwoo pergi ke panti. Harusnya dia tidak lengah hanya karena tempat itu familiar untuknya. Harusnya dia tetap menemani Wonwoo. Dan masih banyak seharusnya yang lain.

Keadaan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Seokmin dan Taehyung. Keduanya masih terus berputar menacri keberadaan Wonwoo. Keduanya juga merasakan penyesalan yang sama. Taehyung yang merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa merasakan bahwa namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu berada dalam bahaya. Dia dengan tenangnya mendiamkan Wonwoo dibawa orang asing. Harusnya dia tahu, Wonwoo tidak sama dengan orang lain. Dia tidak akan menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan diwajahnya ketika dibawa orang asing. Harusnya dia tahu itu. Harusnya dia memanggil Wonwoo. Seharusnya..

Tidak berbeda dengan Mingyu dan Taehyung, Seokmin juga sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Biasanya dia terus menguntit Wonwoo. Tapi hari ini dia tidak melakukannya karena Wonwoo tidak lagi bekerja. Dia tahu harusnya dia tidak menyerah hanya karena itu. Harusnya dia terus menunggu Wonwoo keluar dan mengikuti namja manis itu kemanapun dia pergi. Menjamin keselamatannya. Tapi apa yang tadi dia lakukan? Menonton film di rumah dengan tenang sedangkan Wonwoo-nya sekarang mungkin tengah ketakutan. Buruknya, Wonwoo sudah... tidak! Dia tidak akan memikirkan opsi itu! Tidak akan pernah!

'Wonwoo-ya, kau dimana?' batin ketiga namja itu.

...

Di Negara lain...

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak ini, Nona?" tanya seseorang berperawakan kekar yang memapah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri.

Satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana itu melangkah mendekat dan mengangkat dagu namja yang dipapah oleh bodyguardnya. Wajah namja itu sangat manis, dia akui itu. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan wajah manis seperti itu. Dia tidak terima. Sama sekali tidak.

"Tunggu dia sadar." Yeoja itu menunjukkan seringaian jahat wajahnya, "Lalu siksa dan ancam dia. Cuci otaknya. Buat dia melupakan apapun tentang Mingyu dan biarkan hanya ada aku yang ada di pikirannya." Titahnya kejam.

"Baik, Nona."

"Kerja bagus." Ujarnya sembari melemparkan amplop tebal pada salah satu namja disana, "Itu bonus untuk kalian." Ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih, Nona Tzuyu."

...

Mingyu melempar ponselnya entah kemana setelah menutup sambungan telepon dengan salah satu detektif keluarganya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada informasi yang diinginkannya. Hari ini sudah satu minggu menghilangnya Wonwoo. Dan selama satu minggu ini Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah membuat ponselnya terus berbunyi karena teman-teman sekelasnya terus menghubunginya. Tapi tidak satupun yang dipedulikannya.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan diri. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya itu. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika dia langsung pergi untuk mencari Wonwoo, dia kini hanya duduk termenung di kamarnya. Tidak. Dia tidak menyerah tentu saja. Dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan diri. Dia memang khawatir pada Wonwoo, tapi dia juga manusia yang punya batasan tenaga. Mingyu yakin Wonwoo juga tidak akan suka jika dia terlalu memaksakan diri.

Tidak ada hal penting yang dilakukannya hari ini kecuali membaca buku, mengerjakan soal-soal di buku pelajarannya dan kebanyakan waktunya habis untuk melamun. Bahkan dia enggan untuk turun hanya untuk makan hingga pelayannya harus membawa makanan ke kamar Tuan Muda mereka meskipun pada akhirnya mereka harus membawa makanan itu dalam keadaan hampir tak tersentuh karena Mingyu hanya memakannya paling banyak tiga suap.

Mingyu baru saja menutup matanya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia menoleh dan melihat Yunho, Sandara, Jun, Soonyoung dan Jihoon ada disana. Dia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap kelima teman sekelasnya itu datar.

"Kau tidak berhak menatap kami seperti itu." Ujar Yunho, "Kemana saja kau? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Mingyu datar. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju interkom yang terpasang di dekat pintunya, "Bawakan makanan dan minuman." Titahnya. Namja tiang itu kemudian berjalan menuju sofa diikuti oleh kelima temannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah selama seminggu penuh tanpa alasan jelas?" tanya Jihoon.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Soonyoung kemudian.

"Apa aku terlihat sakit?" Mingyu melemparkan pertanyaan retoris menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Ani." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Lalu, apa alasanmu tidak hadir? Apa kau berlibur dengan Wonwoo? Dia juga tidak masuk selama satu minggu." Kali ini Sandara yang bersuara.

Mingyu terdiam. Dia hanya menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sandara. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya itu. Entah dia harus menceritakan kebenaran mengenai keadaan Wonwoo atau dia harus menyembunyikannya.

"Mingyu-ya." Panggil Sandara, "Apa kau bermaksud menyembunyikan cerita liburan mesramu dengan Wonwoo?" serang Sandara tidak terima.

Mingyu masih tetap diam membiarkan teman-temannya dengan bayangan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Aish, kau benar-benar pelit informasi! Apa salahnya berbagi mengenai kehidupan asmaramu pada temanmu, eoh?!" pekik Sandara menggebu-gebu.

"Diamlah, Dara-ya! Lagipula itu terserah Mingyu ingin menyembunyikan ceritanya atau tidak. Lagipula apa urusanmu?!" kali ini Soonyoung dengan berani menyiram minyak tanah pada api di kepala Sandara.

"Aku ketua fansclub mereka! Kau mau apa?!" serang Sandara balik. Soonyoung baru saja hendak membalas ketika pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka.

Para pelayan Mingyu menata minuman dan cemilan diatas meja kecil yang ada di disana. Satu pelayan yang lain maju kearah Mingyu dengan membawa telephon rumah wireless.

"Tuan Muda, detektif Hong ingin bicara dengan anda mengenai keberadaan Tuan Wonwoo. Tuan Hong sudah menghubungi ponsel anda tapi tidak ada jawaban." Papar pelayan itu membuat Mingyu sontak melirik kearah teman-temannya yang mengernyitkan kening. Berusaha mengabaikan mereka, Mingyu meraih benda canggih itu kemudian berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya begitu dia tiba di balkon.

"Baik. Teruskan pencarian." Titahnya. Dia berbalik dan tersentak ketika kelima temannya berada tepat dibelakangnya dan menampilkan ekspresi meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho tajam. Mingyu hanya diam.

"Ya! Apa kau akan tetap diam?! Katakan apa yang terjadi, Kim Mingyu! Dimana Wonwoo? Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" tserang Sandara tidak sabar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Mingyu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan menyerahkan telpon rumah itu kepada pelayannya yang masih disana.

"Keluarlah." Titahnya yang membuat pelayannya membungkuk kearahnya dan keluar dari sana.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan kami!" titah Jun yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Hening.

"Kim Mingyu!" teriak Sandara habis kesabaran, "Apa Wonwoo menghilang?!" tanyanya langsung.

Yunho menghela nafas. Dia harus menahan rasa kesalnya karena jika mereka semua kesal, maka dia yakin tidak ada yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Mingyu-ya..."

"Kalian cukup pintar untuk membaca situasinya." Jawab Mingyu datar memotong kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Mingyu.

Sandara menatap tidak percaya kearah Mingyu, "Jadi Wonwoo benar-benar menghilang." Ujarnya dengan nada tidak percaya, "Dan kau hanya duduk diam disini menunggu informasi?!"

Lagi-lagi Mingyu tidak menjawab. Berusaha menahan rasa kesal mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sandara.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, Mingyu-ya?" tanya Jun.

"Harusnya kau memberitahu kami." Timpal Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu kau kekasihnya, tapi kami teman Wonwoo. Kami berhak tahu mengenai keadaannya." Kali ini Jihoon yang bersuara.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho.

"Jangan bilang kalau ini sejak seminggu lalu." Melihat keterdiaman Mingyu mereka bisa tahu bahwa dugaan Sandara adalah benar. Dan fakta itu berhasil membuat kelimanya tidak bisa menahan kesal.

"Seminggu Wonwoo menghilang dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami?!" –Yunho.

"Kau harusnya tahu dengan bantuan kami semua mungkin Wonwoo akan lebih mudah ditemukan." – Jihoon.

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi selama satu minggu?!" – Sandara.

"Aku tahu. Jadi jangan ingatkan aku." Ujar Mingyu datar.

"Kau tahu tapi kau tetap menyembunyikan semuanya?!" kali ini Jun yang menyuarakan kekesalannya pada salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli!" ujar Yunho kemudian beranjak pergi diikuti yang lain. Soonyoung yang berada paling belakang menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di sebelah Mingyu.

"Kau mungkin punya segalanya. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, Tuan Muda Kim." Sindirnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang termenung.

"Ah, iya. Kau harus datang ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin terus dipanggil kepala sekolah karena anak emas dan Bosnya absen." Sindir Yunho.

...

Senin pagi dirumah keluarga Kim. Mingyu turun dari kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Tas miliknya dibawa oleh pelayan yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya. Mingyu mengambil tas dari tangan pelayannya dan berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan suara pelayan-pelayannya yang memintanya untuk sarapan.

Mingyu memasuki kelasnya dan dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. dia berani bertaruh kabar mengenai Wonwoo sudah tersebar diantara mereka. Dia berusaha tidak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke mejanya sendiri. Membuka novel yang sering dibaca Wonwoo hingga Sonsaengim yang mengajar pelajaran pertama masuk ke kelasnya.

Skip Time

Mingyu berjalan sendirian menuju kantin sekolahnya. Melewati meja teman-temannya yang terisi penuh lengkap dengan suara berisik khas mereka tanpa menoleh. Bukannya bermaksud sombong atau bagaimana, dia hanya merasa enggan menyapa karena dia yakin sapaannya tidak akan dipedulikan. Setelah membayar roti dan susu kotak yang dibelinya, Mingyu segera kembali ke kelas. Hal ini mengundang tanda tanya dari para siswa. Mereka merasa Mingyu dan teman-teman sekelasnya tengah perang dingn dilihat dari Mingyu yang tidak bergabung dan teman-temannya yang tetap bersikap biasa seolah tidak peduli.

Selepas kepergian Wonwoo, L-Joe menyenggol lengan Sonyoung yang duduk disebelahnya, "Apa kau yakin ini benar? Mendiamkan Mingyu seperti ini?" tanyanya begitu namja bermata sipit itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Tentu saja!" Sandara menyalak alih-alih Soonyoung.

"Tenanglah, Dara-ya." Ujar Mirae yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Aku jadi meragukan perasaan Mingyu pada Wonwoo." Ujarnya memelan di bagian akhir.

"Kita mendiamkan Mingyu bukan berarti kita tidak peduli padanya. Kita hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Tuan Muda itu untuk mulai sedikit menyadari keberadaan orang-orang disekitarnya." Papar Yunho bijak mengakhiri celotehan aneh Sandara.

"Benar. Jika kita tidak peduli, kita tidak akan repot-repot mengerahkan bantuan untuk mencari Wonwoo. Yah.. meskipun tanpa kejadian seperti ini aku akan tetap membantu mencari Wonwoo. Seandainya Tuan Muda itu mengatakannya lebih cepat." Papar Jun yang diakhiri dengan gerutuan kesal.

"Terserahlah. Selama itu tidak merusak hubungan pertemanan kita, aku ikut rencana kalian." Tutur L-Joe.

Para Tuan Muda dan Nona terhormat itu kembali ke kelas mereka ketika waktu istirahat tersisa sekitar 15 menit. Di dalam kelas, mereka melihat Mingyu tengah membaca buku yang dulunya sering dipegang Wonwoo.

Tiga hari berlalu masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Mingyu masih diam sendirian di kelas dan teman-temannya masih bertahan dengan acara mari- acuhkan- Mingyu. Slama tiga hari ini pula Mingyu tetap pada rutinitasnya, yaitu datang ke kantin terpisah dari teman-temannya, membeli roti dan susu kotak lalu kembali ke kelas tanpa adegan sapa-menyapa dengan temannya.

Menyedihkan memang. Pertemanan merenggang hanya karena kesalahpahaman. Mingyu memang salah tidak bercerita pada teman-temannya mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Wonwoo. Tapi tidak seharusnya mereka melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Mingyu. Mereka harusnya tahu bahwa Mingyu bukan orang yang suka berbagi masalah. Wonwoo memang teman mereka, tapi Mingyu adalah kekasih Wonwoo. Dia lebih punya tanggung jawab untuk mencari Wonwoo. Lagipula hilangnya Wonwoo terjadi karena kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Wonwoo. Setidaknya begitu menurut Mingyu.

Yunho dan teman-temannya kembali ke kelas namun pemandangan yang berbeda tersaji di depan mereka. Mingyu tidak ada di tempatnya. Bahkan tasnya tidak ada.

"Kemana Mingyu?" tanya Mirae.

"Entahlah." Jawab Yunho. "Mungkin dia ada urusan."

Pertemanan yang aneh, bukan? Disaat Mingyu ada, mereka bertingkah seolah tidak mengenalnya. Tapi disaat Mingyu hilang dari pandangan mereka, otomatis mereka akan mencari. Bukankah itu bukti bahwa mereka masih peduli?

Sandara menatap meja yang terletak di belakang meja Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu sendu. Biasanya disana ada dua namja datar yang duduk berdampingan dengan buku ditangan masing-masing. Saling memberi perhatian yang sekecil apapun bentuknya selalu berhasil membuatnya merona. Tapi kini kosong. Bahkan salah satu penghuninya tidak diketahui ada dimana. Sandara mendongakkan kepalanya berusaha menghalau air mata yang hendak keluar. Jika saja Mingyu tidak egois. Jika saja Tuan Muda itu mengatakannya lebih cepat. Kemungkinan Wonwoo sudah ada disini sekarang.

Sandara melangkah perlahan menuju meja Mingyu dan Wonwoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi milik Wonwoo. Dia tidak habis pikir siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada Wonwoo. Namja itu meskipun terlihat dingin dan acuh tapi sangat polos dan baik. Entah apa yang membuat namja manis itu memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan sisi malaikatnya. Iseng, dia merogoh ke dalam laci meja Wonwoo. Keningnya mengerut ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Merasa penasaran, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disentuhnya itu.

Sebungkus roti melon. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa ada roti melon di meja Wonwoo. Kembali penasaran, dia akhirnya melongok kedalam laci Wonwoo dan dia sukses tersentak. Teman-temannya yang sedari tadi diam mulai memperhatikan tingkahnya. Mereka mengernyitkan kening melihat Sandara memasang wajah kaget lalu berubah menjadi raut wajah kosong beberapa saat sebelum mata gadis baby face itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa, Dara-ya?" tanya Chaerin. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku salah." Gumamnya lirih. Embun dimatanya makin jelas terlihat.

Melihat itu, teman-temannya yang lain mulai mendekat dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Perlahan tangan Sandara ditarik keluar dari dalam laci dan mengeluarkan susu kotak beserta roti dari dalam sana dan disusul dengan makanan ringan lain yang mereka tahu adalah kesukaan Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana itu bisa disana?" tanya Haneul.

"Mingyu. Jangan bilang bahwa Mingyu..." Seyoung tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi mereka semua cukup tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh yeoja itu.

"Ne. Mingyu membeli semuanya untuk Wonwoo." Jawab Sandara lirih. Perlahan air matanya terjatuh dan tangannya langsung bergerak mengusapnya.

Yunho dan yang lainnya hanya bisa membuka tutup mulut mereka. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Mereka tidak menyangka Mingyu akan melakukan ini.

"Aku salah." Gumam Sandara lagi, "Aku tidak seharusnya meragukan Mingyu. Mungkin diantara kita dialah yang paling menderita." Lanjutnya dengan air mata yang kembali menetes.

"Ya. Kau benar. Harusnya kita sadar bahwa dia adalah Mingyu." Gumam Mirae.

"Dan apa yang kita lakukan? Menjauhinya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan padanya disaat dukungan dan bantuan yang dia butuhkan." Yunho terkekeh pelan menyadari kebodohan yang dia lakukan.

"Apa memang butuh waktu selama ini untuk menyadarkan kalian? Tiga hari? Yang benar saja." Ujar seseorang yang membuat siswa XI-1 yang tadinya fokus pada meja Wonwoo menjadi menoleh kearah pintu.

"Seungcheol hyung? Jeonghan hyung?" gumam Jaejoong. Dia membungkuk pada dua senior yang cukup dekat dengan mereka itu kemudian diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksud hyung?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kalian. Apa memang butuh waktu tiga hari untuk kembali mengenali teman kalian? Mingyu sudah bersama kalian selama lebih dari satu tahun. Harusnya kalian tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Dia anak tertutup yang tidak akan menjelaskan masalahnya pada orang lain." Papar Seungcheol tajam membuat Yunho dan yang lainnya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Dan apa yang kalian lakukan sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa kalian adalah temannya. Meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian disaat yang dibutuhkannya adalah dukungan. Melimpahkan kesalahan padanya disaat dia sendiri juga mengutuk dirinya. Sadar tidak sadar kalian menambahkan beban di pundak Mingyu." Lanjut Jeonghan lembut. Tapi kata-kata lembutnya tepat menusuk hati Yunho dan yang lainnya.

"Mingyu tidak diam saja saat Wonwoo menghilang seperti yang kalian duga. Kalian heran kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena aku ada disana. Mendengar secara langsung semua hal yang kalian tuduhkan padanya." Geram Seungcheol.

"Mingyu selalu mencarinya setiap hari. Sepulang sekolah, sebelum berangkat ke perusahaannya, bahkan sepulang dari sana. Tidak peduli jarum jam menunjukkan angka berapa, namja itu tetap mencari. Kuharap kalian berhenti menghakiminya. Aku tahu kalian hanya kesal dan semua yang kalian lakukan semata-mata karena kalian mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo." Terang Jeonghan.

"Mianhae. Kami akan menemui Mingyu dan meminta maaf. Hyung benar. Tidak seharusnya kami terbawa emosi." Ujar Yunho mewakili teman-temannya.

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Kami juga berterima kasih karena mau membantu kami mencari Mingyu. Kami berharap kalian melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja." Jawab dua puluh siswa itu kompak.

"Satu hal yang kuminta. Rahasiakan dari Mingyu jika aku dan Jeonghan tahu mengenai hal ini." Pesan Seungcheol.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak ingin dia merasa menyusahkan orang lain. Dan lagi kami... ah, sudahlah. Jangan pernah ceritakan jika aku dan Jeonghan tahu. Bahkan jangan ceritakan jika kami datang menemui kalian hari ini."

"Karena jika kalian memberitahunya, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan berpikir kami yang memaksa kalian untuk minta maaf bukan dari kesadaran kalian sendiri." Ujar Joenghan menjawab pertanyaan di benak siswa XI-1, "Kami pergi dulu. Berjanjilah kalian akan menepati pesan kami." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi bersama Seungcheol.

...

Hari ini tepat sebulan menghilangnya Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah menghubungi semua detektif keluarganya dan menyuruh mereka untuk melacak keberadaan Wonwoo sampai dapat. Sesekali dia menghubungi 13 bodyguardnya yang bertugas mencari Wonwoo. Dia sendiri masih berusaha mencari Wonwoo di sepanjang jalan kemanapun dia pergi. Masih menolak kemungkinan kalau Wonwoo-nya sudah dibawa pergi jauh darinya.

Mingyu meraih ponsel di dashboard ketika benda canggih itu berdering. Tertera nama salah satu detektif keluarganya disana. Dia meremat ponsel ditangannya, marah pada dirinya sendiri ketika sadar hanya pikiran buruk yang melintas di kepalanya mengenai kabar yang akan disampaikan salah satu detektif keluarganya yang bernama Hong Jongsoo. Marah karena otaknya mulai berpikir bahwa kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo sangat kecil.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya datar.

"Jangan diteruskan." Titah Mingyu sebelum mematikan sambungan.

"Wonwoo-ya, eodiga?" gumamnya lirih.

Dia kembali melirik kearah ponselnya ketika benda itu kembali berdering. Kali ini nama Daehyun yang tertera disana. Mingyu mengangkat panggilan dari salah satu bodyguard pribadinya itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan. Tapi bisakah aku meminta satu hal pada kalian?" tanyanya datar.

"Bisakah kalian teruskan pencarian? Bisakah kalian terus memberikan harapan padaku mengenai keberadaan Wonwoo? Hyungdeul?" pinta Mingyu sebelum memutus sambungan.

Taehyung salah jika dia beranggapan Mingyu memiliki kontrol emosi yang sangat sempurna. Salah jika dia mengaguminya. Karena seberapapun kuatnya Mingyu, seberapapun dinginnya dia, dia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki batas. Dia juga manusia yang bisa merasakan kepedihan jika orang yang berharga baginya menghilang. Seperti saat ini. Dia tidak lagi sanggup menahan semuanya. Untuk saat ini dia akan membiarkan satu tetes air matanya jatuh yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tetesan yang lain. Mari tinggalkan dia. Biarlah dia mengeluarkan kesedihan dan rasa sesak yang selama satu bulan ini dia tahan. Teruslah menangis, Mingyu-ya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Karena dengan menangis, kepedihanmu mungkin akan berkurang.

Di tempat lain..

"Aarrgggghhh..."

Seorang namja muda tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka. Sedangkan para namja kekar yang ada disana hanya melihatnya dengan seringaian jahat. Salah satu dari namja itu mendekat dan menjambak rambut si namja muda membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa sakit? Jika kau ingin menghentikan semua rasa sakit ini, lupakan Mingyu!" titahnya.

"T-tidak a-kan." Jawab pemuda itu lirih. Kalimatnya membuat namja yang menarik rambutnya kesal dan berakhir dengan membenturkan kepala si namja muda ke lantai membuatnya kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Jika kau tidak mau menyerah, maka kami akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Mingyu." Ancam namja kekar yang lain.

Namja muda itu tersentak kemudian menggeleng lemah, "J-jang-an l-laku-kan i-itu." Ujarnya terengah-engah menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi apapun pada Mingyu, lupakan dia!" namja muda itu kembali menggeleng.

"S-s-iks-a sa-ja a-a-ku." Jawabnya lemah.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Geram salah satu namja disana. Dia meraih balok kayu yang tidak jauh darinya kemudian menghantamnya keras-keras ke tengkuk si namja muda.

"Min-g-yu, m-mi-an...hae. S-sarang..hae" gumamnya lirih sebelum semuanya menggelap.

Di lain tempat...

Daehyun menurunkan ponselnya dengan wajah kosong membuat dua rekannya khawatir.

"Wae, Daehyun-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Muda Kim?" tanya Wonho panik.

Daehyun masih diam dengan ekspresi sama. Membuat keduanya makin khawatir.

"Dae!" panggil Yongguk tidak sabar.

"Tuan Muda Kim baik-baik saja." Jawab Daehyun membuat dua rekannya mendesah lega, "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hatinya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonho penasaran. Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman. Begitupun juga dengan Yongguk

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara Mingyu bergetar sebelumnya. Dia selalu tenang dengan apapun yang terjadi dan dilakukannya. Tapi baru saja.. aku baru saja mendengar suaranya yang bergetar penuh kesedihan. Memohon untuk terus melakukan pencarian mengenai keberadaan Wonwoo."

Dua rekannya kini menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Daehyun. Terdiam. Membiarkan suara desau angin menguasai ruang.

"Aku akan mencari Wonwoo. Tidak! Kita akan mencari Wonwoo. Kemanapun dan sampai kapanpun." Ujar Yongguk.

"Ne. Atau kita akan hidup dalam penyesalan karena membuat adik kita kehilangan hidupnya." Tambah Wonho. Ketiganya masih menyimpan sesal mengenai kelalaian mereka satu bulan lalu. Jika saja mereka waspada dan tidak lengah, mungkin adik mereka –Mingyu- masih bahagia. Sekarang, tidak ada yang ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain membawa kembali sumber kebahagiaan Mingyu kehadapan namja datar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai.. hai.. hai..**

 **Gue dateng bawa kelanjutan FF absurd ini.. gimana konfliknya? Greget ngga? Suka kaga? Memuaskan kaga? Atau malah membosankan? Jujur gue lagi sibuk sekarang, so kaga terlalu aktif bikin FF.**

 **Gue Cuma mau ngucapin makasih buat yang baca, yang review, nge-Fav sama nge-Foll FF ini. Buat yang nge-Fav sama nge-Foll gue juga. Heheh.. gue jadi tersanjung. Maaf gue kaga pernah bales review kalian. Gue mau nyampein terima kasih buat :**

 **RiniD1** -meaniemeanie- **MinJimin** -Lynliana- **Albus Convallaria majalis** -CorvusOnyx- **Woomina** -Jeonwonyet- **nunanu91** -dpramestidewi- **long ass ride** -seira minkyu- **amalianurjanah16** -nationalproducer 101- **Yeri960** -Nikeisha Farras- **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** -utsukushii02- **bolang** -DevilPrince- **rainy** -loeloe07- **hvyesung** -whiteplumm- **jeonraranami** -Kimhaelin29- **RalnPark** -chypertae- **dkwlsajin** -Maple Fujoshii2309- **Do-shi Launiel** -Guest(1)- **meanie17** -zakurafreeze- **Snowzy** -jeononu- **naominoame** -nikeagustina16- **clarahyun** -bananona- **JWW** -kimjeon17- **LittleOoh** -guest(2)- **kimi** -Guest(3)- **Jung Minwoo96** -Guest(4)- **Jjangmyeon** -wonwoo like boomboom- **MINGI'CARAT** -syahaaz- **Suji miss U** -Lorethan- **dhankim** -gbygl- **ftzbhd** -TD- **Jeon06** -Syupit- **Guest(5)** -Nichanjung- **Newzee** -7D- **Chanie** -bangtaninmylove- **anna** -Guest(6)- **meaniefreak** -nonu- **Firda** -wonie- **Guest(7)** -Guest(8)- **Guest(9)** -Guest(10)- **Seijuurou Eisha** -fansmu- **PPine** -Jeonsan- **purplexing** -LisaPoliman- **Guest(11)** -Guest(12)- **Wowosoebjin** -AKASIA CHEONSA- **pcyehet** -xxxx.

 **Sekian dari gue..**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeong..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aarrgggghhh..."

Seorang namja muda tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka. Sedangkan para namja kekar yang ada disana hanya melihatnya dengan seringaian jahat. Salah satu dari namja itu mendekat dan menjambak rambut si namja muda membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa sakit? Jika kau ingin menghentikan semua rasa sakit ini, lupakan Mingyu!" titahnya.

"T-tidak a-kan." Jawab pemuda itu lirih. Kalimatnya membuat namja yang menarik rambutnya kesal dan berakhir dengan membenturkan kepala si namja muda ke lantai membuatnya kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Jika kau tidak mau menyerah, maka kami akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Mingyu." Ancam namja kekar yang lain.

Namja muda itu tersentak kemudian menggeleng lemah, "J-jang-an l-laku-kan i-itu." Ujarnya terengah-engah menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi apapun pada Mingyu, lupakan dia!" namja muda itu kembali menggeleng.

"S-s-iks-a sa-ja a-a-ku." Jawabnya lemah.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Geram salah satu namja disana. Dia meraih balok kayu yang tidak jauh darinya kemudian menghantamnya keras-keras ke tengkuk si namja muda.

"Min-g-yu, m-mi-an...hae. S-sarang..hae" gumamnya lirih sebelum semuanya menggelap.

 **Di lain tempat...**

Daehyun menurunkan ponselnya dengan wajah kosong membuat dua rekannya khawatir.

"Wae, Daehyun-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Muda Kim?" tanya Wonho panik.

Daehyun masih diam dengan ekspresi sama. Membuat keduanya makin khawatir.

"Dae!" panggil Yongguk tidak sabar.

"Tuan Muda Kim baik-baik saja." Jawab Daehyun membuat dua rekannya mendesah lega, "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hatinya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonho penasaran. Perasaannya mulai tidak nyaman. Begitupun juga dengan Yongguk

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara Mingyu bergetar sebelumnya. Dia selalu tenang dengan apapun yang terjadi dan dilakukannya. Tapi baru saja.. aku baru saja mendengar suaranya yang bergetar penuh kesedihan. Memohon untuk terus melakukan pencarian mengenai keberadaan Wonwoo."

Dua rekannya kini menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Daehyun. Terdiam. Membiarkan suara desau angin menguasai ruang.

"Aku akan mencari Wonwoo. Tidak! Kita akan mencari Wonwoo. Kemanapun dan sampai kapanpun." Ujar Yongguk.

"Ne. Atau kita akan hidup dalam penyesalan karena membuat adik kita kehilangan hidupnya." Tambah Wonho. Ketiganya masih menyimpan sesal mengenai kelalaian mereka satu bulan lalu. Jika saja mereka waspada dan tidak lengah, mungkin adik mereka –Mingyu- masih bahagia. Sekarang, tidak ada yang ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain membawa kembali sumber kebahagiaan Mingyu kehadapan namja datar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan. Menghalau cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia melirik kearah jendela kamarnya dan menghela nafas karena jendela dan gordennya terbuka lebar. Pantas saja semalam dia merasa kedinginan padahal pendingin ruangannya sudah dia matikan.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya lalu meregangkan badannya. Kepalanya menoleh kearah meja nakas dimana disana ada satu figura berisi foto seorang namja manis tengah membaca buku di ambang jendela. Tatapannya melembut. Tapi jika kau melihat lebih jeli ada banyak kepedihan dalam tatapan itu.

"Cepatlah pulang. Aku masih menunggumu." Gumamnya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan turun ke lantai satu rumahnya yang entah kenapa sangat ramai. Dan sepertinya dia akrab dengan keramaian itu.

Dia menampilkan wajah datar ketika melihat teman-teman yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tamunya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ya. Kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. Alasannya karena kepala pelayannya mengadu mengenai keadaannya dan dua orang yang membesarkannya itu terlampau khawatir padanya hingga menyerahkan kendali perusahaan disana pada salah satu bawahannya.

Dia berjalan menghampiri mantan teman-teman sekelasnya yang seperti biasa selalu ribut dengan hal-hal sepele. Ah.. kalian heran kenapa Mingyu memanggil mereka mantan teman sekelas? Tentu saja karena mereka sudah lulus sekolah. Ya. Sudah dua tahun lebih semenjak hilangnya Wonwoo. Semuanya perlahan mulai melupakan kesedihan akan hilangnya Wonwoo tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Tidak pernah satu detik pun dia melupakan Wonwoo. Dia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang mau mendukungnya saat dia terpuruk. Bisa dikatakan, bulan-bulan awal kepergian Wonwoo dia tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Dia hanya berkeliling dengan mobilnya masih berharap bisa menemukan Wonwoo. Melupakan hampir semua pekerjaannya bahkan lupa untuk merawat dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan saat Seokmin, Taehyung dan teman-temannya mulai menyerah mencari Wonwoo dan hanya berserah pada Tuhan demi keselamatan Wonwoo, dia tetap dengan usahanya. Dia hampir gila dengan segala pikiran negatif mengenai keadaan Wonwoo. Pikiran itu begitu mencekiknya. Membuatnya susah untuk menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa. Dia berubah menjadi lebih dingin, lebih tidak berperasaan dan jauh lebih tidak tersentuh. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang dulu dekat dengannya mulai dijauhinya. Tapi lagi-lagi dia bersyukur karena mereka tidak serta merta menyerah dengan sikapnya. Mereka terus berusaha untuk menghibur Mingyu dan mensugesti namja tiang itu untuk terus berpikir positif.

Kabar yang lebih mengejutkan yaitu Seokmin kini dekat dengan Mingyu. Keduanya sering bersama untuk mencari Wonwoo hingga keduanya merasa cocok untuk berteman –lebih tepatnya hanya Seokmin yang merasa begitu-. Namja kuda itu bahkan hampir setiap hari datang ke rumah Mingyu bersama Soonyoung, Jihoon, Jun, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Sesekali bahkan Minghao –tunangan Jun-, Seungkwan dan Vernon yang kini masih duduk di bangku akhir Senior High ikut datang. Entah bagaimana sembilan orang itu bisa dekat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tuan Muda?" sapa dan sindir Yunho begitu melihat Mingyu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Nyonya Kim yang tengah menunjuk-nunjuk majalah fashion bersama Sandara, Minkyung dan Seyoung.

"Aigoo.. bahkan ayam sudah akan kembali tidur." Timpal Soonyoung. Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tuan, Nyonya, makanan sudah siap." Tutur salah seorang pelayan wanita membuat para remaja beranjak dewasa disana berteriak girang dan segera berlari ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Mingyu. Entah kenapa anak manusia itu datang sepagi ini kerumah Mingyu hingga tidak sempat sarapan di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sarapan pagi ini diadakan di halaman belakang yang sudah disulap menjadi semacam garden party karena mereka menolak makan di dalam ruangan. Benar-benar tamu yang seenaknya sendiri. Suasana sarapan pagi itu sangat berisik karena mereka tidak henti-hentinya bertengkar.

"Dara-ya, berhenti makan. Kulihat kau makin gemuk dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu." Ledek Soonyoung yang melihat Sandara meraih puding keduanya.

Sandara yang diledek mendelik kearah Soonyoung, "Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Kwon!" sentaknya kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal? Terakhir kali dia bertemu Soonyoung adalah semalam di pesta pembukaan restaurant milik keluarga Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin dia bertambah gemuk hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam?

"Aku tidak!" tolak Soonyoung.

"Sekali lagi kau membual, garpu ini akan menancap di lehermu!" ancam Sandara kejam.

"Seperti kau berani saja!" ledek Soonyoung lagi.

"Tapi setelah kuperhatikan kau memang lebih berisi, Dara-ya." Kali ini L-Joe yang bersuara.

"Itu karena kau yang makin kurus, L-Joe-ya." Ledek Sandara balik.

"Mungkin memiliki kekasih yang lebih muda membuatnya bahagia." Ledek Minseok membela L-Joe yang ditanggapi tawa oleh semua orang disana kecuali Sandara dan Mingyu tentu saja.

"Dasar pedofil!" ledek Jinyoung to the point membuat suara tawa makin membahana.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku sudah berakhir dengannya satu tahun lalu dan kalian masih mengungkitnya!" geram gadis baby face itu.

"Itu yang kau katakan pada kami. Mungkin saja kau sedang menyembunyikan kekasih mudamu yang lain." Pancing Amber.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" tanya Mingyu datar menghentikan gerakan Sandara yang hendak melembar telur rebus ke kepala teman tomboynya itu..

"Kami hanya ingin mampir kerumah teman kami yang tidak pernah datang ke acara reuni. Kami merindukanmu, Mingyu-ya." Ujar Yunho membuatnya menatap pria bermata musang itu datar. Cara Yunho mengatakannya seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak bersua selama bertahun-tahun dan itu membuat Mingyu jengah dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka belum genap satu tahun lulus dan teman-temannya itu mengadakan reuni hampir setiap minggu.

"Mingyu-ya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jinyoung ketika Mingyu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mandi." Jawab namja itu acuh.

"Mingyu-ya, appa tidak pernah melihat Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk selama kami disini. Kemana mereka bertiga?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Mingyu yang mendengarnya memasang wajah kosong yang tertutupi ekspresi datar miliknya, "Mereka kuberi tugas." Jawabnya sebelum menjauh meninggalkan orang-orang disana yang menatapnya iba.

"Dia masih belum berhenti berharap." Gumam Mrs. Kim sembari menatap punggung anaknya yang tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Mingyu-nya terlihat begitu terbebani.

"Kuharap Wonwoo segera kembali." Gumam Amber yang diangguki semuanya yang disana. Suasana mendadak hening. Benar jika mereka mulai sedikit berusaha melupakan Wonwoo, tapi bukan berarti mereka benar-benar melupakan teman sekelas mereka itu. Sandara, Minkyung dan Seyoung bahkan masih menangis jika mengingat Wonwoo. Mereka yang lain juga merasakan perasaan sedih yang sama. Tapi mereka tahu, apa yang mereka rasakan tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan Mingyu. Namja itu tidak pernah mengenal cinta dalam hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Dan sekarang satu-satunya sumber cintanya direnggut paksa darinya. Jika mereka menjadi Mingyu, mereka tidak yakin akan setegar namja tiang itu.

Mereka sudah membantu Mingyu mencari Wonwoo, tapi hasilnya nihil dan setahun lalu mereka menyerah. Mereka tidak menyangka Mingyu masih terus mencari hingga sekarang. Hanya dengan ini mereka tahu seberapa dalam perasaan yang dimiliki Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain selalu datang bergantian atau bersamaan seperti sekarang ke kediaman Mingyu. Berusaha menghibur Mingyu dan mengatakan secara tidak langsung pada namja itu bahwa dia masih punya mereka. Meskipun tidak berpengaruh besar, setidaknya mereka telah melakukan peran mereka sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Kuharap Wonwoo baik-baik saja." Gumam Sandara sembari menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Dan kuharap usaha Mingyu tidak sia-sia." Harap Seyoung. Tangannya juga sibuk menyeka air matanya. Chaerin yang berada diantara mereka berdua mengelus punggung kedua temannya itu meskipun matanya kini juga berkaca-kaca namun dia sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Dan kuharap seseorang berhenti mengharapkan Wonwoo dan mengganggu mereka." Sindir Chanhee pada Seokmin yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai mendung. Dia tidak mau suasana ini tetap bertahan hingga Mingyu kembali. Dia berani menjamin jika Mingyu melihat ini, maka namja itu akan semakin merindukan Wonwoo. Seokmin sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tergantung bagaimana nanti." Jawabnya berusaha santai. "Jika Wonwoo masih manis, aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Jika dia berubah tidak manis, maka aku akan mengejar Sandara." Goda Seokmin.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah merasakan dikejar olehmu. Karena Wonwoo akan tetap manis sampai kapanpun." Tanggap Sandara yang mulai tenang.

"Kau benar." Timpal Seyoung dan Minkyung bersamaan.

"Aku yakin Wonwoo akan menatap kalian tajam jika dia mendengar kalian mengatainya manis." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ne. Dan jika itu Sandara, maka dia hanya akan menunjukkan giginya dan pergi dari hadapan Wonwoo." Timpal Yunho.

"Bertingkah seolah dia tidak memiliki salah sama sekali. Tidak tahu malu!" ledek Jun.

Sandara menggeram, "Bisakah kalian mencari objek lain untuk dibicarakan?! Apa kalian sebegitu terobsesinya padaku?!"

Soonyoung tertawa keras-keras, "Ne. Kami terobsesi membuatmu menderita." Dia melakukan high five dengan Jun yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalian..."

Setelahnya suasana kembali seperti semula. Meskipun kesedihan itu masih ada, tapi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal menyedihkan tentang Wonwoo. Mereka akan berusaha mengingat kenangan menyenangkan dengan Wonwoo hingga mereka bisa membuat kisah-kisah menyenangkan lainnya dengan namja datar itu setelah namja itu ditemukan.

...

 **Di Negara Lain...**

Seorang namja bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih tengah mengerjapkan matanya pelan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya setelah semalaman beristirahat. Perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang king size yang sebenarnya terlalu luas untuk orang seukuran dirinya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Dia memang sudah tinggal disini selama dia hidup –setidaknya begitu kata orang yang tinggal serumah dengannya-, tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa asing. Mungkin karena dia baru saja kehilangan ingatannya akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Namja itu menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Disana berdiri dua namja berbadan kekar yang setiap pagi memang akan datang.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda." Sapa keduanya bersamaan yang dibalas anggukan oleh orang yang disapa.

Biasanya setelah ini seorang maid akan datang dengan membawa troli berisi sarapan untuknya. Ya. Dia tidak pernah diijinkan keluar dari kamarnya selama satu tahun –yang dia ingat- disini. Dia menunggu tapi maid dan trolinya tidak menampilkan batang hidungnya melainkan seorang yeoja yang cukup tinggi dan berwajah manis berjalan masuk dengan senyum manis –yang entah kenapa dimatanya selalu terlihat menyimpan sesuatu-.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya. Namja itu lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, kau harus menjawab jika ada yang menanyaimu. Kau punya mulut, bukan?" yeoja itu memang mengatakannya dengan senyum diwajahnya, tapi ada sebersit nada mengancam dalam suaranya.

"Ne." Jawab namja itu singkat dan datar.

"Bagus. Kau harus menurutiku karena hanya aku yang kau punya. Hanya aku yang peduli padamu." Ujarnya.

Namja itu menatap yeoja didepannya dalam diam. Yeoja yang masih menampilkan senyum itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi halus milik namja berkulit putih itu kemudian menarik pipinya yang sedikit tirus membuat namja itu meringis.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang peduli padamu. Jadi, hanya teruslah bersamaku. Jangan pernah percaya pada orang lain selain aku. Di dunia ini, hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Jika kau melawan perintahku ini, hhh.. kau tentu tahu apa akibatnya, bukan?" Ujar yeoja itu sebelum menjauhkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum –menyeringai- melihat setitik ketakutan di mata namja di depannya itu.

"Ne." Jawab namja itu dengan nada yang sama. Nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

"Bagus. Sebentar lagi para maid akan datang membawa sarapanmu dan menyiapkan barang-barang yang kau butuhkan. Ya. Kita akan pergi jauh. Jadi, bersiaplah. Karena kita akan memberikan kejutan pada seseorang di negara yang akan kita tuju. Kejutan yang amat sangat besar." Yeoja itu menyeringai dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Sebelum pergi, yeoja itu mencium kening namja yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

"Tuan muda, kami membawa sarapan anda." Ucap salah satu dari tiga maid yang masuk kekamarnya. Sang Tuan Muda hanya mengangguk dan memakan sarapannya dalam dam.

...

 **Di suatu tempat...**

Suara dering ponsel berhasil membangunkan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namja itu melepas pelukannya pada pinggang kekasihnya dan meraih ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas meja nakas. Dia segera mengangkat panggilan itu begitu melihat ID peneleponnya.

"Ada kabar baru?" tanyanya.

"..." namja itu terdiam begitu mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?" gumamnya, "Tetap awasi mereka. Dan kabari aku begitu mereka sampai disini." Titahnya sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.

Namja itu menerawang jauh. Pikirannya berkelana memikirkan kemungkinan rencana-rencana yang disusun oleh musuh mereka. Dan juga rencana untuk menggagalkan rencana mereka. Saking seriusnya berpikir, dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang tidur bersamanya sudah bangun karena terganggu oleh percakapannya dengan salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya membuat namja yang lebih dulu bangun tadi menoleh kearahanya.

"Dia akan datang." Jawabnya setelah memberi kecupan ringan di bibir tipis kekasihnya. Morning kiss.

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya yang baru bangun heran. Keningnya mengerut dalam. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi tidak percaya, "Jangan bilang..."

"Ne. Dia akan datang."

"Apa tujuannya? Dan apa rencana kita?"

"Aku tidak memiliki rencana khusus. Aku hanya akan membiarkan Mingyu menemukannya sendiri."

"Kau serius? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jika dia sudah disini, bukan masalah besar bagi Mingyu untuk menemukan mereka. Dan kurasa, itulah rencana yang dia susun. Kita hanya harus mengikuti alur rencananya saja."

"Tapi..."

Namja itu tersenyum menenangkan dan mengelus rambut kekasihnya, "Tenang. Apapun yang dia rencanakan, kita akan menang karena kita sudah selangkah lebih maju darinya. Bodohnya dia tidak menyangka bahwa musuhnya tidak hanya akan datang dari targetnya. Dan beruntung bagi kita karena dia tidak mengenal kita."

"Ne. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat dimana Mingyu dan yang lainnya bergabung dengan rencana kita. Hasilnya pasti menakjubkan."

"Ne. Amat sangat menakjubkan."

"Kapan mereka sampai?"

"Menurut kabar yang kudapat, mereka melakukan penerbangan hari ini. Jadi, paling lambat mereka akan tiba besok. Dan aku yakin, besok Mingyu akan langsung bertemu dengannya."

...

Seperti biasanya, rumah Mingyu ramai dengan manusia-manusia yang datang berkunjung. Kali ini yang datang hanya Yunho, Jaejoong, Jun, Minghao, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mereka berdelapan dengan tidak tahu malunya membuat keributan di kediaman Kim yang selalu tenang. Soonyoung dan Jun tenggelam dalam dunia game-nya. Sesekali teriakan dan pekikan terdengar dari mulut mereka jika karakter yang mereka mainkan hampir kalah. Sisanya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkrama bebas dan melemparkan gurauan.

"Kenapa Mingyu lama sekali? Apa yang dilakukan kuda itu?" tanya Yunho heran. Yup. Sedari tadi mereka berdiam diri dan membuat keributan di rumah itu padahal orang yang ingin mereka temui tidak ada di rumah.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak nyaman diam disini padahal tuan rumah tidak ada di tempat." Ujar Soonyoung tiba-tiba nimbrung. Dia dan Jun memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain ketika sadar mereka bermain game 3 jam nonstop. Untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti PS yang meledak, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan bermain lagi ketika Seokmin dan Mingyu sudah datang.

Jeonghan yang mendengar kalimat Soonyoung menatap namja bermata sipit itu jengah, "Kau baru merasa tidak nyaman setelah menghabiskan separuh makanan disini dan menambah tagihan listrik keluarga Kim, eoh?" sindirnya. Soonyoung hanya menunjukkan barisan giginya, memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau coba hubungin Seokmin atau Mingyu." Titah Jihoon pada Soonyoung, tapi yang disuruh malah menunjukkan wajah sok melas dan mengusel-usel wajahnya di paha Jihoon yang duduk di sofa. "Menjijikkan!" sentak Jihoon kejam.

"Aku yang akan menghubungi mereka." Ucap Seungcheol. Namja tertua disana itu mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar lalu membawanya ke tengah-tengah mereka.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_ sapa suara diseberang sana.

"Kau ada dimana, Kuda? Apa kau sudah bersama Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol.

" _Aku? Ah, ne. Aku sedang bersama Mingyu sekarang. Kami ada di restaurant fast food di daerah Myeongdong. Tuan Muda Kim sedang ingin makan burger. Karena aku lelah menghadapi aegyo-nya jadi kuturuti permintaannya."_ Terang Seokmin panjang lebar.

"Aegyo?!" pekik semua yang disana. Mingyu melakukan aegyo? Apa Seokmin mabuk? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sejenis itu melayang-layang di kepala mereka.

" _Berhenti bertingkah konyol!"_ mereka bisa mendengar suara datar dan dingin Mingyu. Bisa ditebak bagaimana ekspresi Seokmin sekarang. Namja kuda itu pasti tengah menunjukkan cengiran anehnya.

" _Intinya, kami akan pulang setelah kami selesai disini."_

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Jeonghan sebelum sambungan itu terputus.

...

Seorang namja membuka notifikasi pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa pengirimnya. Tapi senyum itu perlahan menghilang melihat isi pesannya. Dia mendial nomer pengirim pesan itu. Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesannya? Alasannya klise. Dia malas mengetik dan dia merindukan suara malaikatnya itu. Tapi kemudian dia kembali menurunkan ponsel yang sudah menempel di telinganya dan mematikan sambungan. Untungnya belum tersambung.

'Hampir saja.' Batinnya. Dia beralih mengetikkan balasan pada malaikatnya yang tadi mengirim pesan.

 **To : 1004**

' _Kau mengirimiku pesan hanya untuk membahas pria lain?'_

 _ **Sent**_

Balasan dari orang itu tidak selama yang dia bayangkan. Dia mendengus. Biasanya malaikatnya itu lamban dalam melakukan sesuatu. Tapi karena satu namja itu, dia jadi berubah drastis.

 **From : 1004**

' _Aku serius. Ini sudah lebih dari dua hari."_

Namja itu menghela nafas sebelum mulai mengetikkan balasannya.

 **To : 1004**

' _Aku tahu. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku. Menurutku, yeoja itu sengaja menahan Wonwoo untuk beberapa saat. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, dia cukup punya kuasa disini, bukan masalah besar baginya untuk menyembunyikan Wonwoo dari suruhan Mingyu. Kalau kau bertanya apa tujuannya, maaf, aku juga tidak punya ide untuk sekarang.'_

 _ **Sent**_

Namja itu baru saja hendak meletakkan ponselnya ketika benda canggih itu berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Namja itu menghela nafas. Malaikatnya ini benar-benar.

 **From : 1004**

' _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

 **To : 1004**

' _Tetap pada rencana awal. Aku akan mengikuti rencananya sebelum menjalankan rencanaku yang sebenarnya. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan kembali bersama.'_

 _ **Sent**_

 **From : 1004**

' _Bagaimana jika rencanamu ini gagal? Bagaimana jika nantinya Wonwoo tidak kembali?'_

 **To : 1004**

' _Aku punya ribuan cara. Tapi jika tidak berhasil, kita punya banyak orang untuk membawa Wonwoo kembali. Kau tenang saja. Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja.'_

 _ **Sent**_

 **From : 1004**

' _Aku percaya padamu._

 _Saranghae 3'_

 **To : 1004**

' _Ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan 'Saranghae'. Aku tersentuh._

 _Nado saranghae. 3'_

 _ **Sent**_

...

Di kediaman lain...

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat nan bertubuh kurus tengah termenung menatap burung yang hingga di ranting pohon dekat dengan jendela kamarnya. Namja itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia menunjukkan senyum samar melihat siapa yang masuk. Seorang namja berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya datang dengan membawa troli berisi makanan.

"Hai, Wonwoo hyung." Sapanya ceria. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Namja muda itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Wonwoo. Dia memasang senyum yang sangat lebar membuat Wonwoo juga mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum meskipun samar. Hanya pada anak ini Wonwoo bisa sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi. Namja berusia 16 tahun yang ditemuinya di hari pertama kedatangannya di Korea.

"Saatnya untuk hyung makan. Menu kali ini samgyetang." Namja itu meraih mangkuk makanan Wonwoo dan menyodorkannya kearah namja datar di depannya. Tapi yang lebih tua hanya menatap mangkuk makanan itu tanpa minat membuat yang lebih muda mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya lembut. Namja bernama Lee Chan itu menatap Wonwoo yang hanya diam. Dia menghembuskan nafas. Tahu pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab. Yang dia tahu selama dua hari di rumah ini, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Bahkan ketika Tzuyu yang bertanya.

Chan meletakkan kembali mangkuk ditangannya dan menatap penuh minat pada namja datar yang ada di depannya. Sejak awal Tzuyu membawanya kerumah, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja di depannya. Sekedar informasi, Chan adalah anak dari adik ayah angkat Tzuyu. Dengan kata lain, Chan adalah sepupu angkat Tzuyu. Kenapa Chan ada di rumah Tzuyu? Jawabannya adalah karena keluarga Chan sedang pergi dan mereka tidak tenang jika meninggalkan Chan sendirian bersama para maid. Jadilah dia dititipkan kerumah Tzuyu karena kedua orang tua Tzuyu mengatakan bahwa putri mereka akan kembali ke Korea.

"Burger mokgosipeo." Gumaman Wonwoo berhasil membuat Chan yang sedari tadi mengamatinya intens tersentak. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau bilang apa, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Burger mokgosipeo." Ulang Wonwoo lirih.

"Kita akan pergi makan burger." Ucap Lee Chan ceria.

"Tidak akan."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar." Lee Chan menatap Wonwoo iba. Dia berpikir Tzuyu terlalu overprotektif pada Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memaksa Tzuyu noona. Percaya padaku." Ucapnya penuh semangat.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga. Di jalanan Myeongdong yang ramai. Tzuyu menatap tajam kearah Lee Chan yang berjalan dengan langkah riang di sebelah Wonwoo. Namja muda itu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang hanya pasrah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kenapa, Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Chan ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengikuti arah tatapan Wonwoo dan dia tersenyum, "Hyung benar-benar ingin burger? Aku tau satu tempat yang enak." Chan kembali menarik Wonwoo tapi namja yang lebih tua tidak bergeming.

"Hyung?" panggilnya.

Wonwoo menatap Lee Chan, "Aku ingin disini." Ujarnya. Lee Chan menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar-benar menyukai burger yang ada di toko lain dan dia yakin Wonwoo juga akan menyukainya. Tapi melihat Wonwoo yang jarang berbicara memintanya untuk disini akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah." Putusnya pasrah.

"Bocah, kau temani Wonwoo. Aku akan pergi sebentar." Tzuyu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo dan berbisik di telinganya, "Selalu ingat kata-kataku, Wonwoo. Jangan percaya orang lain atau kau akan terima akibatnya."

Tzuyu menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Wonwoo kemudian menunjukkan senyum manisnya, "Makan yang banyak, Wonwoo-ya. Aku akan segera menyusul." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik pergi dan masuk ke salah satu butik disana.

"Kajja, Wonwoo hyung." Ajak Chan sembari menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk masuk. Belum sempat mereka membuka pintu, seseorang dari dalam lebih dulu membuka pintu. Chan membungkuk sopan pada dua orang pria berjas yang baru keluar dari sana. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dua orang itu tidak segera menyingkir dari jalan masuk.

"Permisi." Ujarnya membuat salah satu dari mereka tersadar dan menarik yang satu lagi menyingkir dari sana. Memberi celah bagi pelanggan lain untuk masuk

Chan mengedikkan bahu melihat keanehan dua orang itu. Apalagi ketika dua namja itu sejak tadi tidak berhenti menatap kearah Wonwoo. Dia menoleh kearah Wonwoo untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda emo itu. Dia mengernyit melihat Wonwoo yang juga menatap dua orang itu tanpa berkedip. Ani. Wonwoo hanya menatap namja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat. Namja berambut hitam keabu-abuan yang Chan akui sangat tampan. Namja paling muda disana itu menatap Wonwoo dan namja itu bergantian. Keduanya masih saling menatap tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan yang sama. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Wonwoo." Gumam namja yang berada di sebelah namja tinggi itu. "Kau kembali?" lanjutnya.

Dua namja yang ternyata adalah Seokmin dan Mingyu itu masih tetap terpaku pada sosok Wonwoo yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seokmin baru saja maju satu langkah untuk mendekati Wonwoo ketika seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tidak ingin mereka temui muncul di belakang Wonwoo dan bocah asing disebelahnya.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya, Seokmin-ah?" sapa Tzuyu dengan senyum sok manisnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum makin lebar melihat tatapan kebencian yang dilayangkan Seokmin padanya. Namun senyumnya memudar ketika matanya beralih kearah Mingyu yang masih betah beradu tatap dengan Wonwoo seolah kedatangannya sama sekali tidak tertangkap indera namja tampan itu.

'Sama sekali tidak berubah, eoh?' batinnya geram.

"Ternyata kau pelakunya. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjadi semenyeramkan ini." Tzuyu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seokmin yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat tajam padanya. Hatinya sedikit tertohok mendengar kalimat sejenis itu keluar dari mulut teman kecilnya.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanya yeoja itu sok polos.

Seokmin tertawa tidak percaya melihat gadis di depannya. Gadis teman kecilnya yang sangat polos dan ceria kini berubah menjadi iblis hanya karena cinta. "Kau benar-benar berubah, Chou Tzuyu-ssi."

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Seokmin-ah." Jawab Tzuyu santai, "Begitupun perasaanku."

Seokmin, Dino, Mingyu dan Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Tzuyu. Gadis itu dengan beraninya mencium ujung bibir tipis Wonwoo. Wonwoo amat sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Tzuyu. Selama dia tinggal dengan gadis itu, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan skinship. Matanya beralih kearah namja tinggi yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatiannya entah kenapa. Hati dan otaknya memaksa untuk terus menatapnya meskipun hatinya terasa sesak tiap menatap pancaran mata namja itu. Mata itu seolah memberinya suatu sinyal yang tidak dia mengerti. Dan sesak dihatinya menjad berkali-kali lipat melihat sinar mata itu meredup. Dia bisa melihat amarah dan luka di mata itu. Semua itu membuatnya ingin memeluk namja itu dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini ada, tapi keinginan itu begitu kuat. Wonwoo ingin memeluk pria itu. Sangat.

Semua yang terjadi itu tidak luput dari perhatian seorang namja di bawah umur yang terjebak di antara mereka. Lee Chan tengah memeras otaknya memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi diantara keempat manusia beranjak dewasa itu. Dia yakin ada sesuatu antara Wonwoo dan namja tinggi itu melihat dari cara mereka berdua saling menatap. Wonwoo tidak pernah menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak pernah melihat orang saling bertatapan seolah tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada orang di depannya sebelum ini.

"Kita pergi." Dia tersentak ketika mendengar suara Tzuyu.

"Tapi.."

"Kita akan makan di tempat lain. Chan, kau pulang ke rumah bersama supir. Aku akan membawa Wonwoo." Chan tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan dia melihat pancaran ketakutan dari mata Wonwoo. Dia yakin ada yang aneh disini. Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria tadi, interaksi Wonwoo dan Tzuyu, tatapan antara Wonwoo dan namja tinggi itu dan pancaran ketakutan dari Wonwoo ketika mendengar dia akan pergi bersama Tzuyu pasti saling berhubungan. Dan entah kenapa otaknya menebak bahwa semua itu tidak membentuk suatu hubungan yang berujung baik. Dan karena pemikirannya itu, dia menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung akan bersamaku. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada appa dan ahjusshi. Tentu kau tau apa akibatnya jika mereka tahu rahasiamu, bukan?" ancam Chan yang berhasil membuat Tzuyu melepas tarikannya di lengan Wonwoo dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

Chan menarik tangan Wonwoo menjauh dari sana. Dia melirik Wonwoo yang masih menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali sampai keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil yang tadi mengantar mereka. Lee Chan makin yakin ada sesuatu disini ketika melihat mata Wonwoo yang berkaca-kaca ketika mobil mereka mulai bergerak.

Seokmin berbalik kearah Mingyu dan menatap namja di sebelahnya itu tajam. Tangannya bergerak menarik Mingyu menjauh dari depan toko burger yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya geram. Giginya bergemeletuk saking geramnya melihat Mingyu yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kim Mingyu. Kenapa kau tidak menahannya?!" tanyanya lagi, "Kau mencarinya selama bertahun-tahun dan kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?!"

"Aku percaya padanya." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Kau percaya padanya? Bahkan dia terlihat tidak mengingatmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih berpegang teguh pada janji yang kalian buat?! Aku bahkan tidak yakin Wonwoo masih mengingat janji itu!" bentak Seokmin tidak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk mengingatku. Aku juga tidak memintanya untuk terus mengingat semua janji yang kami buat. Aku hanya memintanya untuk mengingat bahwa aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Hanya itu. Dan dia menepatinya. Aku yakin dia akan kembali padaku, Seokmin-ah." Ujar Mingyu. Seokmin yang mendengarnya tercengang. Bukan karena Mingyu baru saja mengatakan kalimat terpanjang dalam sejarah hidupnya, tapi karena keyakinan Mingyu yang begitu kuat. Harusnya dia tahu, dari cara mereka berdua saling tatap dan pancaran mata mereka. Ada yang berbeda disana. Bahkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melihat kearahnya tadi padahal dia memanggil namanya cukup keras. Begitu juga ketika Tzuyu datang, Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Wonwoo seolah mata mereka memang di setting hanya untuk saling melihat satu sama lain. Harusnya dia tidak meragukan Mingyu. Harusnya dia juga tahu bahwa Wonwoo tidak mungkin berpaling kearahnya apapun usaha yang dia lakukan. Dan... haruskah dia menyerah sekarang?

...

Mingyu dan Seokmin memasuki rumah Mingyu. Seokmin berjalan cepat menuju teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, sedangkan Mingyu memilih berjalan menuju kamarnya. Seokmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal disana.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Kuda?" tanya Soonyoung yang merasa tidak biasa dengan ekspresi murung Seokmin.

"Kami bertemu Wonwoo." Ujarnya to-the-point.

"MWO?!" pekik semua yang ada disana dengan mata membelalak kaget. Jaejoong dan Jihoon berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Mana Wonwoo? Apa dia ada di kamar Mingyu?" tanya Jaejoong antusias. Raut bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Wonwoo tidak disini."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak membawanya pulang?" tanya Jun.

Seokmin menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa membawanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Seokmin-ah?" tanya Minghao.

Seokmin memasang senyuman sedih dan mengusap wajahnya disertai dengan helaan dan hembusan nafas keras. Sikapnya itu berhasil membuat delapan namja disana kebingungan. Tidak dipungkiri mereka merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Tzuyu pelakunya." Ujarnya memutuskan memberiakn informasi yang paling penting.

"Apa?! Sial! Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku untuk menyelidiki yeoja ular itu?!" geram Jihoon.

"Percuma. Dia sangat pintar menyembunyikan rencana busuknya." Ujar Seokmin, "Aku menyelidikinya sebagai langkah awal pencarian. Begitu pula Mingyu. Tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan darinya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu? Dan... bagaimana kalian bertemu Wonwoo?" tanya Yunho.

Seokmin menghela nafasnya dan mulai bercerita mengenai pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu gadis itu bisa sekejam ini. Dia bahkan berani mencium Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Mingyu saat itu." Geram Jihoon. Namja mungil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya." Ujar Jaejoong, "Tentu saja datar. Apalagi yang bisa ditunjukkannya? Kalian tidak berpikir dia akan menerjang dan membunuh Tzuyu saat itu juga, kan? Meskipun sebenarnya aku berharap Mingyu akan melakukan itu." Tuturnya panjang lebar ketika teman-temannya menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Jinjja, Chou Tzuyu!" geram Jun. Ekspresi namja China itu mengeras menunjukkan dirinya tengah kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ikuti rencana Mingyu. Jika Mingyu memutuskan untuk menunggu Wonwoo dan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Tzuyu untuk sekarang, maka kita harus mendukungnya." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Tapi.."

"Ada lebih dari satu rencana memungkinkan gagalnya semua rencana yang sudah disusun. Lebih baik ikuti rencana Mingyu sekarang, setelah itu kita akan memikirkan rencana lan jika rencana ini gagal." Kali ini Jeonghan berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Jeonghan hyung benar. Untuk saat ini lebih baik jangan melakukan apapun." Ujar Yunho.

"Jika kalian ingin menceritakan pertemuan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, jangan lupa jelaskan rencana ini agar tidak ada salah paham." Tutur Seungcheol yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

...

Wonwoo masih setia dengan kebiasaannya ketika berada di kamar, yaitu menatap datar kearah burung-burung yang hinggap di ranting pohon dekat jendela kamarnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chan masuk ke kamarnya dengan seragam sekolah melekat di tubuhnya.

"Pagi, hyung." Wonwoo seperti biasa hanya mengangguk menjawab sapaan dari Chan. remaja laki-laki itu mengamati Wonwoo yang masih betah dengan kebiasaannya. Dia masih terpikirkan kejadian kemarin. Demi Tuhan, dia sangat penasaran. Bukankah anak seusianya memang wajar untuk memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi?

"Hyung, kau kenal dua orang kemarin?" Chan bisa melihat sedikit perubahan sikap Wonwoo ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar darinya.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo. Chan menghela nafas. Dia yakin ada sesuatu disini. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa dan sayangnya dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya itu.

"Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat namja tinggi itu. Aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak tapi aku juga merasa sangat senang. Saat Tzuyu menciumku, rasa sesak itu makin menjadi diiringi dengan dorongan ingin memeluknya yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku.. tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini."

Chan terperangah mendengar curahan hati Wonwoo. Sebenarnya dia lebih kaget karena baru kali ini Wonwoo berbicara panjang lebar. Tapi tatapannya berubah iba melihat raut wajah kosong yang Wonwoo tampilkan sejak bercerita mengenai perasaannya. Dia makin yakin ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Aku akan mengajakmu kembali ke tempat kemarin. Mungkin namja itu ada disana." Ujar Chan membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku janji. Untuk sekarang aku harus berangkat sekolah. Aku pergi dulu, hyung." Pamit Chan.

Selepas Chan pergi, Wonwoo kembali menatap ranting pohon yang tidak lagi dihinggapi burung. Pikirannya melayang mengingat wajah namja tinggi yang ditemuinya kemarin. Lamunannya terputus ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya heran, mengira Chan kembali. Tapi ekspresinya sedikit mengeras begitu menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya dan melihat siapa yang ada disana.

"T-tzuyu." Gumamnya lirih.

Yeoja itu menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anny** **eong... gue balik lagi bawa chapter baru dari You and I – Us...**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan? Membosankan? Atau memuakkan? Mian lama baru update soalnya gue lagi ada di tempat terpencil yang jauh dari peradaban kota untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wkwkwkwk. Jadi harap maklum kalo gue lama**

 **Sebenernya gue udah nyelesain chapter ini dari dulu, tapi baru update sekarang. Soalnya gue punya kebiasaan kaga bakalan update sebelum 2 chapter terselesaikan. Dan yahh.. chapter 10 sudah selesai permisa. Dan sekarang gue lagi otw buat chapter 11. Yayayaya... FF ini kayaknya bakal panjang banget. Secara sampe chapter 11 aja gue belum mikirin masalah ending. Gue harap kalian masih tetep stay baca ff ini karena tanpa dukungan kalian, aku dan ff ini hanyalah butiran dari butiran debu, layaknya nebula yang beraroma berry di luar angkasa. Layaknya asteroid yang tak punya orbit. Layaknya astronot yang melayang-layang tanpa arah di ruang hampa udara di luar angkasa sana. Layaknya... #dibekep**

 **Oke.. makasih buat yang review d chap kemaren. Aku mencintai kalian. Sebagai hadiah.. ini geu kasih chuuu~~ sebagai hadiah ;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3;3. Tetep terus review dan kasih semangat buat gue. Makasih buat para silent reader juga. Gue harap kalian segera menampakkan diri di kolom review kalo pengen dapet chuu~~~ juga dari gue yang ketjeh badai ini... gue amat sangat bersyukur ngga ada yang menghina dan menjatuhkan FF ini sampe sekarang dan geu harap sampe nanti end juga jangan. Makasih buat yang ngasih kritik dan saran. Gara-gara kalian geu makin mengimprove kemampuan menulis gue. Semoga FF ini dan tulisan-tulisan gue yang lain bakalan lebih baik lagi buat kedepannya.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap dari gue.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeong... #Ppyong!**


	10. Chapter 10

Us

Author : Keilee

Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)

Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.

So, Check it Out...

.

.

Previous Story...

.

.

"Kami bertemu Wonwoo." Ujarnya to-the-point.

"MWO?!" pekik semua yang ada disana dengan mata membelalak kaget. Jaejoong dan Jihoon berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Mana Wonwoo? Apa dia ada di kamar Mingyu?" tanya Jaejoong antusias. Raut bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Wonwoo tidak disini."

...

"Ikuti rencana Mingyu. Jika Mingyu memutuskan untuk menunggu Wonwoo dan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Tzuyu untuk sekarang, maka kita harus mendukungnya." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Tapi.."

"Ada lebih dari satu rencana memungkinkan gagalnya semua rencana yang sudah disusun. Lebih baik ikuti rencana Mingyu sekarang, setelah itu kita akan memikirkan rencana lan jika rencana ini gagal." Kali ini Jeonghan berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Jeonghan hyung benar. Untuk saat ini lebih baik jangan melakukan apapun." Ujar Yunho.

...

"Hyung, kau kenal dua orang kemarin?" Chan bisa melihat sedikit perubahan sikap Wonwoo ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar darinya.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo. Chan menghela nafas. Dia yakin ada sesuatu disini. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa dan sayangnya dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya itu.

"Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat namja tinggi itu. Aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak tapi aku juga merasa sangat senang. Saat Tzuyu menciumku, rasa sesak itu makin menjadi diiringi dengan dorongan ingin memeluknya yang sangat kuat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku.. tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini."

.

.

~ Start Story ~

.

.

"T-tzuyu?" gumam Wonwoo lirih.

Tzuyu yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan dua bodyguardnya yang berdiri di belakang menampilkan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian kejam bagi Wonwoo. Perlahan yeoja itu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya meraih dagu Wonwoo dan menariknya mendekat.

"Siapa yang kau temui kemarin bersama bocah sialan itu?" tanya Tzuyu. Wonwoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban yang berbuah tarikan makin kuat di dagunya.

"Kubilang selalu jawab pertanyaanku dengan kata-kata, Jeon Wonwoo!" bentak Tzuyu kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sayangnya aku tidak percaya. Bawa kemari!" titah Tzuyu pada bodyguardnya.

Wonwoo tersentak, "Tidak. Jangan lakukan itu!" ujarnya.

Tzuyu menerima pil dari tangan bodyguardnya dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Wonwoo. Seringaiannya makin lebar melihat sinar ketakutan di mata Wonwoo.

"Kau takut? Kau tidak mau ini?" tanya Tzuyu. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin menuruti keinginanmu. Pegang dia!" titah Tzuyu yang segera dilaksanakan oleh bodyguardnya. Wonwoo berontak ketika salah satu bodyguard itu menahan kedua tangannya di belakang. Tapi apa dayanya, tubuh kurus nan rampingnya tentu tidak bisa melawan badan kekar bodyguard Tzuyu.

"Buka mulutnya!" salah satu bodyguard Tzuyu segera meraih wajah Wonwoo dan menekan sisi wajahnya agar mulutnya terbuka. Sekuat apapun Wonwoo berusaha menutup mulutnya, tekanan di pipinya membuat mulutnya terbuka perlahan.

Tzuyu mendekat dan memasukkan pil ditangannya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo disusul air putih yang tadi dibawa maid untuk sarapannya. Wonwoo ingin memuntahkan pil itu tapi tangan kasar laki-laki kekar yang tadi menekan sisi wajahnya dengan cepat berpindah untuk membekap mulutnya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menelan pil di mulutnya.

Wonwoo merasakan kepalanya memberat kemudian rasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum di kepalanya membuatnya berteriak. Meskipun hanya sesaat tapi rasa sakitnya benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Dia menatap Tzuyu yang juga menatapnya dengan seringaian.

"Kau adalah milikku, Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang boleh kau percayai selain aku. Chou Tzuyu. Lupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Lupakan apapun yang kau ingat mengenai Kim Mingyu." Ujarnya. Hanya itu yang bisa didengar Wonwoo sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

"Karena Mingyu hanya milikku." Gumam Tzuyu pelan.

Bodyguard yang tadi menahan tangan Wonwoo perlahan melepas kunciannya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Wonwoo.

"Kau harus tetap bersamaku, Wonwoo. Karena kaulah senjata balas dendamku yang paling kuat." Gumam Tzuyu sebelum pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Wonwoo terbaring sendirian disana.

...

Chan memainkan makanannya tanpa minat dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak luput dari perhatian sahabatnya yang berwajah kebule-bulean. Remaja bule itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Chan tapi tidak ada reaksi. Jengah dengan tingkah Chan akhirnya dia menepuk kening Chan keras-keras.

"Yak!" bentak Chan kesal.

"Salahmu sendiri terjebak dalam dunia lain." Bela temannya. Chan mencibir dan mengangkat tangannya seolah hendak memukul namja di depannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya remaja bule itu.

Chan diam sebentar, "Aku sedang penasaran dengan sesuatu, Muel-ah. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Cari tahu." Jawab remaja bernama Samuel itu santai sambil menyuap kimbab di depannya.

Chan menjitak kepala Samuel pelan, "Aku juga tahu itu." Rutuknya sebal. Teman dekatnya ini benar-benar tidak membantu.

Samuel mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja diberi jitakan sayang oleh Chan. dia menatap temannya itu kesal, "Lalu saran apa yang harus kuberikan? Aku saja tidak tahu sesuatu yang membuatmu penasaran itu apa."

Chan menunjukkan cengirannya, "Aku akan berbagi denganmu. Pertama, aku bertanya padamu, kau kenal Tzuyu, kan?" Samuel mengangguk.

"Kakak sepupumu, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"'Yang sama sekali tidak kusukai', kau harus selalu menyertakan itu." Koreksi Chan, "Aku sekarang tinggal dengannya untuk sementara karena orang tuaku harus keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis. Sangat menyebalkan. Dan kau tahu? Dia membawa seseorang dari Jepang. Seorang namja. Dia bilang namja itu adalah kekasihnya tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin kau akan berpikiran sama denganku ketika kau melihat namja itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bicara kecuali benar-benar untuk sesuatu yang penting dan tatapannya selalu kosong. Sikap seperti itu benar-benar tidak wajar bagi sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Samuel menunjukkan wajah berpikir, "Memang tidak wajar. Siapa namja itu?"

Chan menghela nafas, "Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Yang kutahu hanya namanya Jeon Wonwoo dan usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Apa hanya karena itu kau penasaran?"

"Ani. Puncak rasa ingin tahuku adalah kemarin. Jadi begini, Wonwoo hyung tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin makan burger. Karena terlalu senang mendengarnya bicara, akhirnya aku mengajaknya makan diluar dengan cara mengancam Tzuyu. Dan akhirnya kani pergi ke Myeongdong. Disana Wonwoo hyung tiba-tiba ingin makan di tempat yang bukan rekomendasiku. Dan lagi karena tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya aku menurutinya. Lalu disana kami bertemu dengan dua orang namja asing, setidaknya bagiku. Tapi kurasa tidak bagi Wonwoo hyung karena dia terus menatap salah satu dari dua namja itu tanpa berkedip begitupun dengan namja itu. Bahkan salah satu dari namja itu menyebut nama Wonwoo hyung dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan. Belum sempat bertanya siapa mereka, si pengganggu, Tzuyu datang. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah Tzuyu mengenal dua namja itu dan namja yang tadi menyebut nama Wonwoo hyung bicara dengan nada marah.. atau benci? Entahlah.. yang sangat kentara. Setelah itu Tzuyu tiba-tiba mencium Wonwoo hyung! Mencium, Muel-ah! MENCIUM!" terang Chan panjang lebar dengan penekanan super di kata mencium.

"Santai, Chan-ah." Timpal Samuel menenangkan Chan yang menggebrak meja saking semangatnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Tzuyu mengajak Wonwoo hyung untuk pergi bersamanya tapi aku melarang. Yahh.. walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu Tzuyu mengajak Wonwoo hyung kemana dan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi aku benar-benar berpikir ada sesuatu diantara mereka semua ketika melihat Wonwoo hyung menangis di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan tadi aku bertanya padanya apa dia mengenal dua namja itu dan dia menjawab tidak. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa dia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat namja yang diperhatikannya ketika di toko burger."

"So complicated." Komentar Samuel setelah mendengar cerita Chan.

"Lalu apa saranmu?"

"Tanyakan lagi pada Wonwoo.. hyung. Korek darinya sedikit demi sedikit karena kau tidak tahu sumber informasi lain selain darinya. Memang susah jika semua yang kau ceritakan mengenai sikap Wonwoo hyung padaku itu benar. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau tidak berusaha sama sekali untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu. Dan kalau tebakanku benar, kurasa Wonwoo hyung lupa ingatan. Tapi entahlah. Itu hanya kesimpulan yang kudapat dari ceritamu tadi."

Chan memasang tampang berpikir, "Kau benar."

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu. Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Wonwoo hyung? Kau tidak sedang menyukainya, kan? Jangan bilang ini semua untuk merebut Wonwoo hyung dari Tzuyu?" cecar Samuel yang berhasil membuatnya mendapat jitakan super Chan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hentikan pikiran konyolmu, bodoh! Aku hanya penasaran. Aku yakin kau juga akan merasa begitu ketika melihat Wonwoo hyung. Terlalu banyak yang tersembunyi di wajah datar yang ditampilkan Wonwoo hyung. Dan aku ingin membongkar semuanya." Papar Chan. Samuel hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku mendukungmu."

"Kurasa kita harus kembali ke kelas. Aku sudah tidak bernafsu untuk makan." Ajak Chan. Samuel mengangguk lagi mengiyakan ajakan dari sahabatnya itu. Lagipula sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

Dua anak kelas X itu pergi meninggalkan meja yang masih lumayan penuh dengan makanan dan dua orang senior tidak jauh dari mereka yang sedari tadi mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka dalam diam.

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Chan dan Samuel berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor sekolah Pledis SHS.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan Wonwoo hyung-mu itu." Ujar Samuel tiba-tiba membuat Chan yang sedari tadi sibuk merenungi ujian Matematika dadakan dari Min Ssaem menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" tawar Chan yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Samuel.

"Aku ikut denganmu. Aku akan menghubungi Song ahjumma dulu." Samuel baru saja mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika suara seseorang terdengar di belakangnya. Samuel dan Chan menoleh dan mendapati dua seniornya –terlihat dari tiga garis emas di kerah mereka- berlari kearah mereka berdua. Satu dari mereka berwajah kebule-bulean seperti Samuel dan satu lagi bertubuh sedikit berisi. Dua remaja tingkat 1 SHS itu membungkuk sopan ketika dua senior itu berada di depan mereka.

"Kalian ada waktu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Ujar namja yang berwajah kebule-bulean.

"Ah.. perkenalkan, aku Seungkwan dan ini Vernon." Namja berisi yang bernama Seungkwan itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan namja di sebelahnya dengan senyum dan nada yang ramah membuat Samuel dan Chan merasa lega karena mereka tidak dipanggil karena melakukan kesalahan.

"Kami ada waktu, sunbae. Apa yang ingin sunbae bicarakan?" tanya Chan sopan.

"Jangan panggil sunbae, panggil kami hyung." Titah Seungkwan.

"Ne, hyung."

"Ikut aku." Titah Vernon. Namja bule itu melangkah menuju taman sekolah diikuti oleh Seungkwan, Chan dan Samuel.

"Kau kenal Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Vernon langsung begitu keempatnya sampai di taman. Chan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari Vernon.

"Hyung kenal Wonwoo hyung?" tanya Chan. Vernon dan Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Samuel. Entah kenapa dia jadi ikut penasaran dengan Si Wonwoo hyung ini.

"Karena dia dulu adalah senior kami disini." Jawab Vernon singkat tapi efeknya sangat nyata bagi Chan dan Samuel. Dua remaja junior itu membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Wonwoo hyung alumni sekolah ini?!" tanya Chan.

"Sebenarnya Wonwoo hyung tidak bisa dikatakan alumni karena Wonwoo hyung tidak pernah lulus dari sekolah ini." Tutur Vernon.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Samuel.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya asalkan kalian, terutama kau," Vernon menunjuk Chan, "bersedia memberitahu perkembangan Wonwoo hyung setiap hari."

"Kami sudah tahu keadaan Wonwoo hyung hari ini karena kami mendengar pembicaraan kalian di kantin." ujar Seungkwan, "Jadi kuharap besok kalian mau memberi laporan pada kami."

"Bisakah hyungdeul menceritakan pada kami mengenai masa lalu Wonwoo hyung sekarang?" pinta Chan yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Vernon.

"Besok." Janji Seungkwan.

"Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang. Tidak baik bagi Wonwoo hyung jika terlalu lama ditinggal." Saran Vernon.

"Ne. Kami pulang, hyungdeul. Semangat belajar!" pamit Chan dan Samuel sebelum berlalu dari sana. Vernon dan Seungkwan juga segera beranjak dari taman menuju kelas mereka untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Kajja. Nanti kita beritahu yang lain untuk berkumpul dan memberitahukan ini." Usul Seungkwan.

"Jangan nanti. Lebih baik besok setelah kita mendapat informasi dari anak... astaga kita lupa menanyakan namanya." Ujar Vernon membuat Seungkwan memasang wajah pabbo.

"Astaga." Gumamnya.

...

Mingyu membuka berkas perusahaannya yang entah ke berapa saat pintu kantornya terbuka. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Somi, sekretarisnya berdiri disana dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan sajangnim." Ujarnya sopan, "Wonho, Yongguk dan Daehyun ada diluar."

Mingyu menutup berkas yang baru saja di tanda tanganinya, "Suruh mereka masuk." Titahnya. Somi mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Mingyu dan mempersilahkan 3 bodyguard kepercayaan Mingyu untuk masuk sedangkan dia sendiri undur diri dan kembali ke mejanya di luar ruangan Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu langsung.

"Kami berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Wonwoo, Tuan muda." Ujar Yongguk.

"Dia tinggal di salah satu rumah di kawasan Dongdaemun. Berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapatkan, dia baru tiba di Korea beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu." Lanjut Daehyun.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ujar Mingyu singkat, "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya."

Ketiga bodyguard Mingyu saling bertatapan kemudian membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami dalam mencari informasi, Tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka yang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan bangkai. Aku cukup lega karena Wonwoo baik-baik saja."

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami, Tuan Muda." Ujar Wonho, "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa kami harus merebut Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Aku akan mengikuti rencana yeoja itu lebih dulu. Jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas seperti menyakiti Wonwoo, saat itu aku akan bertindak."

"Kami mengerti, Tuan Muda."

"Untuk sekarang kalian awasi rumah itu dan jangan sampai membuat mereka curiga." Titah Mingyu.

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Tiga namja berbadan kekar nan tampan itu membungkuk sopan kemudian berbalik pergi dari ruangan Mingyu.

"Kuharap kau tetap baik-baik saja sampai aku datang menjemputmu." Gumam Mingyu penuh harap. Tatapannya terarah pada foto Wonwoo yang ada di atas mejanya.

Chan dan Samuel memasuki rumah Tzuyu dengan wajah ceria. Dua anak remaja itu berjalan setengah berlari menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Wonwoo berada. Keduanya masuk kedalam kamar yang berada paling ujung tanpa mengetuk pintu. Disana keduanya melihat Wonwoo yang tengah menikmati makanannya. Namja putih itu menoleh kearah mereka dengan tatapan datar nan kosongnya membuat Samuel percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Chan. Tatapan yang dilayangkan Wonwoo mengandung banyak rahasia yang memancing banyak orang untuk menggali apa rahasia dibalik tatapan itu. Mirip pengaruh senyuman Monalisa karya Leonardo da Vinchi yang dipajang di Museum Louvre Paris, Perancis.

"Hai, Wonwoo hyung." Wonwoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chan. Wonwoo melihat kearah Samuel yang ada di belakang Chan membuat Chan menepuk keningnya. Dia menarik Samuel untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Titah Chan.

Samuel membungkuk sopan kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Tatapan Wonwoo sedikit mengintimidasinya kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"A-annyeong, Wonwoo hyung. Aku Samuel. Teman sekelas Chan. senang bertemu denganmu." Samuel membungkuk lagi di akhir perkenalannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian meneguk air putih yang ada di nampannya. Chan yang melihat Wonwoo sudah selesai segera memindah nampan makanan di depan Wonwoo dan Samuel membantu mengangkat meja kecil di atas ranjang Wonwoo. Dua remaja itu saling tatap bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan mengenai kejadian kemarin.

"Hmmm... Wonwoo hyung. Apa.. apa hyung masih mau makan burger?" tanya Chan.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Chan, kemudian menggeleng.

"Wae? Bukankah kemarin hyung sangat menginginkan burger? Apa hyung ingin ke tempat itu lagi?" tanya Chan membuat kerutan di kening Wonwoo makin dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin makan burger." Ujar Wonwoo membuat Chan dan Samuel saling tatap bingung.

"Tapi kemarin aku dan hyung pergi keluar untuk membeli burger karena hyung sangat menginginkan itu." Tutur Chan.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak pergi kemanapun."

Chan dan Samuel kembali saling bertatapan dan bertukar rasa bingung. Samuel menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa ragu untuk betanya.

"Apa.. apa hyung tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Apa hyung tidak ingat namja yang hyung temui kemarin?" tanya Samuel pelan.

Gelengan yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo membuat Chan dan Samuel terkejut setengah mati. Apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo menjadi pertanyaan besar yang berlarian di kepala mereka.

"Kami berdua keluar dulu, hyung." Pamit Chan menarik tangan Samuel keluar dari sana untuk membicarakan mengenai yang baru saja terjadi.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Wonwoo hyung lupa?" tanya Chan begitu mereka tiba diluar dan agak jauh dari kamar Wonwoo. Samuel menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Chan menghentikan salah satu maid yang baru saja lewat di depannya.

"Apa Tzuyu datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ne, Tuan Muda Lee. Tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah menemui Tuan Wonwoo, Nona Tzuyu pergi lagi." Jawab maid itu sopan.

Chan dan Samuel lagi-lagi bertatapan. Keduanya seolah berbagi pikiran yang sama sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Bibi bisa kembali bekerja sekarang."

"Kurasa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kakak sepupumu." Ujar Samuel begitu maid yang mereka tanyai pergi dari sana.

"'Kakak sepupu yang tidak kusukai' sudah kukatakan untuk mengingat itu dan katakan dengan lengkap lain kali!" bentak Chan.

Samuel memutar bola matanya jengah, "Arasseo, arasseo. Mian. Jadi, kurasa 'kakak sepupu yang tidak kau sukai itu' ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

'Ini semua membuatku makin penasaran." Gumam Samuel.

"Na do."

"Bukankah ini terasa seperti serial-serial TV?" tanya Samuel. Chan mengangguk.

"Aku pun merasa begitu. Dan peran kita seperti tokoh utama yang akan menyelamatkan korban." Timpal Chan. Samuel mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berusaha keras membantu Wonwoo hyung agar ini semua berakhir dengan happy ending."

"Ya. Kita harus berusaha!" Chan mengepalkan tangannya di udara diikuti Samuel.

"YOSHHH..!!" teriak keduanya bersemangat.

...

Vernon dan Seungkwan mendengarkan cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo kemarin dengan seksama. Chan dan Samuel bergantian bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Saking semangatnya mereka sampai makanan di depan mereka terabaikan. Hanya sesekali mereka menenggak minuman yang mereka beli.

"Aku yakin Tzuyu melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Vernon setelah cerita dari adik kelas mereka selesai, "Kau bilang Wonwoo hyung melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin lusa?" tanyanya.

"Ne." Jawab Chan pasti.

Vernon dan Seungkwan terlihat berpikir sebelum saling tatap. "Kalian ikut kami menemui seseorang.. ani. Beberapa orang lebih tepatnya." Ajak Vernon.

"Tapi bukankah hyung ada kelas tambahan sampai malam nanti?" tanya Samuel.

"Kami berdua bisa bolos. Lagipula masuk kelas pun kami tidak akan bisa fokus karena masalah ini." Ujar Seungkwan, "Bagaimana? Kalian mau ikut kami?"

Samuel dan Chan sontak mengangguk semangat.

"Aku akan menghubungi yang lain." Ujar Seungkwan. Namja berpipi bulat itu mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengundang beberapa orang untuk membicarakan perihal kejadian kemarin.

"Sepulang sekolah tunggu kami di gerbang depan." Titah Vernon sebelum pergi dari kanti bersama Seungkwan.

Samuel dan Chan tersenyum canggung kearah beberapa namja dengan setelan jas lengkap yang duduk di depan mereka. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di kafe tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka atas undangan dari Vernon dan Seungkwan.

"Ahh... apa mereka berdua adik kelas yang kalian ceritakan?" tanya seorang namja dengan aksen korea sedikit aneh.

"Ne, Jun hyung. Muel-ah, Chan-ah, mereka adalah alumni sekolah kita dan teman dekat dari Wonwoo hyung. Disini ada Jun hyung, Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung." Seungkwan bergantian menunjuk namja-namja yang ada disana.

"A-annyeong haseyo, hyungdeul. Lee Chan imnida."

"S-samuel imnida."

Jeonghan menampilkan senyum lembutnya, tangannya terangkat mengelus dan mengacak-acak rambut dua remaja di depannya, "Jangan canggung seperti itu. Anggap saja kami adalah hyung kalian."

Mendengar kalimat menenangkan dari Jeonghan, Chan dan Samuel juga ikut menunjukkan senyum mereka.

"Apa ada yang akan datang lagi, hyung?" tanya Chan melihat Seungkwan yang berulang kali menoleh kearah pintu masuk kafe dan sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Beberapa kali terdengar suara gerutuan dari namja itu.

"Kenapa mereka semua lambat sekali? Aku bahkan harus membolos les demi pertemuan ini. Awas saja kalau mereka tidak datang! Aku akan meminta traktir makanan selama satu minggu penuh!" celoteh Seungkwan kesal.

"Berhenti menggerutu! Kau senang bolos les, bukan?" sentak Seungceol yang mulai jengah dengan gerutuan tanpa henti dari Seungkwan. Yang ditegur hanya menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Tapi serius, hyung. Mereka lama sekali." Bela Seungkwan.

"Berhenti menggerutu! Orang yang kau tunggu sudah ada di belakangmu." Seungkwan menoleh ke belakang begitu Jeonghan selesai dengan kaimatnya. Dia tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika Mingyu memberinya tatapan datar dan Seokmin serta Yunho menatap sinis kearahnya.

"Maaf. Aku harus mengantar Jaejoong ke agensinya tadi." Ujar Yunho sebelum mendudukkan dirinya diantara Samuel dan Vernon.

Samuel dan Chan juga ikut menoleh melihat siapa yang sedari tadi ditunggu Seungkwan. Mata Chan melebar melihat dua namja yang ditemuinya bersama Wonwoo kemarin ada disana. Seokmin yang melihat Chan juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Kau anak yang bersama Wonwoo hyung kemarin, bukan? Mana Wonwoo hyung?" tanya namja kuda itu dengan kepala yang bergerak mengamati keseluruhan kafe. Berusaha mencari sahabat sekaligus namja yang dicintainya.

"Wonwoo hyung tidak ada disini." Jawab Chan menghentikan kegiatan konyol Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah, duduklah dulu. Biarkan dua anak baru ini memperkenalkan diri, setelah itu kita bisa mulai membahas mengenai Wonwoo." Titah Jun. Seokmin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah Jun.

"Annyeong haseyo, Chan imnida." Ujar Chan sopan.

"Samuel imnida."

"Annyeong haseyo, Chan-ah, Muel-ah. Yunho imnida. Kau boleh memanggilku Yunho hyung."

"Seokmin imnida."

"Mingyu."

"Karena semua sudah saling kenal, maka Chan dan Samuel bisa memulai cerita mereka." Ujar Seungkwan. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kearah Chan sebagai isyarat untuk memulai ceritanya.

Chan menelan ludahnya kemudian mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin bergantian dengan Samuel. Mulai dari Wonwoo yang melupakan semua yang terjadi dan fakta bahwa Tzuyu datang kerumah itu saat Chan sedang di sekolah.

Semua yang disana terdiam saat Chan dan Samuel selesai dengan ceritanya. Mingyu terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang ke depan. Wajah Wonwoo yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya terbayang di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan seberapa rindunya dia pada Wonwoo. Saat betemu dengan Wonwoo kemarin, dia memang menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tapi itulah dia. Dia begitu merindukan Wonwoo hingga tidak tahu bagaimana harus berekspresi. Dia ingin memeluk Wonwoo tapi badannya seolah kaku di tempat karena sel-sel otaknya terlalu sibuk mengatakan bahwa memeluknya tidaklah cukup. Melihat mata itu lagi, wajah itu lagi, membuat Mingyu melemah. Sampai kapanpun, Wonwoo tetaplah kelemahan Mingyu.

"Cuci otak." Ujar Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" tanya Seokmin memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Cuci otak." Ulang Mingyu.

"Kau benar. Semua petunjuk mengarah pada kemungkinan itu." Ujar Seungcheol lirih. Matanya melirik kearah Jeonghan yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Bu-bukankah metode untuk cuci otak itu.. menyakitkan?" tanya Seungkwan ragu.

"Tergantung. Jika pasien yang menginginkan, maka metode yang dipakai hanya metode hipnotis biasa. Tapi dalam kasus Wonwoo, kurasaa.. hipnotis bukan metodenya." Ujar Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Lalu.. apa?" kali ini Samuel yang bersuara.

"Penyiksaan." Jawaban singkat dari Yunho membuat dua orang disana membeku. "Dan ancaman."

"Astaga, Wonwoo hyung." Gumam Seungkwan lirih.

Keheningan itu terusik oleh suara deheman Seungcheol membuat namja paling tua disana itu mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari sebelas namja lain yang duduk satu meja dengannya.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Soonyoung.

Seungcheol menggigit bibirnya pertanda bahwa dia ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia melirik kearah Jeonghan yang juga menampilkan ekspresi sama dengannya. Hal ini tentunya memancing kecurigaan dari yang lain.

"Hyung... menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Jun mewakili yang lain.

Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas sebelum menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan serius.

"Dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela." Titahnya yang diangguki sebelas namja rupawan disana, "Aku tahu dimana Wonwoo sejak awal. Kubilang jangan menyela! Ya. Aku.. dan Jeonghan tahu dimana Wonwoo berada dan siapa yang menculik Wonwoo sejak awal. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan sejak awal, karena aku baru tahu dimana Wonwoo setelah tiga bulan Wonwoo menghilang. Itupun hanya negara tempat dia dibawa. Letak pasti dia dimana, aku tidak tahu. Jika kalian bertanya darimana aku tahu, itu karena aku melihatnya di bandara bersama Tzuyu ketika aku berada di dalam pesawat yang membawaku menuju ke LA. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena saat itu pesawatku sudah berada sekitar beberapa meter di udara. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meminta pengawalku mencari info tentang mereka. Dan mereka hanya mendapat info bahwa pesawat itu bertujuan ke Taiwan. Sayangnya mereka kesusahan melacak keberadaan Wonwoo disana karena penjagaan yang ketat. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu kalian karena aku dan Jeonghan memiliki rencana untuk mengikuti rencana dari Tzuyu sebelum menjalankan rencana kami. Kami berdua benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa yang dialami Wonwoo akan separah ini. Kami hanya berpikir Wonwoo hanya diculik dan diperlakukan seperti tahanan biasa yang disekap di dalam rumah karena menurut mata-mata yang kusuruh, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah keluar rumah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Keheningan yang mencekam menguasai suasana begitu Seungcheol menyelesaikan ceritanya. Namja tampan itu mengamati wajah teman-temannya satu-persatu. Hampir semua dari mereka menampilkan wajah terkejut. Ya, hampir. Karena Mingyu hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan informasi mengenai keberadaan Wonwoo sejak awal? Kau juga menunda untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo hanya karena rencana konyolmu?" ujar Seokmin tajam dengan bahasa informal. Dia tidak peduli fakta bahwa Seungcheol lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Dia sangat kesal dan marah sekarang asal kalian tahu.

"Kalian berdua tahu? Jika kalian mengatakan informasi ini sejak awal, Wonwoo sudah ada disini bersama kita." Sinis Soonyoung. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku tangannya memutih.

"Apa motifmu menyembunyikan semua ini? Untuk mendapat pujian dari kami?" sindir Jihoon.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang merasa terintimidasi hanya menunduk. Mereka tidak marah karena dongsaeng-dongsaengnya berbicara dengan bahasa informal padanya. Mereka tahu bahwa namja-namja yang lebih muda dari mereka itu marah. Seungcheol melihat kearah Mingyu yang masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak lama kemudian, namja tiang berkulit tan itu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kursinya. Hal ini membuat Seungcheol ikut berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Dan tanpa diduga oleh siapapun yang ada disana, Mingyu berbalik dan memukul rahang Seungcheol keras membuatnya terjatuh. Seolah tidak puas, Mingyu berjalan mendekat dan menarik kerah baju Seungcheol kemudian memberikan pukulan-pukulan lain yang tidak kalah keras. Dia menampik semua tangan yang menahannya. Seungcheol yang dipukuli hanya diam membiarkan Mingyu melepas emosinya karena dia memang bersalah.

Jun, Seokmin, Yunho, Vernon dan Soonyoung menarik bahu Mingyu kuat-kuat untuk membawa namja tiang itu menjauh dari Seungcheol yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi lebam dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir dan hidung mancungnya. Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati bergegas membantu Seungcheol untuk bangkit dan mendudukkannya di salah satu sofa disana. Beruntungnya mereka memesan ruang pribadi untuk pertemuan ini sehingga tidak ada yang terganggu dengan insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

Chan dan Samuel yang ada disana hanya duduk gemetaran sambil sesekali menelan ludah pahit melihat perkelahian live di depan mereka. Dua remaja tanggung itu ingin melerai tapi apalah daya mereka. Jun dan Yunho yang bertubuh tegap saja tidak berhasil menarik Mingyu menjauh apalagi mereka yang bertubuh kecil khas anak kelas 1 SMA.

Di lain sisi, Jun dan Yunho masih menahan bahu Mingyu yang masih setia memberikan tatapan super tajam kearah Seungcheol yang kini diobati Jeonghan. Tangan namja tan itu masih terkepal erat.

"Tenanglah, Mingyu-ya. Setelah ini kita bicarakan cara menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari tangan yeoja iblis itu." Ujar Jihoon. Dan berhasil. Tangan Mingyu yang mengepal perlahan mengendur. Sampai kapanpun Wonwoo tetap sangat ampuh untuk meredam emosi Mingyu. Bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama Wonwoo.

Seungchel yang sudah diobati Jeonghan berjalan menuju meja dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Dia tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang masih setia melayangkan tatapan super tajam dari namja berkulit tan itu.

"Mianhae. Jinjja mianhae." Ujarnya setelah duduk di kursi yang ditempatinya tadi.

"Gwaenchanna. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." Ujar Jun bijak.

"Apa hyung punya rencana?" tanya Soonyoung. Dia mulai berbicara sopan lagi.

"Karena keadaan Wonwoo diluar perkiraanku, maka rencanaku juga sedikit berubah." Seuncheol melirik kearah Chan dan Samuel, "Tapi untungnya ada mereka. Jadi rencana ini akan melibatkan dua anak ini. Apa kalian bersedia membantu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chan dan Samuel bersamaan.

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Rencana awalku adalah membawa keluar Wonwoo dari rumah itu sendiri. Tapi melihat keadaan Wonwoo, aku tidak yakin dia akan mengenaliku. Jadi, tugas ini akan kuserahkan pada Samuel. Wonwoo mengenalmu atau setidaknya dia pernah bertemu denganmu. Lagipula kau bisa mendekati Wonwoo karena kau teman Chan. Aku yakin Tzuyu tidak akan curiga pada kalian berdua. Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup, Muel-ah?"

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Samuel yakin.

"Lalu apa tugasku?" tanya Chan.

"Tugasmu spesial. Karena tugas ini hanya bisa dilakukan olehmu." Seungcheol menjeda kalimatnya, "Buat Tzuyu lengah. Buat dia menjauh dari Wonwoo agar Samuel dapat lebih mudah menjalankan tugasnya. Kau bisa?"

Chan tersenyum lebar, "Mudah untukku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bodyguard yang menjaga disana? Bukankah percuma Tzuyu pergi tapi bodyguardnya tetap berjaga?" tanya Jihoon.

Chan menepuk dadanya, "Aku punya satu senjata yang akan membuat yeoja itu dan bodyguard kepercayaannya tidak ada disana."

Seungcheol tersenyum, "Dan apa kalian berpikir aku hanya memantau penculikan Wonwoo tanpa melakukan apapun lagi? Selama ini aku sudah menyelundupkan beberapa bodyguard-ku untuk menjadi bodyguard keluarga Tzuyu dan bertugas langsung untuk menjaga kediaman Chou di Korea sekarang. Jadi... kalian pasti tau selanjutnya."

"Wow.. kau hebat, hyung." Puji Chan.

"Lalu apa tugas kami?" tanya Yunho. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri dan tidak memberikan kontribusi pada rencana penyelamatan Wonwoo.

"Kalian tahu perusahaan yang dipercayakan Tuan Chou pada Tzuyu?" kali ini Jeonghan yang berbicara menggantikan Seungcheol. Semua yang disana memasang wajah penuh rasa tidak tahu.

"Kursi kepemimpinan anak perusahaan Chou yang berdiri di Korea sejak beberapa bulan lalu diserahkan pada Tzuyu. TW Group. Kalian tahu?"

"Perusahaan itu milik Tzuyu?!" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ne."

"Astaga." Gumam Yunho.

"Lalu apa rencananya?" tanya Vernon tidak sabar.

"Beli saham sebanyak mungkin disana. Aku yakin kalian bisa melakukan itu karena pemegang saham disana juga pastinya adalah beberapa dari anak perusahaan kalian." Ujar Jeonghan.

Jun menyeringai, "Kurasa aku mengerti rencanamu." Ujarnya.

Jeonghan menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya, "Setelah kalian mendapat sekitar 50-75 % dari sahamnya, hancurkan dia." Ujarnya berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

Diantara semua yang ada disana, hanya Jihoon yang memasang wajah lesu, "Sayang sekali aku tidak menerima tawaran Appa untuk memegang salah satu perusahaannya." Ujarnya kesal.

"Kau masih bisa meminta Lee Appa untuk melakukan itu. Jika kau menjelaskan semuanya aku yakin Lee Appa akan membantu." Saran Soonyoung. Jihoon terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Yunho, kenapa kau menunjukkan senyum seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Yunho makin melebarkan senyumnya –lebih tepatnya seringaian-, "Kupikir rencana ini sudah ditakdirkan untukku." Ujarnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jun, Seungcheol dan Seokmin berbarengan.

"Aku memegang saham yang cukup besar disana." Ujarnya pongah. Yang lain bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan jempol padanya.

"Hebat. Bagaimana bisa kau membeli saham di perusahaan yeoja ular itu? Apa kau tidak takut merugi?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kupikir itu milik keluarga Chou bukan gadis itu. Aku tidak menyesal menanam saham disana."

"Siapa lagi diantara yang memiliki kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu?"

"Akan kutanyakan pada yang lain." Ujar Seungkwan. Tangannya mulai sibuk dengan ponsel. Perannya disini terlihat seperti humas.

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka memberi respon?"

"Ne. Sandara noona, Amber noona, Haneul hyung, Chunji hyung, L-Joe hyung, Xiumin hyung, Seyoung noona dan Mirae noona. Tidak kusangka sebanyak ini." Ujar Seungkwan.

"Ular itu pasti berbahagia karena mendapat bantuan dari orang-orang yang membencinya. Dia benar-benar terobsesi mempermainkan orang lain." Rutuk Jihoon kejam.

"Minghao juga." Ujar Jun.

"Omoo.." gumam Seungkwan.

"Orang tuaku juga." Ujar Vernon membuat Seungkwan makin membelalakkan matanya.

Mingyu yang sejak tadi diam merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang couple-nya dengan Wonwoo. Dia tidak peduli ponsel itu mulai ketinggalan zaman. Dia tidak akan mengganti ponselnya sebelum Wonwoo kembali dan mencari ponsel couple lain. Namja tiang itu mendial nomer kantornya.

"Tanam saham di TW Group." Titahnya.

"Sebanyak yang kau bisa." Ujarnya sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.\

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar perintah Mingyu pada bawahannya.

"Perusahaan itu akan..." Chan sengaja tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengangguk bersamaan, "Ya. Dan itulah rencana balas dendam kita. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu? Bukankah dia keluargamu?"

Chan memasang wajah mencibir, "Aku tidak masalah. Kami masih punya banyak perusahaan." Ujar Chan pongah.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong haseyo... masih adakah yang menunggu FF ini????

Maaf lama update. Gue udah tingkat akhir soalnya. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurus berbagai hal.

So, gimana chapter ini? Kalo gue pribadi kaga terlalu srek soalnya kek ada yang kurang gitu padahal gue sendiri yang bikin). Mungkin dua chapter lagi FF ini end. Say good bye to You and I the series.

Tapi gue ada rencana bikin FF meanie lagi. Kalian maunya yang fluff, humor, romantic atau ada hurt-hurtnya? Kasih saran, yak!! Soalnya gue punya 2 plot.

Gue mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review, follow, fav ini FF. Buat siders juga makasih udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca meskipun entah kenapa selalu kehabisan waktu setelah melihat tulisan TBC sehingga tidak sempat untuk mereview (Bahasa gue dah... --)

At least..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong...


	11. Chapter 11

Us

Author : Keilee

Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)

Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.

So, Check it Out...

.

.

Previous Story...

.

.

Jun, Seokmin, Yunho, Vernon dan Soonyoung menarik bahu Mingyu kuat-kuat untuk membawa namja tiang itu menjauh dari Seungcheol yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi lebam dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir dan hidung mancungnya. Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati bergegas membantu Seungcheol untuk bangkit dan mendudukkannya di salah satu sofa disana. Beruntungnya mereka memesan ruang pribadi untuk pertemuan ini sehingga tidak ada yang terganggu dengan insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

...

Jun menyeringai, "Kurasa aku mengerti rencanamu." Ujarnya.

Jeonghan menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya, "Setelah kalian mendapat sekitar 50-75 % dari sahamnya, hancurkan dia." Ujarnya berbanding terbalik dengan senyum yang terpahat di wajah cantiknya.

...

"Tanam saham di TW Group." Titahnya.

"Sebanyak yang kau bisa." Ujarnya sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon.\

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar perintah Mingyu pada bawahannya.

"Perusahaan itu akan..." Chan sengaja tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengangguk bersamaan, "Ya. Dan itulah rencana balas dendam kita. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu? Bukankah dia keluargamu?"

Chan memasang wajah mencibir, "Aku tidak masalah. Kami masih punya banyak perusahaan." Ujar Chan pongah,

.

.

~ Start Story ~

.

.

Chan memasang wajah mencibir, "Aku tidak masalah. Kami masih punya banyak perusahaan." Ujar Chan pongah, "Lagipula kami sudah memprediksi perusahaan itu tidak akan bertahan lama jika wanita itu yang memimpin. Anggap saja hyungdeul adalah pihak yang merealisasikan prediksi keluarga kami."

"Kau benar-benar sepupu yang sangat baik." Ujar Seokmin menyindir.

"Hanya padanya aku begini." Bela Chan sembari menunjukkan senyum licik.

...

Chan mengajak Samuel kerumahnya untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Tujuannya tentu adalah untuk mensukseskan rencana dari Seungcheol. Samuel bahkan sering menginap disana membuat Tzuyu kadang bersikap sinis padanya. Tapi sebelas-dua belas dengan Chan, remaja blasteran itu mengacuhkan semua komentar sinis yang keluar dari mulut manis Tzuyu. Bahkan terkadang dua remaja tanggung itu bekerja sama membuat Tzuyu kesal.

Seperti saat ini, kedua remaja tanggung itu tengah menikmati makan malam mereka ketika Tzuyu pulang dari perusahaannya. Yeoja itu menatap sinis kearah Samuel dan Chan.

"Kau masih betah disini?" tanyanya pada Samuel yang baru saja memasukkan sesendok penuh bbibimbap kedalam mulutnya.

Samuel mendongak, "Ne." Jawabnya setelah menelan makanannya dan kembali fokus pada hidangan di depannya setelah itu.

Tzuyu tersenyum meremehkan, "Nyaman sekali hidupmu. Kalian makan disini tanpa menungguku yang notabene-nya adalah tuan rumah dan bekerja mati-matian mencari uang untuk makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulut tidak sopan kalian itu!" sindirnya dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

Chan mendongak dan memasang ekspresi datar, "Kau hanya duduk diam di kursimu, bermain ponsel dan belanja barang tidak penting secara Online. Tugas yang seharusnya kau lakukan di perusahaan semuanya kau limpahkan pada Yang ahjusshi. Semuanya!"

"MWO??!! Tau apa kau, bocah?" sentak Tzuyu.

"Aku tahu segalanya." Balas Chan pongah. Padahal sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apapun. Motto-nya adalah 'Tidak masalah jika dia salah asalkan bisa menjatuhkan Tzuyu'.

"Jika kau bukan anak dari Lee Ahjusshi, aku akan mencekikmu, bocah." Ancam Tzuyu saking kesalnya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?" balas Chan sengit. Remaja itu menarik tangan Samuel yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya. Keduanya hendak menemui Wonwoo yang tentunya juga sudah makan siang.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Lain kali bekerjalah dengan baik. Jadi menu makanan di rumah ini bisa berubah." Ejek Samuel. Koki yang ada di dapur terkikik. Dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung mendengat kalimat Samuel. Dia dan hampir seluruh pelayan di rumah ini juga sangat menikmati ajang pembullyan yang dilakukan dua remaja tanggung kepada Nona Muda mereka.

Tzuyu menggeram. Tangannya mengepal erat, "Dasar dua bocah tidak tahu diri!" kecamnya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak mengusir dua anak manusia itu dari rumahnya, jawabannya adalah dia diberi mandat khusus untuk menampung Chan dan untuk Samuel dia tidak bisa mengusir remaja itu karena Samuel merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar di Amerika sana jadi dia berpikir dengan membiarkan Samuel sering mampir kesini, orang tuanya berpikiran bahwa dia dekat dengan Samuel dan mempermudah jalannya untuk mengadakan kerjasama bisnis dengan orang tua Samuel. Dia harus tahan meskipun dadanya serasa ingin meledak tiap mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dua remaja titisan iblis itu.

Chan dan Samuel memasuki kamar Wonwoo dengan riang. Seperti biasa, mereka dihadapkan dengan Wonwoo yang duduk di ranjangnya menghada kearah jendela. Namja yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari mereka itu sekarang mengenakan sweater abu-abu lengan panjang yang menutupi setengah dari telapak tangannya dan celana jeans berwarna putih. Wonwoo terlihat sangat bersinar sekarang.

'Sisakan satu yang seperti ini untukku, Tuhan.' Batin dua anak remaja itu absurd.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah pintu dan tersenyum tipis melihat pengunjung rutinnya datang. Dia menekuk kakinya memberikan ruang untuk Chan dan Samuel agar duduk di depannya. Dia siap mendengarkan cerita dari Chan dan Samuel mengenai keseharian mereka. Ini sudah seperti kegiatan hariannya bersama dua remaja itu.

"Hyung. Apa hyung ingat tentang ceritaku dan Muel beberapa hari lalu mengenai kami yang mengikuti ekskul seni?" tanya Chan membuka cerita. Wonwoo dam mengingat-ingat kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Chan dan Samuel tersenyum.

"Kami mulai aktif di ekskul. Tadi kami diajari cara menyanyi dan rapping. Dan yahhh.. sayangnya kami tidak bisa menandingi sunbae-sunbae kami. Ada satu sunbae yang memiliki suara sangat bagus dan satu sunbae lagi yang sangat mahir rapping, sayangnya mereka sudah tingkat akhir, jadi ekskul kami mulai gencar mencari penerus." Papar Samuel semangat.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak yang memiliki bakat seperti Daehwi dari kelas X-4, Daniel sunbae dari kelas XI-1, Wendy sunbae dari XI-1, Hanbin sunbae dari XI-1, Junhoe sunbae dari XI-3, Moonbyul sunbae dari kelas XI-1, Mina dari kelas kami, Eunha sunbae dari XI-4 dan masih banyak lagi." Kali ini giliran Chan yang bercerita.

"Hyung jangan kira kami tidak memiliki bakat karena tidak ada diantara nama-nama yang Chan sebutkan. Kami bisa menyanyi dan rapping, tapi mereka lebih mampu. Kami memiliki bakat yang berbeda." Chan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Samuel. Wonwoo sendiri hanya diam dengan tatapan berpindah-pindah antara Chan dan Samuel karena mereka bergantian bicara.

"Kami ahli dalam dance." Pamer Chan ambil menepuk dadanya. Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Tapi kemudian dia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Chan dan Samuel.

"Tapi kami tadi malu sekali, hyung." Ujar Samuel. "Para senior itu benar-benar sukses mengerjai kami."

"Wae?" tanya Wonwoo singkat.

"Kami disuruh menunjukkan kemapuan dance kami sekali lagi dengan meng-cover lagu dari artis lain sesuai dengan yang mereka putar. Kami menyetujuinya karena aku dan Muel sudah sering melakukan itu. Kami cukup percaya diri. Tapi apa hyung tahu apa yang mereka lakukan????" tanya Chan dengan ekspresi yang membuatnya cocok untuk tampil di sebuah drama.

"Mereka memutar lagu Pick Me dari IOI. Bayangkan, hyung! Kami yang sangat karismatik ini harus menarikan lagu dari girlband." Sambung Chan makin mendramatisir.

"Wae? Itu bagus." Komentar Wonwoo.

Chan dan Samuel terdiam kemudian saling pandang, "Yahhh... jika Wonwoo hyung bilang begitu." Ujar keduanya pasrah. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Titah Wonwoo.

Chan dan Samuel menelan ludah, "M-maksud hyung apa?"

"Menarilah."

"Hyung meminta kami menari?" tanya Samuel. Wonwoo mengagguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah." Chan dan Samuel mulai mensetting lagi di handphone mereka dan bersiap menari ketika Wonwoo menghentikan lagu pilihan mereka.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Chan. Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo malah mengotak-atik handphone Chan dan tersenyum tipis begitu menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Chan dan Samuel memucat ketika mendengar lagu yang dipilih Wonwoo. Demi apapun mereka lebih memilih mengcover Pick Me – IOI daripada lagi ini.

"W-Whistle – Blackpink. A-apa hyung serius menyuruh kami melakukan itu?" tanya Chan dengan senyum terpaksa. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Dance lagu ini sangat seksi. Bagaimana bisa kami menarikan ini?" keluh Samuel. Whistle milik Blackpink memang sangat bagus didengar dan dancenya pun mengagumkan, tapi jika dia dan Chan harus menarikan itu, dia tidak yakin dengan hasilnya.

"Kalian berbakat." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

Chan dan Samuel saling tatap kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Bagi mereka, apa yang tidak untuk Wonwoo hyung. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis melihat keadaan dua remaja di depannya. Wajah pasrah keduanya benar-benar menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Begitu mencapai bagian klimaks, Chan dan Samuel mulai bergerak mengikuti irama. Beruntungnya mereka sering melihat dance practice dari boy dan girlband Korea tidak terkecuali Blackpink sehingga mereka masih bisa sedikit mengikuti gerakan dance Whistle dengan cukup lancar. Tapi sampai di pertengahan, keduanya berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Wonwoo tertawa. Mereka berdua berani bersumpah jika mereka melihat Wonwoo tertawa. Dan mereka berani bersumpah bahwa tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau pipinya merona tapi tetap saja darah dari seluruh tubuh mereka seolah berpusat disana. Wonwoo yang tertawa benar-benar sangat manis.

"W-Wonwoo hyung. Aku ingin ambil minum." Ujar Chan sebelum kabur dari sana.

"Aku... camilan. Ya! Aku akan mengambil camilan." Samuel berlari mengikuti Chan keluar dari kamar Wonwoo. Tersangka penyebab dua anak remaja itu menjadi malu-malu kucing.

Samuel dan Chan berlari dan berhenti di pertengahan tangga. Bertatapan sebentar sebelum memekik bersamaan, "MANISNYA...!!!"

"Aku tahu Wonwoo hyung manis tapi aku tidak tahu bisa semanis itu saat tertawa." Puji Chan.

"Ne. Astaga, jantungku."

"Mingyu hyung sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti Wonwoo hyung." Ujar Chan, "Aku iri." Sambungnya.

"Na do. Ya Tuhan, sisakan satu yang seperti itu untukku." Doa Samuel.

"Untukku juga, Tuhan." Chan juga ikut-ikutan berdoa. Dua remaja absurd itu saling tatap sebelum berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

...

Chan dan Samuel memasuki rumah Tzuyu sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. Entah apa saja yang dibicarakan oleh dua remaja itu. Keduanya terus melangkah masuk hingga indera mereka menangkap tumpukan tas belanja berserakan diatas sofa ruang tamu. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan sebentar sebelum menyeringai.

"Kim ahjumma... bawakan kami berdua jus jeruk dan susu coklat." Pinta Chan. Dua remaja itu mengeluarkan semua baju yang ada di dalam tas. Mereka membelalak horor melihat lingerie yang ada di tangan Samuel. Sontak namja blasteran itu melempar pakaian nista ditangannya jauh-jauh. Dan keduanya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chan mengeluarkan sebuah beanie hitam dari salah satu tas yang paling kecil. Dia membolak-balik beanie itu kemudian memakainya.

"Bagus tidak untukku?" tanyanya pada Samuel. Namja blasteran itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencobanya juga." Chan melepas beanie di kepalanya dan memberikannya pada Samuel. Chan mengangguk-angguk dan mengacungkan jenpolnya.

"Ahh... aku ingat pernah melihat Wonwoo hyung memakai beanie di album foto milik Sandara noona. Dan itu sangat manis." Ujar Chan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita buktikan secara langsung." Ajak Samuel. Dua anak remaja itu berlari menuju lantai dua tepatnya ke kamar berpintu hitam yang ditempati Wonwoo. Sebenarnya mereka sangat iba pada Wonwoo karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya sekali dia keluar rumah, yaitu saat dia dan Chan bertemu dengan Mingyu dan Seokmin yang membuat dua remaja itu tahu kebenaran mengenai masa lalu Wonwoo dan kejahatan Tzuyu.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo bersamaan dan melihat Wonwoo yang bersiap untuk tidur. Wonwoo bangun dari rebahannya ketika melihat Chan dan Samuel masuk dengan bar-bar kedalam kamarnya. Dia tidak marah karena acara –hendak- tidur siangnya terganggu. Justru dia senang karena ada yang akan mengajaknya bicara sebelum tidur.

"Hyung akan tidur?" tanya Chan pelan.

"Apa kami menganggu?" timpal Samuel. Dua remaja itu tersenyum dan melangkah masuk ketika melihat Wonwoo menggeleng dan menyuruh keduanya masuk.

"Hyung baru akan tidur siang?" tanya Chan begitu duduk di depan Wonwoo. Anggukan kepala dari Wonwoo menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan Chan.

"Waeyo? Apa yang hyung lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Chan.

"Membaca buku." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. "Ada apa?"

Samuel menunjukkan beanie hitam yang ada di tangannya. Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Hyung, coba ini." Pinta Samuel.

"Waeyo?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"Kurasa Wonwoo hyung akan cocok memakai ini." Papar Chan. "Coba saja, hyung."

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya meraih beanie hitam di tangan Samuel dan memakainya di kepala.

"Waahhhh... sesuai dugaanku. Beanie itu sangat cocok untuk Wonwoo hyung." Puji Chan.

"Ani. Apapun akan terlihat pantas untuk Wonwoo hyung."

"Ahhh... kau benar. Aku iri pada Wonwoo hyung." Keluh Chan.

Wonwoo terdiam menyentuh beanie yang ada di kepalanya. Matanya menerawang ke depan.

Chan melihat kearah jam di meja nakas Wonwoo. "Kupikir lebih baik hyung tidur sekarang."

"Kurasa Chan benar. Kami pergi dulu, hyung. Kuharap kegiatan kami sebentar lagi tidak mengganggu istirahat hyung." Ujar Samuel sebelum pergi. Chan yang mendengar kalimat Samuel tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Wonwoo masih betah dengan tatapan menerawangnya.

"Aku lebih suka baby blue." Gumam Wonwoo yang masih cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh Chan dan Samuel. Tapi karena mereka tidak paham, mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mulai berbaring di ranjangnya.

Chan dan Samuel menuruni tangga dengan semangat membuncah. Binar di kedua mata mereka makin terang melihat jus jeruk dan susu coklat diatas meja ditambah pakaian milik Tzuyu yang masih setia berserakan di atas sofa, meja dan lantai. Keduanya meraih gelas dia atas meja bersamaan dengan Tzuyu yang baru masuk. Dia membelalak melihat belanjaannya berserakan dimana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada baju-bajuku?!" bentak Tzuyu.

"Omoo!!!!!" teriak dua remaja tanggung itu –pura-pura- kaget dan menumpahkan jus jeruk dan susu coklat ke pakaian Tzuyu yang ada diatas meja.

"Ya!!!" Teriak Tzuyu histeris. Yeoja itu melangkah cepat menuju tempat dua remaja setan yang masih setia berakting pura-pura kaget. Tzuyu mengangkat pakaian putihnya yang kini bernoda coklat dan kuning. Dia menatap Samuel dan Chan geram, tangannya meremas pakaian ditangannya dan menyodorkannya kedepan wajah Chan dan Samuel.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" sentaknya.

"Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan?!" tantang Chan dengan suara tidak kalah keras dari Tzuyu.

"Kalian membuat pakaianku rusak, bodoh! Apa kalian tidak tahu berapa harga pakaian ini?!"

"Mwo?! Jangan menduduh kami sembarangan. Aku dan Muel hanya duduk disini menikmati minuman kami sampai kau dan suara mengganggumu itu terdengar." Bela Chan.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna." Geram Tzuyu seraya melemparkan pakaian ditangannya kearah wajah Chan.

"Ya!" teriak Chan tidak terima.

Tzuyu berbalik pergi dari hadapan dua remaja tanggung yang tersulut emosi akibat tindakannya tadi.

"Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini." Geram Chan. "Aku akan membalas perbuatannya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memperlancar rencana Seungcheol hyung." Jawab Chan dengan seringaian terpasang di bibirnya.

Chan merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Baru saja dia hendak mengirimkan foto terlarang Tzuyu pada pamannya ketika ponsel canggihnya berdering bersamaan dengan milik Samuel menandakan ada pesan masuk. Awalnya dia ingin mengabaikan pesan itu, tapi melihat siapa pengirimnya dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Muel-ah, lebih baik kita cepat bersiap." Ajak Chan yang diangguki Samuel. Untuk sementara Tzuyu masih aman karena rahasia besarnya masih aman di tangan Chan.

...

Wonwoo PoV

Aku membuka mataku ketika Samuel dan Chan keluar dari kamarku. Aku membalik badanku menjadi telentang dan menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamarku. Tanganku bergerak meraih beanie hitam yang kuletakkan di bawah bantal. Aku tidak tahu entah kenapa ketika melihat beanie ini aku mengingat beanie baby blue yang kutahu tidak pernah kumiliki disini.

"Mingyu." Gumamku tiba-tiba menyuarakan satu kata yang beberapa hari ini terus menghantuiku.

Pikiranku terus mengolah satu nama itu. Satu nama yang memberi satu pengaruh besar bagiku. Nama yang bahkan wajah pemiliknya aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas hanya dengan mengingat nama itu aku bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Aku bisa menangis tiba-tiba, bahagia dan sakit yang amat sangat di dada sebelah kiriku seolah aku sangat mengenal pemilik nama itu.

Aku berusaha untuk mengingat siapa dia. Alasan kenapa dia bisa memberikan pengaruh sebesar ini padaku. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Seberapa penting dia untukku? Dan kenapa aku bisa melupakannya jika namanya saja memberikan pengaruh luar biasa padaku? Satu-satunya petunjuk yang kumiliki adalah kilasan gambar dalam otakku. Gambaran mengenai punggung lebar seorang namja.

Aku kembali menfokuskan pikiranku pada beanie yang ada di tanganku. Aku yakin ingatan mengenai beanie baby blue itu berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Dan aku juga yakin itu salah satu ingatan yang menyenangkan karena aku merasa bahagia. Tapi.. kenapa aku merasakan basah ketika menyentuh pipiku? Kenapa aku menangis saat hatiku sendiri merasa bahagia? Mingyu, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?

Jeon Wonwoo PoV End

...

Chan menyeringai kearah yeoja yang kini tengah disidang oleh keluarga besarnya. Yeoja itu terus menunduk tapi dia yakin yeoja itu tengah menyumpahinya sekarang. Yup. Tzuyu tengah diadili sekarang. Jangan salahkan Chan yang membongkar aibnya, tapi salahkan mulut yeoja itu yang tidak memiliki filter. Lagipula Chan dan Samuel sudah bosan menjahili Tzuyu, terlalu membosankan. Ditambah lagi mereka sudah sangat ingin menghentikan penderitaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo serta tidak sabar menantikan saat-saat jatuhnya Tzuyu.

Chan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengetikkan pesan pada rekannya yang tengah bertugas di rumah besar Tzuyu. Sesuai rencana, ketika Chan berhasil menjauhkan Tzuyu dari rumah itu maka Samuel akan beraksi untuk mencoba membawa keluar Wonwoo. Dan keberuntungan memang selalu berpihak pada kebenaran, sesuai dugaan Chan, seluruh pengawal setia Tzuyu juga ada di rumah besar keluaga Lee untuk diadili karena dianggap lalai menjaga nona muda mereka.

Flashback On

Chan melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang datang paling akhir. Chan menatap semua yang ada disana bergantian sebelum membuka suara.

"Aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu aib Tzuyu pada keluarga besar jadi rencana kita otomatis akan segera terlaksana." Ujar Chan dengan tingkah sok dewasanya membuka rapat. Jeonghan yang melihatnya mengusak rambut remaja itu gemas.

"Wae?" tanya Seokmin, "Kalian sudah bosan menjahili ular itu?" ledeknya.

Samuel mengangguk, "Ne. Entah kenapa apapun yang dilakukan oleh yeoja itu terasa membosankan. Oopps.. apa aku menyinggungmu karena menghina sepupumu, Chan-ie?" tanya Samuel dengan seringaian samar di bibir tipisnya.

Chan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan terpengaruh dengan apapun yang akan kalian lakukan pada yeoja itu kecuali kalau kalian tiba-tiba mendukungnya."

Kini giliran Seungcheol dan yang lainnya yang serasa ingin muntah.

"Sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan terjadi. Aigoo.. benar-benar khayalan yang menakutkan." Gumam Jihoon.

"Kembali pada topik, jadi bagaimana kau akan melakukannya, Chan? Dan kapan tepatnya?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku memiliki satu kartu yang sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan Tzuyu. Dengan kartu itu aku yakin dia akan dipanggil ke kediaman Lee dan tidak akan kembali kerumahnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan itu juga berlaku pada bodyguadnya jika perkiraanku benar. Pada saat itu, Samuel akan masuk kedalam rumah yeoja itu dan membawa Wonwoo hyung kabur. Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada Seungcheol hyung."

"Aku tidak tahu kartu apa yang kau punya tapi kuharap itu seampuh yang kau katakan karena itu merupakan kunci keberhasilan rencana ini." Chan mengacungkan jempolnya menunjukkan keyakinannya akan kartu yang dia punya.

"Bagus. Selanjutnya seperti yang dikatakan Chan tadi. Samuel akan masuk kedalam rumah Tzuyu dan membawa Wonwoo keluar. Setelah itu, Seokmin yang berjaga di sekitar sana akan membawa Samuel dan Wonwoo ke rumah Jaejoong karena rumahnya yang memiliki penjagaannya paling ketat. Dia akan berada disana sampai rencana balas dendam kita berhasil." Papar Seungcheol.

"Kenapa tidak di rumah Mingyu? Bukankah penjagaan di rumahnya tidak kalah ketat?" tanya Jun.

"Memang. Tapi jika aku jadi Tzuyu, ketika Wonwoo hilang tempat pertama yang akan kudatangi adalah tempat Mingyu kemudian Seokmin karena mereka berdua yang paling memungkinkan." Tutur Jeonghan. Jun dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala setuju dengan logika itu.

"Untuk mekanisme pembalasan dendam kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan tanpa perlu kujelaskan." Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban atas pendapat Seungcheol. Namja paling tua disana itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chan.

"Chan-ah, selanjutnya kami bergantung padamu dan kartumu." Ujarnya.

Chan mengangguk pasti, "Hyungdeul bisa mempercayakan itu padaku."

Flashback Off

"Apa maksud dari foto yang dikirim Chan pada kami, Tzuyu-ya?" tanya Tuan Chou.

Tzuyu mengangkat wajahnya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan pura-pura bingung yang membuat Chan jengah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Appa." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu? Di foto yang dikirim Chan terlihat jelas kau sedang berada di bar dengan banyak minuman keras di depanmu ditambah pakaian minim bahan yang kau pakai. Dan kau merokok, Tzuyu-ya. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" sentak Tuan Chou tidak sabar. Dia menutup wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa malunya pada keluarga besar istrinya karena ketidakbecusannya mengurus anak satu-satunya.

Tzuyu menggigit bibirnya cemas, "Aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai itu, Appa. Bisa jadi itu hanya akal-akalan bocah itu untuk mempermalukanku di keluarga besar." Bela Tzuyu yang membuat Chan geram.

"Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong?!" sentak Chan.

"Bisa jadi, bukan? Kalau tidak, darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu, eoh?! Bukankah kau masih dibawah umur? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk bar untuk mendapatkan foto itu?!" serang Tzuyu.

"Kau..."

"Chan-ie, Tzuyu noonamu benar. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan foto itu? Dengan umurmu sekarang mustahil bagimu masuk kedalam bar." Tutur wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat berwibawa yang merupakan ibu dari Chan.

"Eomma menuduhku berbohong?" tanya Chan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, Channie. Eomma hanya tidak ingin bertindak gegabah dengan mengadili Tzuyu hanya karena satu foto yang kau tunjukkan. Agar lebih adil untuk Tzuyu, ada baiknya kau juga harus diadili untuk menjamin keaslian foto itu." Papar Nyonya Lee dengan sabar.

'Aku tidak menyangka akan begini?' batin Chan, "Tapi ini cukup bagus untuk mengulur waktu.'

"Aku mendapat foto itu dari kakak temanku. Dia tahu bahwa Tzuyu –Chan mengucapkan nama itu sambil memutar bola matanya malas- adalah sepupuku. Dia merasa aneh karena anggota keluarga Lee ada di bar dengan penampilan yang amat sangat tidak sopan jadi dia mengambil fotonya untuk ditunjukkan padaku." Papar Chan.

"Bisa jadi itu hanya bualanmu dan temanmu itu untuk menjatuhkanku." Sentak Tzuyu masih belum mau menyerah membuat Chan geram. Chan menatap para orang tua yang juga menatapnya.

"Jika foto itu tidak cukup untuk membuat kalian percaya, aku masih ada satu lagi." Chan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Untuk beberapa saat dia sibuk dengan benda persegi itu.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan bukti lain di ponsel milik Chou ahjusshi." Mendengar kalimat Chan, Tuan Chou segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mata pria paruh baya itu terbelalak.

"Chou Tzuyu!!!" teriaknya berang. Nyonya Chou segera bergerak menenangkan suaminya. Dia meraih ponsel milik suaminya dan sontak dia menutup mulutnya melihat apa yang ada di ponsel suaminya. Video anak satu-satunya di bar dengan pakaian minim tengah menari seksi bersama para namja asing yang beberapa kali menjamah bagian tubuh Tzuyu yang seharusnya dijaga oleh seorang yeoja ditambah rokok yang ada ditangan Tzuyu dan asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertindak diluar tata krama seperti itu?! Apa kami pernah mengajarimu untuk berbuat seperti itu?!" bentak tuan Chou.

Tzuyu hanya bisa menunduk tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Tangannya terkepal karena rasa takut dan marah yang dirasakannya. Di lain sisi, Chan memasang senyum –atau seringai- jahat.

'Penderitaanmu akan segera berakhir, Wonwoo hyung.' Batinnya senang.

"Kau harus dihukum. Mulai saat ini, semua fasilitas yang kau punya baik uang dan mobil akan kami sita. Kau juga tidak kuijinkan kembali kerumahmu." Tutur Tuan Chou tegas.

"Tapi Appa.."

"Diam! Semakin kau membantah, hukumanmu akan kutambah!!" bentak Tuan Chou membuat Tzuyu diam. Melihat tidak akan ada lagi bantahan dari sang anak, Tuan Chou beralih pada jejeran bodyguard yang diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaga Tzuyu.

"Dan kalian tidak akan menerima gaji selama 2 bulan masa mengabdi kalian." Titahnya. Para namja berbadan kekar itu hanya mengangguk menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

Chan tersentak ketika merasakan ponsel ditangannya bergetar. Dia membuka pesan dari Seokmin yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

'Kami tunggu diluar.'

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya. Remaja tanggung itu segera berlari keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang eomma dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari beberapa saudaranya disana.

Chan mempercepat larinya ketika melihat mobil Seokmin. Sebenarnya dia sedikit was-was karena Tzuyu atau mungkin pengawalnya bisa saja melihat Wonwoo yang ada disana. Memikirkan itu membuatnya makin mempercepat larinya lebih dari tadi.

"Hyung!!" teriaknya. Seokmin membuka kaca jendelanya, "Mana Wonwoo hyung?" tanyanya begitu dia berada di dekat mobil Seokmin. Chan mengernyit melihat Samuel yang menggeleng kearahnya dan Seokmin yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi datar. Dia merasakan firasat buruk karena ini.

"Wae?" tanyanya pelan, "Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Hilang." Ujar Seokmin singkat.

"Ne?" tanya Chan linglung.

"Wonwoo hilang." Ujar Seokmin masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Hi-hilang?" tanya Chan shock, "A-apa maksudnya?"

Seokmin memukul setir mobilnya keras-keras, "Apa kau sebodoh itu untuk mengerti apa artinya kata hilang?" bentaknya membuat Chan mundur karena terkejut dan Samuel menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Chan mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Aku paham apa arti hilang! Yang kutanyaka adalah bagaimana bisa kalian mengatakan Wonwoo hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

Samuel mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chan, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Wonwoo hyung hilang. Ketika aku sampai disana Wonwoo hyung memang tidak ada di kamarnya. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru rumah tapi Wonwoo hyung tidak ada. Seokmin hyung yang berjaga di depan juga tidak melihat Wonwoo hyung keluar. Jadi asumsiku Wonwoo hyung sudah pergi sebelum aku dan Seokmin hyung sampai disana. Kemungkinan ketika kau dan seluruh penghuni rumah itu pergi." Papar Samuel panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" guman Chan lirih, "Apa yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Ne. Naiklah! Kita akan menemui mereka." Titah Seokmin yang dituruti oleh Chan.

Hening menggelayuti keadaan di dalam mobil itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki niat untuk membuka suara. Otak dan hati mereka hanya terpusat pada satu hal. Satu orang yang membuat mereka merencanakan semua yang terjadi hari ini dengan pengecualian hilangnya orang itu. Satu orang yang dengan mudah merubah semua kebahagiaan mereka menjadi kekhawatiran tidak berujung.

'Wonwoo-ya/hyung, kau ada dimana?' tanya batin mereka.

...

"Bagaimana? Apa Wonwoo bersama Chan?" Tanya Jeonghan begitu Seokmin, Samuel dan Chan sampai di rumah Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada. Chan bahkan tidak tahu mengenai ini." Jawab Seokmin. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan matanya menangkap satu sosok yang asing dimatanya. Sosok itu tengah duduk di sebelah Jun sembari memainkan ponsel. Perlahan Seokmin melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

"Nugu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat sosok yang ditanya mengangkat wajahnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum dan berdiri di dean Seokmin serta membungkukkan badannya sopan, "Annyeong, Hong Jisoo imnida." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Aku detektif keluarga Kim."

Seokmin mengangguk, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jisoo tersenyum teduh, "Aku tahu rencana kalian dan masalah yang kalian hadapi sekarang. Aku disini untuk membantu tapi aku meminta pada kalian untuk tidak memberitahu Tuan Muda karena dia akan ada rapat hari ini. Aku tidak ingin konsentrasi Tuan Muda terpecah dan membuat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di perusahaan." Papar Jisoo dengan nada serius.

Seokmin mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat karena kesal, "Kenapa aku harus menuruti permintaanmu? Kami tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Kami bisa mencari Wonwoo sendiri. Tentunya setelah menceritakan masalah ini pada Mingyu."

"Banyak bantuan yang kutawarkan jika kalian mau bekerja sama denganku." Jawab Jisoo tenang.

"Aku menolak." Jawab Seokmin tegas.

"Kau kalah suara kalau begitu." Seokmin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Karena teman-temanmu yang lain bersedia untuk kubantu. Tentunya dengan menyetujui permintaanku."

Seokmin menatap berang kearah teman-temannya, "Kenapa kalian setuju? Apa kalian berkhianat pada Mingyu?!"

"Ani, Seokmin-ah. Kami melakukan ini juga untuk kebaikan Mingyu. Sudah cukup baginya merasa khawatir. Kami tidak ingin menghancurkan harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo." Tutur Seungcheol panjang lebar.

"Jika Wonwoo tidak ditemukan, bukankah itu akan lebih menyakitinya? Kita menyembunyikan masalah besar ini darinya. Walau bagaimanapun, Wonwoo adalah kekasihnya, dia pasti ingin mencarinya juga." Ujar Seokmin mengabaikan rasa tidak relanya untuk menyebut Mingyu sebagai kekasih Wonwoo.

"Karena itu kita harus menemukannya sebelum Mingyu curiga." Ujar Yunho.

"Kalian..."

"Kami tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali. Mingyu akan menggila jika itu menyangkut Wonwoo. Dia akan melakukan hal-hal nekat hanya untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu lagi. Jadi kali ini aku ingin benar-benar membantu Mingyu." Papar Sandara.

"Kita akan berusaha semampu kita untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Aku yakin Wonwoo akan ditemukan, Seokmin-ah. Jadi kumohon, mengertilah." Pinta Jun yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

Seokmin tetap diam tapi matanya menatap teman-temannya termasuk Jisoo satu persatu sebelum menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kalian." Ujarnya pasrah menimbulkan senyum dari yang lain.

"Jisoo hyung, apa kau yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tzuyu?" tanya Amber.

Jisoo menggeleng, "Aku sudah menyuruh orang-orangku untuk mengawasi Tzuyu dan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan yeoja itu. Laporan yang ku dapat dari mereka adalah, Tzuyu dan bodyguard-nya tengah keluar menyisakan pembantu rumah tangga dan Wonwoo. Tapi maid disana memiliki bungalow mereka sendiri, jadi hanya kepala pelayan yang ada di rumah dan dia keluar tepat setelah Tzuyu pergi. Otomatis disana hanya ada Wonwoo. Dan mereka masih bisa melihat Wonwoo di dalam kamarnya karena Wonwoo ada di dekat jendela kamarnya sekali. Sekitar satu jam setelah itu, remaja itu masuk." Jisoo menunjuk Samuel, "Dan selanjutnya kalian juga tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Orang-orangmu tidak ada yang melihat Wonwoo?" tanya Jun. Jisoo menggeleng.

"Kemungkinan Wonwoo tahu jalan pintas untuk keluar dari rumah itu." Ujar Jisoo.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo hyung bisa tahu? Wonwoo hyung terus-terusan dikurung di dalam kamar." Ujar Chan.

"Mungkin dari orang dalam." Ujar Jisoo sembari menatap Seungcheol dan itu membuat Seungcheol teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa ada pintu keluar rahasia disana?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

Seungcheol mematikan sambungan begitu dia mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Ada. Disana ada jalan pintas untuk keluar rumah itu tanpa dketahui." Ujarnya.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan Wonwoo pergi atas keinginannya sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong yang diangguki Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo tidak memiliki siapapun untuk didatangi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Kita harus segera mencarinya sebelum terlambat." Ujar Yunho yang diangguki oleh semua namja disana.

...

Seorang namja bertubuh kurus dengan kulit pucat tengah duduk dengan posisi berjongkok di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat megah. Sesekali dia melirik kearah satpam gedung itu yang menatapnya penuh curiga. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lebih dari 5 jam dia duduk disana dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ditanya. Sebenarnya wajar karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membawanya kesini. Dia hanya terlalu senang bisa bebas dari penjaranya.

Ya. Pemuda itu adalah Wonwoo yang kini tengah dicari keberadaannya oleh Seungcheol dan kawan-kawan. Wonwoo mengusap lengannya berulang kali karena udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya yang hanya terbalut sweater tipis berwarna kuning.

Wonwoo PoV

Aku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku untuk menghangatkan diri walau sebenarnya tidak memberikan pengaruh yang besar. Aku masih merasakan angin dingin membelai kulit pucatku. Apa kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku sampai disini? Jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berhenti di gedung ini padahal masih banyak gedung-gedung lain disini. Mungkin karena gedung ini yang paling menarik perhatian dan tenang. Entahlah.. yang pasti, kakiku tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk berhenti disini. Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku disana. Selama dirumah Tzuyu aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan pergerakanku terbatas, karena itu aku mudah merasa lelah.

Aku hanya diam ketika satpam gedung ini menyapaku dan menanyakan tujuanku kemari. Untungnya satpam itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan tidak mengusirku meskipun mereka terus-terusan mengawasiku. Aku risih, tapi aku paham tindakan mereka. Orang asing sepertiku memang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Aku menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan yang berada di depan gedung yang kusinggahi. Ingatanku kembali berputar pada alasan kenapa aku nekad pergi dari rumah itu.

Mingyu

Mingyu

Mingyu

Nama itu terus terngiang di kepalaku dan mencampur adukkan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahan dengan itu semua. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya dan menuntaskan semuanya. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa dia memiliki penaruh besar padaku? Apa hubungan kami sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa.. bisa sangat merindukannya seperti ini?

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Gambaran yang kudapat tentangnya hanyalah sebatas siluet seorang namja berbadan tegap dengan kulit tan. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi... tapi... hanya karena namanya aku bisa berbuat nekad dengan kabur dari Tzuyu tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan kudapat jika aku sampai tertangkap lagi.

Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Ingin mendengar suaranya. Ingin menyentuhnya secara langsung. Aneh memang. Tapi hanya dengan membayangkan itu semua membuatku sangat bahagia. Dan bodohnya, aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang kupunya tentangnya.

Aku menyentuh pipiku. Inilah yang paling membuatku bingung. Kenapa aku selalu menangis tiap mengingatnya? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kami? Mingyu-ya, kau dimana? Bogoshipda.

Jeon Wonwoo PoV End

Wonwoo medongak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Untungnya dia sudah menghapus air matanya. Wonwoo menatap datar kearah satpam yang berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya. Satpam ini berbeda dengan yang tadi menyapanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya dengan nada suara tegas mendekati bentakan. Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki urusan disini, lebih baik kau pergi!" usir satpam itu. Tapi Wonwoo bergeming. Dan itu membuat satpam bertubuh tambun itu geram.

"Hei, anak muda. Kau ingin pergi dari sini sendiri atau kau perlu bantuanku, eoh?!" tanyanya. Makin kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Wonwoo, satpam itu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar berdiri. Tapi tubuh Wonwoo sudah sangat lemah sehingga bukannya berdiri dia malah jatuh tersungkur ke samping.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari gedung itu. Jika saja dia tidak datang mungkin satpam itu akan kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan lebih keras.

Satpam itu membungkuk kearah yeoja tadi, "Maaf, nona sekretaris. Hanya saja saya sedang melakukan tugas. Namja ini tidak memiliki urusan disini tapi dia tidak ingin pergi jadi saya memaksanya. Maaf jika saya mengganggu." Tutur satpam itu sopan.

Yeoja itu mendekat bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat oleh yeoja itu.

"Omoo.." gumam yeoja itu pelan sembari menutup mulut dan melebarkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia berjalan medekati Wonwoo perlahan dan duduk menyejajarkan diri dengan Wonwoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Wonwoo." Gumamnya, "Kau... Wonwoo, kan?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Omoo.. Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya.

"Nona kenal dia?" tanya satpam yang masih berdiri disana.

"Tentu. Aku akan membawanya masuk." Ujar yeoja itu.

"Silahkan, Sekretaris Somi." Ujar satpam itu. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya pada Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong... apa kabar kalian semua? Aku kembali dengan lanjutan FF yang kalian tunggu-tunggu #alaaahhhh..

Curhat bentar, yak..

Jujur gue sekarang ada di tingkat akhir, otomatis tugas gue ada banyak (banget). Dan gue harus ngelanjutin FF ini karena gue juga reader. Gue ngerti perasaan reader yang tiba-tiba FF yang ditunggu discontinued. Gue kaga mau jadi author yang mengecewakan orang-orang yang setia nungguin dan dukung gue (tidak bermaksud menyindir pihak manapun. Gue cinta damai). Tapi jujur, gue kecewa. Gue udah berusaha buat ngeluangin waktu nulis FF ini diantara banyak beban tugas, jadi gue berharap respon yang gue dapet itu bagus. Tapi ternyata kaga. Review yang masuk dari chapter kemaren dikit banget. Oke.. gue tau. Gue nulis bukan buat dapet pujian dari kalian. Ngga. Sama sekali ngga. Gue nulis karena gue suka. Tapi gue pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang FF ini. Nulis FF itu ngga gampang, gue akuin. Kadang gue bingung gimana jalan cerita yang pas, gimana dialog yang sesuai, gimana ending yang pas, scene apa yang bisa gue masukin buat dukung jalan cerita dan masih banyak kebingungan lain. So, please give me your opinion. Sekian curcol gue. Gue harap ada yang baca dan mau menanggapi.

Yehet.. sekian curcol dari sahaya.. masih banyak cuap-cuap gue dibawah. Gue harap kalian kaga bosen dan mikir buat nimpuk gue make duit. #lemparkan #padaku #baby #ayo #lemparkan.

Jadi, gimana chapter ini? Memuaskan? Memuakkan? Alurnya kelambatan? Terlalu bertele-tele? Wkwkwk.. gue pribadi kurang puas sama chapter ini, sih.

Makasih buat yang review, Fav, Foll di chap kemaren. Terima kasih banyak #bow. Maaf kaga bisa bales review kalian satu persatu. Gue sibuk banget #digaplok #karena #sok #sibuk #padahal #tidur #mulu. Buat sider juga makasih udah bersedia mampir dan baca FF absurd ini. Tapi gue bakalan lebih berterima kasih kalo kalian mau menampakkan diri. Mau ngasih kritik juga silahkan. Gue suka kritik. Apalagi kritik kentang. Enak banget sumpah. Kriukkkk... Kriuukk.. getoh.. #GJ

Gini deh.. biar kalian muncul. Gue kasih chuuu.. buat kalian yang review di chap ini. #makin #ngga #ada #yang #review #takut #kena #tular #rabies. Ngga kok, canda doang. Chuuu.. gue Cuma buat suami. Wkwkwkwk #dewasa #sebelum #waktunya. Jadi gini. Serius neh sekarang. Jadi biar kalian mau review, gue buka order FF #apalah #ini. jadi kalian bebas minta gue buatin FF genre apa aja asalkan jangan yang berat. Kek misal suspense, crime, tragedy, dll. Gue males mikir. Dan jangan rate M. gue masih polos. #itu #mah #bukan #bebas #namanya # terlalu #banyak #syarat. Bodo amat, lah. So, ada yang minat?

Buat yang mau kenal deket. Follow my IG keilee_zxzyn. DM kalo pengen gue follback. Sebenernya kaga ada apa-apa sih di akun gue. Gue kaga suka terekspos di media sosial. Takut gue punya terlalu banyak fans. Ntar repot kaga bisa keluar soalnya dikejar-kejar fans. Kalo fansnya cogans, sih kaga apa-apa. Dianjurkan malah. #gue #ngomong #apaan #sih?. Kaga minat sama IG gue, bisa PM. Pasti gue bales kalo kalian PM di akun FF gue.

Okelah, gue kan cool. Jadi ngga mau banyak cuap-cuap #dasar #kepribadian #ganda.

At last but not least..

Mind to RnR?

Annyeong... Ppyongg.. #hilang #ditelan #amukan #massa


	12. Chapter 12

Us

Author : Keilee

Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)

Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.

So, Check it Out...

.

.

Previous Story...

.

.

Wonwoo hilang." Ujar Seokmin masih dengan nada datar yang sama.

"Hi-hilang?" tanya Chan shock, "A-apa maksudnya?"

.

"Kita akan berusaha semampu kita untuk menemukan Wonwoo. Aku yakin Wonwoo akan ditemukan, Seokmin-ah. Jadi kumohon, mengertilah." Pinta Jun yang diangguki oleh yang lain.

.

"Orang-orangmu tidak ada yang melihat Wonwoo?" tanya Jun. Jisoo menggeleng.

"Kemungkinan Wonwoo tahu jalan pintas untuk keluar dari rumah itu." Ujar Jisoo.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo hyung bisa tahu? Wonwoo hyung terus-terusan dikurung di dalam kamar." Ujar Chan.

"Mungkin dari orang dalam." Ujar Jisoo sembari menatap Seungcheol dan itu membuat Seungcheol teringat sesuatu. Dia merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Apa ada pintu keluar rahasia disana?" tanyanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

.

Wonwoo medongak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Untungnya dia sudah menghapus air matanya. Wonwoo menatap datar kearah satpam yang berdiri menjulang di sebelahnya. Satpam ini berbeda dengan yang tadi menyapanya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya dengan nada suara tegas mendekati bentakan. Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Hei, anak muda. Kau ingin pergi dari sini sendiri atau kau perlu bantuanku, eoh?!" tanyanya. Makin kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Wonwoo, satpam itu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar berdiri. Tapi tubuh Wonwoo sudah sangat lemah sehingga bukannya berdiri dia malah jatuh tersungkur ke samping.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari gedung itu. Jika saja dia tidak datang mungkin satpam itu akan kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan lebih keras.

Satpam itu membungkuk kearah yeoja tadi, "Maaf, nona sekretaris. Hanya saja saya sedang melakukan tugas. Namja ini tidak memiliki urusan disini tapi dia tidak ingin pergi jadi saya memaksanya. Maaf jika saya mengganggu." Tutur satpam itu sopan.

Yeoja itu mendekat bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat oleh yeoja itu.

"Omoo.." gumam yeoja itu pelan sembari menutup mulut dan melebarkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia berjalan medekati Wonwoo perlahan dan duduk menyejajarkan diri dengan Wonwoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Wonwoo." Gumamnya, "Kau... Wonwoo, kan?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Omoo.. Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya.

.

.

~ Start Story ~

.

.

Yeoja itu mendekat bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya. Dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat oleh yeoja itu.

"Omoo.." gumam yeoja itu pelan sembari menutup mulut dan melebarkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia berjalan medekati Wonwoo perlahan dan duduk menyejajarkan diri dengan Wonwoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo kebingungan.

"Wonwoo." Gumamnya, "Kau Wonwoo, kan?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Omoo.. Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya.

"Nona kenal dia?" tanya satpam yang masih berdiri disana.

"Tentu. Aku akan membawanya masuk." Ujar yeoja itu.

"Silahkan, Somi-ssi." Ujar satpam itu. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya pada Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Somi membawa Wonwoo masuk kedalam gedung yang sudah 3 jam disinggahinya. Dua anak manusia berbeda gender itu hanya diam ketika berada di dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai teratas gedung ini.

"Kau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya.

"Ke tempat seseorang yang setia menunggumu." Somi melirik Wonwoo yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, "Aku bahagia kau ada disini, Wonwoo-ssi." Ujarnya. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

Somi menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum manis, "Tidak. Aku hanya pernah melihat fotomu di meja pemilik perusahaan ini."

Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening bingung. Melihat itu, Somi tersenyum maklum, "Tuan Muda sering menyebut namamu ketika dia sedang tidak fokus. Dia selalu memajang fotomu di mejanya. Selalu berganti hampir setiap minggu."

Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa Tuan Muda yang dimaksud oleh yeoja yang ada disebelahnya itu, jadi dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Lift yang ditumpangi oleh Wonwoo dan Somi berhenti bergerak disusul dengan pintu lift yang terbuka perlahan. Somi tersenyum penuh arti melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Kim Mingyu bersama dengan Hyungwon. Sekretaris Mingyu yang lain.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim sajangnim." Sapanya. Dia tidak heran karena Mingyu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena Mingyu memang atasannya selalu seperti itu. Tapi untuk sekarang dia tahu alasan Mingyu tidak menjawab salamnya tidaklah sama dengan biasanya. Atasannya yang selalu memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan dingin itu kini menatap namja yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Begitu juga dengan Wonwoo.

Somi menghentikan pintu lift yang hendak tertutup karena Mingyu dan Hyungwon tidak ada yang bergerak masuk kedalam lift. Yeoja itu melangkah keluar lift.

"Silahkan masuk, sajangnim." Ujarnya sopan. Dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada Wonwoo, Mingyu melangkah masuk kedalam lift kemudian membalikkan badannya hingga punggungnya yang kini terlihat oleh Wonwoo. Hanya ada merka berdua yang ada di dalam lift karena Somi dan Hyungwon ingin memberikan privasi bagi atasan mereka dan menggunakan lift lain.

Wonwoo PoV

Aku menatap punggung yeoja di depanku sembari berusaha mengingat siapa gerangan dia sebenarnya. Kenapa yeojaitu berbicara padaku seolah kami saling kenal dekat? Dan kemana yeoja itu akan membawaku? Dan lagi siapa yang tengah dibicarakan yeoja itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan aku begitu penting bagi orang itu?

Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin mencari ingatan mengenai gadis itu di kepalaku, tapi nihil. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Aku mengalihkan fokusku pada pintu lift ketika bunyi lift berhenti tertangkap telingaku.

Aku tersentak. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Perasaan bahagia membuncah dalam diriku. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang hingga rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Mataku terpaku pada pintu lift yang perlahan bergerak terbuka. Dan semua berhenti. Hening. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusku dari apa yang ada didepanku.

Disana. Diluar lift yang kutumpangi berdiri seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap, berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam yang ditata keatas memperlihatkan keningnya yang tegas. Aku tidak bisa melihat hal lain selain dia. Namja itu. Namja yang melengkapi kepingan puzzle tentang sosok Mingyu yang ada dalam otakku.

Mata kami saling tatap. Aku bisa melihat banyak hal di mata itu. Rindu, luka dan masih banyak lagi. Mataku terus melihatnya ketika dia masuk kedalam lift dan berbalik membelakangiku. Aku masih terus menatapnya. Punggung itu. Aku ingin bersandar disana.

"Mingyu." Gumamku. Tapi cukup keras untuk didengar di dalam lift sempit ini. Aku bisa melihatnya tersentak karena panggilanku.

Jadi benar dia Mingyu?

Jadi benar dialah namja yang kucari?

Kenapa dia memunggungiku?

Berbaliklah.

Aku ingin melihat matamu lagi.

Aku ingin melihat mata itu lagi.

Jadi, berbaliklah.

Kumohon.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba memburam karena air mata yang menggenang. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi ini diluar kuasaku.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya keluar dari lift dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Aku masih menatap punggungnya nanar.

Kenapa kau masih memunggungiku?

Kenapa kau tidak berbalik untuk melihatku?

Aku berjalan cepat kearahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku melakukan ini. Tapi... ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di punggung tegapnya. Air mataku yang tadi hanya menggenang di pelupuk mataku kini mengalir dengan derasnya. Menyalurkan semua sesak yang kurasakan di dadaku. Rasa sesak karena terlalu bahagia bertemu dengannya dan sesak karena dia yang sama sekali enggan untuk melihatku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dan makin menenggelamkan wajahku disana.

Kenapa kau tidak berbalik untuk memelukku?

Kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku?

Peluk aku.

Berikan aku kehangatanmu.

Peluk aku.

Biar aku percaya bahwa yang kuraskan ini benar.

Peluk aku.

Kumohon, Mingyu-ya.

Wonwoo PoV End

Mingyu PoV

Aku mendengarkan laporan yang Hyungwon hyung –sekretarisku- katakan dengan setengaha hati. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju lift. Entah kenapa aku merasa aku harus segera kesana. Aku menekan tombol lift dan menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. Mataku terpaku pada pintu lift yang terbuka perlahan.

Dan aku melihatnya. Disana. Namja yang selalu berlarian di kepalaku. Namja yang selalu kurindukan. Dan namja yang sangat kucintai. Dia ada disana. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku membalas tatapannya dan tidak memutus kontak kami sampai sesuatu mendorongku masuk kedalam lift. Dan saat itulah aku sadar,

Aku membalikkan badanku. Memunggungi bayangan Wonwoo. Ya. Ini sering terjadi. Dimana bayangan Wonwoo selalu mengikutiku. Awalnya aku selalu terpedaya. Menganggap bayangan itu nyata. Tapi saat aku mendekat, bayangan itu menghilang. Lenyap tanpa sisa. Itu sangat menyakitkan karena selalu mengingatkanku pada kenyataan bahwa Wonwoo tidak lagi ada di tempat dimana aku bisa dengan mudah meraihnya.

Aku keluar dari lift dan memasuki ruanganku. Aku tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku menunduk dan menemukan sepasang lengan kurus nan putih melingkar di perutku dan sesuatu bersandar di punggungku. Aku familiar dengan perasaan ini. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu bahwa yang memelukku sekarang adalah Wonwoo. Aku bisa melihat lengan itu bergetar. Apa Wonwoo menangis. Aku ingin berbalik dan memastikannya. Tapi...

Jangan Kim Mingyu...

Jangan berbalik. Atau kau akan kecewa.

Semua ini tidak ada bedanya.

Yang memelukmu ini hanyalah bayangan.

Abaikan. Atau kau akan sakit hati.

Tapi kenapa ini terasa begitu nyata?

Aku bisa merasakan pelukan itu mengerat. Ini terasa sangat nyata. Kehangatan yang kurasakan terasa begitu nyata. Membuatku tidak ingin berbalik. Aku takut kehangatan ini menghilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya bayangan Wonwoo. Oleh karena itu aku diam. Biarlah untuk saat ini aku mengabaikan logika dan tenggelam dalam halusinasiku. Untuk saat ini aku ingin merasakan halusinasi ini bertahan lebih lama. Jika memang itu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatku merasakan kehangatan yang selalu kurasakan saat memeluk Wonwoo-ku.

Mingyu PoV End

Wonwoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu yang masih bertahan dengan keterdiamannya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras membasahi jas hitam yang dikenakan Mingyu.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanyanya serak. Dia bisa merasakan badan Mingyu menegang mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa aku terus terbayang olehmu? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi kau terus ada di pikiranku. Hanya dengan mengingat namamu aku bisa merasakan banyak hal. Aku bisa merasakan bahagia, sedih dan berbagai macam perasaan lain. Tapi satu yang selalu sama, aku selalu menangis tiap mengingatmu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sangat berpengaruh bagiku?" cecar Wonwoo frustasi. Tangisannya makin keras.

Mingyu masih bertahan dengan diamnya membuat Wonwoo makin frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini. Aku ingin melihatmu. Sangat ingin. Aku bahkan kabur dari sana padahal aku tahu konsekuensi yang akan kudapat jika Tzuyu tahu hal ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Jeda sejenak, "Aku merindukanmu." Lanjutnya pelan.

Mingyu tersentak mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan. Tatapannya memandang lurus kedepan.

'Apa ini nyata?' batinnya bimbang.

Wonwoo meremat jas bagian depan Mingyu ketika namja yang dipeluknya tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Kenapa kau tidak bicara sama sekali?" tanya Wonwoo makin frustasi. Tangisannya makin keras bahkan disertai dengan isakan sekarang, "Aku merindukanmu, Mingyu-ya. Aku merindukanmu. Hiks.." ujarnya lirih.

Seolah mantra yang sangat ampuh, setelah mendengar kata itu Mingyu melepas pelukan Wonwoo dan membalikkan badannya. Dia mengamati Wonwoo sebelum kemudian memeluknya erat. Wonwoo balas memeluk Mingyu dan menangis kencang di dada bidang Mingyu.

"Kau tidak menghilang?" gumam Mingyu, "Kau nyata. Kau nyata, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya puncak kepala Wonwoo dan menangis disana. Tangannya menarik Wonwoo untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Gumam Mingyu di tengah tangisnya.

Dia menarik pundak Wonwoo untuk menjauh darinya dan mengamati wajah Wonwoo sekali lagi. Memeriksa apakah ada yang berubah dari sosok Wonwoo-nya. Adakah sesuatu yang dia lupakan mengenai Wonwoo-nya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Wonwoo-nya masih tetap sama. Wonwoo yang ada di depannya sekarang masih sama dengan Wonwoo yang sangat dicintainya.

Mingyu menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari pelupuk mata Wonwoo kemudian mencium seluruh wajah Wonwoo mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan berakhir di kening namja manis itu. Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo begitu lama sebelum kembali mendekap Wonwoo seerat yang dia bisa seolah tidak ingin melepas namja manis itu lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi. Atau aku benar-benar akan gila." Ujarnya, "Tetaplah disini, Wonwoo-ya. Tetaplah disisiku. Tetaplah berada dalam jarak dimana aku bisa meraihmu."

...

Seokmin membanting ponselnya ketika mendengar kabar yang diberikan orang suruhannya. Tanpa bertanya pun yang lain tahu apa informasi yang didapatkan Seokmin melihat dari reaksi yang ditunjukkannya.

"Nihil." Ujarnya frustasi.

"Orang suruhanku juga tidak menemukan apapun." Ujar Jisoo menambah keputus asaan yang dirasakan para manusia disana.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi kita bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo." Ujar Jun geram.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Dalam pikran mereka bertanya-tanya kemana Wonwoo pergi. Mereka sudah mencari selama kurang lebih 8 jam tapi Wonwoo tetap tidak ditemukan. Kecurigaan mereka mengenai Tzuyu yang memindahkan Wonwoo terbukti salah karena menurut laporan dari orang suruhan Jisoo, Wonwoo masih ada di rumah itu ketika Tzuyu dan para bodyguardnya pergi. Dan mereka –baik Tzuyu dan bodyguardnya- tetap ada di kediaman utama keluarga Lee hingga sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Mingyu?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengatakan yang sebenarnya." jawab Soonyoung.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Mingyu hyung dan Hyungdeul semua." Gumam Samuel tiba-tiba, "Jika saja aku datang kesana lebih cepat, mungkin Wonwoo hyung akan disini bersama kita."

Chunji yang duduk disebelahnya menepuk kepala Samuel pelan, "Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Hanya Dewi Fortuna yang tidak berpihak pada kita." Ujarnya bijak.

"Chunji benar, Muel-ah. Mungkin belum saatnya bagi kita untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo." Tambah Minseok.

"Lebih baik kita memberi tahu Mingyu hyung sekarang." Ujar Chan, "Aku takut Mingyu hyung akan lebih marah jika kita menunda lebih lama untuk memberitahunya."

"Chan benar." Ujar L-Joe menyetujui usul Chan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, bagaimana jika Mingyu nekad mencari Wonwoo sekarang?" tanya Jeonghan khawatir. Dia sangat hafal dengan sifat buruk Mingyu yang satu itu.

"Aku sudah memasang GPS di ponsel Mingyu, jadi aku akan segera tahu dimana lokasinya jika dia nekad melakukan hal aneh." Ujar Seungcheol disambut helaan nafas lega oleh yang lain.

Seungcheol mendial nomer Mingyu dan meloudspeaker sambungannya. Mingyu menjawab panggilan itu pada dering kedua.

"Mingyu-ya." Tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa..." Seungcheol menjeda kalimatnya dan melirik semua temannya dengan pandangan ragu. Menyadari arti tatapan Seungcheol, mereka yang disana menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Seungcheol bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah benar.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo menghilang." Ujar Seungcheol akhirnya. Hening beberapa saat. Semua yang disana menahan nafas menantikan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Mingyu.

"Dia disini." Jawab Mingyu singkat tapi berhasil membuat semua yang disana membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO??!!!!" pekik semuanya bersamaan. "Apa kau bercanda?!" tanya Seungcheol meminta kepastian.

"Ani." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

Jeonghan menatap nanar ponsel Seungcheol, "Mingyu-ya. Berhentilah." Ujarnya pelan. Tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar Mingyu.

"Berhentilah berhalusiansi, Mingyu-ya. Itu tidak baik untukmu." Lanjut Jeonghan. Semua yang ada disana memasang wajah prihatin.

"Aku tidak."

"Mingy..." kalimat Jeonghan terpotong karena Mingyu yang tiba-tiba memutus sambungan.

"Kenapa ini terjadi?" gumam Seokmin frustasi. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku akan kesana." Ujar Jeonghan. Namja berwajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pesan dari Mingyu." Ujar Seungcheol tiba-tiba membuat Jeonghan mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari rumah Jaejoong.

Seungcheol membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang dikirimkan Mingyu. "Kalian semua, buka ponsel kalian dan lihat apa yang dikirim oleh Mingyu." Mendengar titah Seungcheol, semua yang disana sontak memeriksa ponsel mereka. Bahkan, Seokmin rela memungut ponsel yang sudah dilemparnya tadi. Jisoo yang tidak tergabung dalam grup Chat mereka ikut melihat di ponsel Seokmin.

Mereka semua diam tanpa kata melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponsel mereka. Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur di kamar yang mereka kenali sebagai kamar milik Mingyu dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh namja manis itu kecuali bagian kepalanya.

"Mingyu tidak berbohong. Dia juga tidak berhalusinasi." Gumam Jeonghan. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia lega mengetahui itu.

"Aku akan kesana." Uajr Seokmin sembari bangkit dari duduknya diikuti yang lain. Tapi pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika ponsel mereka berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"Jangan kemari. Ingat keadaannya." Tulis Mingyu di pesannya. Dan itu berhasil meredam keinginan teman-temannya untuk menyerbu rumahnya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

...

Mingyu memandang lekat wajah tidur Wonwoo. Namja manis itu jatuh tertidur di perjalanan menuju rumah Mingyu. Mingyu yang merasa kasihan dengan wajah kelelahan Wonwoo memilih untuk menggendong Wonwoo menuju apartement yang hanya ditinggalinya sendiri.

Mingyu naik ke ranjang King Size-nya sepelan mungkin takut membangunkan Wonwoo. Dia membaringkan dirinya disebelah namja emo itu dan menatap wajah manis itu lama. Tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Wonwoo yang menutupi dahinya. Mingyu menghentikan gerakannya ketika melihat kelopak mata Wonwoo bergerak kemudian terbuka menampilkan mata indah setajam musang yang begitu dikagumi Mingyu.

"Mengganggu?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan lembut tepat ke dalam mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu. Dia melepas pelukan Mingyu di pinggangnya kemudian menggeliat untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Mingyu yang melihat itu tersenyum gemas karena tingkah Wonwoo yang mirip dengan kucing. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Nyenyak?" tanya Mingyu yang lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang ada di kepalanya. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Mingyu. Memastikan bahwa yang dialaminya saat ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku juga tidak percaya." Ujar Mingyu.

Dua insan manusia itu terus saling berbagi tatapan penuh arti. Mingyu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Wonwoo dan beralih menautkan jemari keduanya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis membuat Mingyu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu singkat.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya mengikuti kakiku." Ujarnya kemudian. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan kening mengernyit penuh tanda tanya.

"Sungguh." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak lelah berjalan sejauh itu?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng. Mingyu mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku mendengar Chan dan Samuel menyebut namamu." Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo membuat Mingyu teringat satu hal.

"Kenapa kau melupakan pertemuan di Myeongdong waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Wonwoo menegang mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Mingyu. Sepintar apapun Wonwoo menyembunyikan ekspresi itu Mingyu masih bisa melihatnya. Pancaran rasa takut di mata Wonwoo juga tidak luput dari pandangan Mingyu. Namja tinggi itu memeluk Wonwoo untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Wonwoo. Mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa namja manis itu aman sekarang dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

"Katakan." Titah Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya keras. Mingyu yang melihat itu menarik dagu Wonwoo agar bibir bawah Wonwoo bisa terlepas dari gigi-gigi nakal Wonwoo, "Jangan sakiti drimu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, "Mereka memukuliku dan memaksaku minum suatu obat." Ujarnya lirih.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Wonwoo-nya disiksa dan dipaksa untuk melupakannya. Beraninya mereka menyakiti Wonwoo. Orang yang begitu dijaganya. Orang yang dia tidak ingin siapapun melukainya termasuk dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik pada Wonwoo. Saat dia menarik tangan Wonwoo seperti kebiasaanya dulu, dia melakukannya dengan lembut.

Amarah yang tadi dirasakan Mingyu sedikit mereda ketika melihat Wonwoo yang menguap lebar. Sangat mirip dengan kucing. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Mengantuk?" tanyanya. Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk menempel di dada bidangnya. Salahnya tadi mengusik Wonwoo dan membuat namja manis itu terpaksa menghentikan istirahatnya.

"Tidurlah lagi." Uajrnya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Wonwoo perlahan hingga terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi." Bisiknya penuh keyakinan. Perlahan mata Mingyu mulai terpejam menyambut uluran tangan Sang Dewa Mimpi. Pertama kali dalam tiga tahun, Mingyu bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

...

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan berkas sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah gorden kamarnya. Namja tampan itu menguap lebar dan melirik ke samping. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang ada disana. Jeon Wonwoo. Kekasih manisnya yang sudah menghilang selama tiga tahun. Dikecupnya dahi namja manis itu lama sebelum tangannya memeluk Wonwoo erat. Dia bisa merasakan Wonwoo yang bergerak untuk menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya ketika melihat kelopak mata Wonwoo bergerak.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan leher sewarna tan lah yang menyambut penglihatannya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya. Namja manis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat celah agar dia bisa mendongak dan melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya. Wonwoo tersenyum begitu tahu siapa yang memeluknya. Dengan kesadaran penuh, dia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu. Berusaha mengais semua kehangatan yang Mingyu punya.

"Apa sangat menyenangkan di peluk olehku?" Wonwoo sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendongak untuk melihat Mingyu yang telah membuka matanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Wajah Wonwoo memerah karena ketahuan. "Aku senang kau kembali." Gumam Mingyu. Dia mengecup hidung bangir Wonwoo membuat rona merah di pipi Wonwoo makin terlihat jelas.

"Aku juga." Balas Wonwoo, "Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Meskipun aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang dirimu." Suara Wonwoo makin rendah ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Mingyu yang mendengar itu kembali menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat kearahnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa memulainya dari awal. Jangan bersikap canggung padaku. Bersikaplah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan balas memeluk Mingyu, "Pelukanmu hangat." Gumamnya tapi cukup jelas untuk terdengar di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kau bisa memelukku kapanpun kau mau, Wonwoo-ya." Ujarnya sembari menciumi puncak kepala Wonwoo yang beraroma strawberry. Mendengar itu, Wonwoo makin mendekatkan wajahnya di dada bidang Mingyu. Keheningan tercipta di ruangan dimana dua insan itu saling memeluk erat saling berbagi kehangatan.

Wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan Mingyu seketika membuka matanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara aneh. Namja manis itu tersenyum geli ketika suara yang sama terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Dia membuat jarak yang cukup baginya untuk mendongak dan melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya. Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya dalam hati dia merutuk perutnya yang telah merusak momen romantisnya dengan Wonwoo. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak makan apapun kemarin. Mingyu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memasak." Ujar Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mau tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Dua anak manusia itu berjalan beriringan menuju dapur di lantai satu.

Wonwoo membuka kulkas milik Mingyu untuk melihat persediaan bahan makanan yang namja tampan itu punya. Dan hasilnya... kosong. Hanya ada cola dan minuman lain disana. Selebihnya tidak ada. Bahkan namja itu tidak memiliki kimchi yang merupakan makanan yang selalu ada di dapur orang Korea. Wonwoo beralih kearah lemari yang biasa digunakan untuk menyimpan bahan dan bumbu masakan. Dia memeriksa lemari itu dan lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada beberapa bungkus ramen instan. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas. Dia berbalik menghadap Mingyu yang duduk di meja makan dengan tab ditangannya. Sekilas Wonwoo bisa melihat grafik-grafik terpampang di layar tab itu. Tanpa bertanya pun Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sedang bekerja. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi dia tidak ingin namja itu sakit karena tidak makan. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengutamakan kesehatan namja tan itu.

"Mingyu-ya, kau tidak punya persediaan apapun." Adunya membuat Mingyu mendongak dan menatap dirinya.

"Masakkan ramyun." Titahnya membuat Wonwoo menatapnya datar. Pada dasarnya Jeon Wonwoo tetaplah Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak peduli dia baru bertemu Mingyu, sikapnya memang seperti itu.

"Kau akan sakit jika kau makan ramyun dengan keadaan perut kosong, Kim." Ujarnya datar.

"Aku sudah biasa." Jawab Mingyu acuh.

Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan super datar pada Mingyu. Namja bertubuh ramping itu berjalan kearah Mingyu dan merampas gadget ditangan namja tampan itu.

"Kita akan belanja." Titahnya. Mingyu membalas tatapan Wonwoo dan kemudian mengangguk pasrah seolah baru saja diancam.

Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk memilih bahan makanan di supermarket yang didatangi keduanya. Dia menatap punggung sempit Wonwoo dalam diam. Namja tampan itu seolah merasakan de javu. Dia ingat mereka berdua pernah berada dalam keadaan seperti ini di awal mereka memutuskan untuk merubah status mereka. Saat itu adalah kali pertama dia melihat Seokmin dan awal dari terkuaknya masa lalu Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersentak ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan. Dia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah." Ujar Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu hanya menganggukdan mulai melangkah mengikuti Wonwoo menuju kasir.

...

Mingyu memasuki apartemennya dengan banyak kantong belanjaan ditangannya disusul oleh Wonwoo yang membawa kantung belanjaan yang lebih ringan. Mingyu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa setelah meletakkan kantong-kantong ditangannya di atas meja makan. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk mengeluarkan semua yanga ada di kantung belanjaan itu untuk kemudan diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya.

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang masih betah memadanginya. Namja manis itu melemparkan satu bungkus snack kearah Mingyu disusul dengan satu kaleng jus yang keduanya ditangkap dengan baik oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya ketika namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berhenti memandangnya dan fokus pada makanan ditangannya.

Mingyu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yaitu menatap apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo dengan intens. Namja manis itu kini tengah sibuk memotong sayuran yang tadi dibelinya. Mingyu selalu suka melihat Wonwoo ketika namja manis itu serius melakukan sesuatu. Tidak. Mingyu selalu suka apapun tentang Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo kemudian melingkarkan tangan kekar yang terbungkus kulit tannya di pinggang ramping milik Wonwoo. Apa yang dilakukannya itu berhasil membuat namja manis itu tersentak. Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Mingyu dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. Tapi sama seperti dulu, tenaga Wonwoo tidak cukup untuk melawa tenaga Mingyu. Tapi namja manis itu tidak menyerah membuat Mingyu menghembuskan nafas setengah kesal.

"Biarkan seperti ini." ujarnya membuat penolakan Wonwoo berakhir. Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk kembali menekuni kegiatannya dengan Mingyu yang menempel bagaikan siput di punggungnya.

Suasana begitu tenang. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya terdengar suara pisau yang beradu dengan papan kayu yang digunakan Wonwoo sebagai alas memotong sayuran.

"Aku tidak percaya kau ada di depanku sekarang. Kau yang nyata. Bukan halusinasiku seperti biasa." Ujar Mingyu memecah ketenangan yang sempat terjalin.

"Halusinasi?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Wonwoo bisa merasakan Mingyu mengangguk melalui gesekan rambut Mingyu di lehernya.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu hingga membuat otakku tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kurasa." Jawab Mingyu lirih. Namja itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Wonwoo, "Maka dari itu, jangan pergi lagi. Jangan menghilang dari pandanganku lagi. Jika itu terjadi," Mingyu menghentikan kalimatnya, "Maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya membuat pelukan Mingyu merenggang tapi tidak terlepas. Tangan Wonwoo terangkat meyentuh dada Mingyu.

"Kau tidak kehilangan ingatan tentangku. Kau bisa terus memutar ingatanmu tentangku. Kenapa harus berhalusinasi?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Mata tajamnya beradu dengan mata Mingyu.

"Tidak bisa. Mungkin kau lupa. Tapi kau pasti tahu bagaimana kepribadianku dalam sekali lihat." Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau juga begitu. Jadi kita lebih sering diam tiap kali kita bersama. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka. Aku suka, sangat suka setiap kali dekat denganmu. Tapi kenangan itu hanya membuatku merasakan penyesalan karena tidak membuat kenangan yang lebih berharga denganmu. Aku menyesal memperlakukanmu sama dengan yang lain. Jika saja kita membuat banyak kenangan indah, mungkin kau tidak akan semudah itu melupakanku." Tutur Mingyu panjang lebar. Mungkin inilah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri selama hidupnya. Harusnya seseorang merekamnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa memulainya sekarang. Perlahan-lahan." Ujar Wonwoo lembut. Dua insan manusia itu saling bertatapan lama sebelum yang lebih tinggi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tangan kanan Wonwoo yang tadi ada di dada Mingyu terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Mingyu, "Dan lagi, aku tidak melupakanmu, Mingyu-ya. Tidak pernah. Aku mengingatmu. Setidaknya, ada hatiku yang akan terus mengingatmu."

Dua sudut bibir Mingyu terangkat mendengar kalimat Wonwoo. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo baru saja mengatakan bahwa namja manis itu mencintainya secara tersirat. Tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya terasa menghangat sekarang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis Wonwoo. Kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu bergerak saling melumat, mencecap rasa manis yang ditawarkan pasangan mereka. Tangan Mingyu bergerak mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Wonwoo dan Wonwoo merespon dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu.

Ciuman itu baru saja akan melangkah ke level yang lebih tinggi ketika bel apartemen Mingyu berbunyi berulang kali. Terus menerus. Membuat dua anak manusia itu mau tidak mau melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo lama sebelum mengecup kening Wonwoo membuat namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan membuka pintu." Ujarnya dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo. Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Mingyu meleas pelukannya dan melangkah keluar dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu bagi entah siapa yang datang ke apartemennya.

Wonwoo yang ditinggal di dapur menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang. Semburat merah muda yang sejak tadi menghiasi pipi putih pucatnya kini terlihat lebih jelas hingga ke telinganya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Dia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara ribut dari luar, dia rasa tamu yang datang tidak hanya satu orang. Oleh karena itu, Wonwoo memutuskan mengakhiri euforia kebahagiaannya lebih cepat dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya yaitu memasak. Mungkin dia harus memakai lebih banyak bahan makanan.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil bahan di kulkas ketika dia melihat seorang namja berwajah cantik berdiri agak jauh di depannya kemudian disusul oleh beberapa orang lagi. Belum sempat Wonwoo berpikir siapa gerangan orang-orang itu, mereka lebih dulu menyerbu Wonwoo dan menghadiahi namja kurus itu pelukan.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan mereka menangis sembari memeluknya membuatnya membatalkan rencananya untuk protes. Dia hanya diam membiarkan mereka memeluknya.

"Aku senang kau kembali." Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wonwoo-ya."

"Kenapa kau pergi sangat lama?" tanya satu lagi.

"Lepas pelukan kalian. Dia tidak ingat kalian." Ujar Mingyu yang baru tiba. Mendengar itu, enam anak manusia itu melepas pelukannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kalian pergilah dulu. Aku akan bicara padanya." Enam anak itu dia sebentar kemudian mengangguk karena apa yang dikatakan Mingyu benar. Wonwoo mungkin shock dengan tingkah mereka. Padahal untuk saat ini mereka adalah orang asing.

Wonwoo menatap satu persatu wajah manusia yang ada di depannya. Ada 28 orang yang datang ke kediaman Mingyu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa mereka. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang dia punya adalah info dari Mingyu yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman-temannya saat Senior High School dulu. Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin karena seingatnya dia Home Schooling saat SHS dulu di Taiwan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk tepat di dean Wonwoo. Yeoja itu memeluknya erat begitu dia melihat Wonwoo dan menangis keras di pundaknya. Wonwoo sendiri hanya membalas pelukannya dengan canggung. Sedikit rasa bersalah menyerangnya karena melupakan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik." Jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu suasana sunyi kembali.

"Mianhae." Ujar Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan, "Maaf aku tidak mengingat kalian sama sekali."

"Gwaenchanna. Kami mengerti." Ujar seorang namja berwajah China.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya membuat Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya menyentuh dagu Wonwoo lembut sebagai isyarat agar Wonwoo berhenti melakukan itu.

"Bibirmu bisa terluka." Ujarnya lembut membuat Seyoung, Sandara dan Minkyung berusaha keras menahan teriakan fujoshi mereka karena suasana yang tidak mendukung.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. Mingyu menunjukkan senyum tipis kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Wonwoo.

"Katakan." Ujarnya kemudian. Wonwoo menunjukkan senyum tipis. Interaksi dua anak manusia ini berhasil membuat salah satu namja disana mengepalkan tangannya erat. Seokmin yang duduk disebelah Sandara harus rela melihat orang yang disukainya bermesraan dengan rival yang kini menjadi temannya secara langsung. Dia ingin marah, tapi suasananya tidak mendukung. Dia tidak ingin merusak suasana.

"Katakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu." Titah Mingyu. Tangannya yang ada di kepala Wonwoo turun dan beralih menggenggam tangan mungil itu lembut.

Wonwoo menatap teman-temannya dengan perasaan gugup yang tertutupi ekspresi datarrnya, "Bisakah kalian menceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari semua yang ada disana.

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi sebelum itu, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami dulu. Kuharap kau segera menghafal nama kami. Namaku Seungcheol. Aku yang paling tua disini." Setelah Seungcheol memperkenalkan diri, mereka semua bergilirang menyebutkan namanya. Selanjutnya, mereka bergantian bercerita mengenai masa-masa sebelum Wonwoo diculik dan alasan kenapa Wonwoo diculik.

"Jadi Tzuyu..." gumam Wonwoo dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara.

"Ne. Dia marah padamu karena kau merebut Mingyu darinya." Ujar Yunho.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Wonwoo lirih. Genggaman tangannya pada Mingyu makin mengerat.

"Tidak. Dua kali kau membuatnya iri." Ujar Mingyu. Tatapannya terarah pada Seokmin yang sedari tadi diam. Kemudian beralih pada Wonwoo yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau..."

"Kau merebutku dari Tzuyu. Setidaknya begitulah yang Tzuyu pikirkan." Uja Seokmin memotong kalimat Mingyu dan membuat atensi Wonwoo teralih sepenuhnya padanya.

"Mwo?"

"Dulu, saat kau masih di panti. Aku, kau dan Tzuyu berteman sangat dekat. Hingga suatu hari, Tzuyu mengajakku berrtemu dan ternyata dia mengajakmu. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Sampai Tzuyu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku terkejut tapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Yang membuatku marah dan kecewa adalah ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan. Senyum dan tatapanmu seolah memberiku isyarat untuk menerimanya. Aku marah karena kau yang kusukai ternyata mendukungku bersama orang lain. Itu membuatku merasa dicampakkan. Dan aku balas mengatakan hal yang membuat Tzuyu dan kau marah. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dan mendekati Tzuyu hanya untuk mendekatimu. Setelah itu hubungan kita merenggang. Dan Tzuyu mulai membully-mu hingga membuatmu keluar dari panti karena tidak ingin membuat ahjumma khawatir." Seokmin menghentikan ceritanya.

"Jadi karena itu?" gumam Taehyung. "Karena itu Wonwoo selalu murung dan memutuskan keluar dari panti karena tidak ingin kami khawatir?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Seokmin. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah. Hingga kemudian kejadian yang tidak terduga sama sekali terjadi. Taehyung berdiri dengan cepat dan memukul rahang Seokmin keras hingga namja itu jatuh dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hyung!" pekik Jongkook keras sambil berlari mendekati Taehyung dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu sekaligus menahan Taehyung agar tidak memukul Seokmin lagi. Sandara dan L-Joe yang duduk berdekatan dengan Seokmin membantu namja itu berdiri. Mereka bisa melihat sudut bibir Seomin yang terluka.

"Kau membawa Wonwoo dalam masalah dan kau pergi setelah itu?! Kau..."

"Wonwoo.." ucapan Taehyung berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara Mingyu yang sarat akan nada kekhawatiran. Atensi yang lain juga beralih pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong... Keilee kambek..

Ada yang kangen gue? #KAGAAAAA...

Gimana chapter 12 ini? mengecewakan? Atau biasa aja? Atau memuaskan? Gue butuh pendapat kalian buat karir gue kedepannya. Wkwkwk

Mian kalo gue lama update. Kemaren ada reader yang bilang sama gue kalo review gue dikit karena gue lama update. Karna itu gue mikir, "Bener juga. Mereka pasti bosen nunggu." Karena gue juga kek gitu kalo ff yang gue ikutin lama update, wkwkwkwk. Jadi sedikit lupa. Jadi gue minta maaf. Tapi serius gue lagi dalam masa-masa perang sama pendidikan. Bentar lagi gue menghadapi musuh berat bagi angkatan gue. Jadi gue harus banyak latihan dan menyiapkan amunisi agar segera bebas dari semua ini. gue juga sering kena writing block gara-gara rumus fisika, kimia, matematika dan biologi yang berkeliaran di kepala ngalahin sebong. Mian.

Jadi buat selanjutnya gue usahain bakalan lebih cepet. Tapi gue kaga berani janji. Sulit buat nepatinnya. Kecuali kalian mau gantiin posisi gue pas ujian nanti. Wkwkwk.

Sekian cuap-cuap dari gue. Semoga bermanfaat. Amien...

Annyeong..

Ppyoung..


	13. Pemberitahuan

**Bad News**

 **T.T**

Ini bukan update. Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan buat pembaca setia FF ini. Mungkin ini kabar buruk buat kalian semua, buat gue apalagi.

Jadi gini, cerita ini untuk bulan ini ngga ada update-an. :(

Kenapa? Soalnya laptop gue rusak. Mati total. Semua data mau FF, tugas sekolah dll. semuanya ngga bisa diakses (jelas). Dan laptop gue masih dalam masa reparasi yg kata mas-masnya ngabisin waktu sekitar satu bulan.

Gue berharap ngga ada data yg ilang, jadi gue bisa langsung update pas laptop gue bener. Maaf banget dari gue karena mungkin (atau pasti) ngecewain kalian yg nunggu update FF ini. Tapi gue juga ngga tau laptop gue bakal rusak begitu.

So, sekali lagi maaf. Semoga kalian mau ngerti n kita bisa ketemu lagi bulan depan pas laptop gue udah balik dengan chapter lanjutan FF ini. Semoga kalian bersedia buat nunggu. Karena tanpa kalian, ngga bakal ada motivasi buat gue terus nulis.

Sekian dari gue. Maaf udah ngecewain dan makasih udah mau baca n ngertiin. At least, doain laptop gue cepet sembuh, yak!! Idul gue sepi tanpa kehadirannya TT

Bhay... Bhayy..

Annyeong..


	14. Chapter 13

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dulu, saat kau masih di panti. Aku, kau dan Tzuyu berteman sangat dekat. Hingga suatu hari, Tzuyu mengajakku berrtemu dan ternyata dia mengajakmu. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu. Sampai Tzuyu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku terkejut tapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Yang membuatku marah dan kecewa adalah ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan. Senyum dan tatapanmu seolah memberiku isyarat untuk menerimanya. Aku marah karena kau yang kusukai ternyata mendukungku bersama orang lain. Itu membuatku merasa dicampakkan. Dan aku balas mengatakan hal yang membuat Tzuyu dan kau marah. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dan mendekati Tzuyu hanya untuk mendekatimu. Setelah itu hubungan kita merenggang. Dan Tzuyu mulai membully-mu hingga membuatmu keluar dari panti karena tidak ingin membuat ahjumma khawatir." Seokmin menghentikan ceritanya.

"Jadi karena itu?" gumam Taehyung. "Karena itu Wonwoo selalu murung dan memutuskan keluar dari panti karena tidak ingin kami khawatir?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Seokmin. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah. Hingga kemudian kejadian yang tidak terduga sama sekali terjadi. Taehyung berdiri dengan cepat dan memukul rahang Seokmin keras hingga namja itu jatuh dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hyung!" pekik Jongkook keras sambil berlari mendekati Taehyung dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu sekaligus menahan Taehyung agar tidak memukul Seokmin lagi. Sandara dan L-Joe yang duduk berdekatan dengan Seokmin membantu namja itu berdiri. Mereka bisa melihat sudut bibir Seomin yang terluka.

"Kau membawa Wonwoo dalam masalah dan kau pergi setelah itu?! Kau..."

"Wonwoo.." ucapan Taehyung berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara Mingyu yang sarat akan nada kekhawatiran. Atensi yang lain juga beralih pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo.." ujar Mingyu sedikit kaget karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus punggung Wonwoo untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Jangan pukul aku. Kumohon." Ujar Wonwoo lirih. Jika saja Mingyu tidak dekat dengan Wonwoo, dia tidak akan mendengar gumaman super lirih itu.

Gumaman lirih Wonwoo membuat Mingyu kembali mengingat perlakuan buruk yang didapat Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat emosinya memuncak apalagi menyadari bahwa semua itu mungkin –atau memang sudah- meninggalkan trauma dalam diri Wonwoo. Saking marahnya, dia bahkan melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah teman-temannya yang mendekat hendak memastikan keadaan Wonwoo.

"Waeyo? Wonwoo kenapa?" Tanya Sandara. Tanpa sadar dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Seokmin.

"Pikirkan apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Mingyu datar. Tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada Taehyung membuat namja tampan itu mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Namun ekspresi bingung itu segera berganti menjadi ekspresi tidak percaya. Menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya membuat Taehyung mendekat kearah Wonwoo mengabaikan tatapan tajam Mingyu yang dia akui sempat mengintimidasinya.

"Wonwoo-ya, mianhae. Aku.. aku sangat kesal tadi. Aku.." Taehyung menatap tidak percaya kearah Wonwoo yang menghindar dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu ketika tangannya menyentuh lengan pemuda kurus itu. Bibirnya melafalkan nama Wonwoo tanpa suara. Jongkook bergerak mendekati Taehyung ketika melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh adik kesayangannya. Dia yakin Taehyung sangat sakit hati sekaligus menyesal telah membuat Wonwoo seperti itu.

Mingyu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tidak setajam tadi. Dia cukup tahu bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang. Semua yang terjadi tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah Taehyung, Dia juga berambisi untuk membunuh Seokmin ketika dia mendengar cerita masa lalu Wonwoo untuk pertama kalinya. Dia kemudian melayangkan tatapannya kearah teman-temannya yang lain dan salah satu detektif keluarganya yang cukup dekat dengannya, Jisoo.

"Kalian pulanglah." Titah Mingyu. Semua yang ada disana hendak membantah perintah itu tapi mereka memikirkan keadaan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, ya, kami pergi dulu." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Lekas sembuh, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Sandara. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Wonwoo yang masih betah bersembunyi dalam pelukan Mingyu dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Dalam hatinya dia merutuki Tzuyu yang telah membuat Wonwoo seperti ini. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis ular itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti itu hanya karena cemburu, pikirnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika nanti dia bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"Kami menyayangimu, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar L-Joe sebelum mengikuti teman-temannya keluar dari apartement Mingyu.

"Kami juga pergi dulu, Wonwoo hyung." Pamit Jongkook kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung yang masih bertahan disana dengan tatapan terpaku pada Wonwoo. "Ayo, Tae hyung." Ajak Jongkook karena Taehyung yang masih tidak bergeming.

Taehyung akhirnya menoleh kearah Jongkook dan mengangguk. Dia melihat kearah Wonwoo lama sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, "Hyung menyayangimu, Wonwoo-ya. Mianhae." Gumamnya.

Mingyu mengelus punggung Wonwoo lembut. Sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo.

"Tenanglah. Aku ada disini. Bersamamu. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Wonwoo-ya." Bisiknya menenangkan. Meyakinkan Wonwoonya bahwa penderitaannya telah berakhir dan bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuknya. Menjaganya. Membuatnya bahagia.

Cukup lama waktu berjalan dan hanya diisi dengan Mingyu yang memeluk Wonwoo, mengelus punggung rapuh itu, mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan membisikkan kalimat penenang hingga tubuh Wonwoo tidak lagi bergetar. Dia merenggangkan pelukannya ketika Wonwoo bergerak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah tenang?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, namja manis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal. Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo ketika mendengar suara lirih Wonwoo mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Taehyung hyung." Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo dan menggenggan tangan terkepalnya ketika telinganya menangkap kalimat yang dikeluarkan bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi…"

"Mereka semua mengerti keadaanmu. Jadi jangan lagi khawatir. Jangan takut lagi. Aku dan juga mereka ada bersamamu. Kami menyayangimu, Wonwoo-ya." Ujar Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Percayalah. Kami tidak akan membuatmu menderita lagi." Wonwoo tersenyum dan memeluk Mingyu lagi.

"Terima kasih." Gumamnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Wonwoo untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, "Sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat." Wonwoo mengangguk dan membiarkan Mingyu membawanya ke kamarnya.

…

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya dan Wonwoo dan menemukan kekasih manisnya itu tengah termenung menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar padahal hari sudah gelap. Dia berjalan menuju kearah jendela dan menutupnya. Apa yang dilakukan Mingyu itu berhasil membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu menatap lurus kearah Mingyu yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat dihadapannya.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Wonwoo, sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Mingyu datar.

"Memikirkannya?" tanya Mingyu singkat. Tangannya kini berganti menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo memilih mengalihkan wajahnya kearah samping. Menghindari tatapan Mingyu yang seolah menelanjanginya. Mingyu menatap dalam sisi samping wajah Wonwoo kemudian menghela nafas. Tangan yang tidak menggenggam tangan mungil Wonwoo terangkat menuju dagu Wonwoo dan mengarahkan wajah ayu itu untuk menghadap padanya.

"Berlibur." Putus Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Putus Mingyu seenaknya –lagi-

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia memang harus terbiasa dengan sikap seenaknya Mingyu. Apa dulu aku juga pasrah begini? Tanya batinnya.

"Seaworld." Ujarnya kemudian membuat Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Apapun untukmu." Ujar Mingyu kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi mulus Wonwoo.

"Makan." Ucap Mingyu setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonwoo.

"Terserah." Jawab Wonwoo singkat kemudian kembali membarinkan badannya –lagi- di atas ranjangnya.

Mingyu beranjak dari sisi ranjang dan berjalan ke dekat jendela untuk menghubungi food delivery. Samar-samar Wonwoo masih bisa mendengar suara Mingyu yang memesan lumayan banyak makanan. Wonwoo berpikir keras siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Mingyu berbalik setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dan menemukan Wonwoo yang menatap lurus kearah langit-langit ruangan.

"Bodyguard." Mingyu naik keatas ranjang tepat di sebelah Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kecil darinya masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara setelah itu. Hanya suara desau angin menabrak dedaunan yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengar. Sesekali bibir Mingyu melayangkan kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala Wonwoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Menghirup aroma Wonwoo yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

Dia mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata betapa dia merindukan memeluk Wonwoo-nya seperti ini. Sungguh. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila Wonwoo tidak kembali padanya. Bagaimana bila dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Wonwoo dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh dalam dekapannya ini.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Mingyu dan menemukan Mingyu dengan ekspresi berpikir keras.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Tanya Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo terdiam lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu, "Aku ingat bagaimana aku hidup di panti. Tapi aku tidak ingat mengenai cerita Sim.. Suk.."

"Seokmin," koreksi Mingyu, "Mulailah mencoba mengingat nama mereka nanti." Titahnya. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa aku lupa padanya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Asumsiku, semua ingatanmu yang berhubungan dengan Tzuyu juga dihapus untuk memudahkannya menjalankan rencananya."

"Begitukah?" Mingyu mengangguk.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu ketika 'pertama kali' kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku jatuh ke jurang ketika kami pergi liburan di daerah pegunungan. Itulah kenapa badanku penuh luka, memar dan ingatanku hilang –Wonwoo bisa merasakan tangan Mingyu yang mengalung di pundaknya mengepal-. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku hanya sebatang kara dan dia terus mengatakan bahwa hanya dia yang peduli padaku karena orang-orang panti pun hanya menganggapku beban. Di dunia ini hanya dia yang kumiliki. Karena itu aku selalu menuruti apa yang dia katakan. Dia selalu baik padaku. Sampai kemudian.." namja manis itu melirik Mingyu -yang juga menatapnya- sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan, ".. Aku bertemu denganmu. Dia marah dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Papar Wonwoo panjang lebar.

"Aku minta maaf. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mementingkan pekerjaanku dan memilih menemanimu, mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami itu semua." Ujar Mingyu penuh sesal. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya yang ada di dada Mingyu dan mengelus pipi Mingyu lembut. Memberikan pengertian pada orang yang dikasihinya bahwa semua ini bukanlah salahnya.

"Seaworld. Lusa." Bisik Mingyu. Gigi taring lucu Mingyu mengintip ketika empunya tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar cantik mendengar ucapannya.

…

 **Di Tempat Lain…**

"Mwo?! Ulang apa yang baru saja kau katakan!" teriak yeoja berperawakan tinggi yang tengah bersantai di tepi kolam. Namun waktu santainya tergangu dengan telepon dari salah satu bawahannya yang memberikan kabar buruk untuknya.

"… _."_

"Bagaimana dia bisa hilang?!" bentak yeoja yang ternyata adalah Tzuyu itu.

"… _."_

"Kau tidak menanyakan pada orang-orang yang berjaga di sekitar rumah?" tanyanya.

"… _."_

"Sh*t.. Bagaimana bisa keluarga ini tahu tentang mereka juga?" gumamnya geram. Kemudian dia terpikir sesuatu, "Ini pasti ulah dua bocah itu!" ujarnya geram.

"…."

"Cari dia. Kalian harus sudah menemukannya saat hukumanku selesai. Kalau tidak, kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Ancam Tzuyu sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Sialan." Umpatnya sebelum menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam guna mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas #tenggelemajasekalian!

…

 **Keeseokan Harinya…**

Mingyu membuka matanya yang telah beristirahat dari tugasnya selama beberapa jam. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat Wonwoo yang masih tertidur nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Dia mencium kening Wonwoo kemudian turun ke hidung bangir namja terkasihnya itu. Perlahan dia menarik tangannya yang dijadikan bantal leher oleh Wonwoo kemudian melepas rangkulan tangannya di pinggang ramping namja-nya. Dia mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebentar sebelum turun dari ranjang. Dia melangkah perlahan menuju kamar mandi Setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Wonwoo agar namja itu tetap hangat. Seingatnya, Wonwoo tidak terlalu menyukai udara dingin.

Mingyu mencium kening kekasihnya sekali lagi kemudian beranjak untuk membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya. Meskipun dikatakan menyiapkan sebenanya dia hanya menyuruh bodyguardnya membeli makanan di restaurant keluarganya.

…

 **D-Day**

Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana jeans hitam dan kaus putih terpasang elok di tubuh atletisnya.. Dia menemukan Wonwoo yang duduk di depan meja rias dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi –celana jeans hitam, kaos putih ditutup kemeja hitam-. Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah Wonwoo sisir rapi membuat namja manis itu menatapnya tajam. Dia hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Dia merebut sisir di tangan Wonwoo untuk merapikan rambutnya guna menambah pesonanya.

"Siap?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

Minygu memasang jaket hitam yang diulurkan Wonwoo. Dia melihat penampilannya sekali lagi – Kim Mingyu harus selalu tampil sempurna kapanpun dan dimanapun- di depan cermin kemudian berbalik keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Wonwoo

 **At Seaworld…**

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat, sedangkan namja manis itu sibuk mengedarkan matanya berusaha mengabadikan setiap makhluk lautan yang berenang di sekelilingnya. Mata rubahnya membulat di hiasi binar cantik ketika melihat ikan pari manta lewat di atasnya dengan kepakan sirip mirip sayapnya yang elegan. Mingyu yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Baginya, pemandangan namja manis minim ekspresi di sebelahnya itu lebih indah dari apapun. Bahkan hiu yang berenang tepat dibalik kaca tidak menarik atensinya sama sekali. Apalagi tatapan fangirling dari yeoja-yeoja yang terarah padanya.

Selain karena Wonwoo adalah pusat semestanya, ada alasan lain kenapa Mingyu tidak melonggarkan penjagaannya pada Wonwoo. Saat ini hanya dia yang bisa menjaga Wonwoo. Benar-benar hanya dia. Mingyu memilih tidak membawa bodyguard bersamanya. Reaksi Wonwoo ketika melihat jejeran pria kekar berjas hitam di basement apartemennya sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan atas keputusan yang diambilnya.

 **Flashback On…**

Bodyguard Mingyu dengan sigap membuka pintu mobil Bugatti Veyron Super Sport milik Mingyu begitu pemiliknya dan Wonwoo keluar dari lift. Wonwoo mencengkram erat jaket bagian belakang Mingyu membuat Mingyu menoleh kearahnya. Namja tampan itu melihat Wonwoo yang menunduk namun cengkramannya makin mengerat seiring dengan langkah keduanya mendekati mobil Mingyu. Namja yang lebih tampan melirk kearah mobilnya dan mengerti kenapa Wonwoo bertingkah demikian.

"Pergi." Titah Mingyu. Para pria berpakaian serba hitam itu membungkuk kearah Mingyu kemudian beranjak menjauh dari mobil Mingyu. Setelah itu, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo menuju mobilnya.

"Maaf." Gumam Wonwoo begitu dia sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang mobil berharga fantastis itu. Mingyu yang ada di kursi pengemudi hanya melirik kearah Wonwoo dan mengacak-acak rambut lembut kekasih manisnya itu.

"Sanbuk pengaman." Titahnya. Dia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya begitu sabuk pengaman sudah terpasang apik di tubuh Wonwoo.

"Jangan pikirkan hal berat. Pikirkan kesenangan yang akan kau dapat di seaworld." Ujar Mingyu yang melihat ekspresi kosong terpasang di wajah Wonwoo melalui ekor matanya. Wonwoo menunduk kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

 **Flashback Off**

Sebenarnya Mingyu bisa saja menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk mengawasi mereka berdua diam-diam, hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko terkena serangan panic ketika tanpa sengaja melihat pria kekar ysng identik dengan setelan serba hitam itu karena aquarium tidak memiliki banyak tempat untuk bersembunyi. Menyamar pun bukan ide bagus karena Wonwoo yang peka pasti akan merasa jika dirinya diikuti.

Mingyu tersentak ketika merasa tangannya ditarik oleh Wonwoo. Dia mengikuti langkah Wonwoo yang terkesan terburu-buru. Dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke depan dan menemukan hal yang membuat Wonwoo sesemangat itu. Seorang penyelam dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang mengelilinginya dengan riang. Mingyu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat mata berbinar Wonwoo untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kini berada di sisi lain aquarium. Mingyu tengah berdiri di belakang Wonwoo yang tengah serius mengamati batuan laut yang ada disana. Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari batuan itu hingga Wonwoo begitu serius mengamatinya.

"Itu batu." Instrupsi Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ani." Jawab Wonwoo singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetik dari batu –menurut Mingyu- yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Jelas batu." Keukeuh Mingyu.

Wonwoo akhirnya mengalihkan atensinya pada Mingyu. "Ikan." Ujarnya membuat kening Mingyu mengerut dalam.

"Tidak mungkin."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar sebelum mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada 'batu' yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat!" titahnya membuat artensi Mingyu yang tadi tertaut pada ikan _Moorish Idol_ yang berenang dekat kaca beralih pada namja manis itu.

"Bergerak." Mingyu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo. Disana dia hanya menemukan partikel-partikel pasir laut yang melayang lembut di air laut seolah ada sesuatu yang melewatinya. Ketika pasir itu mulai jatuh karena tarikan gravitasi bumi, Mingyu mengernyitkan kening tipis melihat hanya ada batu yang sejak tadi Wonwoo perhatikan disana. Dia tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun mengenai apa yang ingin ditunjukkan kekasihnya itu. Jika Wonwoo ingin dia melihat ikan yang mengibas pasir laut itu, harusnya dia memberitahunya lebih awal, bukan setelah ikan itu pergi dan hanya menyisakan jejaknya saja.

Mingyu tersentak ketika melihat sedikit gerakan dari batu yang diamatinya –entah sejak kapan dan kenapa dia ikut mengamati batu yang sama dengan Wonwoo-. Dia menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang menatapnya datar. Setidaknya begitu kata orang. Tapi Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo lebih baik dari siapapun. Dia tahu Wonwoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan pongah seolah mengatakan 'apa kubilang?' padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kamuflase." Jawab Wonwoo datar, " _Stone fish_."

"Aneh." Komentar Mingyu datar.

"Duri di punggungnya beracun. Rasa sakit luar biasa, lemah otot, edema paru bahkan kematian." Papar Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak banyak orang yang bisa membedakannya dengan batu dan hanya menginjaknya."

"Lalu?"

"Komprees dengan air panas. Itu merusak racunnya." Wonwoo mengakhiri kuliah mengenai _stone fish_ -nya dengan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terpaku pada ikan berbahaya di depannya. Bukan kagum pada ikan itu, melainkan berpikir bagaimana Wonwoo bisa tahu semua itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk menyusul Wonwoo yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini Mingyu ikut mengamati apa yang menjadi perhatian Wonwoo dengan cermat.

"Ingin menyentuhnya?" Tanya Mingyu ketika melihat _Anemone_ laut yang melambai cantik dengan sekumpulan _Clown Fish_ yang bermain di sela-sela makhluk laut yang berkerabat dekat dengan ubur-ubur itu ( _ **Phylum : Cnidaria**_ ).

"Tersengat." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

"Kau benar."

"Tapi aku ingin." Gumam Wonwoo yang masih cukup jelas untuk di dengar Mingyu.

"Lumuri tubuhmu dengan lendir _Anemone_ Seperti yang _Clown Fish_ lakukan." Saran Mingyu tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Wonwoo mendecak sekali kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana. Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat Wonwoo yang merajuk padanya.

Kini Mingyu yang berhenti karena fokusnya tertuju pada ikan berwarna coklat belang putih dengan banyak sirip ditubuhnya. Terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan. Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu tidak mengikutinya menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Mau tidak mau namja manis itu menghampiri kekasihnya.

Wonwoo mencari apa yang menjadi fokus atensi Mingyu ketika dirinya sampai di sebelah namja tinggi itu.

" _Lion Fish_." Ujarnya membuat Mingyu menoleh.

"Cantik." Gumam Mingyu.

"Dia bisa membuatmu kesulitan bernafas." Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dan dia menemukan Mingyu yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya –hanya Wonwoo yang tahu-.

"Duri di punggungnya beracun. Tapi jarang fatal." Papar Wonwoo. Mingyu mendecak.

"Belajar?" tanyanya.

"Aku suka belajar mengenai hewan-hewan." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali mengikuti Wonwoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada ikan aneh yang tengah berenang dengan santai. Terbesit dalam otaknya untuk menguji pengetahuan Wonwoo mengenai hewan menggunakan ikan itu. Tanpa banyak kata, namja tampan itu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Wonwoo dan menarik namja manis itu mendekati ikan yang tadi ditemuinya.

"Itu." Wonwoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Mingyu yang terarah pada ikan yang sangat familiar bagi siapapun.

"Bodoh." Ejeknya.

"Jawab saja." Ujar Mingyu datar. Sedikit tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Wonwoo yang pada kenyataannya berada satu tingkat dibawahnya. Katakan saja namja tiang itu sedang ingin sombong.

" _Pufferfish_ ,atau lebih dikenal dengan ikan fugu termasuk dalam jenis ikan bertulang keras (Osteichthyes) dan tergabung dalam family Tetraodontidae. Ikan ini dijadikan salah satu menu makanan _seafood_ di Jepang, dengan syarat pengolahannya harus benar. Kesalahan ketika mengolah akan membuat ikan ini berubah dari menu makanan yang nikmat menjadi pengundang malaikat maut."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ikan ini memiliki racun yang disebut dengan tetrodotoksin yang merupakan salah satu jenis dari neurotoksin. Racun ini belum memiliki penawar dan banyak terkandung di organ hati, telur dan saluran pencernaan. Jika pengolahannya tidak benar, maka ada kemungkinan daging ikan akan terkontaminasi dengan racun. Jenis racun ini juga tidak rusak apabila terkena suhu tinggi maupun rendah. Dosis racun yang bisa membunuh manusia sekitar 2 mg dan bereaksi hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam."

"Gejala?"

"Mual, muntah-muntah, mati rasa pada mulut, gangguan saraf, kelumpuhan dan kematian karena kegagalan fungsi jantung dan paru-paru."

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Wonwoo, "Kau benar-benar belajar."

"Kau tahu." Ujar Wonwoo sembari merapikan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tapi aku tidak tahu." Ujar namja tampan itu dengan kepercayaan diri sebesar ikan paus biru.

 **Skip Time**

Setelah lelah berkeliling, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk makan siang di salah satu restaurant yang ada disana. Untungnya, tidak hanya menu seafood yang disediakan karena jika begitu, maka mau tidak mau keduanya harus mencari makan di luar aquarium karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh makanan laut.

Ketika sepasang kekasih itu menyudahi makan siangnya, seorang namja dengan pakaian formal menghampiri mereka. Tepatnya, menghampiri Mingyu.

"Tuan Muda Kim." Sapanya sopan dengan membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat. Mingyu hanya menanggapinya dengan sedikit anggukan kepala.

"Saya adalah sekretaris dari presdir Hwang, CEO HiTech Company, Kang Yongshin. Maaf jika saya mengganggu kegiatan anda. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Presdir Hwang sudah menunggu anda di ruang VIP."

"Apa?" Tanya Mingyu datar.

"Untuk membicarakan mengenai proyek kerja sama antara HiTech Company dengan perusahaan anda." Jawab sekretaris itu sopan.

"Sekarang?"

"Ne. Tuan presdir sudah menunggu anda."

"Tunda." Titah Mingyu.

Sekretaris itu sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat-satu-kata Mingyu, "Maaf, Tuan Muda Kim. Kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Waktu pertemuannya sudah diatur." Tolaknya halus.

Mingyu akhirnya memfokuskan seluruh atensinya pada orang asing yang mengganggu acaranya membuat si sekretaris itu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Aku.." suara Mingyu tertahan karena sentuhan halus ditangannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Wonwoo menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Namja berwajah angkuh itu mengerutkan keningnya tipis kemudian melirik kearah namja yang mengaku sebagai sekretaris itu dengan tajam takut namja itu melihat senyuman super langka milik Wonwoo yang sudah diklaim olehnya. Untungnya namja itu terlalu takut untuk mengangkat wajahnya saat ini.

"Temui." Titahnya dengan intonasi yang tidak kalah mengintimidasi dari milik Mingyu.

"Tidak."

"Kubilang temui."

"Tidak."

"Kim Mingyu."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar yang bisa diartikan sebagai tatapan kesal oleh Mingyu. Namja berkuliut tan itu menghela nafas setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Baiklah." Sekretaris itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyum lebar yang amat sangat jelas sering ditunjukkannya untuk urusan bisnis.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda Kim dan Tuan Muda Jeon telah bersedia meluangkan waktu. Mari saya antar menemui Tuan Presdir." Namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo itu berjalan didepan Wonwoo dan Mingyu menuju restaurant dengan design elegan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengisi perut kelaparan mereka.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya ketika tangannya ditahan Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu melirik kearah ruangan yang dimasuki oleh orang yang mengaku sekretaris tadi kemudian beralih pada Wonwoo. Dia menampilkan raut wajah penuh tanda Tanya.

"Tidak." Ucap Wonwoo, "Tidak ingin mengganggu." Paparnya mengerti arti raut wajah Mingyu yang masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan berkeliling."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri."

"Kami yang akan menemani teman Tuan Muda Kim." Mingyu menoleh ke belakang ketika ada yang menyebut namanya. Disana dia melihat tiga namja berbadan kekar dengan penampilan kasual membungkuk sopan kearahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Mingyu datar tapi tatapan matanya penuh kewaspadaan. Tangannya menarik Wonwoo untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Kami adalah pengawal dari Presdir Hwang." Jawab salah satu dari ketiganya.

"Tunjukkan identitas kalian." Titah Mingyu.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan kartu pengenal yang biasa dimiliki oleh bodyguard. Di kartu itu tertera nama dari si bodyguard dan kepada siapa dia bekerja. Mingyu bisa melihat tulisan Im Yoogeun, Hwang Taekook dan HiTech Company disana.

"Mingyu." Panggil Wonwoo ketika tangannya diotarik oleh Mingyu. Di belakangnya, tiga pengawal itu membuntuti.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Kartu Seperti itu bisa dibuat dimanapun. Aku harus memastikan Presdir Hwang ada didalam." Wonwoo hanya diam mengikuti langkah Mingyu hingga berhenti tepat di pintu masuk ruang VIP yang disewa untuk pertemuannya dengan Presdir Hwang. Disana dia bisa melihat Presdir Hwang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan namja yang tadi menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan. Dia melirik kearah tiga namja yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Woinwoo. Ketiganya memasang wajah datar khas seorang bodyguard.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Kau tidak akan."

"Aku juga tidak akan nyaman berada disana, Kim."

"Ada aku."

"Kau akan sibuk dengan klienmu."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanbmu sendiri."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ada mereka." Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat tiga namja yang dipikirnya adalah bawahan dari klien Mingyu.

"Tapi.." ucapan Mingyu terhenti karena bibir Wonwoo lebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jika memang terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa meminta pertanggungjawaban pada orang yang ada di dalam sana." Ujar Wonwoo masuk akal.

Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo lama kemudian beralih pada tiga namja yang mengangguk kecil kearahnya.

"Jaga dia." Titahnya, "Aku akan membunuh kalian jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Tidak peduli kalian bekerja pada siapa." Ancam Mingyu membuat tiga namja itu berjengit takut dalam hati meskipun di luarnya mereka tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Kim." Jawab ketiganya tegas.

"Fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu." Pesan Wonwoo sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu dan menjauh darisana.

…

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Tuan Muda Kim." Ujar Presdir Hwang sopan. Perlahan dia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana anda tahu saya ada disini?" Tanya Mingyu menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. Tidak Mungkin namja setengah baya di depannya itu menyuruh bawahannya untuk mengikuti Mingyu hanya untuk membicarakan masalah biusnis yang bisa dibicarakan lain hari di tempat yang lebih sesuai dan persiapan yang lebih matang dari Mingyu.

"Ne?" Tanya Tuan Hwang penuh rasa heran. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh namja di depannya itu selanjutnya membuat Mingyu tersentak.

"Bukankah anda yang mengundang saya kemari?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang memberitahu anda?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Giginya bahkan bergemeletuk membuat namja paruh baya itu menelan ludah kepayahan. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah Wonwoo. Semoga apa yang dipikirkannya bahwa ini jebakan adalah tidak benar.

"Sekretaris anda. Dia bilang anda menunggu saya disini."

"Saya tidak mengundang anda kemari."

Kalimat Mingyu itu sukses membuat Presdir Hwang terkejut, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekretaris anda…"

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang hubungi bodyguardmu dan suruh mereka kembali." Titah Mingyu tidak peduli dengan sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua di depannya.

Kernyitan di kening Presdir Hwang yang makin dalam memberikan sinyal tidak baik ke dalam otak Mingyu.

"Saya tidak membawa bodyguard kemari, Tuan Muda."

 **Degh…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong..**

 **Apa kabar reader semua.. apa masih ada yang menantikan FF ini?**

 **Maaf baru update, sejak Keilee kecil rusak, gue ganti laptop baru dan semua file FF ilang. Bukan Cuma FF meanie. FF Yunjae, Sasunaru dll ilang. Bahkan file novel gue ilang. Gue kesel dan ilang mood untuk beberapa saat gara-gara itu. Tapi akhirnya balik nulis semua dari awal tapi sayangnya harus dihalangi dengan ujian yang makin dekat. Gue nyicil sejam perhari buat nulis. Itupun kadang cuma dapet satu paragraph kalo gue bener-bener kena WB. Gue bener-bener minta maaf udah bikin nungguin lama. Dan makasih juga udah nungguin.**

 **Gue ngga bisa berharap bakalan banyak review soalnya gue ngerti udah berapa lama gue ilang. Tapi abis ujian gue bakalan rutin update, kok. Soalnya udah banyak nganggur. Wkwkwk… Gue minta doa buat ujian gue dan gue juga doain buat reader yang senasib sama gue.**

 **Sekian dari gue. Gue selesai nulis ini jam 10 malem padahal udah buka word sejak jam 7. Wkwkwk… dan jam 11 baru selese. Dan ini dia.. Mungkin kurang memuaskan tapi ini yang gue bisa dulu. Buat selanjutnya gue bakal berusaha buat lebih baik lagi. Makasih buat yang udah nunggu, review, follow, fav story maupun gue. Karena itu semua gue balik nulis.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Annyeonggg….**

 **Wonwoo nolak masuk** **banyak orang bisnis**

 **Ditawari ditemenin sama bodyguardnya presdir**

 **Mingyu setuju**

 **Pesdir bilang Mingyu yang ngundang** **Setelah rapat**

 **Mingyu kaget**

 **Nyuruh nelfon bodyguard ternyata ngga bawa.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story…**

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana anda tahu saya ada disini?" Tanya Mingyu menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya.

"Ne?" Tanya Tuan Hwang penuh rasa heran. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh namja di depannya itu selanjutnya membuat Mingyu tersentak.

"Bukankah anda yang mengundang saya kemari?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang memberitahu anda?" tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Giginya bahkan bergemeletuk membuat namja paruh baya itu menelan ludah kepayahan. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah Wonwoo. Semoga apa yang dipikirkannya bahwa ini jebakan adalah tidak benar.

"Sekretaris anda. Dia bilang anda menunggu saya disini."

"Saya tidak mengundang anda kemari."

Kalimat Mingyu itu sukses membuat Presdir Hwang terkejut, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sekretaris anda…"

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang hubungi bodyguardmu dan suruh mereka kembali." Titah Mingyu tidak peduli dengan sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua di depannya.

Kernyitan di kening Presdir Hwang yang makin dalam memberikan sinyal tidak baik ke dalam otak Mingyu.

"Saya tidak membawa bodyguard kemari, Tuan Muda."

 **Degh…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Muda Kim, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak seistimewa anda. Saya tidak memiliki bodyguard yang mengikuti saya kemanapun."

"Anda bercanda?" Tanya Mingyu tajam.

Mr. Hwang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajah Mingyu mengeras. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Saya hanya berdua dengan sekretaris saya disini ditambah dengan supir yang menunggu di luar. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Tuan Muda?" Papar Tuan Hwang dengan wajah kebingungan yang kentara.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia segera pergi dari hadapan Tuan Hwang dengan ponsel tertempel ditelinganya.

"Kirim beberapa orang ke Seaworld dan sebar beberapa orang di daerah sekitar Seaworld. Wonwoo menghilang." Titahnya kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Mingyu berlari menuju bagian keamanan Seaworld untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo melalui kamera CCTV. Hal ini tidak sulit untuknya. Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya, dia sudah mendapat akses penuh di ruang terlarang itu. Mingyu memperbesar tayangan yang menampilkan ketika dia, Wonwoo dan beberapa bodyguard berada di depan restaurant dimana dia dan Tuan Hwang membuat janji. Dia mengambil gambarnya dan mengirimkannya pada ketua bodyguardnya untuk mempermudah pencarian.

Mingyu beralih pada CCTV yang menampilkan pintu keluar Seaworld dia mencari rekaman di waktu dia meninggalkan Wonwoo namun nihil. Ada tiga pintu keluar total dan dia sudah memutar video rekaman itu masing-masing tiga kali tapi Wonwoo dan tiga penculiknya tidak tertangkap di kamera.

"Apa ada?" Tanya Mingyu pada petugas yang disuruhnya mencari Wonwoo di tiap sisi taman melalui layar yang lain.

"Belum, Tuan." Jawab petugas itu, "Tidak ada empat orang dengan ciri-ciri yang anda sebutkan tertangkap kamera CCTV di tiga pintu keluar sampai saat ini."

Hal itu hanya berarti satu hal, Wonwoo masih ada di tempat ini atau lebih tepatnya di gedung ini. Mingyu segera berlari keluar Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada petugas yang sudah membantunya. Di luar, dia bertemu dengan lima orantg bodyguardnya yang segera menyebar setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat dari Mingyu.

…

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi keberadaan Wonwoo belum dapat diketahui. Mingyu dan kelima bodyguardnya berkumpul di depan ruang pantau. Mereka sudah mencari di semua sudut tapi nihil, bahkan mereka dengan nekadnya menggeledah toilet wanita.

Salah satu bodyguard Mingyu bergerak mendekati petugas yang ada disana, "Apa ada tempat yang tidak terjangkau CCTV disini?" tanyanya.

"Gedung ini memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi, Tuan. Seluruh ruangan gedung terpantau oleh CCTV. Tapi ada beberapa spot di luar yang tidak terpantau. Salah satunya di taman. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" balas petugas itu ramah.

Mingyu dan bodyguardnya yang lain segera berlari keluar ketika mendengar itu. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana Wonwoo dibawa keluar sehingga tidak tertangkap kamera CCTV. Tapi jika yang membawanya adalah penculik professional itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

Mingyu sudah mengelilingi bagian luar dari gedung selama lima belas menit ketika ponselnya bordering. Dia menggeser ikon hijau di ponselnya begitu melihat nama penelponnya.

" _Kami sudah menemukan tiga orang itu, Tuan Muda."_

"Dimana?"

"Di gudang tidak jauh dari seaworld."

"Siapa?"

"Mereka bilang tidak tahu. Klien mereka memakai nama samaran dengan suara yang diubah. Kami sudah meminta mereka menghubungi klien tersebut tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa kliennya selalu menghubungi mereka terlebih dahulu dengan nomor yang disembunyikan. Jadi kami tidak bisa menyelidikinya lebih jauh."

"Kalian yakin?"

"Kami sudah melakukan sesuai prosedur yang biasa kami lakukan, tapi mereka tetap mengatakan tidak tahu. Jadi dugaan kami mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?"

"Tuan Muda Wonwoo tidak ditemukan dimanapun, Tuan."

"Mwo?" Mingyu meremat erat ponselnya.

"Berdasarkan kesaksian mereka, Wonwoo dibawa pergi oleh orang lain ketika mereka masih di Seaworld. Mereka bertiga mengikuti si pengganggu hingga kemari kemudian diserang oleh dua orang pria yang memakai masker dan topi. Kami memang menemukan mereka bertiga dalam keadaan babak belur disini, Tuan Muda. Setelah itu, mereka melihat Wonwoo dibawa pergi dengan mobil."

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan mereka."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Kalian tahu siapa aku, jadi lebih baik kalian berkata jujur. Dimana Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu datar.

"Kami tidak tahu, Tuan Muda. Kami berani bersumpah target kami, Tuan Wonwoo dibawa pergi dari tangan kami."

"Kalian yakin itu bukan klien kalian?"

"Kami berpikir begitu awalnya. Tapi kami menjadi ragu karena tuan Wonwoo terlihat tenang ketika salah satu dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Uhuukk…"

"Kalian cari Wonwoo. Dan bawa mereka bertiga ke kantor polisi."

"Tunggu, Tuan Muda. Anda akan melepaskan keluarga kami, kan?"

Mingyu menggumam sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Mingyu meremat ponselnya. Ini sama Seperti dulu. Wonwoo tidak berontak ketika dibawa pergi karena penculiknya mengancam akan menyakiti Mingyu. Jika penculiknya mengatakan hal yang sama, bisa jadi Wonwoo akan melakukan hal yang sama juga. Sial, ini membuatnya makin panik.

Mingyu tersentak ketika ponselnya kembali bordering. Kali ini pesan singkat. Dia membukanya dan mengernyitkan kening heran karena isi pesan itu adalah titik koordinat dari seseorang di google maps. Pesan yang diterimanya kemudian membuat matanya terbelalak kaget. Itu foto Wonwoonya sedang melakukan hal yang membuatnya memanas. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera berlari menuju tempat parkir dan melajukan mobilnya menuju titik yang berkedip di layar ponselnya. Lima bodyguardnya yang melihat Tuan Muda mereka bergerak menjauh segera bergegas mengikuti sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

…

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya ketika dia sampai di titik yang ditunjukkan GPS ponselnya. Tempat ini cukup terpencil dan letaknya lumayan jauh dari kota. Dia bergegas turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki sebuah rumah yang ada di depannya. Dia membuka pintu rumah itu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia segera masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Wonwoo.

Dia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh ketika ada sesuatu yang menempel di belakang kepalanya. Tanpa menoleh pun Mingyu tahu apa itu. Moncong pistol.

"Kau sudah datang, Kim Mingyu?" ujar seseorang dibelakangnya. "Sayang sekali aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih cepat."

 **Dorrrr…**

Dan seringaian kejam terlukis di wajah sang penembak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Muda!" panggil beberapa bodyguard Mingyu yang menyerbu masuk.

Si pelaku menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kalian terlambat." Ujarnya.

Para namja kekar yang berdiri dekat pintu itu terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Bukan hanya pada keadaan Mingyu, tapi juga pada si pelaku.

"Kau…"

"Ya. Aku. Lebih tepatnya, kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana? Apa greget? Gantung, ya…**

 **Kalo mau lanjut baca, Tunggu Chapter depan, maaf pendek #bow**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi becanda… Gue ngga suka cerita pendek.. jadi silahkan lanjut baca. Maaf dengan gangguan tidak penting dari gue yang terlalu bingung mau nulis apa. Lets, Check It Out..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau.."

"Ya. Aku. Lebih tepatnya kami." Dua orang lagi muncul dari belakang namja yang menembak Mingyu.

"Daehyun-ssi, Wonho-ssi, Yongguk-ssi? Bagaimana kalian ada disini?" Tanya salah satu dari bodyguard Mingyu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu?" jawab Wonho ringan.

"Aku juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama." Ujar Mingyu datar sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tuan Muda." Ketiganya membungkuk sopan,

"Tuan Muda Wonwoo ada di dalam kamar di lantai dua." Ujar Yongguk.

Seolah lupa dengan pertanyaannya, Mingyu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru ke lantai dua untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo-nya meskipun dia yakin kekasihnya itu akan baik-baik saja ditangan ketiga hyungdeulnya.

Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar satu-satunya di lantai dua. Disana dia melihat namja berwajah datar itu tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan kaki berselonjor santai. Tidak lupa buku ensiklopedia fauna yang ada ditangannya. Pemandangan yang sangat mirip dengan foto yang dikirimkan padanya tadi. Mengesalkan, bukan? Orang yang kau khawatirkan setengah mati ternyata tengah bersantai menikmati kegiatannya bahkan tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali padanya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya dengan datar, "Aku khawatir dan lihat dirimu." Ujarnya sedatar ekspresinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo tak kalah datar bahkan matanya tidak berpaling dari buku ditangannya. Hal itu sukses membuat Mingyu mendengus kesal.

"Aku mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru kota." Ujarnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah Wonwoo, "Dan kau dengan nyamannya membanya buku disini." Namja tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang tepat disebelah kaki Wonwoo.

"Jangan berlebihan." Jawab Wonwoo acuh sembari membalik halaman ensiklopedinya.

"Telpon." Ujar Mingyu. Matanya melirik kearah halaman yang tengah dibaca Wonwoo. Rubah Fennec ( _Vulpes zerda_ ). Ah… mencari tahu tentang 'saudaranya' ternyata.

"Dicuri." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Keningnya mengernyit ketika menemukan kata yang tidak dimengertinya.

Mingyu mengangguk kecil. Dia menatap Wonwoo –yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya- dalam diam. Memastikan bahwa Wonwoo-nya baik-baik saja tanpa luka.

'Aku ingin memeluknya.' Ujar batin Mingyu. Bertepatan dengan suara hatinya itu, Wonwoo menutup buku ditangannya kemudian merangsek maju mendekati Mingyu dan memeluknya. Mingyu yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu tersentak kemudian tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Wonwoo dengan erat. Dia masih mampu membaca pikiranku, batinnya.

Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di dalam lekukan leher Mingyu sedangkan Mingyu sibuk menciumi pelipis Wonwoo dan sesekali mengendus leher putih Wonwoo. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget karena rambut halus Mingyu menggelitik lehernya.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening ketika tangannya menyentuh butiran-butiran asing di rambut dan pakaian Mingyu. Namja manis itu mendorong bahu Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka yang berlangsung tidak terlalu lama. Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan butiran halus yang ternyata adalah tepung itu ke hadapan empunya (?) tepung. Mingyu yang melihat benda putih ditangan Wonwoo itu mengernyit. Tangannya menggapai rambut bagian belakangnya dan menemukan banyak tepung disana. Dia mendengus ketika sadar siapa pelakunya.

"Hyungdeul.." gumamnya cukup keras hingga bisa terdengar oleh Wonwoo. Namja yang berparas lebih manis menaikkan satu alisnya meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

 **Flashback On**

 **Mingyu PoV**

Aku tersentak ketika aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh belakang kepalaku begitu aku masuk kedalam rumah ini. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu apa itu. Menjadi pewaris dari perusahaan besar membuatku terbiasa dengan latihan yang melibatkan barang-barang seperti itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku dalam bahaya disaat aku sendiri. Aku baru saja akan berbalik untuk menyerang ketika…

"Kau sudah datang, Kim Mingyu?" aku mendengar suara itu. Suara ini sangat familiar meskipun belakangan ini tidak kudengar lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis. Harusnya aku tahu. Rumah ini adalah salah satu asset keluarga yang hak miliknya tertulis atas namaku. Selain aku hanya mereka yang memiliki kuncinya. Kekhawatiranku akan kondisi Wonwoo perlahan sirna.

"Sayang sekali aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih cepat." Aku melebarkan senyumku mendengar kalimat dari orang di belakangku.

 **Dorrrr…**

"Tuan Muda!" panggil beberapa bodyguardku yang menyerbu masuk.

"Kalian terlambat." Aku menoleh kearah mereka. Sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan ketika melihatku. Kemudian perhatian mereka teralih pada tiga orang –aku yakin itu- dibelakangku. Ekspresi mereka sudah kuperkirakan sebelumnya. Terkejut.

"Kau…"

"Ya. Aku. Lebih tepatnya, kami."

"Daehyun-ssi, Wonho-ssi, Yongguk-ssi? Bagaimana kalian ada disini?" Tanya salah satu dari bodyguardku. Aku membalikkan badan melihat ketiga hyungdeulku yang memberikan senyuman padaku.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu?" jawab Wonho ringan.

"Aku juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama." Ujarku. Aku juga penasaran dengan keberadaan mereka disini. Yang kutahu mereka bertiga ada di Amerika bersama dengan orang tuaku satu tahun setelah kasus menghilangnya Wonwoo. Ahh.. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tuan Muda." Ketiga orang yang lebih tua dariku itu membungkuk sopan padaku. Aku bermaksud menanyakan pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab ketika Yongguk hyung menyela bahkan sebelum aku membuka mulut.

"Tuan Muda Wonwoo ada di dalam kamar di lantai dua."

Kalimatnya itu membuatku lupa dengan pertanyaan yang hendak kuajukan, aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki terburu-buru ke lantai dua untuk memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo yang tadi sempat kulupakan karena bertemu ketiga hyungku. Bukan bermaksud untuk menomorduakannya, aku hanya yakin Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja ditangan ketiga orang kepercayaanku. Ahh.. aku lupa bertanya bagaimana Wonwoo bisa ada di tangan mereka. Mungkin nanti kutanyakan. Prioritasku sekarang adalah Wonwoo.

 **Mingyu PoV End**

 **Flashback Off**

"Kupikir mereka hanya menembakkan pistol kosong. Tidak kusangka mereka melakukan _prank_ seperti ini." Ujar Mingyu sembari berdiri dan membersihkan tepung di rambut serta pakaiannya dibantu oleh Wonwoo yang sudah bangkit dari duduk santainya.

"Pantas bodyguardku memasang wajah seperti itu." Ujarnya lagi mengingat wajah 'horor' yang ditampilkan kesepuluh bodyguardnya ketika melihatnya tadi.

"Sekali-kali kau memang harus di seperti itukan." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

Mingyu yang mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari kekasihnya itu berbalik dan melihat Wonwoo yang masih sedikit membungkuuk dengan kepala terangkat menatapnya. Namja manis miliknya –ehem- itu terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Mingyu.

"Wae?" tanyanya datar.

Wonwoo membenahi posisi berdirinya dan menatap Mingyu menantang, "Agar hidupmu lebih berwarna. Tidak terus datar." Jawab Wonwoo sebelum berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mingyu yang mendengar kalimat dari bibir menggoda Wonwoo itu hanya mematung kemudian mendengus tidak percaya, Apa kekasihnya itu tidak sadar seberapa datar dirinya?

"Berkacalah." Balas Mingyu akhirnya sebelum Wonwoo melewati pintu ruangan itu. Tapi namja manis itu acuh dan terus melenggang pergi. Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan mengikuti Wonwoo keluar dari kamar.

'Terima kasih karena kau tetap baik-baik saja.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

…

Mingyu, Wonwoo dan yang lainnya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di tempat yang sama. Acara makan malam yang biasanya selalu dihiasi keheningan karena hanya ada Wonwoo dan Mingyu dimana keduanya sama-sama pendiam kini menjadi riuh. Ketiga belas namja disana tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh sesekali diselingi tawa keras. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya diam –seperti biasa- sesekali tersenyum jika ada cerita atau lawakan lucu yang terlontar.

Selesai makan malam yang berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya itu, kelima belas namja dengan usia berkisar antara 22 – 29 tahun itu duduk santai di ruang keluarga dimana beberapa bodyguard lagi-lagi membuat keriuhan dengan bermain PS dan bertaruh siapa yang menang dan kalah. Mingyu memang selalu membiarkan bawahannya melakukan apa saja yang mereka mau selama mereka tidak mengabaikan tugas yang diberikan. Mingyu mengerti bagaimana membosankan dan berbahayanya pekerjaan mereka. Mengikuti satu orang dan menuruti perintah orang itu bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Dalam hidup, mereka lah yang berhak mendapat kata terima kasih terbesar dari Mingyu karena mereka dan keluarga mereka lah dia dan keluarganya tetap hidup tenang sampai sekarang.

Bosan melihat tingkah liar bodyguard-nya, Mingyu beralih pada ketiga hyungdeulnya yang tengah menikmati kegiatan mereka mengganggu dua orang yang bertanding demi memenangkan taruhan. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Wonwoo yang kembali hanyut dalam bacaannya mengenai dunia fauna yang tadi dibacanya di kamar. Bahkan dalam suasana riuh ini kekasihnya masih sanggup membaca buku berat itu. Dia menepuk kepala Wonwoo membuat perhatian namja manis itu beralih padanya walaupun hanya sekilas sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya. Mingyu terkekeh dan menarik tangannya menjauh dari kepala Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar selalu membuatnya kagum.

Mingyu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bodyguardnya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat Wonho yang kini memiting pemain lawannya. Dia melirik Yongguk yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sofa tunggal dengan tangan memegangi perutnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Mingyu begitu merasa cukup dengan kebahagiaan bodyguardnya. Semua yang disana sontak diam dan menghentikan permainan mereka. "Tidak perlu." Lanjut Mingyu ketika melihat ketiga belas bawahannya –beserta hyung-nya- hendak berdiri. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara Mingyu juga menutup bukunya untuk mendengarkan. This is it. The Power of Kim Mingyu.

Yongguk, Wonho dan Daehyun saling pandang karena mereka tahu kalimat yang diucapkan Mingyu ditujukan pada mereka. Ketiganya saling memberikan isyarat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu tapi akhirnya Yongguk menghela nafas sebagai tanda kekalahan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu dan menampilkan wajah serius.

"Kenapa kami disini?" ujarnya mengulang pertanyaan Mingyu tadi siang, "Karena tugas kami sudah selesai. Bodyguard Tuan dan Nyonya besar yang kami gantikan karena kecelakaan telah pulih dan bisa kembali bertugas. Kami meminta untuk kembali ditugaskan di Korea dan menjaga anda, Tuan Muda. Selain itu kami harus membayar hutang kami yang belum sempat kami tebus." Yongguk berhenti dan melirik Daehyun.

"Kesalahan kami dulu yang membuat Tuan Wonwoo menghilang selama lebih dari dua tahun. Saat itu kami bersumpah untuk membawa Tuan Wonwoo kembali pada Anda, tapi kami mendapat tugas lain yang tentu tidak dapat kami tolak dan sayangnya itu di luar negeri. Hal itu membuat kami terpaksa menunda untuk menebus hutang kami. Saat kami mendengar kabar bahwa Tuan Wonwoo sudah kembali, kami merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Namun dibalik itu semua, kami juga merasa tidak berguna karena tidak dapat menepati janji kami sendiri." Daehyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya. Daehyun tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tun dan Nyonya besar mengijinkan kami untuik kembali kesini. Dan kami memutuskan untuk menebus hutang kami dengan cara yang berbeda, yaitu dengan menjaga Tuan Wonwoo. Kami sudah mengawasi apartement anda selama satu minggu. Kami minta maaf atas kelancangan kami karena tidak memberitahukan perihal ini kepada anda. Tapi kami belum siap menghadapi Tuan Wonwoo. Nyonya besar mengatakan kepada kami bahwa Tuan Wonwoo trauma pada pengawal pribadi karena peristiwa itu. Jadi kami tidak punya pilihan selain bersembunyi. Maafkan kami." Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf dihadapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka kembali menegakkan badan ketika Mingyu memberikan perintah.

"Lalu hari ini?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Kami diam-diam mengikuti anda ketika anda keluar dengan mobil tanpa membawa satu pun pengawal. Kami tahu anda hanya ingin membuat Tuan Wonwoo tenang karena trauma Tuan Wonwoo, tapi tidak seharusnya anda melemahkan penjagaan anda. Anda mungkin bisa memerintahkan pengawal dengan pakaian non-formal seperti pengawal palsu yang tadi menculik Tuan Wonwoo. Karena kami rasa Tuan Wonwoo hanya ketakutan melihat pengawal dengan setelan hitam berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapat dari beberapa pengawal anda. Maafkan atas kritikan kami. Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud lancang, Tuan Muda."

Yongguk kembali membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kami mengikuti Tuan Wonwoo ketika tiga orang pengawal itu membawanya menjauh dari anda. Kami mulai menaruh curiga ketika ketiganya menarik Tuan Wonwoo ke daerah gelap entah dengan cara apa. Kami kemudian keluar dari persembunyian dan membawa keluar Tuan Wonwoo ketika mereka lengah."

'Karena itu aku tidak bisa menemukan Wonwoo karena aku hanya terfokus pada tiga pengawal itu dan Wonwoo.' Batin Mingyu.

"Kami memancing mereka ke gudang tempat Namsoon –nama pemimpin pengawal- menemukan penculik Tuan Wonwoo. Syukurlah mereka hanya penjahat amatiran jadi kami berdua, saya dan Yongguk hyung tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk melawan mereka sedangkan Daehyun hyung menjaga Tuan Wonwoo di mobil untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada bantuan dari pihak musuh. Tapi sepertinya dalang dari penculikan ini sudah memperkirakan bahwa Tuan Muda tidak akan membawa pengawal sehingga dia tidak menyewa banyak orang karena beranggapan Tuan Wonwoo akan mudah dibawa." Papar Wonho.

"Dengan ini, dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa dalang dari peristiwa ini mengetahui perihal trauma Tuan Wonwoo. Dengan kata lain, ada kemungkinan besar dia terkait dengan kejadian menghilangnya Tuan Wonwoo tiga tahun lalu." Jelas Daehyun.

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, "Aku sudah menduganya. Wonho-ssi, Daehyun-ssi dan Yongguk-ssi, saat ini kalian telah dibebaskan dari tugas untuk mengawal Appa dan Eommaku. Itu berarti kalian kembali menjadi pengawal pribadiku. Tapi saat ini kalian juga kubebaskan dari tugas mengawalku." Tiga orang yang ditunjuk Mingyu menatap Tuan Muda mereka yang duduk dengan angkuh didepan mereka dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Mulai saat ini, kalian kutugaskan untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Wonwoo." Titah Mingyu membuat Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya melayangkan tatapan datar –tidak percaya- padanya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, Tuan Wonwoo.." Yongguk belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Mingyu mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Lihat penampilan kalian." Tiga pengawal kepercayaan Mingyu itu sontak melihat penampilan mereka kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kalian memakai pakaian formal." Ujar Mingyu datar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Wonho masih dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang juga meliriknya. Memberi isyarat lewat tatapan mata untuk memberi mereka penjelasan.

"Aku percaya." Tutur Wonwoo. "Tidak ada yang salah mengenai kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Yang kuingat kalian mengawalku dengan baik, sampai aku dijebak. Hyungdeul sama sekali tidak bersalah." Papar Wonwoo membuat Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk menatap namja manis itu tidak percaya. Darimana Mingyu mendapat malaikat sebaik ini? Batin mereka.

"Jika kalian masih merasa berhutang, bayarlah dengan menjaga Wonwoo lebih baik dari yang pernah kalian lakukan." Ujar Mingyu datar.

Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum menghadap Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan ekspresi tegas khas pengawal, "Siap, Tuan Muda." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Kami menginap disini. Kalian juga diijinkan menginap dan melakukan apapun hari ini." Ujar Mingyu dibalas ucapan terima kasih secara serentak dari para pengawalnya. Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk ikut dengannya ke lantai dua. Wonwoo hanya pasrah mengikuti tidak lupa buku ensiklopedia fauna di tangannya.

…

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di Seaworld waktu itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo kini sudah kembali tinggal di apartement Mingyu. Namja tampan itu pun sudah mulai bekerja normal yang artinya Wonwoo sering sendirian di dalam apartement luas itu. Daehyun, Wonho dan Yongguk tinggal di apartement yang sama namun berbeda lantai. Di kediaman mereka bertiga terdapat layar besar yang menampilkan gambar CCTV dari balkon dan koridor apartement Mingyu dan Wonwoo untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada orang asing yang datang. Layar itu dipasang di berbagai tempat agar mereka tidak lengah. Tentu saja mereka hanya memasang di dua tempat itu saja. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak harus dilihat jika memasang di bagian dalam apartement. Jangan berpikiran aneh, maksud mereka adalah Wonwoo yang mungkin shirtless di dalam rumah. Mana ikhlas Mingyu melihat tubuh seksi Wonwoo-nya dinikmati namja lain. Ekhem…

Selama Mingyu berada di kantor, tidak banyak yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Namja manis itu hanya menonton TV, tidur dan membaca buku. Tidak sekalipun dia keluar. Makan siangnya akan diantarkan oleh Daehyun, Wonho ataupun Yongguk tepat pada jam 12. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Sesekali ketiganya menemani Wonwoo untuk makan siang atau sekedar bermain game disana agar Wonwoo tidak sendirian. Tentu saja itu semua atas permintaan Wonwoo. Mereka tidak berani melakukan itu semua berdasarkan keinginan mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya memiliki satu nyawa dan sayangnya mereka tidak ingin menyerahkannya pada seorang kekasih yang tengah cemburu buta. Berlebihan memang.

Wonwoo tengah bermain game –pengaruh dari Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk- di ponselnya ketika Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar. Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mingyu yang menampilkan wajah datar namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada gurat lelah disana. Mata tajam Wonwoo tetap mengikuti pergerakan Mingyu hingga namja tampan itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Wonwoo bangkit dari rebahan santainya dan memilih piyama untuk Mingyu pakai sehingga namja tampan itu bisa beristirahat lebih cepat.

'Aku seperti seorang istri.' Ucap batinnya membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu. Wonwoo menata pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya diatas ranjang sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Bermain game.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Mingyu keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk dipinggangnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika melihat piyama yang ada diatas ranjang. Atensinya melirik kearah Wonwoo yang masih fokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Bisa dia lihat wajah kekasihnya itu sedikit memerah dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu segera memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan Wonwoo dan bergabung dengan namja manis itu diatas ranjang. Dia melirik apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo dengan ponselnya dan menaikkan alis begitu tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah bermain game. Tangannya terangkat mengacak surai Wonwoo membuat namja berparas menawan itu meliriknya datar.

"Mati." Ujarnya datar –menurut orang yang melihatnya- penuh kekesalan –bagi Mingyu- sembari menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kalimat 'You Lose' besar-besar.

Mingyu hanya bergumam kemudian membaringkan diri dan menutupi setengah badannya dengan selimut. Hal itu tentunya membuat Wonwoo makin kesal dan alhasil Mingyu sukses mendapat lemparan bantal tepat di wajah dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hey.." sentak Mingyu sembari menyingkirkan bantal di wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan." Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan berbaring membelakangi Mingyu.

"Kau marah?" Tanya namja yang berrtubuh lebih besar.

"Ani." Jawab namja dengan perawakan tubuh lebih kecil.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Ucap Mingyu sembari mematikan lampu dengan _remote control_ yang ada di nakasnya dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang kemudian memejamkan mata. Menjemput dunia mimpi dengan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong… Apa kabar semuaaaaa? Lama tidak berjumpa.. wkwkwkwk**

 **Maaf lama update. Gue terserang writing block karena lama kaga nulis selama persiapan UN dan bulan puasa. Dan inilah yang kudapatkan dari hasil bertapa di toilet selama satu jam sampe diteriakin nyokap dikira gue tenggelem di bak mandi yang ukurannya cuma 1x1 m. Hadeeuuhh..**

 **Ya.. gue tau hasilnya ngga memuaskan dan makin bertele-tele –banget, gue akuin. Gue aja bingung sendiri sama alurnya-. Tapi sumpah. Plot awal sebelum yang ini jauh lebih kacau. Ini yang terbaik yang bisa kuberikan untuk saat ini. Jika kalian tidak puas, dan ingin yang lebih baik, maka akan butuh waktu lebih lama bagi FF ini untuk update. Sorry kaga professional.. tapi gue emang bukan penulis professional. Aku hanya siswa yang hobi menulis di waktu senggang dan sangat mencintai dunia per-YAOI-an. I'm Fujoshi… yeahh.. #FIIIRRREEEEE…**

 **Gue tau ini ngga penting buat kalian, tapi gue mau ngasih kabar gembira ini buat kalian semuanya. Gue keterima jadi mahasiswa di FMIPA jurusan Biologi.. Yeahhh.. sebenernya jauh dari passion gue. Gue suka seni –design- sama nulis, lahh.. kuliahnya biologi. Temen gue bilang –pas gue curhat- :**

 **T : Bisa, kok. Bisa. Lu bisa jadi penulis ilmu biologi sekalian jadi ilustratornya. Jadi kaga perlu nyewa orang.**

 **Cerdas emang.. -_-**

 **Okelah.. kaga banyak bacot lagi. Gue cool, btw. Bocoran, FF ini udah jadi sampe chapter 15, jadi kemungkinan kedepannya kaga lama lagi. Semoga…**

 **Makasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak di chapter kemaren dan kemaren-kemarennya lagi. Baik review, Fav maupun Foll. Aku sangat mnenghargai itu. Tidak kusangka FF ini banyak yang suka. Hiks…**

 **Mind to RnR again for this chap?**

 **Bye.. Bye…**


	16. Chapter 15

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story…**

"Jika kalian masih merasa berhutang, bayarlah dengan menjaga Wonwoo lebih baik dari yang pernah kalian lakukan." Ujar Mingyu datar.

Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum menghadap Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan ekspresi tegas khas pengawal, "Siap, Tuan Muda." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, "Kami menginap disini. Kalian juga diijinkan menginap dan melakukan apapun hari ini." Ujar Mingyu dibalas ucapan terima kasih secara serentak dari para pengawalnya. Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk ikut dengannya ke lantai dua. Wonwoo hanya pasrah mengikuti tidak lupa buku ensiklopedia fauna di tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ START STORY ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang mengenai retina matanya. Dia meregangkan badannya guna melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Seingatnya dia tidur saat matahari baru melewati titik tengahnya sampai kini tenggelam dalam peraduannya.

Namja manis itu menyibak selimut yang membungkus dirinya dan turun dari ranjang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah masih setengah sadar. Sesekali tangannya menggosok matanya guna memperjelas penglihatannya dan menguap lebar setelahnya. Dia mencari keberadaan sang pemilik apartement tapi dia tidak menemukan namja tiang itu di ruang TV -hari ini hari minggu, jadi Mingyu dipastikan ada di rumah-.

Dia berjalan lunglai dan tanpa sadar membuka pintu ruangan kerja Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka mengangkat kepalanya bertepatan dengan Wonwoo yang lagi-lagi menguap lebar. Namja tan itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah lucu Wonwoo. Salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Wonwoo adalah namja itu tidak pura-pura bertingkah lucu atau manis padanya seperti yeoja atau namja yang mengejarnya. Lucu dan manis yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo adalah sifat alami dari namja itu yang bahkan Mingyu tidak yakin Wonwoo tahu dia memiliki sifat menarik itu.

"Kemari." Titah Mingyu. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara Mingyu akhirnya membuka matanya penuh. Jiwanya yang tadi masih di awang-awang mendadak terkumpul dan membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku disini." Gumamnya bingung. Meskipun begitu dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Mingyu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja namja tan itu. Mingyu yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba tanpa melihat Wonwoo. Fokusnya kembali pada laptop didepannya. Selama beberapa hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan dia akan lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya yang cukup lama dia tinggalkan untuk menemani Wonwoo selama awal-awal kembalinya kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak mengantuk lagi." Jawab Wonwoo acuh. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kerja Mingyu yang baru pertama kali di masuki. Ruangan ini sangat bersih juga rapi. Apa mungkin Mingyu rutin membersihkan ruangan ini? Tanya batinnya.

"Kau?" tanya Wonwoo setelah selesai dengan observasinya.

"Maid." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Kapan?"

"Setiap hari, jam 1." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Harusnya dia tahu Tuan Muda seperti Mingyu tidak mungkin membersihkan semuanya sendiri.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang tengah serius memandangi laptopnya. Wajah tampan itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya? Tanya batinnya lagi. Wonwoo terus memperhatikan Mingyu membuat namja tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan balas memandangi Wonwoo. Dua anak manusia itu saling bertatapan lama sampai Wonwoo memutuskan tautan mata mereka karena senyum Mingyu yang tiba-tiba terukir di bibir namja tan itu membuat pipinya sedikit merona.

Melihat senyum yang ditunjukkan Mingyu padanya membuat Wonwoo yakin Mingyu bisa mendapatkan siapapun untuk dijadikan pasangan. Selain wajahnya yang tampan, namja itu juga memiliki kekayaan duniawi yang tidak terhitung. Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak laki-laki macam Mingyu. Namun suatu pemikiran terbesit di otak Wonwoo. Pemikiran yang membuatnya ragu dan kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Apa yang dilihat Mingyu pada dirinya? Meskipun dia banyak melupakan masa lalunya, dia yakin dia hanya orang biasa yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Mingyu. Lalu dari pemikiran itu muncul pemikiran lain. Apa dia pantas bersama Mingyu? Bagaimana jika Mingyu ditertawakan karena memilihnya? Bagaimana jika Mingyu tidak tahan dengan semua itu dan memilih meninggalkannya kemudian mencari pasangan lain yang lebih pantas untuknya? Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Wonwoo ingin pergi sebelum semua yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan dan menyakiti hatinya. Tapi pergi kemana? Semua yang dia ingat di masa lalunya hanya Mingyu. Bahkan teman-temannya yang sempat menemuinya waktu itu pun tidak dia ingat dengan baik. Pergi pada Tzuyu? Dia tidak mau.

Wonwoo menggigiti bibirnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya tanpa sadar saking cemasnya. Dan semua yang dilakukannya itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan menutup laptopnya.

"Berhenti." Titahnya membuat Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadi kosong menjadi pada Mingyu.

"Apapun itu. Berhenti memikirkannya." Titahnya lagi. Wonwoo menatapnya lama sebelum mengangguk pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya masih dengan mata yang bertautan dengan mata Mingyu yang mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

"Keluar." Ujarnya, "Makan malam." Tambahnya melihat ekspresi meminta penjelasan di wajah Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya." Panggil Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, "Jangan memandang rendah dirimu sendiri."

Wonwoo menoleh mendengar ucapan Mingyu yang tepat sasaran seolah dia menbaca pikiran Wonwoo.

"Kau pernah." Ujar Mingyu, "Dulu. Saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku." Mingyu berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan melangkah mendekati Wonwoo yang berhenti di tengah ruangan. Dia menepuk kepala namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan lembut sangat kontras dengan tatapan datarnya ditambah wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Jangan bebani otakmu." Pintanya. Dia menatap Wonwoo yang mengusap bekas sentuhannya dalam diam. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika senyum tipis terukir di bibir Wonwoo. Dia memeluk namja manisnya itu gemas.

Mingyu yang baru menutup pintu kulkas melirik kearah Wonwoo yang memasuki dapur. Dia segera menyingkir dari depan kulkas saat Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang sibuk memilih dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan mentah dari dalam kulkas.

"Omelet." Jawab Wonwoo singkat. Namja manis itu melirik untuk melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Mingyu. Namja tampan itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti Wonwoo menuju counter dapur yang dihadiahi lirikan datar dari Wonwoo.

"Membantu." Ujar Mingyu singkat. Dia meraih daun bawang kemudian memotongnya menjadi lembaran kecil. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan dan memilih memecahkan cangkang telur dan meletakkan isinya kedalam baskom kemudian mengocoknya hingga tercampur. Mingyu memasukkan potongan kecil daun bawang kedalam mangkuk berisi kocokan telur yang dibuat Wonwoo dan membawanya pada Wonwoo yang menuang minyak kedalam fry pan.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya tengah sibuk menyantap omelet buatan mereka sendiri dalam diam. Apartement besar yang dihuni dua anak manusia ini terasa sangat hening. Namun dua penghuninya merasa sangat nyaman dengan keheningan yang selalu menggantung diantara mereka karena memang keduanya tidak perlu banyak menyuarakan pikiran mereka untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Mingyu meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong dan memilih memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk mengunyah makanannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Jujur, dia tidak suka tiap kali Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Sikap itu seolah Wonwoo menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Wonwoo dulu. Mingyu sulit memahami Wonwoo dengan sikap defensif yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo, karena dia terbiasa memahami kekasihnya itu melalui tatapan mereka.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo ketika namja manis itu selesai mencuci semua peralatan yang tadi digunakan. Wonwoo yang tidak tahu apapun hnya mengikuti tarikan Mingyu yang ternyata membawanya ke balkon apartement. Wonwoo hanya menurut ketika Mingyu mendudukkannya di kursi ayunan –kursi bulat yang terbuat dari rotan dengan bantal berwarna hitam sebagai alasnya- yang ada di balkon. Dia menatap datar Mingyu yang berjongkok didepannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang khas dan selalu berhasil membuat Wonwoo berdebar.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan?" tanya Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening bingung, "Jangan bersikap canggung padaku."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya pelan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak." Elaknya singkat.

"Kau iya." Keukeuh Mingyu.

"Tidak." Elak Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu mendengus pelan mendengar elakan singkat Wonwoo.

"Kau menghindari tatapanku." Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapnnya kearah lain saat mendengar kalimat Mingyu.

"Kau melakukannya sekarang." Ujar Mingyu datar.

Wonwoo membasahi bibirnya yang mendadak kering, dia melirik kearah tangannya yang digenggam tangan hangat Mingyu. Dia memang sering menghindar dari tatapan Mingyu, dia akui itu. Saat berbicara dengan Mingyu, dia hanya akan menatap bibir atau hidung mancung Mingyu. Tidak pada matanya. Dia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia memilikinya. Dan dia ragu untuk mengungkapkan alasannya itu di depan Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali –mencoba- menatap mata Mingyu ketika dia merasakan remasan di tangannya.

"Katakan!" titah Mingyu tegas.

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya sebelum membulatkan tekadnya, "Aku gugup." Ujarnya yang membuat Mingyu merubah ekspresi datarnya menjadi ekspresi terkejut walau hanya sebentar –kemungkinan hanya sepersekian detik-.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"A-aku berdebar." Cicit Wonwoo. Pipi putihnya mulai terpoles oleh semburat kemerahan yang cantik.

Meskipun samar tapi Mingyu masih bisa mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Wonwoo dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Kali ini bukan lagi senyuman tipis melainkan senyuman lebar yang sangat langka terlihat di wajahnya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan senyum itu depan orang lain. Beruntungnya kau, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Dulu tidak?" goda Mingyu. Waw, Kim Mingyu, Waw. Sekarang kau bahkan menggoda orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena sekarang kau lebih terasa seperti orang asing, jadi ditatap seperti itu olehmu membuatku gugup tiba-tiba." Jawab Wonwoo setengah kesal.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu mungkin aku harus sedikit, sangat sedikit berterima kasih pada Tzuyu." goda Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, "Kau senang aku disiksa?" tanyanya tersinggung.

Mingyu mengelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari bibirnya, "Aku hanya berterima kasih karena membuatmu terlihat lebih manusiawi dengan berdebar saat kutatap seperti yang dialami para fansku. Selain itu tidak ada yang kusuka." Mari katakan Kim Mingyu sudah salah meminum obat karena dia bisa mengatakan kalimat panjang berisi penuh kata godaan dan kepercayaan diri tinggi.

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat absurd Mingyu, "Terserah." Jawabnya jengah yang membuat Mingyu terkekeh dan memeluknya erat. Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan senyuman di bibir tipisnya. Meskipun dia lelah karena posisinya yang sedikit membungkuk –dia duduk diatas kursi ayunan dan Mingyu berjongkok di depannya- tapi dia enggan melepas pelukan namja tampan yang mendekapnya erat itu.

Mingyu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Mingyu dengan perasaan bahwa setelah ini mungkin atmosfer hubungannya dengan Wonwoo tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu. Dan dia sangat bahagia dengan itu. Amat sangat bahagia. Dan kalian bersiaplah melihat perubahan dalam hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo setelah ini.

…

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah membersihkan debu di apartementnya dengan vacuum cleaner. Bibir mungilnya sesekali menyenandungkan lagu-lagu acak yang menurut Mingyu sangat lucu. Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah Mingyu yang menatapnya intens. Dia membalas tatapan itu beberapa saat sebelum kembali fokus dengan mesin ditangannya yang berbunyi ribut.

"Aku menganggur." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

"Aku akan masak." Wonwoo merapikan vacuum cleaner yang digunakannya setelah pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya selesai. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk melihat persediaan makanannya yang baru kemarin dibelinya bersama Mingyu.

"Pesan." Usul Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng menolak usul Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya menatap datar Wonwoo kemudian melangkah keluar dari dapur setelah mencuci gelas yang tadi digunakannya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena baju bagian belakangnya ditahan Wonwoo. Dia menoleh kearah Wonwoo dengan tatapan datar namun Wonwoo cukup paham dengan wajah terganggu Mingyu. Karena itu dia melepaskan pegangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sembari menata bahan makanan yang baru dikeluarkan dari kulkas.

Melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu membuat Mingyu sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia membalikkan badannya secara penuh menghadap Wonwoo dan menatap namja manis itu intens. Merasa jengah diperhatikan seperti itu akhirnya Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Dia membalas tatapan tajam Mingyu kemudian beralih ke bahan makanan di depannya.

Mingyu mendengus pelan mengerti dengan maksud Wonwoo menahannnya tadi. "Kau yang mau." Ujarnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Wonwoo menatap tajam punggung Mingyu yang menjauh kemudian menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya sendiri, batinnya. Dia mulai mencuci semua bahan yang akan dia gunakan. Paprika yang dicucinya hampir saja jatuh ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu siapa pelakunya. Di rumah ini hanya ada dia dan satu orang lagi, pemilik apartement ini yang amat sangat menyebalkan, pemaksa dan semaunya sendiri. Kim Seenaknya Mingyu.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Membantu." Jawab Mingyu. Dia meletakkan dagunya di pundak Wonwoo dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang terasa makin kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Lebih kurus." Gumamnya. Namun tetap terdengar oleh Wonwoo karena posisi kepala Mingyu sangat dekat dengan telinganya. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jadi dia hanya diam. Dia masih fokus mencuci sayuran yang ada di tangannya.

"Ahh.. Yak! Berhenti, Kim!" bentak Wonwoo datar. Tomat ditangannya sampai terjatuh saking kagetnya. Bukannya berhenti, Mingyu makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Wonwoo dan menghirup aroma manis Wonwoo yang menguar dari sana. Benar-benar memabukkan bagi Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu, berhenti!" tolak Wonwoo lagi saat endusan Mingyu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekitar leher Wonwoo berdiri.

"Wangi." Ujar Mingyu setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan yang membuatnya ketagihan itu.

"Mandi." Ujar Wonwoo datar sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena tingkah Mingyu. Wonwoo bisa merasakan Mingyu yang menganggukkan kepalanya melalui gesekan rambut Mingyu di leher dan tengkuknya.

"Pergilah." Titah Wonwoo yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Mingyu, "Kim Mingyu.."

"Membantu."

"Lepaskan aku jika kau ingin membantu." Ujar Wonwoo datar.

"Biarkan begini sebentar lagi."

"Menyusahkan." Ujar Wonwoo sinis.

"Kim." Panggil Wonwoo membuat Mingyu membuka matanya yang sejak beberapa menit lalu tertutup.

"Ceritakan mengenai kita." Pintanya. Mingyu terdiam sebentar kemudian melepaskan pelukannya untuk membantu Wonwoo membawa bahan yang sudah dicuci ke meja dapur.

"Sudah." Tanggap Mingyu. Merujuk pada apa yang dijelaskan teman-temannya dulu.

"Darimu." Paksa Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghela nafas keras. Dia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong paprika menjadi potongan kecil.

"Sama." Ujar Mingyu masih berusaha menolak permintaan Mingyu. Terlalu banyak yang harus diceritakan dan dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara banyak.

"Kim." Tapi setidak suka apapun Mingyu, ini adalah permintaan Wonwoo. Jadi dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Kau anak baru di kelasku dan kau duduk disebelahku. Aku tidak peduli padamu saat itu jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi begitu aku bertatapan denganmu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang menarik darimu. Aku tidak tahu itu dalam konteks negatif atau positif. Aku baru tahu saat aku dan kau setim dalam olahraga basket. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bisa memahamiku seperti caramu memahamiku. Kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan tanpa harus ku visualisasikan dengan kata-kata. Dan anehnya aku juga seperti itu terhadapmu. Bahkan anak-anak di kelas penasaran bagaimana bisa kita melakukan itu. Mereka pernah menanyakan itu saat bermain Truth or Dare waktu perayaan ulang tahun sekolah." Mingyu menjeda ceritanya untuk melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana Dare yang Sandara berikan padamu saat itu. Kau.."

"Hn." Jawab Wonwoo. Dia melirik kearah Mingyu yang tidak segera melanjutkan ceritanya dan dia menemukan namja itu tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"Dia wanita pendek, kurus, cantik, imut, cerewet dan yang paling histeris saat bertemu denganku." Papar Wonwoo mengerti maksud tatapan datar Mingyu yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau disuruh mengenakan _flower crown_ dan syal bulu berwarna pink kemudian pergi membeli odeng di stand kakak kelas untuk kami semua. Dan Soonyoung bodoh itu membuatku menemanimu."

"Tidak ikhlas."

"Memang." Jawab Mingyu datar.

"Hn. Lanjutkan." Ujar Wonwoo pelan mengabaikan jawaban menyebalkan yang dilontarkan Mingyu. Dia memegangi kepalanya ketika melihat kilasan samar mengenai kejadian yang diceritakan Mingyu datang bagaikan film yang diputar ualng. Dia bisa melihat suasana ramai, stand berjejeran dengan suara-suara bising dari para penjual maupun pembeli. Dia bisa melihat dia dan Mingyu duduk berdua dengan tatapan semua orang tertuju pada keduanya. Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkan betapa memalukannya penampilannya saat itu hingga semua orang memperhatikannya.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu ketika merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan dipaksa. Perlahan." Ujarnya. Mingyu mengangguk dan keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan memasak yang tadi sempat terabaikan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

…

Mingyu memasuki kamarnya dan tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang masih betah dengan tidurnya. Dia ingat pertama kali Wonwoo datang kerumahnya dan tertidur saat membaca buku di kamarnya. Saat itulah dia sadar betapa manisnya Wonwoo dan tertarik pada namja berwajah datar dan irit bicara itu. Dan sekarang namja manis itu sudah menjadi miliknya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan merapikan poni Wonwoo yang menutupi matanya. Dia benar-benar tiruan dari sleeping beauty, pikirnya. Puas menatap wajah pulas Wonwoo, Mingyu teringat dengan tujuannya kemari. Dia menggoyangkan lengan Wonwoo tapi tidak ada perubahan. Wonwoo hanya mengernyitkan kening kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Mingyu kembali menggoyangkan lengan kurus Wonwoo tapi tangannya ditepis dan Wonwoo mengeluarkan erangan protes. Mingyu tidak tahu Wonwoo susah dibangunkan karena biasanya Wonwoo selalu bangun lebih awal darinya.

Mingyu berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menatap datar makhluk manis yang ternyata turunan koala itu. Dia menunjukkan senyum tipis ketika otak jeniusnya memberinya ide untuk membangunkan Wonwoo. Dia membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo.

Makin dekat.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Ujung hidung keduanya hampir menyentuh.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi

.

.

.

"Awww… Yak!" pekik Wonwoo keras. Dia menatap tajam kearah Mingyu yang dibalas seringaian jahil dari Mingyu.

"Membangunkanmu." Jawab Mingyu datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa harus begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo super datar. Tatapan tajamnya masih bertahan menghunus Mingyu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu memilih untuk berbalik mengacuhkan Wonwoo yang dia yakin menyumpahinya di dalam hati, "Keluarlah dan makan!" titahnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Kalian penasaran apa yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu hingga membuat Wonwoo sekesal itu? Baiklah..

 **Flashback On**

Mingyu membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Makin dekat.

.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Ujung hidung keduanya hampir menyentuh.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi

.

.

.

Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik hidung bangir Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo terduduk. Dan itulah mengapa Wonwoo menjerit sekencang itu. Dalam mimpi namja manis itu, dia yang awalnya sedang berada di taman bunga yang menenangkan tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan lebah raksasa berwarna hitam pekat yang entah datang darimana dan menyengat hidungnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya itu.

 **Flashback Off**

Wonwoo mengusap hidungnya yang memerah parah. Apa yang ada di otak namja tiang hitam itu, batinnya. Dengan kesal dia menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang kemudian melangkah keluar menuju dapur dimana Mingyu sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja makan setelah membersihkan diri. Kekesalan Wonwoo makin meningkat melihat Mingyu yang melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa dosa seolah dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu yang sudah duduk di kursinya menatap datar Wonwoo yang masih betah berdiri di tempatnya.

Mengerti maksud dari tatapan Mingyu, Wonwoo akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursinya. Dia mengamati makanan yang ada di atas meja kemudian beralih menatap Mingyu.

"Ne. Makanlah." Ujar Mingyu, "Tidak beracun." Tambah Mingyu melihat tatapan ragu dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. Namja manis itu mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan menyumpit makanan yang dimasak Mingyu. Diluar dugaannya, rasanya sangat enak. Dia menatap Mingyu dengan mata membulat kagum.

"Aku jenius." Wonwoo merubah tatapan kagumnnya menjadi datar kemudian kembali fokus pada makanannya. Apa ini sifatnya yang asli? Menyebalkan, batinnya kesal.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kini duduk berdampingan di sofa depan televisi setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan dan diri mereka. Mereka memilih menonton acara komedi namun berbeda dengan orang lain yang tertawa melihat acara komedi, keduanya memilih menunjukan wajah datar khas mereka. Mungkin komedian yang ada di Televisi menangis keras di back stage karena menganggap mereka tidak lucu lagi.

Selama itu, Wonwoo terus melirik kearah Mingyu sesekali dia memainkan jari-jari Mingyu yang ada di bahunya karena namja itu mengalungkan lengannya sepanjang bahunya.

"Wae?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jari Mingyu ke wajah pemilik jari tan itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi." Ujarnya pelan. Mingyu yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam kelam milik Wonwoo. Akhirnya kekasih manisnya mengungkit masalah ini juga. Sejak kemarin dia jengah ditanyai oleh teman-temannya mengenai keadaan Wonwoo. Dia sendiri tidak berani mengungkit masalah ini, dia takut Wonwoo memberikan respon negatif yang mungkin akan berbahaya bagi namja manisnya itu. Jadi dia memilih membiarkan teman-temanya dalam ketidakpastian.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu pada mereka." Ujarnya kemudian mengecup hidung bangir Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Pasti sakit." Ujarnya.

"Kau tahu dan kau masih melakukannya." Timpal Wonwoo datar.

"Kau seperti koala." Balas Mingyu datar.

"Aku lelah." Mingyu membalas tatapan mata Wonwoo kemudian memeluk namja manis itu.

"Jangan ingat apapun lagi tentang wanita itu. Cukup ingat bahwa kau punya aku dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Jangan bebani pikiranmu lagi. Kau hanya diijinkan untuk memikirkanku."

"Pemaksa." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Begitulah." Jawab Mingyu datar. Dia melepas pelukannya pada Wonwoo kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

"Bawakan!" titah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengambil gelas lain di rak kemudian membawanya ke ruang TV untuk diberikan pada Wonwoo. Setelah itu tidak ada yang terjadi. Dua anak manusia itu fokus pada tontonan mereka dan sepanjang sisa hari itu mereka habiskan dengan saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Mingyu yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Wonwoo sibuk dengan novel ditangannya. Seperti biasa saat sebelum Tzuyu memisahkan mereka.

Dan ternyata perubahan suasana hubungan mereka tidaklah sesignifikan yang kita pikirkan. Mereka masihlah sama. Wonwoo yang acuh dan Mingyu yang irit bicara. Mungkin hanya ada tambahan berupa keduanya lebih banyak menyuarakan pikiran mereka. Dan itupun tidak sebanyak yang biasa manusia lain lakukan.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku tidak tahu ini berhubungan atau tidak. Tapi kemungkinan memang berhubungan. Kau tahu? Kupikir alasan kenapa yeoja itu bisa dengan mudah menghilangkan ingatanmu tentangku adalah karena kita tidak banyak memiliki kenangan yang bisa dikatakan indah berdua. Setiap kali bertemu, kita hanya akan duduk berdua dalam diam. Sesekali berbagi ciuman dan kembali terjebak dalam keheningan. Tidak. Aku bukannya menyesal menjalani hubungan kita dengan cara seperti itu. Jujur, aku merasa bangga karena kita bisa saling memahami tanpa harus melalui kata-kata. Itu sangat menakjubkan buatku. Kau juga merasakan itu, kan?" tanyanya. Mingyu bisa merasakan Wonwoo mengangguk di dadanya. Ini bisa jadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Mingyu katakan selama 20 tahun hidupnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana sifat aslimu sebelum kau memiliki masalah dengan yeoja itu dan Seokmin," Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasakannya badan Wonwoo sedikit bergetar, "Dan aku yakin ingatan saat kau di panti masih ada meskipun samar karena yang berusaha dihilangkan Tzuyu hanya ingatan Setelah kau ber-temu denganku, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kembalilah jadi Wonwoo yang seperti itu." Pinta Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, "Akan kucoba." Jawabnya membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak ketika kau bicara sepanjang itu." Gumam Wonwoo.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya, "Terserah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Berbelit-belit? Emang. Sumpah. Gue kehilangan arah di FF ini. (akibat kebanyakan tanggungan FF dan kesibukan MABA). Tolong bersabar, wahai fans-ku. Kekeke…**

 **Gue sekarang juga lagi nyoba bikin-bikin kek novel gitu. Jadi semua FF gue jadi terabaikan. Sorry.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, fav dan foll. Yang mau lebih kenal, bisa PM.**

 **Review lagi, yakkk.. reviewmu adalah semangatku…**

 **Gue kaga mau ngomong banyak-banyak. Bye-bye..**


	17. Chapter 16

**Us**

 **Author : Keilee**

 **Cast : Meanie / GyuWon (Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo)**

 **Other Cast : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon), Seunghan (Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan, Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong) and Other.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : mereka milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua, dan semua couple saling memiliki.**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Boy x Boy. Kalo kaga suka, kaga usah baca daripada ninggalin review yang ngerusak mood nulis. Pemberian kritik dibuka untuk umum asalkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Udah pada belajar bahasa Indonesia, kan? Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Typo (s) udah pasti. Entah kenapa selalu ada padahal udah dibaca ulang. Yang terpenting ini RADA GJ.**

 **So, Check it Out...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Story…**

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi." Ujarnya pelan. Mingyu yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut hitam kelam milik Wonwoo. Akhirnya kekasih manisnya mengungkit masalah ini juga. Sejak kemarin dia jengah ditanyai oleh teman-temannya mengenai keadaan Wonwoo. Dia sendiri tidak berani mengungkit masalah ini, dia takut Wonwoo memberikan respon negatif yang mungkin akan berbahaya bagi namja manisnya itu. Jadi dia memilih membiarkan teman-temanya dalam ketidakpastian.

"Aku akan mengatakan itu pada mereka." Ujarnya kemudian mengecup hidung bangir Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Start Story ~**

Wonwoo tengah memainkan ponsel ditemani Wonho, Daehyun dan Yongguk di ruang tamu. Wonho dan Daehyun tengah sibuk bermain game dan Yongguk hany tertawa-tawa melihat dua namja yang lebih muda darinya bertengkar karena game. Sesekali dia melirik Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia melihat jam dan tersentak ketika sadar sekarang sudah emmasuki jam makan siang.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau ingin makan apa?" tanyanya. Wonwoo yang ditanya mengalihkan fokus dari ponselnya kepada Yongguk.

"Hyungdeul?" tanyanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk.

"Pizza." Jawab Wonho dan Daehyun bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, cheeseburger." Jawab Wonwoo.

Wonho dan Daehyun merinding ketika merasakan ada aura tidak mengenakkan dari belakang mereka. Kedua namja itu menoleh dan menemukan Yongguk sang tersangka penguar aura hitam. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk menyadari kesalahan yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"Aahhh.. sepertinya aku tidak jadi ingin pizza, hyung." Ujar Wonho dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

"Ya.. kalau dipikir-pikir kami sudah bosan memakan pizza." Kali ini Daehyun berusaha membuat alasan.

"Tapi aku mau cheeseburger." Ujar Wonwoo membuat Yongguk mengeluarkan aura makin pekat membuat dua laki-laki yang tengah menggenggam erat konsol game berkeringat dingin.

"Err.. Wonwoo-ya, hyung ingin bibimbbap, bagaimana kalau kita makan itu saja?"

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar, "Baiklah." Jawabnya sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya mengabaikan helaan nafas lega dari tiga namja yang lebih tua darinya.

'Aku bisa mati jika ketahuan memberi makan junkfood lagi pada Wonwoo.' Batin Yongguk.

…

Mingyu kembali ke apartementnya sekitar jam 8 dan menemukan Wonwoo tertidur di sofa sedangkan tiga bodyguardnya sibuk bertanding game. Dia menatap pemandangan di depannya itu datar. Dia berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian ketiganya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Wonwoo-ya? Siapa yang kau dukung?" Tanya Daehyun tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Kalian tahu dia tidur?" Tanya Mingyu membuat ketiga namja yang masih terjaga disana membeku dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan slow motion.

"T-tuan muda." Gugup ketiganya. Sadar apa yang mereka hadapi, mereka msegera meletakkan konsol game di tangan mereka dan berdiri member salam, "Selamat malam, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana hari anda?"

"Kalian membiarkannya tidur disini?"

"Maafkan kelalaian kami, Tuan Muda. Tapi ini keinginan Tuan Muda Wonwoo." Jawab Yongguk.

Belum sempat Mingyu membalas, suara lenguhan keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Sepertinya namja manis itu terganggu dengan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

"Bangun?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Sudah pulang." Tanya Wonwoo yang lebih tepat dikatakan pernyataan. Mingyu hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Kau tidur disini."

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Wonwoo acuh. Wonwoo meregangkan badannya sekilas kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tidak lupa untuk membawa boneka Eddy yang dibelikan Mingyu dulu.

"Tuan Wonwoo ingin menunggu anda. Kami sudah menyuruh Tuan Wonwoo untuk tidur di kamar dan membangunkannya ketika anda sudah pulang, tapi Tuan Wonwoo tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu anda disini." Papar Wonho.

"Dan itu sikap yang ditunjukkannya." Ujar Mingyu pelan. Tiga namja di depannya hanya tersenyum, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap dari kekasih Tuan Muda mereka. Bersikap sangat manis dan penuh kekhawatiran ketika sang Tuan Muda tidak ada dan bersikap dingin ketika saling berhadapan. Benar-benar pantas disebut tsundere akut.

"Kalian boleh kembali." Titah Mingyu. Ketiga bodyguard itu member hormat pada Mingyu.

"Selamat malam, Mingyu-ya." Pamit Yongguk.

"Ne, hyung."

Mingyu masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempati Wonwoo Setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Dia membaringkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo yang kini mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau disini?" tanyanya serak.

"Aku disini." Jawab Mingyu sembari tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi sayangnya kantuk sudah sangat menguasainya sehingga kelopak matanya dengan perlahan tertutup. Wonwoo-nya benar-benar menggemaskan tanpa harus berusaha untuk terlihat seperti itu.

Mingyu makin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Wonwoo mulai mendekat dan memeluk dirinya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Wonwoo yang paling disukainya. Ketika tertidur, Wonwoo tanpa sadar akan bergerak mencari sesuatu untuk dipeluk dan Mingyu dengan liciknya mengambil kesempatan dari kebiasaan itu. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan semua guling di apartement itu dan melarang bawahannya untuk menolak ketika Wonwoo meminta mereka untuk membelikannya bantal berbentuk lonjong itu. Dia juga hanya menyediakan dua bantal kepala sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa memakai bantal sebagai guling. Dan akhirnya inilah yang terjadi, Mingyu dengan sukarela memasrahkan dirinya menjadi guling Wonwoo untuk semalaman. Mingyu pun dengan suka hati juga menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai gulingnya. Dan dia sudah memutuskan bahwa tidak ada guling lain yang sehangat apa yang ada di pelukannya sekarang berapapun dia membayar untuk mendapatkan yang lain.

…

Wonwoo tengah menikmati tontonan malamnya saat Mingyu tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kantor di ruang kerjanya. Tiba-tiba entah apa yang merasuki namja manis itu hingga dia memutuskan untuk berguling-guling di lantai. Sialnya, apa yang dilakukannya itu bertepatan dengan Mingyu yang keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya datar membuat kegiatan absurd Wonwoo terhenti seketika. Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya membelakangi Mingyu. Dia memasang wajah datar berkebalikan dengan inner-nya yang merasakan malu setengah mati.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus usaha untuk membuat Mingyu melupakan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mingyu hanya berdehem sebelum berjalan menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Yang kemarin kau katakan." ucap Mingyu ketika dia sudah duduk disamping Wonwoo.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Baiklah. Aku merasa bersalah karena tingkahku kemarin. Mereka datang karena mengkhawatirkan aku tapi sambutanku benar-benar tidak mengenakkan." Papar Wonwoo ketika bertemu pandang dengan tatapan menuntut pejelasan dari Mingyu.

"Jangan dipikirkan jika kau belum siap."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu mereka. Kenapa aku harus sesiap itu." jawab Wonwoo acuh sembari beranjak menuju dapur.

Mingyu memasang ekspresi kaget kemudian terrtawa tidak percaya, "Kau pikir siapa yang kemarin histeris ketika bertemu teman-teman dan hyungnya sendiri? Aku?" tanyanya sarkas.

"Aku tidak histeris. Aku hanya sedikit emosional." Bela Wonwoo. Tangannya menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Mingyu.

"Terserah." Pada akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menerima sodoran coklat hangat dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding kemudian melirik keraah Mingyu.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ada dalam otak kecilmu!" titah namja tinggi itu datar.

"Antarkan aku belanja bahan makanan."

"Lagi?"

"Tidak cukup."

Mingyu melirik badan Wonwoo sekilas, "Badanmu tidak sesuai dengan nafsu makanmu."

Wonwoo memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas jengah, "Bukan untukku."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk besok."

"Pesan." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa dua buah jaket yang cukup tebal. Mingyu tahu apa maksud Wonwoo bahkan tanpa bertanya. Mau tidak mau di beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

 **Skip Time**

Wonwoo terjaga keesokan harinya ketika jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Dia beranjak turun dari ranjang sepelan mungkin agar tidak mengganggu tidur Mingyu. Sebelum keluar kamar, dia menyempatkan diri untuk membenahi letak selimut Mingyu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, namja manis itu mulai mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang baru dia beli semalam dan menatanya diatas meja. Wonwoo menyalakan musik dari handphonenya berusaha menciptakan suasanan senyaman mungkin untuk kegiatannya agar moodnya tetap terjaga. Kini di ruangan itu hanya terdengar alunan musik dan suara pisau yang bertabrakan dengan tatakan. Sesekali terdengar gumaman Wonwoo yang mengikuti lirik dari lagu yang terputar.

Wonwoo mulai memanaskan air untuk membuat samgyetang Sebenarnya dia hanya memasak makanan yang sederhana seperti samgyetang, potato pancake dan beberapa sayuran. Awalnya dia hanya bermaksud untuk memanggang daging, tapi dia berpikir niatnya untuk minta maaf jadi tidak terlihat karena makanan terlalu mudah dihidangkan.

Wonwoo tengah memasukkan beras kedalam perut ayamnya ketika Mingyu turun. Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu tengah mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Jam 10." Ujarnya. Dia melemparkan handuk yang sudah dipakainya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di dekat dapur.

"Semua?" balas Wonwoo. Tangannya mulai memasukkan bahan lain seperti ginseng dan jujube ke dalam perut ayam malang itu.

"Sandara terlambat. Dia ada pemotretan tapi dia datang. Yang lainnya menyanggupi."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Tangannya kini sibuk mengikat kaki ayamnya agar isiannya tidak keluar ketika direbus nanti. Mingyu menatap kegiatan Wonwoo dengan ttapan menilai.

"Berantakan." Ujarnya datar.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk dan melayangkan tatapan super datar pada Mingyu.

"Lakukan!" titahnya sembari meletakkan –atau membanting- ayam yang tadi dipegangnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah merajuk Wonwoo. Dia mendekat dan menggantikan tugas Wonwoo untuk membuat samgyetang. Mereka bekerja dalam diam, Mingyu sibuk memnuhi perut ayam dan Wonwoo sibuk membumbui sup untuk samgyetangnya.

"Siap?" tanya Mingyu datar. Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap datar pada hasil olahan Mingyu. Awalnya dia ingin mencela, tapi ternyata hasil kerja tangan Mingyu jauh lebih baik dariya. Hal itu membuat ayam pertama yang dikerjakannya tadi terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Karena kesal, dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan gumaman.

Mereka berdua bergantian memasukkan ayam kedalam dua panci besar dan menutupnya untuk membuatnya lekas matang. Wonwoo kemudian beralih membuat potato pancakenya.

"Cukup?" tanya Mingyu.

"Sepuluh ayam, puluhan potato pancake dan camilan."

"28 orang." Ujar Mingyu membuat pergerakan tangan Wonwoo terhenti sebentar.

"Cukup." Ujarnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Dia berbalik dan menonton Wonwoo yang tengah memarut kentang untuk dicadikan pancake. Diam-diam dia terpikir bagaimana jika tangan Wonwoo tidak sengaja terluka?

"Assh.." Mingyu tersentak mendengar desisan Wonwoo. Namja tinggi itu berdecak melihat ibu jari Wonwoo meneteskan darah. Kentang yang ada di tangan Wonwoo kini jatuh menggelinding diatas lantai. Dia mendekat dan menyeret Wonwoo menuju wastafel dan mengguyur luka Wonwoo dengan air kran. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perih.

Mingyu mematikan kran dan memberikan lap bersih untuk menutupi luka Wonwoo kemudian beranjak dari sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu kembali dengan plester di tangan. Dia menjulurkan plester itu pada Wonwoo dan memberikan isyarat untuk memakainya. Wonwoo menerima plester dari tangan Mingyu dan memasangnya dengan hati-hati. Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo ketika dia hendak melajutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku." Ujarnya datar, "Jangan terluka lagi." Lanjutnya kemudian. Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menampilkan wajah datar meskipun ratusan petasan meledak di dalam jantungnya.

Pada akhirnya Mingyu melanjutkan pekerjaan Wonwoo memasak untuk tamu mereka karena tangan Wonwoo terluka. Bukan untuk memanjakan Wonwoo, tapi plester di tangan Wonwoo akan berbahaya bila menyentuh makanan. Bahan kimia –antiseptik- pada plester itu akan ikut masuk ke dalam makanan padahal itu bukan termasuk bahan kimia yang bisa dimakan. Selain itu, kemungkinan infeksi bakteri akan semakin besar apabila Wonwoo menyentuh bahan makanan -yang notabene-nya merupakan sumber nutrisi bagi mikroorganisme- dalam keadaan terluka.

Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagumi kemampuan Mingyu dalam mengurus makanan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan jika makanan Mingyu terlihat buruk. Bahkan baginya makanan yang Mingyu buat terlihat lebih menggoda dibanding dengan makanan yang dibuatnya.

Keduanya kini mulai menata peralatan makan diatas meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh pengawal Mingyu. Karena meja makan mereka tentunya tidak akan cukup menampung 28 anak manusia, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menyulap ruang TV menjadi rumah makan. Disana sudah disediakan 28 kursi lantai dan meja panjang yang cukup menampung mereka semua.

"Aku akan menyuruh mereka membersihkan peralatan makan masing-masing nanti." Gumam Mingyu setelah selesai semuanya siap. Namja itu menutup matanya untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Wonwoo menyimpan jus jeruk yang baru dibuatnya ke dalam kulkas dan berjalan menghampiri Mingyu. Dia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Mingyu dan mengelus rambut namja yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu. Dia bisa merasakan rambut Mingyu yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan. Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengarahkan tangan putih itu ke depan bibirnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan perutnya tergelitik ketika punggung tangannya bersentuhan dengan bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo terduduk sempurna. Tangannya masih betah digenggam oleh tangan besar Mingyu. Namja berkulit tan itu membuka matanya dan melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul 09.30. Setengah jam lagi ketenangan apartementnya akan berakhir dengan kerusuhan.

"Kuharap mereka semua datang terlambat." Gumamnya. Wonwoo terkekeh kecil.

"Makanannya akan dingin." Jawab Wonwoo mengundang helaan nafas dari Mingyu.

"Aku harus rela mandi lagi hanya untuk mereka." Keluhnya. Wonwoo memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Aku juga." Balasnya. Dia mengernyit ketika Mingyu melirik padanya dengan tatapan yang... berbeda. Wonwoo segera menarik tangannya dan beranjak pergi ketika mengerti arti tatapan Mingyu.

"Jangan macam-macam. Aku dikamarku, kau dikamarmu!" titahnya jelas. Mingyu yang ditinggalkan hanya mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Padahal hanya mandi bersama." Gumanya datar sebelum mengikuti jejak Wonwoo ke lantai dua untuk membersihkan diri –lagi.

Wonwoo keluar kamarnya bertepatan dengan suara dering bel. Dia segera turun dan berlari pelan menuju pintu. Dia melihat kearah interkom untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dia tersenyum ketika mengenali dua orang yang berdiri disana. Dia melebarkan senyumnya ketika salah satu dari dua orang itu tengah mengomeli yang lainnya. Puas melihat drama via interkom, Wonwoo akhirnya melangkah dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Hyung!" pekik orang yang tadi mengomeli orang dibelakangnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menerima pelukan dari orang itu. Setelah pelukannya terlepas, Wonwoo melirik kearah orang yang berada di belakang orang yang tadi dipeluknya.

"Hyung! Sampai kapan hyung berdiri disana?!" sentak namja berwajah lucu pada namja yang tengah berdiri gugup tidak jauh darinya.

"Sudahlah, Jungkook-ah. Taehyung hyung, silahkan masuk." Ujar Wonwoo halus.

"Wonwoo hyung, kau mengingat nama kami?" pekik Jungkook girang.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Wonwoo. Dia membawa dua tamunya masuk dan Taehyung yang berada di paling belakang bertugas untuk menutup pintu.

Taehyung hanya diam menonton dua namja manis di depannya berceloteh atau lebih tepatnya satu orang berceloteh dan lainnya hanya diam mendengarkan. Dia tersentak ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya. Ditambah dengan senyum yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya lagi. Taehyung jadi ingin menangis rasanya.

"Taehyung hyung, apa kabar?" tanyanya halus.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas Taehyung. Sungguh, dia benar-benar ingin menangis. Melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya yang lama menghilang ada di hadapannya dalam keadaan jauh lebih baik dari pertemuan pertama mereka – **Chapter 12-**.

"Baik." Jawab Wonwoo.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Dia melirik kearah Jungkook. Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo setelah mendapat dorongan mental dari kekasihnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, hyung benar-benar minta maaf mengenai kejadian kemarin. Hyung tidak tahu kau akan bereaksi seperti itu. Hyung.." Taehyung menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Wonwoo berdiri dan menghampirinya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika namja yang lebih muda darinya itu memeluknya erat.

Taehyung belum sempat bertanya mengenai maksud dari pelukan Wonwoo ketika bisikan pelan keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Dan karena itu Taehyung tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia balas memeluk erat Wonwoo.

"Hyung juga merindukanmu. Sangat." Dan mengucapkan kalimat ini berkali-kali. Jungkook yang melihatnya juga meneteskan air mata. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana menderitanya Taehyung ketika Wonwoo menghilang. Kekasihnya itu bahkan sempat melupakannya demi Wonwoo. Dia tidak marah karena itu. Tentu tidak. Karena dia juga sama khawatirnya dengan Taehyung. Sama dengan kejadian kemarin. Ketika Wonwoo pingsan saat Taehyung-nya membuat keributan. Sejak saat itu kekasihnya tidak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Taehyung sekarang. Dia lega, sungguh. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu mendengar Taehyung menyebut suara Wonwoo dengan nada menyedihkan setiap kali kekasihnya itu mabuk. Sekali lagi, bukan berarti Jungkook cemburu. Yang harus kalian ragukan adalah seorang namja yang sejak tadi menyaksikan drama keluarga di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kurasa kalian terlalu lama berpelukan." Selanya. Wonwoo dan Taehyung sontak melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh kearah Mingyu. Taehyung mengusap air matanya dan Wonwoo beringsut memberi jarak dengan Taehyung.

"Cemburumu benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, Mingyu-ssi." Sindir Jungkook. Mingyu hanya meliriknya tajam dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya kearah Wonwoo. Taehyung mendecih kemudian beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook.

"Yang lain?" tanya Mingyu datar. Tangannya bergerak merangkul bahu Wonwoo. Taehyung yang tidak ingin kalah juga menggerakkan tangannya merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Di jalan." Jawabnya juga tidak kalah datar. Taehyung mengecup pelipis Jungkook yang tanpa diduga diikuti oleh Mingyu –di pelipis Wonwoo tentu saja. Bahkan Wonwoo sendiri terkejut. Sebaiknya tinggalkan pasangan Kim-Jeon yang tengah melakukan persaingan tanpa pesaing itu dengan tenang. Kita beralih pada gerombolan anak manusia yang menginvasi lorong menuju apartement tempat Wonwoo dan Mingyu tinggal dengan meninggalkan jejak kerusuhan sepanjang perjalanan.

" _Kami sudah sampi di aaprtement Mingyu dan Wonwoo."_ Ujar salah satu dari mereka pada orang di seberang sambungan telepon.

" _..."_

" _Kekekeke... nikmati saja waktu sibukmu, Dara-ya. Aku akan bertemu Wonwoo. Bye!"_ yeoja itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wae, Chaerin-ah?" tanya Yunho.

"Sandara akan datang sangat terlambat." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Nami.

"Apa dia ada kencan dengan salah satu pria yang ditemuinya di situs kencannya?" tebak Soonyoung asal yang mengundang gelak tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Dia bilang salah satu crew-nya melakukan kesalahan sehingga proses pemotretannya harus diulang dari awal." Papar Chaerin.

"Mwo?!" pekik Seyoung kaget sedangkan yang lainnya hanya membelalakkan mata terkecuali Soonyoung yang tertawa bahagia.

"Aku bertaruh dia sangat kesal sekarang." Ujar Minseok, "Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bentuk wajahnya." Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong yang berada di barisan paling depan mulai memencet bel apartement Mingyu. merekla terkejut ketika yang membukakan pintu adalah Seolhyun.

"Seolhyun-ah kau sudah sampai?" tanya Minkyung.

Seolhyun mengangguk, "Beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Haenul, Amber, Jinyoung, Jun dan tunangannya, Minghao." jawabnya.

"Siapa saja yang sudah datang?" tanya Yunho.

"Hanya yang kusebutkan tadi, Taehyung oppa dan Jungkook yang datang lebih dulu."

Seolhyun menyingkir memberi jalan bagi Seokmin yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar masuk makin dalam ke apartement Mingyu

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggilnya begitu melihat sekumpulan anak manusia di ruang tamu. Dia memeluk Wonwoo sekilas kemudian mengusak rambut halus itu.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Ujarnya tulus. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sembari menunjukkan senyum tipis. Dia membalas senyum itu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sekarang, baginya hanya dengan tahu bahwa Wonwoo berada dalam jarak yang bisa diraihnya dan bisa melihat senyuman namja manis itu sudah cukup baginya. Dia akan berusaha merelakan Wonwoo untuk dijaga oleh Mingyu. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya ketika melihat Wonwoo yang berada dalam rangkulan Mingyu. Mungkin memang butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Dan kemungkinan akan sangat lama.

Selama satu jam selanjutnya, gerombolan manusia bergantian datang memenuhi apartement Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Yang terakhir datang adalah Samuel dan Chan yang harus membolos kuliah demi mendatangi acara penting ini. Saat ini mereka hanya menunggu Sandara.

" _Yak! Apa masih lama?"_ tanya Seyoung pada Sandara melalui telepon.

" _..."_

" _Arasseo. Jika kau lebih lama dari ini maka kami akan menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo."_ Ujar Seyoung dengan penekanan pada beberapa terakhir.

" _..."_

" _Hahahahaha... selamat bersenang-senang dengan kegiatanmu!"_

" _..."_

Seyoung menjauhkan ponselnya ketika sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Dia bilang sedikit lagi. Dia juga mengatakan jika mereka melakukan kesalahan lagi, maka dia hanya akan memutus kontrak."

"Aku bisa mendengar teriakannya dari sini. Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Amber.

"Dia mengancam akan memasakku jika aku tidak menyisakan masakan Wonwoo untuknya."

Hampir semua yang ada disana menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar belum bosan dengan obsesinya terhadap Wonwoo." Ujar L-Joe.

"Ini belum apa-apa. Dia bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak akan menikah sebelum Wonwoo menikah." Ujar Minkyung.

"Ck, apa hubunganya antara status lajangnya dengan Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku juga bertanya begitu, oppa. Tapi apa kalian tahu apa jawabannya?" Seyoung mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh manusia yang ada disana, "Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Wonwoo. Dan dia mulai berkhayal mengenai suaminya yang cemburu pada Wonwoo dan melarangnya bertemu dengan Wonwoo-nya. Ck.. dia bahkan mengklaim Wonwoo sebagai miliknya. Khayalannya makin menjadi-jadi hingga dia dan suaminya bercerai gara-gara Wonwoo. Jadi karena itu dia menginginkan Wonwoo menikah lebih dulu untuk menghindari keretakan keluarganya." Seyoung menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan gelengan kepala tidak percaya.

"Dibanding model, pebisnis dan apapun pekerjaan yang dia tekuni saat ini, dia lebih pantas menjadi penulis. Imajinasinya benar-benar membuatku kagum." Tanggap Jihoon sarkas.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya diam memperhatikan setiap kalimat tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Dalam keterdiamannya, Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia juga bertanya-tanya mengenai tujuan mereka datang kemari. Bukankah mereka datang atas undangan Mingyu untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo? Dan lihat mereka sekarang. Setelah selesai melayangkan banyak pertanyaan singkat pada Wonwoo yang juga mendapat jawaban super singkat dari Wonwoo, para gadis dan laki-laki itu mulai bergosip ria dan saling menghina satu sama lain.

Wajah Wonwoo dan Mingyu menampilkan ekspresi lebih datar dari biasanya ketika hampir semua manusia yang ada disana berbicara bersamaan dengan topik yang berbeda membuat otak keduanya kebingungan untuk mengolah informasi yang ditangkap oleh telinga mereka. Mingyu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga matanya tertumbuk pada sosok manusia yang duduk di sofa tunggal. Dari semua manusia disana, Mingyu baru sadar jika suara orang ini tidak terdengar sama sekali. Namja itu tengah sibuk memandangi Wonwoo dengan intens.

Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Wonwoo yang masih fokus memperhatikan teman-temannya. Dia menghela nafas sembari mengusak rambut Wonwoo gemas yang dibalas dengan lirikan tajam dan senyum tipis dari bibir namja manis yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya itu. Disaat seperti ini dia merasa beruntung Wonwoo memiliki tingkat kepekaan dibawah angka nol sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan seintens itu dilayangkan padanya dari jarak kurang dari lima meter.

"Sandara!" pekikan Seyoung membuat kegiatan Mingyu yang tengah mengusak rambut Wonwoo menjadi terhenti dan semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis itu.

Seyoung menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menerima telepon dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Wae?"_ tanyanya.

"..."

" _Benarkah?"_

"..."

" _Kalau begitu, cepatlah kemari! Kau tahu alamatnya, bukan?"_ tanya Seyoung lagi. Semua yang disana mengangkat alis heran melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Seyoung.

" _Terserahmu!"_ ujar Seyoung sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Haneul.

"Dia lagi-lagi mengatakan hal aneh." Keluh Seyoung.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena ingatan jangka pendeknya atau bisa kukatakan kepikunannya yang sudah pada tingkat kritis, bukan tidak mungkin dia melupakan alamat ini, bukan? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya apa dia mengingat alamat apartemen ini atau tidak. Kalian tahu apa yang dikatakannya?" Seyoung memasang wajah sok misterius bak detektif ternama yang membuahkan geplakan kejam dari Chaerin.

"Tidak tahu. Karena itu kami bertanya padamu, _you little brat_!" bentak Chaerin. Seyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal namun tetap melanjutkan ceritanya untuk menghindari geplakan-geplakan lain yang mungkin akan datang jika dia bertingkah sok merajuk.

Dia berdehem sekali, " _Cih, meskipun aku lupa alamatnya, aku, Sandara, akan tetap sampai disana berkat radar Wonwoo yang kupunya_. Itu yang dia katakan."

Sontak semua yang disana menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah disaat Mingyu hanya memasang wajah datarnya yang biasa dan Wonwoo yang menampilkan senyum super tipis.

"Jika bisa aku juga ingin memiliki radar Wonwoo." Ujar Minkyung tiba-tiba sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku juga." Sambut Seyoung yang mendapat sorakan dari yang lain.

"Setelah kalimat sinis yang kau katakan pada Sandara, itu yang kau katakan pada akhirnya, Choi Seyoung?" ujar Jihoon sarkastis. Seyoung hanya menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

"Sandara sudah hampir sampai." Ujar Chunji setelah melihat ponselnya.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo segera beranjak dari duduknya membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian. Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan datar pada Mingyu dan beberapa detik setelahnya, Mingyu ikut berdiri dan keduanya melangkah beriringan menuju dapur.

"Akhirnyaaa..." pekik Seyoung girang. Dia dan Mingkyung berdiri dan melompat-lompat di tempat layaknya anak TK yang diberi satu kantung manisan.

"Sudah sekian lama aku tidak melihat kejadian ajaib nan penuh cinta itu.." pekik Minkyung dengan nada yang tidak kalah girang dari Seyoung.

"Aku bertaruh Sandara pasti akan menjerit ketika kita menceritakan ini." Ujar Seyoung yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Mingkyung.

"Dan aku bertaruh jika ini terjadi lagi, semuanya akan menjadi lebih menjijikkan dengan kalian bertiga melakukannya bersamaan." Hina Jeonghan pedas.

"Harusnya kita merekamnya." Sesal Seyoung mengabaikan hinaan Jeonghan. Keduanya benar-benar membuat teman-teman mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tunggu saja bagaimana kacaunya adegan ini ketika Sandara datang. Ketika Trio Fujoshi yang sudah lama vakum menjadi aktif kembali. Ahh.. aku mendapat kabar mereka membuka recruitment anggota baru. Adakah diantara kalian yang berminat untuk bergabung?

 **.,.**

Para anak manusia itu kini tengah memenuhi ruag tamu Mingyu dan Wonwioo setelah puas membabat habis makanan yang disajikan oleh si Tuan rumah. Sandara yang ditunggu-tunggu sedari tadi datang sekitar 15 menit setelah dia menelepon Seyoung. Jangan tanya betapa hebohnya dia ketika bertatap muka dengan Wonwoo. Dia bahkan langsung menghambur memeluk Wonwoo tanpa melepas mantel, tas dan segala atribut yang seharusnya dia lepas.

"Huaaa... aku kenyang sekali." Uajr Sandara puas.

"Kau kenyang tapi tangan dan mulutmu masih bekerja sama menjejali lambungmu dengan makanan." Ejek L-Joe melihat Sandara yang memangku setoples biskuit.

"Diam kau!" sentak Sandara sembari mengirimkan _death glare_ pada L-Joe.

"Sudahlah, Dara-ya. Sebanyak apapun kau makan, kau tidak akan menjadi seseksi Chaerin." L-Joe menundukkan kepalanya reflek menghindari lemparan biskuit Sandara.

"Tapi Wonwoo-ya, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat masakan selezat itu." puji Jeonghan.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku cara membuatnya?" tanya Minkyung penuh dengan niat terselubung.

"Itu masakan Mingyu." ujar Wonwoo singkat membuat wajah teman-temannya sedikit berubah dan Mingyu diam-diam mengantisipasi pujian untuknya.

Beberapa saat hening.

"Tapi aku yakin kau yang merencanakan semua ini. Resep makananmu benar-benar lezat, Wonwoo-ya." Puji Amber memecah keheningan.

Minkyung mengangguk setuju, "Ajari aku, Wonwoo-ya."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar hujan pujian untuk Wonwoo meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya bisa diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa obsesi teman-temannya pada Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

"Apa hyugndeul dan noonadeul tidak ada yang bekerja?" tanya Chan ketika melihat para manusia yang lebih tua darinya itu memilih menggeletakkan diri diatas sofa dan diatas lantai apartement Mingyu. Sama sekali tidak keren, batinnya.

"Aku cuti hari ini." Jawab Soonyoung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar plasma di depannya. Tangannya bergerak cepat memencet tombol stik PS di tangannya. Di sebelahnya, namja berwajah China juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku juga." Ujar Jun.

"Kami semua mengambil cuti hari ini." Ujar Yunho.

"Ckck.. Bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian seperti itu?" decak Chan sok dewasa.

Seungkwan yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau bahkan bolos kuliah! Kalian berdua!" sentaknya sembari menuding dua maknae yang ada disana.

"Hanya kuliah dan ini baru pertama kalinya kami bolos." Bela Samuel.

Seungcheol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan Chan akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, "Dengar, maknae. Kami cuti sehari di perusahaan KAMI SENDIRI! Jadi kami tidak mengalami kerugian apapun karena ada bawahan kami yang mengerjakan semuanya. Tapi kalian," Seungcheol menjeda kalimatnya, "Kalian hanya mahasiswa, jika kalian bolos sehari, kerugian kalian akan sangat banyak. Berapa materi kuliah yang kalian tinggalkan? Berapa ilmu yang kalian abaikan? Pikirkan itu!" ujarnya sok bijak.

"Hebat sekali kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulut orang sepertimu!" ejek Jeonghan. Seungcheol menoleh kearah Jeonghan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah bolos kuliah." Ujar Seungcheol tidak terima.

"Memang. Tapi kau tidak pernah terjaga di kelas. Berapa materi kuliah yang kau tinggalkan? Berapa ilmu yang kau abaikan? Pikirkan itu!" ujar Jeonghan mengutip kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya mendengus kesal namun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Jika dia berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu, kemungkinan besar mereka akan bertengkar. Dan dia tidak mau didiamkan Jeonghan hanya karena dua anak belum cukup umur. Seungcheol akhirnya kembali berbaring berbantalkan paha Jeonghan.

"Lagipula, meskipun itu perusahaan milik keluarga, bukan berarti hyungdeul dan noonadeul bisa mengambil cuti seenaknya, bukan?" tukas Samuel.

"Kenapa begitu, bocah?" tanya Chaerin.

"Bukankah itu tidak adil?"

Samuel menoleh ke belakang ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Soonyoung yang entah sejak kapan ada disana dengan wajah yang berada satu jengkal dari wajahnya ditambah dengan mata sipitnya yang makin disipit-sipitkan, "Selamat datang di kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, bocah." Soonyoung menepuk pundak Samuel dua kali sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Apa-apaan?" gumam Chan yang juga mendengar ucapan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang ada disana hanya diam menyaksikan apartemen yang biasanya sepi nan tenang itu kini ramai dan kacau dengan keberadaan lebih dari 20 teman sekolah mereka dulu. Keduanya memang tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi keramaian ini membuat mereka tenang karena membuat mereka menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan mereka dan siap menjadi sandaran dikala musibah mendera.

Dua sejoli ini saling melirik kemudian dari lirikan berkembang menjadi adu tatap. Berkedip ketika salah satu dari mereka berkedip. Sinkronisasi. Satu bahasa tubuh yang menandakan bahwa dua jiwa kini perlahan menyatu. Wonwoo hanya diam ketika wajah Mingyu perlahan mendekat. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Mingyu, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Bukan tidak bisa, dia hanya tidak ingin dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mingyu mencuri kecupan di bibirnya. Mengirimkan sengatan pada dirinya dan membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya berterbangan. Perlahan, senyum terukir di bibir keduanya. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan pada satu sama lain.

Para tamu tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan si Tuan rumah dan Nyonya rumah –mungkin. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari Seyoung, Mingkyung dan Sandara melihat itu! Parahnya lagi jika mereka bertiga yang melihat! Dapat dipastikan kalian akan iri setengah mati!

Hari itu, apartement Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali seperti semula –tenang, bersih dan rapi- pada dini hari saat tamu mereka –dengan terpaksa- membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka buat dan kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing setelah sebelumnya membuat janji untuk kembali berkumpul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong haseyo, reader-deul. Ishashiburi.. Oraenmaniya.. Long Time No See.. Lama tak jumpa.. Apa kabar kalian semua?**

 **Maaf baru update. Mahasiswa baru masih butuh adaptasi. Dan ospek baru selesai beberapa minggu kemaren. Akhirnya saya terbebas dari tugas ospek dari kk angkatan yang tidak terlalu kejam hingga mengabaikan FF ini dan FF yang lain. Maafkan saya.**

 **Adakah yang masih nunggu? Soalnya pas gue cek, reviewnya makin berkurang T^T. Tapi wajar, sih. Salah gue juga lama update. Mungkin dua chapter lagi FF ini end. \o/**

 **Disini adakah yang suka Sasunaru? Kalo ada gue mau nanya. Adakah diantara kalian yang punya file FF Sasunaru yang judulnya Your, Hime sama Crazy Sick? Atau yang kenal sama authornya? FF itu bangus pake banget. Tapi pas gue cari, udah ngga ada di FFn T^T. Kalo ada tolong PM gue. Please.. gue ngga pernah mohon-mohon gini sama siapapun...**

 **Ada yang suka cerita fantasi? Mitos-mitos? Kalo ada, bisa mampir ke cerita gue di WP. Judulnya Griffin, Unicorn and Cerberus by Kei_Lee. Mampir, yak. Tolong promosiin juga. Kalo udah baca, jan lupa comment sama vote. View-nya masih dikit soalnya. Bantu gue, lahhhh... Thanks 3**

 **Dan terakhir, makasih buat yang udah review di chap kemaren dan kemarennya lagi. Buat yang nge-Fav sama nge-Foll juga. Itu suntikan semangat buat gue. Sekali lagi maaf karena telat update. Untuk kedepannya semoga tidak lagi. Tolong review buat chap ini Juga. Yang banyak...**

 **Bye.. gue mau ngerjain tugas lagi. BTW, ini no edit, jadi banyak typo. Tolong dimaklumi..**

 **Bye—Bye—Bye...**


End file.
